L'enfant et l'Assassin
by Stratesgos
Summary: Ils sont deux: l'un est un enfant et l'autre un assassin. Tous les deux se retrouvent mêlés à un jeu de pouvoir qui les dépassent. L'un n'est encore qu'un jeune orphelin espérant vivre une vie normale dans l'amour et le bonheur. L'autre n'est qu'un tueur sanguinaire, qui sème la mort, la désolation et la destruction dans son sillage, au nom d'un Ordre mystique oublié de tous.
1. Chapitre I: Halloween à Paris

_**Bonjour à tous amis lecteurs et lectrices. **_

_**Je poste aujourd'hui ma deuxième fanfiction sur le fandom d'Harry Potter. Cette histoire comportera des chapitres beaucoup plus noir et violent que ma première fiction. J'en révélerai plus sur cette histoire après ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture à tous. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter.  
Dans cette Fanfiction apparaîtront également un grand nombre d'éléments appartenant à l'univers d'Assassin Creed (aussi bien des références que des personnages).  
Le reste vient de mon imagination. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**Je tiens à remercier djennys pour son aide dans la correction de ce chapitre.**_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**Chapitre I**_

_**Halloween à Paris**_

31 Octobre, journée d'Halloween, une soirée très froide pour un mois d'automne dans la capitale française. Dans le dédale de ruelles qu'offrait Paris, un jeune homme, vêtu d'un jean sombre et d'un vulgaire sweet à capuche noir, courrait silencieusement parmi les ombres, en prenant bien soin d'éviter de se retrouver dans la lumière.

Finalement, l'homme fini par arrêter sa course pour se dissimuler dans les ténèbres d'une petite ruelle.

Là, il attendit que le temps s'écoule dans un parfait silence : une, deux, trois secondes, puis une, deux, trois minutes, et ainsi de suite, sans bouger le moindre cil, restant parfaitement stoïque contre un mur. Il donnait l'impression de s'être totalement fondu dans le décor désertique de cette impasse.

Le silence régna dans ces ruelles désertes pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, sans avoir été une seule fois perturbé. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : l'homme avait réussi à semer ses poursuivants.

Constatant l'absence de ses poursuivants le jeune homme reprit sa marche dans le labyrinthe de ruelles de la capitale des lumières.

L'homme finit par arriver dans une petite venelle, près de l'église Saint Roche. Il sortit de l'une de ses manches une baguette, faites d'un bois noir et luisant, d'un geste souple de la main il fit apparaître une canne de nulle part et transforma ses vêtements.

Ils passèrent d'un jean et d'un sweet à un pantalon en toile noire avec une paire de bottes en cuir noir, une chemise blanche sous une longue cape noire à capuche. Ses nouveaux atours lui donnèrent une allure beaucoup plus noble et mondaine que ses précédents habits. Mais surtout ses nouveaux vêtements lui conféraient un air passe partout, plutôt pratique pour les prochaines minutes où il allait devoir être une Ombre.

Une fois revêtu de sa nouvelle tenue, l'homme pénétra dans l'église. Elle était l'une des entrées donnant sur le monde magique français. C'était l'une des grandes ironies de ce monde, plusieurs entrées du monde magique étaient des monuments religieux, alors que le clergé avait clairement érigé la magie comme une hérésie.

Arrivé au fond de la chapelle, l'homme sortit de nouveau sa baguette. Il tapota plusieurs fois les pierres composant le mur de l'alcôve.

Et là, comme par magie les briques se déplacèrent pour laisser apparaître un passage à travers le mur. L'homme fit son entrée, sur l'allée des champs de la "Cité", le quartier magique de la capitale française, l'un des plus grands quartiers magiques d'Europe de l'ouest.

Ce quartier était situé en plein cœur de Paris, invisible aux yeux des moldus, alors que la Cité était loin d'être un petit quartier comme pouvait l'être le chemin de Traverse à Londres. Non, la Cité était le 21ème arrondissement de Paris.

Les "Champs" était le nom de son allée principale, la copie conforme de son célèbre homologue moldu, en légèrement plus petit. Ils étaient le cœur de la "Cité", tous les bâtiments importants s'y trouvaient, les grandes banques magiques, les Commissariats, le Grand Consulat, le QG des Forces Magiques Françaises, regroupant le corps des Chasseurs et celui des Mousquetaires, l'institut Flamel l'un des centres de recherches magiques les plus développés du monde sorcier, de nombreuses ambassades, l'assemblée "National Magique ainsi que le Sénat, etc.…

Toutes les grandes instances du pays avaient leurs sièges sur cette avenue.

L'homme, lui avait pour destination le Palais Consulaire, un bâtiment majestueusement installé à l'extrémité de l'avenue. Il était si imposant qu'on le voyait de loin. Il était éclairé par un nombre important de torches installées tout le long de sa façade.

Un palais à l'architecture classique du second empire possédant une façade portant des baies en plein cintre au rez-de-chaussée et des fenêtres à arcades pour ses autres étages. Deux ailes latérales complétaient la façade, un grand escalier descendant jusqu'à la rue permettait d'entrer dans le fastueux bâtiment, ce dernier était recouvert d'un long tapis rouge.

Devant le palais, un véritable ballet de luxueuses voitures se déroulait dans une chorégraphie savamment orchestrée. Où se succédaient: de vieilles voitures du début du vingtième siècle modifiées grâce à la magie et des voitures tirées par des créatures magiques, comme des pégases, des sombrals, des hippogriffes ou encore des aigles...

Chacune de ces luxueuses voitures étaient richement ornées de fines gravures or. Des hommes et des femmes parés de somptueuses tenues, tous avaient fait l'effort de porter leurs plus riches habits.

Le palais Consulaire était l'hôte d'un grand bal mondain, réunissant toutes les hautes sphères de la société magique française. Une soirée très sélective pour la fête de Samain. Où les invités avaient été soigneusement choisis pour avoir le droit de monter ses marches recouvertes de velours rouge.

Tout le long de ce tapis rouge, des journalistes, des paparazzis, des photographes se battaient pour obtenir la petite phrase ou encore la photo qui allait permettre d'attirer les faveurs de l'opinion. Seul un important cordon de sécurité, de Mousquetaires, arrivait à contenir leur enthousiasme débordant.

Les Mousquetaires étaient parfaitement visibles dans leurs bels uniformes de cérémonie. Ces hommes étaient des soldats sorciers d'élites. Leurs exploits s'étaient répandus à travers le monde entier. La lutte contre les mages noirs, les créatures sombres et la protection de hautes personnalité ou encore d'événement comme celui de ce soir étaient de leurs responsabilités.

Ces soldats d'élites allaient être un véritable obstacle pour notre homme, néanmoins les uniformes de cérémonie des Mousquetaires, contrastaient avec toutes ces riches tenues de soirée portées par les invitées du palais Consulaire.

Leurs bottes noires en cuir de dragon, avec leurs pantalons sombres à bande rouge descendant le long des coutures, surmonté d'une chemise blanche portée sous une veste Napoléonienne bleue, une épaisse ceinture en soie rouge, où était accrochée les armoiries de leur division. Un insigne également présent sur tous les boutons de leur uniforme ainsi que sur les sacoches accroché à leur ceinture. Ils portaient également une cape rouge pendue à l'épaule droite, dissimulant une arme à feu moldue, alors qu'un sabre de cavalerie pendait à leur hanche gauche.

Tout cet ensemble les rendait facilement identifiable pour l'homme, dans cette foule mondaine et cela c'était sans compter leur chapeau typique des Mousquetaires de Dumas. Le jeune homme savait également que ces soldats d'élites possédaient deux baguettes dissimulées sur eux. C'était une chose essentielle à savoir, si l'on se retrouvait face à un Mousquetaire, ce qui était nullement dans ses intentions.

L'homme continua son approche du palais Consulaire, il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer le rideau de calèches avant d'accéder au tapis rouge et aux marches qu'il recouvrait. Il profita de l'ombre laissé par les luxueux véhicules des invités. En passant parmi les ombres l'homme en profita pour transformer une nouvelle fois sa tenue.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la file de voitures, il était dorénavant richement vêtu comme l'un des nombreux invités, avec un costume noir en soie d'Acromentula, une chemise blanche et un chapeau haut-de-forme. Il avait également changé son visage, lui donnant un air plus noble, ses cheveux noirs étaient maintenant plus long, attachés en catogan.

Sans aucune difficulté, l'homme réussi à se faufiler jusqu'au tapis rouge, où il se mêla à la foule d'invités influents qui remontaient les marches sous les flashs des photographes et les questions des journalistes. Il prit immédiatement place parmi eux, en prenant une posture aristocratique, personne ne pouvait douter de sa place parmi les convives, tant son comportement était une parfaite imitation des autres invités.

Même les Mousquetaires, pourtant chargés de vérifier les invitations se laissèrent berner par la performance d'acteur du jeune homme, qui en profita pour rentrer dans le hall du Palais Consulaire.

Ce hall était éclairé par un magnifique lustre en cristal, suspendu sous un plafond magique représentant un splendide ciel étoilé, alors que le long des murs d'immenses fresques retraçaient l'Histoire de la France magique. Les visiteurs avaient ainsi la chance de voyager dans le passé glorieux de ce pays jusqu'à deux escalier jumeaux, qui menaient à une balustrade victorienne d'où l'on surplombait le hall et accéder à la salle de réception.

La grande salle de réception, plus communément appelée la salle de bal aux milles miroirs, était une réplique de la célèbre salle de la "Galerie des Glaces" du château de Versailles, bien que plus grande que cette dernière.

Le centre de la pièce était totalement dégagé et permettait aux convives de danser, alors que le long des murs plusieurs tables, recouvertes de victuailles et de rafraîchissements, étaient alignées de chaque côté de la piste de danse. D'autres tables avaient été aménagées pour permettre aux convives de gagner quelques instants de calme entre deux valses ou pour converser en toute tranquillité. Ce lieu de calme était encadré par deux escaliers, l'un menait à une nouvelle balustrade ouverte sur une vaste terrasse qui surplombait de splendides jardins du palais, alors que le second menait à la scène réservé à l'orchestre.

L'homme connaissait parfaitement les lieux, il les avait minutieusement étudiés afin de ne pas se laisser surprendre par l'inconnu et d'achever sa mission avec succès.

Il pénétra dans la salle de bal d'un pas conquérant. Il connaissait les raisons de sa présence en ce lieu, on lui avait confié une mission qu'il comptait bien accomplir avec succès. Mais pour le moment, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour agir.

Une foule dans laquelle il devait tout d'abord identifier sa cible. Il était un prédateur chassant sa proie. Il se mêla à la foule, dansant avec certaines femmes, faisant du charme a d'autre, échangeant des paroles polies avec des hommes et échangeant sur la politique ou l'économie. Ce manège lui permettait de passer totalement inaperçu.

Soudain au milieu de la cohue de danseurs, il localisa sa cible, ou plutôt ses cibles, un homme et une femme, ils formaient tous les deux un couple.

L'homme était grand, dépassant de peu les deux mètres, plutôt bien bâti avec des épaules carrées. Avec un beau visage fin au teint légèrement pale, des cheveux blonds, deux profonds yeux bleus clairs. Mais le chasseur savait, que la couleur azur des yeux de sa cible était due à des lentilles moldues.

À son bras se tenait son épouse, une splendide femme à la beauté envoutante, de nature irréelle. Elle contrastait néanmoins avec le physique de son mari. Elle était plutôt petite, brune, arborant quelques rondeurs. Elle était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe de soirée, qui mettait son buste en valeur pour le plus grand plaisir de la gente masculine.

Tous les deux dansaient, d'un pas surnaturel, dans une parfaite harmonie, loin de s'imaginer un seul instant être les proies d'un prédateur comme notre homme.

L'allure que donnait ce couple était envoutante, les hommes et les femmes les entourant se retrouvaient irrémédiablement hypnotisés par leur aura surnaturelle. Ce qui était compréhensible lorsque l'on connaissait la nature magique de ces deux individus. Ils étaient des vampires.

Leur nature vampirique était pourtant parfaitement dissimulée par des artifices, comme les lentilles azurs pour cacher leurs pupilles carmin, ou encore du maquillage moldu pour recouvrir leur teint cireux, ainsi que des amulettes pour absorber un maximum leur aura vampirique. Mais malgré leurs efforts, l'homme avait facilement réussi à les identifier.

Il avait une longue expérience dans la traque de ce genre d'individus. Il savait qu'abattre un couple de vampire allait être une tâche ardue, surtout si ses cibles se trouvaient ensemble comme à l'instant au milieu d'une foule. Mais l'homme connaissait sa mission, il en avait déjà réalisé des plus dangereuses.

Il allait commencer par s'armer de patience et attendre le bon moment pour agir. En attendant il devait faire en sorte de rester dans son rôle de parfait convive, tout en les surveillants du coin de l'œil.

Finalement l'ouverture arriva après plus d'une douzaine de danses.

Le couple finit par s'éloigner vers les tables réservées aux invités. Ils y rejoignirent un groupe plongé dans une profonde conversation politique, à laquelle le mari se mêla joyeusement, alors que sa femme en profitait pour s'éclipser.

L'homme la suivit du regard. Il la vit déambuler entre les convives afin de rejoindre l'un des escaliers montant à l'étage. Il était facile de deviner sa destination, elle allait se refaire une beauté. Voyant sa chance l'homme la suivit discrètement.

Il arriva sans embuche jusqu'aux sanitaires dédiés aux dames, à l'étage. Discrètement il sortit sa baguette et au moment où personne ne lui prêtait attention il pénétra dans la pièce, tout en plaçant une série de sortilèges sur la porte, afin de dissuader toutes dames ayant la mauvaise idée de venir le déranger.

Tout cela fut parfaitement réalisé avec une rapidité et une dextérité acquise lors de longues heures d'entrainements, personne ne l'avait vu entrer.

D'un geste expert du poignet il verrouilla la porte afin de s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas dérangé pendant son office. Il avait pris garde d'opérer en silence pour ne pas alerter sa cible. Elle ne s'était pas encore rendue compte de sa présence. Profitant de son ignorance, l'homme utilisa sa magie pour déterminer s'ils se trouvaient en présence d'autre indésirable. Il en identifia trois, occupant les cabines.

Pour éliminer toutes interférences avec sa proie, il lança vers les cabines occupées, de petites fioles, qui lorsqu'elles se brisèrent, répandirent des potions extrêmement volatiles, ayant pour but de pétrifier leurs occupantes et ainsi lui laisser le champ libre.

Les sens ultradéveloppés de la vampire l'avaient alerté de la menace, lorsque le cristal des fioles s'était brisé sur le carrelage des sanitaires. Elle fit immédiatement volteface, se tenant sur ses gardes.

Elle détailla son agresseur d'un regard noir, en révélant ses crocs, prête à bondir tel un félin menacé. Elle était légèrement surprise par la vision de son assaillant, bien qu'elle n'en laissa rien paraître. L'homme contrastait avec ses ennemis habituels, il n'était pas une grande montagne de muscle, au contraire il devait difficilement dépasser le mètre quatre-vingt, avec un physique taillé pour la vitesse. Mais ce que impressionna le plus la femme au sang-froid était le calme à tout épreuve que possédait son agresseur. Un calme qui lui permit d'identifier l'homme comme étant un tueur.

«Tu es bien sot, de t'en prendre à moi. Ignores-tu qui je suis? ». Déclara-t-elle en tentant d'intimider l'intrus. Induire la peur dans son esprit pouvait lui permettre d'avoir une ouverture pour l'attaquer. Mais l'homme ne bougea pas d'un cil.

« Bien-évidement. Je connais parfaitement votre identité, ma chère, malgré vos tentatives pour la dissimuler.

\- Grrr….

\- Vous êtes Helena Maria Kalita, ancienne Tsarine de l'empire de Russie. Vous avez régné entre 1320 et 1330, jusqu'à ce que l'on vous déclare morte, alors qu'en réalité vous avez été transformé en vampire». Sourit énigmatiquement l'homme, tandis que sa cible écarquillait subrepticement des yeux, seul signe montrant sa surprise d'être à nouveau appelée par son nom de baptême.

« Que me voulez-vous? Vous êtes l'un de ces illuminés, s'autoproclamant chasseurs de vampires ? » Questionna la femme, avec hargne, prête à défendre chèrement sa vie.

« Un Chasseur de vampire ? Non, je ne suis pas l'un de ces idiots. Je suis ici pour obtenir des réponses. Toi, Helena Maria Kalita tu es la favorite d'Olec Gravinovich ? » Demanda agressivement l'homme.

Son ton avait changé, il était devenu subitement mortellement sérieux. Ce simple changement fit comprendre à la femme vampire que l'homme était prêt à l'attaquer. Elle le savait, cet individu n'était pas un amateur comme les chasseurs, lui était un tueur expérimenté. Il était clair pour elle, que l'un d'entre eux ne ressortirait jamais en vie de cet endroit, et d'après la situation, il y avait de forte chance que ce soit elle.

« Je suis bien plus que sa favorite. Je suis sa femme, la seule et unique. Je m'en suis assurée ! » Déclara-t-elle fièrement en réponse à la question de son assaillant. Son égo la poussait à mettre le danger de côté pour affirmer sa position et montrer ainsi qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'éliminer ceux qui lui faisait l'affront de se dresser contre elle.

« Bien, dans ce cas, tu vas me dire où se trouve la clef d'Odin!

-Tu es donc l'un des membres de cette Organisation de fous». Rétorqua narquoisement l'ancienne Tsarine, en réponse à l'ordre de son agresseur, qui lui répondit avec un grognement désapprobateur. Il était loin d'apprécier cette remarque désobligeante.

« Tu es un lâche, t'en prendre à moi parce que tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance face à Olec! Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas qu'une simple femelle! » Cracha-t-elle, essayant de nouveau de déstabiliser l'homme. Mais encore une fois cette attaque verbale n'eut aucun effet visible sur l'homme.

Comprenant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à le faire réagir, elle passa à l'attaque dans l'espoir d'éliminer son agresseur.

A sa grande surprise, l'homme fut capable de rivaliser avec sa vitesse surnaturelle. Il arriva sans mal à anticiper son attaque, prenant appui sur l'une de ses jambes, il déporta légèrement son corps vers la droite, suffisamment pour esquiver la poigne mortelle de la Vampire, qui avait visé sa gorge.

La manière dont il se mouvait, indiquait clairement à la Vampire que ce n'était pas la première rencontre de l'homme avec un membre de sa race. Il était facile de comprendre que l'homme utilisait sa magie pour renforcer ses muscles et ses articulations afin de pouvoir rivaliser avec la vitesse et la vélocité d'un être surnaturel comme un Vampire.

Emportée par son élan l'ancienne Tsarine ne put dévier sa trajectoire et reçut le poing armé de son agresseur dans le ventre. Un coup suffisamment puissant, qu'elle en aurait eu le souffle coupée si respirer lui était encore nécessaire.

Néanmoins la violence du coup la fit vaciller, l'obligeant à reculer pour reprendre sa position défensive. Elle avait sous-estimé son adversaire. Elle allait devoir être plus vigilante.

L'action suivante de l'homme, lui confirma immédiatement son pressentiment. Elle vit jaillir une seconde baguette des manches de son agresseur pour aller se loger dans sa main libre. Elle comprit que pour s'en sortir elle allait devoir avoir recours à sa magie, faisant fi de toutes ses précautions pour ne pas alerter les Mousquetaires. Elle fit exploser sa magie, elle était prête à recevoir le prochain assaut.

Voyant que sa proie devenait sérieuse, l'homme l'imita et fit également crépiter sa magie. Cela eut pour effet d'intensifier la pression dans la pièce.

D'un geste souple du poignet, mainte et mainte fois répété, l'homme envoya un trait de lumière rouge vers sa cible. La Tsarine n'eut aucun mal à l'esquiver grâce à ses réflexes surhumains, le faisceau écarlate alla donc s'écraser contre le mur derrière elle, provoquant une explosion et un cratère, large d'un bon mètre, projetant plusieurs éclats dans les airs.

La Vampire ne comprit que trop tard le stratagème de son adversaire. Le sort n'était pas destiné à l'atteindre, mais simplement à la distraire. Le véritable danger se trouvait être les projections de l'explosion, l'ancienne Tsarine dût employer en urgence sa magie pour s'en protéger, oubliant un instant son assaillant.

Immédiatement l'homme en profita, redoublant l'intensité de sa magie, à tel point qu'elle fut visible à l'œil nu. Des volutes d'énergie étincelante tournoyaient autour de lui, lorsque la Vampire reposa son regard sur lui. Cela la surprit, elle n'avait jamais vu un tel spectacle venant d'un être humain.

Elle sentait sa magie être inexorablement attirée par ce maelstrom lui faisant face. Elle avait devant elle une vision de la mort. Cette vision lui fit redouter la prochaine attaque de l'homme.

Ce dernier la désigna de sa main libérée de sa baguette, projetant ainsi une masse d'énergie incandescente vers elle. Cet assaut surprenant déstabilisa l'ancienne Tsarine, elle ne put éviter de se retrouver aspirer dans cet indomptable torrent de magie. Elle eut l'impression de n'être qu'un chiffon de papier balloté par un vent magique, brutal et sauvage. Se retrouver ainsi au cœur de ce maelstrom de magie, lui fit ressentir un frisson enivrant, à la fois envoutant et terrifiant le long de son épine dorsale.

C'était si puissant comme sensation, qu'elle en perdit l'usage de ses sens, le toucher, l'ouïe, le gout, la vue, l'odorat, tous étaient occultés par ce tourbillon de magie, elle en oublia même la présence de son agresseur.

La réalité lui revint brutalement, lorsque son corps percuta violement le mur, avec une telle virulence qu'elle sentit ses os se fissurer sous l'impact.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la masse magique se dissipa, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Les seules traces de son passage étaient les fines volutes de fumées qui virevoltaient gracieusement autour de son assaillant, qui se trouvait être juste devant elle.

L'homme avait profité de l'avalanche de magie pour se dissimuler à l'intérieur et ainsi la catapulter contre le mur avec violence. Il la tenait en joue avec sa baguette, la maintenant pressé contre le mur à l'aide d'un sort invisible. La pression qui la maintenait ainsi était si forte qu'elle creusait le mur, craquelant le carrelage l'entourant. Elle était dans l'incapacité totale de bouger, totalement vulnérable. Elle allait mourir. Tuée par cet homme.

Des débris de leur affrontement s'animèrent dans les airs, guidés par la seconde main de l'assassin. L'ancienne Tsarine les regarda se métamorphoser, avec horreur, en une dizaine de poignards finement aiguisés, tous la prenant pour cible.

Elle fut si surprise par ce spectacle, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. L'homme venait de faire preuve d'un très haut niveau de magie sans baguette. En le voyant réaliser cela, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir en vie, elle devait s'y résigner.

Un sentiment qui s'intensifia lorsqu'elle vit les poignards fuser vers elle et qu'elle ressentit la douleur d'être transpercée de part en part, par ces lames. Ainsi crucifiée comme une vulgaire pièce de charcuterie, au carrelage des sanitaires pour dame du Palais Consulaire, elle se sentait extrêmement vulnérable et faible.

L'homme devait le sentir, car il prit tout son temps pour relâcher le sort qui la maintenait écraser contre le mur et ranger calmement sa baguette.

« Vous vous méprenez Tsarine Helena Maria Kalita. Je ne me préoccupe pas que ma cible soit un mâle ou une femelle. Un cadavre est cadavre, son sexe m'importe peu ». Déclara froidement l'homme, en répondant à la provocation de la Vampire. Le ton glacial de son agresseur et son regard mortel fit frissonner de terreur l'ancienne Tsarine. « Maintenant, tu vas me dire où se trouve la clef ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ton mari aura le droit au même châtiment que toi.

\- Jamais, jamais je ne le trahirai ». Tenta de se défendre la Vampire, avec hargne, mais elle était tellement affaiblie par la douleur que son rugissement se mua en un simple murmure, à peine audible.

« Nous verrons cela». Rétorqua l'homme avec indifférence.

Il sortit de l'une de ses poches une petite fiole, qu'il décapsula. Puis brutalement, sans crier gare, il frappa sa proie du tranchant de la main au niveau de la gorge, l'obligeant ainsi à ouvrir la bouche sous la douleur. Avec une dextérité et une rapidité, démontrant de nombreuses années de pratique, l'homme lui vida le contenu de son flacon dans la gorge. La Vampire avait déjà avalée la mixture, contre son gré, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle venait d'être empoisonnée.

« Je réitère ma question, Tsarine Helena Maria Kalita. Où se trouve la clef ? ».

La Vampire tenta de toutes ses forces de résister à la drogue de son agresseur, mais elle échoua dans sa tentative. Elle finit par murmurer contre son gré : « Olec, l'a sur lui! » Avant de s'effondrer en larme. Elle venait de trahir son époux et amant.

Son tortionnaire ne montra aucun signe de compassion. Il lui prit le menton pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Soudainement, alors qu'elle était plongée dans le regard froid de son agresseur, la Tsarine entendit un clic métallique, suivit d'une profonde douleur au niveau de son cœur.

Baissant les yeux vers la source de cette douleur, la Vampire remarqua une courte lame plantée dans sa chaire. Cette lame avait été depuis le début dissimulée dans le bracelet de l'assassin. Le clic avait été le bruit qu'elle faisait lorsqu'il l'avait actionné. Un son aussi insignifiant que discret venait de la condamner à la mort.

L'ancienne reine de St Pétersbourg, ne se faisait aucune illusion. Elle venait de recevoir un coup fatal. Elle ne pourrait jamais guérir de cette blessure, la lame secrète était en argent, un métal qui empêchait sa magie de la soigner, la douleur qu'elle ressentait lui confirmait.

Elle était triste de finir de la sorte. Elle une impératrice, devenue Vampire, une créature immortelle allait rendre son dernier souffle dans les sanitaires du palais Consulaire de l'état Français.

Dans un dernier acte de défi, elle plongea son regard dans celui de son assassin. Une nouvelle fois, cet homme la surprit il ne détourna pas un instant ses yeux des siens, l'accompagnant jusqu'à la fin.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de quitter ce monde, elle eut la vision du tueur se brouiller un court instant, comme si un sort d'illusion venait subrepticement de se lever. Laissant ainsi apparaître le vrai visage de l'assassin.

Celui d'un homme jeune, sortant de l'adolescence. Il était doté d'un visage fin, avec une mâchoire triangulaire totalement imberbe, de cheveux noirs comme la nuit coupés court, dévoilant de fines oreilles se finissant en de légère pointe, signe d'un héritage elfique. Et des yeux d'un vert émeraude profond.

Cette image fut la dernière qui vit la Tsarine Helena Maria Kalita en s'éteignant.

« Que Maggia, vous accueille en son sein, Tsarine Helena Maria Kalita ». Murmura solennellement l'assassin, d'une manière qui rappelait un rituel ancien.

A peine une seconde après avoir prononcé ces mots, l'homme se remit en action. Il nettoya sa lame qu'il rétracta immédiatement. D'un mouvement de baguette, il changea de nouveau d'apparence, endossant cette fois la tenue stricte des Mousquetaires. Il parsema également la scène de crime avec de multiples impactes, dégondant l'une des portes de cabines, détruisant un lavabo et brisant un miroir, donnant ainsi l'impression que la mort de la Vampire était due à une lutte acharnée.

Les poignards qui crucifiaient la femme au sang-froid disparurent et un pieu en argent se matérialisa dans sa poitrine, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de plaies qui vinrent compléter l'illusion.

Il utilisa également l'une des nobles dames paralysée dans les cabines pour en faire l'héroïne de sa mise en scène, à qui il infligea toute une série de plaies et d'ecchymoses, pour parfaire son illusion. Les autres dames eurent également le droit à un maquillage scénique.

La mise en scène était parfaite, personne ne pouvait soupçonner la tromperie. Celle d'une noble dame venue satisfaire un besoin naturel, qui était tombée sur un Vampire. Qu'elle avait réussi à tuer après un âpre combat qui avait saccagé les lieux.

Satisfait de son travail, l'homme annula les sorts d'isolement qu'il avait placé en entrant et il donna à l'héroïne l'antidote à la pétrification, tout en se préparant à endosser un nouveau rôle.

« Madame! Madame, restez avec moi! Madame regardez-moi! » Déclara l'homme, en tapotant la joue de la femme afin de la sortir de son état léthargique. De ses robes de Mousquetaires, il sortit un badge, qui allait lui permettre de communiquer avec les autres gardes de la soirée.

« Commandant ! Commandant ! Je suis dans les toilettes des femmes au premier étage. Ceux qui surplombent la Galerie des Glaces. Il y a eu un affrontement ici, entre une sorcière et une Vampire. Il y a une blessée grave, plusieurs femmes inconscientes et un cadavre! » Hurla précipitamment l'homme dans son badge, prenant bien soin de laisser suinter une once de panique dans sa voix.

« Du calme, gamin! Durant, Monté et Trouville! Vous êtes les plus proches, allez lui porter main forte! Maintenant ! Faîtes ça discrètement, je ne veux pas avoir à gérer un mouvement de panique! Ne laissez entrer personne dans le périmètre. Occupez vous des premiers soins, je vous envoie immédiatement une équipe médicale! Et faîte les premiers relevés ! » Ordonna immédiatement le commandant des Mousquetaires.

Le plan de l'assassin se déroulait parfaitement.

La femme jouant le rôle de l'héroïne se réveillait difficilement dans ses bras. Elle était totalement déboussolée, ne sachant plus où elle se trouvait. L'homme avait pris soin de lui implanter de faux souvenirs afin de lui brouiller l'esprit.

Rapidement ses "collègues" déboulèrent. L'un d'entre eux, le soulagea immédiatement de l'héroïne afin de s'assurer de son état de santé. Il constata rapidement, que son jeune "collègue" lui avait déjà prodigué les premiers soins.

Déchargé de son fardeau, l'assassin alla aider ses autres "collègues" se conformant à son rôle. Un Mousquetaire plus âgé, portant une moustache à la Hercule Poirot, avait commencé à dresser une première ébauche de la scène de crime en relevant les indices, après avoir vérifié l'état de santé des autres victimes. L'assassin alla à sa rencontre afin de l'aiguiller vers le scénario qu'il avait tissé.

«Je passais devant la porte, quand j'ai entendu du bruit. Je me suis immédiatement précipité à l'intérieur pour découvrir cette femme en train de perdre connaissance». Déclara-t-il en indiquant l'héroïne toujours inconsciente au sol.

« La créature?

\- Elle était déjà morte. Je m'en suis assuré lorsque j'ai contrôlé le périmètre. C'est une Vampire, elle a eu la cage thoracique perforée par un pieu en argent.

\- Mmmh,… Visiblement il y a eu un combat acharné ici ». Supposa pensivement l'enquêteur, en notant dans son carnet ses observations. «Les autres victimes ont visiblement été pétrifiées, sûrement à cause d'une potion, cela paraît plausible avec ces débris ici. Je suppose que la Vampire est entrée ici avec l'intention de se nourrir de ces femmes. Elle a utilisé une potion pour se faciliter la tâche, mais malheureusement pour elle, l'une de ses proies était immunisée.

\- Et elles se seraient affrontées, jusqu'à la mort ?

\- C'est possible. Vas donc faire un premier rapport sur la situation au chef ! On s'occupe du reste gamin. … Et gamin, tu as bien réagi ». Complimenta le vétéran, en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de l'assassin pour le pousser vers la sortie de ce théâtre macabre.

Jouant parfaitement son rôle, l'homme le remercia d'un sourire tendu en franchissant la porte. Il salua le Mousquetaire en faction devant la scène de crime, puis disparu rejoindre la foule.

Sa mission n'était pas encore accomplie, il lui restait encore une cible à éliminer et une clef à récupérer.

Toujours vêtu de son uniforme de Mousquetaire, il alla interpeller l'un de ses "collègues", qui était surement en chemin vers la scène de crime au premier. Faisant mine de vouloir lui parler il se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer.

Pour le reste des invités, ils ressemblaient à deux Mousquetaires échangeant discrètement à voix basse. Une impression confirmée lorsqu'ils se séparèrent avec un sourire amical et que le tueur glissa à son "collègue" un objet.

C'était un médaillon de Mousquetaire, comme en portaient tous les soldats de ce corps d'armée, sauf que celui-ci avait été ensorcelé par l'assassin au préalable. Son "collègue" était dorénavant persuadé : d'être l'homme ayant découvert le carnage des sanitaires du premier étage, le poussant ainsi à aller faire son rapport à son chef. Alors que l'assassin, lui reprenait son chemin dans la foule de convives.

Il devait s'éloigner le plus possible de la scène de crime. Il savait pertinemment, que malgré les précautions des Mousquetaires pour garder le funeste événement sous silence, bientôt une rumeur allait se propager parmi les invités. Il allait y veiller, son plan en dépendait.

Profitant des premiers émois curieux de la foule, causés par un attroupement de Mousquetaires au niveau de la balustrade du premier, l'homme revêtit son ancienne tenue, celle d'un noble aristocrate venu profiter de sa soirée mondaine.

Seul accessoire commun à tous ses déguisements, un pendentif, qu'il prenait bien soin de laisser visible à la vue de tous. Ce médaillon magique permettait de rendre son porteur avenant, de laisser une impression charmante et agréable à toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré. Mais surtout il leur brouillait l'esprit, en altérant leur mémoire afin qu'ils oublient le visage du tueur.

La magie avait le don de faciliter la tâche de l'assassin.

L'homme finit par repérer sa nouvelle proie, non loin de l'endroit où il avait été abandonné par sa défunte femme, juste au moment où la foule fut prise d'une soudaine agitation. Imprévu dans les plans de l'homme.

Une rumeur circulait entre les convives, ne concernant nullement la funeste découverte des sanitaires du premier, mais d'un fait étranger à la soirée et au pays.

« Voldemort serait mort »,

« Un nourrisson aurait vaincu le Lord noir »,

« Un enfant a survécu au sortilège de mort »,

« La guerre de ces satanés rosbifs est enfin terminée »,

« On aura plus à craindre pour nos vies »….

Lord Voldemort, un mage noir qui terrorisait l'Europe entière, mais surtout les îles Britanniques venait de mourir, selon la rumeur.

Un profond soulagement émana de la foule au fur et à mesure que la rumeur se propageait.

Bien que les efforts du mage noir ce soient concentré sur l'Angleterre, cela n'avait pas empêché l'Europe entière de trembler. Car l'idéologie de l'homme s'était répandue dans de nombreux pays du continent, laissant planer le doute sur l'avènement d'une nouvelle guerre. Alors que le continent vivait avec le spectre des atrocités de Grindelwald à l'esprit.

Un certain nombre d'invités, dont les familles adhéraient à l'idéologie Mangemorts, sentirent soudainement le besoin de rentrer dans leur domaine. Cette rumeur venait de sonner le glas de la soirée. Sans compter que rapidement, une seconde rumeur vint à se propager parmi les convives.

« Il y a eu un meurtre au premier »,

« Une femme a été tuée »,

« Il y a un tueur en liberté »,

« Il se promène parmi nous »,

« Je te jure j'ai vu des médicomages sortir des toilettes des femmes avec un cadavre caché sous un drap blanc »,

« C'est une attaque de Vampires »,

« Surement des terroristes Mangemorts »,

« Nous sommes les suivants ! »…

Cette nouvelle rumeur provoqua un véritable mouvement de panique. Maintenant la plupart des invités cherchaient à fuir la soirée et à regagner la sécurité de leurs demeures. Les Mousquetaires avaient le plus grand mal à maintenir un semblant d'organisation et de sécurité dans toute cette débâcle.

Il était clair pour tous, qu'ils étaient totalement submergés.

L'homme devait agir rapidement, avant que le corps des Chasseurs ne soit appelé en renfort comme le voulait le protocole. Il suivit sa cible qui cherchait également à fuir.

Sa proie avait visiblement compris que la seconde rumeur devait parler de sa femme, après tout en tant que son créateur il avait dû ressentir son trépas.

Dans la cohue générale, l'assassin finit par atteindre sa cible ne cherchant plus la subtilité il enclencha sa lame secrète. Malheureusement une bousculade le fit dévier de quelque centimètre son attaque, blessant seulement le Vampire. Lui donnant ainsi une chance de fuite, couvert par la foule.

Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui, l'assassin suivit le mouvement général pour sortir du Palais. Il s'était assuré que la chasse continue une fois libre de la foule.

Le tueur savait par expérience que s'en prendre à un Vampire alpha en plein cœur d'une foule en panique pouvait avoir des conséquences néfastes pour son anonymat et ses mandataires. Il ne voulait en aucune façon attirer son Ordre sous les projecteurs. Il avait donc sciemment infligé une blessure bénigne au sang-froid avec sa lame creuse.

Une lame creuse qui avait permis à l'homme d'implanter un minuscule émetteur magique dans sa proie, un savant mélange de technologie moldue et de magie de pointe. La lame n'étant pas en argent, la plaie infligé avec allait se refermer, implantant ainsi le mouchard dans la chaire du Vampire.

Il allait ainsi pouvoir le traquer jusqu'à son repaire, l'éliminer en toute discrétion et surtout récupérer l'objet qu'il convoitait.

Quittant le Palais Consulaire dans la cohue, l'homme s'éloigna discrètement loin des regards. Il regagna les Ombres qu'offraient les ruelles bordant l'avenue des champs de la Cité. Il profita des ténèbres pour rependre son apparence d'origine, loin du costume de soirée, loin de son uniforme de Mousquetaire.

Il avait l'intention de monter sur les toits, c'était la voie la plus rapide pour fuir le Paris magique. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse commencer son ascension, ses sens aiguisés lui indiquèrent la présence de trois individus l'entourant.

Il était encerclé.

Immédiatement il laissa place à son instinct surentrainé. Dans un mouvement parfaitement exécuté l'homme effectua une roulade, l'amenant à portée de l'un de ses agresseurs. Il enchaina instantanément avec un mouvement fluide qui lui permit de le saisir et de se placer derrière lui en le menaçant de l'une de ses lames, à la gorge.

Son attaque fut si rapide qu'aucun des trois assaillants n'eut le temps de bouger. Alors que l'esprit de l'homme les analysait à toute vitesse leurs postures, leurs vêtements, leurs visages, leurs équipements.

Il lui était facile de voir qu'ils étaient comme lui, des tueurs surentrainés. Il portait comme lui des bracelets dissimulant des lames secrètes, comme tous les membres de son Ordre.

Ils appartenaient tous à la même Organisation.

Un sentiment rapidement confirmé, lorsqu'il huma son otage. Il sentait le parfum appartenant à la fleur de Lys. A sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui utilisait cette fleur pour se parfumer.

Comprenant que ses assaillants n'étaient pas ses ennemis il relâcha son emprise sur la femme qu'il avait comme otage.

Car c'était bien une femme. Tout comme lui elle était une tueuse travaillant pour l'Ordre. Connue sous le pseudo de Lys, elle travaillait avec deux hommes, deux maîtres dans l'art de tuer, Anubis et Ferrum.

« Lys, Anubis et Ferrum, c'est une curieuse visite. Pourquoi, venez-vous perturber ma chasse?

\- Calme, gamin ! » Tenta d'apaiser celui qu'il savait être Anubis.

« Les Maîtres nous ont dépêché pour prendre le relais de ta mission». Susurra Lys d'une voix suave, ignoré par l'homme.

« Prendre le relais ?

\- C'est bien ça. Les maîtres ont besoin de tes services en Angleterre». Confirma Ferrum avec un ton neutre.

« Ils ont besoin de toi pour faire le ménage après la débâcle de Voldemort ». Compléta la jeune femme en essayant de se rapprocher de l'homme.

« Bien ! Si l'ordre vient des maîtres. Prenez ça! Il vous mènera à Olec Gravinovich. C'est lui qui a la clef». Déclara l'assassin, en lançant au dénommé Anubis le récepteur de l'émetteur qu'il avait placé dans le Vampire.

« Est sa femme ?

\- Je m'en suis chargé. Elle ne sera plus un problème ». Répliqua l'homme avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Il avait dorénavant une nouvelle mission. Les affaire de L'ordre en Angleterre était devenu sa priorité, éclipsant la chasse aux Vampires qu'il laissa à ses trois confères qui le virent disparaître sous leurs yeux médusés.

« C'est qui ce type ? ». Demanda finalement le dénommé Ferrum après quelques minutes à fixer les ténèbres où l'homme s'était volatilisé.

« C'est l'un des favoris des maîtres. Il est le plus jeune à avoir atteint le rang d'Exécuteur. Il n'a encore jamais échoué ». Lui répondit son camarade Anubis, en laissant entendre une pointe de respect dans le fond de sa voix.

« Un tueur aussi jeune, c'est impressionnant ». Siffla admirativement Ferrum.

« En effet. Et d'après le comportement de notre petite Lys, il lui a tapé dans l'œil. Il ne sait pas encore qu'il est devenu une proie». Ricana Anubis, rapidement suivit par Ferrum, tandis que leur coéquipière grognait de désapprobation.

«Il a un nom ton Apollon ? » Titilla Ferrum.

« Shadow. Son nom de code est Shadow. Il est la mort dans l'ombre ».

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Fin du Chapitre I xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

_**Points particuliers :  
**__*** La lame secrète est celle des assassins dans Assassin Creed.  
**Les tenus des Mousquetaires sont inspirées de celle présentes dans le jeu Assassin Creed Unity.  
*** Le gouvernement magique Français possède deux services d'ordres les Mousquetaires et les Chasseurs, ils sont l'équivalant des Policiers et des Gendarmes.  
****L'organigramme du système gouvernemental magique Français est différent de celui des Anglais. Il est inspiré par le régime Napoléonien. **_

_**Voilà donc pour le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfic. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ou pour poser des questions ou tout simplement pour un commentaire, ou pour me faire part de vos idées (je réponds généralement). **_

_**Concernant cette histoire.  
Comme vous l'avez sans doute supposé à la lecture du résumé, cette Fanfic suivra l'aventure de deux personnages, dont le premier, Shadow, que vous avez découvert dans ce chapitre. Pour le second personnage, il s'agit d'Harry Potter (assez logique pour une fanfiction ayant ce fandom).  
Cette histoire se fera donc en alternant les chapitres sur ces personnages (un pour Shadow, deux pour Harry et ainsi de suite). Au total l'enfant et l'assassin comptera 23 chapitres (peut-être 24 en fonction de l'épilogue). Un certain nombre de chapitre (principalement ceux centrés sur Shadow) seront plutôt sombre voire violent pour certaines scènes.  
Un second tome est prévu (déjà imaginé et structuré), voire un troisième. Mais ils ne verront le jour qu'en fonction des retours suscités par ce premier volet.  
Cette fiction n'est pas encore totalement achevée (un certain nombre de chapitres sont encore sous forme de brouillons manuscrits). Pour voir l'état d'avancement de l'écriture, je vous invite à consulter mon profil. Je mets régulièrement à jour l'avancement, ainsi que les dates auxquelles seront postés les chapitres de cette fanfiction ou de ma première : **__**La vérité cachée, (**__**cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée, elle est toujours en cour d'écriture, mais avec un rythme beaucoup plus lent).  
Sur ce je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu. Le chapitre II : **__**Voilà 10 ans**__**, sera en ligne le 30/05. **_

_**A la prochaine. **_

_**Stratesgos. **_.


	2. Chapitre II: Voila 10 ans

_**Bonjour à tous amis lecteurs et lectrices. **_

_**Comme promis, je poste aujourd'hui le deuxième chapitre de **__**L'enfant et l'Assassin.**__**  
Le premier chapitre n'a pas eu le succès escompté, mais je tiens néanmoins remercier les lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review : Aya31, CutieSunshine, griffontard, Loupor, berkano, Shadow et maudinouchette. J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes les questions.  
Ce chapitre est moins sombre que le précédent. Comme je l'ai précisé à la fin d'Halloween à Paris, ce chapitre ne sera pas centré sur Shadow.  
J'en révèlerai plus à la fin de ce chapitre et je répondrai également au review anonyme.  
Bonne lecture à tous. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter.  
Dans cette Fanfiction apparaîtront également un grand nombre d'éléments appartenant à l'univers d'Assassin Creed (aussi bien des références que des personnages).  
Le reste vient de mon imagination. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**Je tiens à remercier djennys pour son aide dans la correction de ce chapitre.**_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_En français dans le texte._  
En anglais dans le texte.

_**Chapitre II**_

_**Voilà 10 ans**_

Poudlard était un vieux château situé au nord de l'Écosse. Ce château était invisible pour une grande partie de la population humaine, celle ne possédant pas de magie. Les sans-magies étaient appelés vulgairement: moldus par la communauté magique vivant anonymement parmi eux.

Contrairement aux moldus qui ignoraient totalement l'existence de ce château, pour la communauté magique Poudlard était un véritable symbole. Principalement pour la société sorcière, le château était l'une des trois grandes écoles de sorcellerie du vieux continent.

Sortir diplômé de l'une de ces trois écoles revenait à obtenir un diplôme délivré par l'une des prestigieuses universités moldues comme Oxford, Cambridge, Harvard, le MIT ou encore Colt Tech, etc.…

Poudlard était bien plus qu'un simple château, bien plus qu'une simple école pour les sorciers anglais, c'était un passage obligé pour tous les enfants magiques britanniques principalement pour ceux issus de l'aristocratie sorcière, les sang-purs. Poudlard était l'antichambre du monde politique et économique de la société anglaise. Leurs enfants y tissaient des alliances et des partenariats commerciaux dès leur plus jeune âge.

En ce beau mois de juillet, Poudlard était vide. Les élèves avaient déserté ses couloirs début juin pour aller profiter de vacances bien méritées avec leur famille. Pour une période de deux mois, le terrible concierge aigris, une armée d'Elfes de maison et le calme régnaient sur le château. Ils profitaient de la fuite des élèves pour entretenir les vieux couloirs et les vieilles salles du château, afin que tout soit prêt pour l'arrivée des élèves le premier septembre pour une nouvelle année scolaire.

Les elfes de maison et le concierge n'étaient pas les seuls à occuper encore le château. Il restait dans ces murs encore quelques enseignants, terminant leur recherche ou préparant l'année à venir, avant de profiter eux aussi de vacances durement méritées.

Parmi ces quelques retardataires, on trouvait Minerva Mac Gonnagall. Elle était la professeure de métamorphose ainsi que la responsable de la maison Gryffondor et également la directrice adjointe de l'établissement. Avec elle se trouvait le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

Tous les deux s'étaient retrouvés pour une réunion comme tous les ans, elle devait leur permettre de préparer la nouvelle année scolaire. Actuellement ils débâtaient du dernier point de leur entrevue, cela revenait à explorer la liste des nouveaux inscrits pour l'année suivante. En temps normal, ils faisaient la liste des enfants né-moldus, afin de pouvoir leur rendre visite durant l'été pour les introduire au monde magique. Ils faisaient également quelques suppositions sur la personnalité des autres élèves en fonction de leur cadre familial. Mais ce jour-là, ils étaient préoccupés par un tout autre sujet.

Il y avait eu un problème avec Harry Potter.

Comme à son habitude, lorsqu'elle se trouvait en réunion avec le directeur, Minerva était confortablement installée dans un somptueux fauteuil moelleux, qu'elle avait conjuré auparavant. Mais contrairement à d'habitude elle affichait une expression légèrement irritée, parfaitement illustrée par sa manière de tenir sa tasse à thé avec crispation, néanmoins c'était difficile à percevoir pour une personne ne la connaissant pas. Une humeur coléreuse qui n'avait pas échappé au directeur.

Lui se trouvait devant sa fenêtre, contemplant son domaine, caressant mécaniquement sa longue barbe blanche. Un geste significatif pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient bien, cela signifiait qu'il était anxieux. Il était nerveux à l'idée de révéler sa pensée à son adjointe. Finalement en ancien Gryffondor, il prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna vers son amie et collègue.

« Ne vous inquiétez ma chère, Harry Potter est vivant! J'ai vérifié moi-même sur le registre. Son nom y est toujours inscrit et sa lettre lui a bien été livré ».

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes que le Grand Albus Dumbledore avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle, il avait perdu la trace d'Harry Potter moins d'un mois après l'avoir confié à sa famille. Le jeune enfant avait perdu ses parents à l'âge de 15 mois et pour le protéger de la pression du monde sorcier, le directeur avait usé de son influence au Magenmagot afin d'obtenir la garde du nourrisson. Pour l'éloigner encore plus du monde magique, le vieil homme avait confié le bambin à sa famille moldue, contre l'avis de Minerva. Et quelques minutes plus-tôt l'homme à la barbe blanche avait annoncé à son adjointe qu'il avait perdu l'enfant depuis près de 10 ans maintenant sans jamais l'avoir averti.

**« Pourquoi avez-vous l'air de vous en réjouir, Albus !? Vous m'aviez pourtant assuré que le jeune Harry allait bien et qu'il était placé dans une famille aimante ? »** Demanda froidement la directrice adjointe en colère. Le ton glacial de l'Animagus chat fit comprendre au vieux directeur qu'il allait être ardu de conserver le soutien de son adjointe. Il baissa la tête honteusement.

« Je sais bien ma chère. Je le reconnais, je me suis totalement trompé sur les Dursley. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la jeune Pétunia soit aussi haineuse envers son propre sang». Déclara-t-il penaud.

« **Et pourtant c'était le cas ! Ce n'est pas faute de vous avoir prévenu ! Mais vous avez préféré négliger mon avis !**

\- Je le sais, mon amie. J'en suis profondément contrit. Je vous ai fait défaut et je m'en excuse sincèrement.

\- **Vous en excuser ! Cela serait la moindre de chose ! Mais ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez faire vos pathétiques excuses mais à ce pauvre enfant que vous avez négligemment condamné à cet enfer !** » Répliqua froidement la maîtresse de métamorphose. Chacune de ses répliques cassantes étaient autant de couteaux qui avaient l'air d'aller se planter dans la culpabilité du vieux directeur. Dumbledore était un politicien, il avait compris qu'un simple mea-culpa n'allait pas suffire à apaiser la colère de son adjointe et encore moins regagner sa confiance. Il allait devoir s'employer pour cela.

« Je le sais bien ma chère. Cela me hante tous les jours depuis 10 ans. Tous les jours j'espère pénitence. Heureusement je pourrai bientôt m'amender auprès de lui. Nous savons maintenant qu'il est bien en vie. Il a reçu sa lettre, nous pourrons bientôt le compter parmi nos pensionnaires.

**\- Qui sait ce que ce pauvre enfant a vécu pendant ces dix dernières années. Nous ignorons totalement ce qu'il a bien pu vivre ! Tout cela à cause de votre négligence. Qu'avez-vous fait pour lui pendant ces dix ans ? Dix ans à abandonner un enfant, dix ans à me mentir, en me tenant dans l'ignorance !».** Reprocha Minerva toujours avec une extrême froideur dans la voix.

« Encore une fois mon amie j'en suis profondément navré. J'avais tellement honte de mon échec que je n'ai jamais osé vous l'avouer.

\- Cela vous arrange bien ! J'aurai pu aider dans les recherches ! Vous en avez fait au moins ?

\- Bien-sûr ! Pour qui me prenez-vous mon amie ? Dès que j'ai constaté la disparition du jeune Harry je me suis précipité chez les Dursley. Je les ai personnellement interrogé, bien que je n'en sois pas fier je suis allé jusqu'à user de la legilimencie sur eux. Malheureusement cela ne m'a rien révéler. Seulement qu'ils ont donné l'enfant à un homme capable d'user de la magie. Il aurait obstrué l'esprit de ses pauvres moldus pour dissimuler son méfait. Les pauvres Dursley ont eu tellement peur qu'ils ont totalement disparu la semaine suivante. J'ai peur que l'homme soit revenu les éliminer ». Expliqua calmement le vieil homme, ignorant le ton acide de sa subordonnée.

« Cela n'est pas une grande perte, ces moldus étaient simplement nauséabond. Je suis persuadée que le cours séjour d'Harry dans leur demeure a été un véritable enfer. Après tout vous dîtes vous-même qu'ils se sont empressés de se débarrasser du petit.

\- Minerva ! Reprenez-vous je vous prie. Je comprends que vous êtes actuellement en colère, mais cela ne vous va pas de souhaiter ainsi du mal à d'autres êtres humains. Je vous serez grée de modérer vos propos.

\- En effet mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Et après votre visite chez les Dursley qu'avez-vous faits ? Avez-vous cherché de l'aide au-moins ? ». Demanda la directrice de Gryffondor toujours en colère, ne voulant pas que son mentor change de sujet avec ses reproches. Elle connaissait l'habilité du vieux barbu à esquiver les sujets qu'il ne souhaitait pas aborder.

« Bien-évidemment ma chère, pour qui me prenez-vous ? Vous me décevez. Je vais mettre cela sur le compte de votre colère. Mais pour en revenir à votre question : il est évident que j'ai fait appel à quelque personnes pour m'aider dans ma recherche du garçon, mais pour sa protection je devais maintenir sa disparition secrète. Si les derniers partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient eu vent de la disparition du petit, ils auraient pu mettre le pays à feu et à sang pour le retrouver. C'est pour cela que les rares personnes dans le secret, ont tous prêté serment de ne rien révéler, moi le premier. Je ne pouvais décemment pas vous mettre dans la confidence. J'espère que vous pourrez pardonner l'erreur d'un vieil imbécile. Et que nous pourrons travailler tous les deux pour récupérer l'enfant lorsqu'il entrera à Poudlard et identifier le kidnappeur. Tout cela pour le plus grand bien du jeune Harry ». Conclu le vieux directeur confiant.

Ce discours eut le don d'attiser l'ire de Minerva, dorénavant elle fulminait. Elle avait le plus grand mal à maintenir son expression habituelle. Elle avait du mal à croire que cet homme pouvait avoir un tel culot. Quelques minutes plus-tôt, cet homme lui annonçait qu'il avait perdu un jeune enfant, alors qu'elle l'avait averti de son erreur, il avait refusé de la mettre dans la confidence pour les recherches et il avait le culot de lui demander son aide.

Le regard que lui jeta à cet instant la maitresse de métamorphose fit frissonner le directeur. Il n'avait pas réussi à la convaincre. Pour toute réponse, il vit son adjointe se lever de sa chaise, lui tourner le dos, puis sortir dans un silence glacial de son bureau. Dumbledore était totalement médusé par ce comportement. De sa longue vie, jamais il n'avait vu une telle réaction, généralement les gens hurlaient, ou se résignaient, ils réagissaient un minimum. Mais là, rien.

Minerva avait quitté son bureau sans un mot, alors qu'elle était visiblement extrêmement en colère à un point où sa magie avait commencé à crépiter autour d'elle. Mais elle l'avait surmonté, ce contenant seulement de le foudroyer du regard avec haine et de quitter la pièce en silence. Comme s'il ne méritait pas sa colère.

Albus Dumbledore fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par l'explosion du fauteuil dans lequel s'était assise son adjointe plus-tôt.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Minerva Mac Gonnagall entendit l'explosion de son fauteuil alors qu'elle venait de passer devant la gargouille gardant le bureau du directeur. La détonation la fit sourire. Elle avait réussi.

Contrairement à ce que pensait celui qu'elle avait considéré comme son mentor, la responsable de Gryffondor était certes en colère contre lui, mais elle l'était depuis maintenant près de dix ans, lorsqu'elle avait appris pour le jeune Potter.

Maintenant son expression faciale la plus sévère possible, jouant toujours la comédie la vieille écossaise regagna ses appartements privés. Elle devait faire attention à maintenir son apparence, car sur tous les murs du château se trouvaient des dizaines et des milliers de peintures magiques espionnant pour le compte du directeur. Dans ce château la vie privée n'existait pas, entre les tableaux, les différents sorts de traçage ou d'écoutes c'était autant de raison pour Minerva de maintenir son apparence colérique. Elle ne voulait pas se trahir.

En franchissant la porte de sa tanière, elle put enfin se détendre. Ses appartements privés ainsi que sa salle de classe étaient les rares endroits du château où elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle avait fait en sorte de les isoler du réseau d'espionnage du directeur. Elle avait renforcé les protections après avoir découvert le véritable visage de celui qui avait été son mentor, quelque temps après la disparition du petit Potter.

Elle alla immédiatement s'installer dans son confortable fauteuil au coin du feu. Son elfe de maison personnel, ne répondant qu'à elle et à elle seule, avait préparé un feu, il lui avait déposé un verre de whisky pur-feu. Une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise au cours des dix dernières années à jouer la comédie sous le nez du directeur.

Ce n'était pas chose aisée de duper un politicien tel qu'Albus Dumbledore, elle avait joué l'ignorante. Elle était restée impassible face aux manigances du vieil homme. Cela n'avait pas été facile, plusieurs fois elle avait failli se trahir. Mais elle était heureuse, elle pensait avoir réussi son rôle. Berner un homme comme lui était une fierté pour elle.

Dans un soupir de soulagement Minerva déposa une lettre sur sa table basse avant de prendre son verre pour siroter tranquillement le liquide brun qui lui brula doucement la gorge. Qu'il était bon d'être chez soi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement lorsque son regard se posa sur le nom du destinataire de la lettre.

Harry Potter.

Elle avait un certain attachement pour le jeune garçon, après tout il était le fils de son regretté filleul. Contrairement au vieux directeur manipulateur Minerva savait où était le garçon surnommé : le Survivant. Ce qui était normal, car elle avait été présente le jour de son "Kiddnapping". C'était il y a 10 ans déjà.

_**Flash-back :**_

Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur leurs têtes, un véritable déluge. Depuis plusieurs jours le temps était mauvais, mais aujourd'hui c'était l'apothéose. Comme si une force supérieure avait décidé de rappeler avec ce mauvais temps la tragédie qui les avait tous amenés en ce lieu. Le cimetière de Godric Hollow.

Il y avait toute une foule réunie en ce lieu funeste. Minerva pouvait voir autour d'elle de nombreuses têtes qu'elle avait déjà rencontrées, notamment un certain nombre appartenant à ses anciens élèves. C'était l'un des inconvénients d'avoir enseigné la métamorphose à la moitié de la Grande Bretagne, heureusement elle n'avait pas enseigné à toutes les îles Britanniques, il restait donc encore un grand nombre d'inconnus dans cette foule.

Il y avait tellement de monde qu'il avait fallu agrandir magiquement le cimetière et même après cela certains avaient dû renoncer à l'idée d'y entrer, ils avaient dû assister à l'événement à l'extérieur. Minerva avait l'impression que toute la population anglaise s'était donnée rendez-vous, en ce lieu en ce jour pour cet enterrement. Alors que quelques jours plus-tôt la grande majorité d'entre eux n'aurait jamais osé quitter la sécurité relative de leur logis. En voyant un tel rassemblement, qui pouvait imaginer qu'une semaine auparavant l'Angleterre entière vivait sous le régime de terreur instauré par le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres : Lord Voldemort.

Un être abject portant un nom synonyme de mort, son patronyme avait inspiré la peur dans les âmes des sorciers, même encore aujourd'hui, après sa chute son nom inspirait toujours la crainte. Son règne de terreur avait tellement marqué les esprits que dorénavant personne n'osait le nommer. Ironiquement c'était justement ce mage noir qui était à l'origine de ce rassemblement.

Aujourd'hui la société magique venait rendre un dernier hommage à deux de leurs plus grands héros avant qu'ils ne soient mis en terre.

James et Lily Potter, Lord et Lady de leur état, étaient les deux dernières victimes de Lord Voldemort, mais ils étaient avant tout des héros de guerre, grâce à leurs nombreuses actions héroïques durant la guerre. Mais ce n'était pas leur fait de guerre qui avait réuni la moitié de la communauté magique du pays dans le petit cimetière de Godric Hollow, les sorciers étaient plutôt venus leur rendre hommage car ils étaient les parents d'Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Nommé ainsi car l'enfant seulement âgé de 15 mois, était le seul à avoir survécu à un sortilège de mort lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Comment avait-il réussi ? Nul ne le savait, certaines théories avaient toutefois été émises, mais aucune n'avaient été corroborées.

Comme le bambin avait été mis en sécurité par le grand Albus Dumbledore afin que le petit puisse grandir dans un cadre totalement sécurisé et loin du feu des projecteurs. Faute de héros à vénérer, les sorciers étaient venus se contenter de rendre un dernier hommage au couple qui avait conçu leur sauveur.

Contrairement à la majorité de la foule, Minerva Mac Gonnagall n'était pas là pour l'hommage fait aux héros ou aux parents du héros. Elle était présente pour pleurer la perte de son filleul bien-aimé et de sa femme.

Elle faisait parti des rares proches de la famille Potter présente en ce lieu. Minerva n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir d'enfant, elle avait reporté son instinct maternel sur ses élèves, mais surtout sur son adorable et turbulent filleul. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme son fils. Être à son enterrement lui déchirait le cœur. Sa colère était également attisée par la présence de tous ses inconnus autour d'elle, qui étaient simplement venus pour un banal hommage. Pratiquement aucun d'entre eux ne connaissaient son petit James. Elle faisait partie des quelques personnes présentes réellement là pour pleurer un proche, un ami, un membre de sa famille devenu héros à cause de la guerre.

Le mouvement de la foule quittant le cimetière la sortie de ses pensées morbides. La cérémonie était terminée, la majorité de l'assistance était déjà partie se mettre à l'abri loin de cette pluie battante.

Il ne restait devant la tombe plus que les proches des défunts. Chacun donnait un dernier hommage personnel aux deux héros. Elle, Minerva resta là, malheureusement triste, totalement abattue par la tristesse, trempée par la pluie torrentielle, à contempler le caveau de la noble et ancienne maison Potter, qui renfermait dorénavant le corps de son bien aimé filleul. Repenser au sourire joyeux de son chenapan de filleul la replongea immédiatement dans des souvenirs heureux.

Pendant sa contemplation morbide du mausolée elle le vit.

Un jeune homme, pas encore sorti de l'adolescence. Il devait avoir entre 16 et 18 ans. Il était seul, planté là, droit comme un I devant le caveau. Ses cheveux noirs étaient plaqués par la pluie, ils dissimulaient le haut de son visage.

Il donnait l'impression d'être seul au monde, comme si personne n'avait remarqué sa présence. Ce jeune homme intrigua fortement la vieille sorcière, son visage avait quelque chose de familier. Elle le vit sortir un couteau de sa manche, s'entailler le plat de la main, puis s'accroupir devant la tombe afin de pouvoir y passer l'un de ses doigts ensanglanté sur le nom de Liliane Potter, faisant ainsi briller les lettres d'or par magie. Cet adolescent venait juste d'effectuer un rituel inconnu pour Minerva.

Après avoir achevé ce court rituel, le jeune homme se releva sans détacher un seul instant ses yeux de la pierre tombale. Minerva le vit murmurer quelques paroles emportées par le vent. C'était légèrement irréel, voir cet adolescent solitaire se tenir ainsi solennellement devant la tombe de James et Lily remplit de tristesse la vieille femme.

Cette sensation la frappa d'autant plus lorsque le jeune homme se retourna face à elle. Le voir de face la troubla. Elle sentit ses jambes vaciller, de nouveau les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux pour aller embrumer sa vision.

Le jeune homme possédait un visage fin, une partie de ses traits étaient commun avec ceux de la défunte. Sa figure ne présentait pas les stigmates caractéristiques de l'enfance. Il était totalement imberbe, sans la moindre trace de pilosité faciale. Une très fine cicatrice au niveau de la lèvre supérieur renforçait son air mystérieux. Mais c'est ses yeux qui déconcertèrent l'Animagus chat.

Deux orbes d'un vert émeraude pur. Ils lui donnaient l'impression d'être sondée jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Un tel regard, Minerva n'en avait rencontré qu'un seul au cours de sa vie. C'était le regard de Lily Evans, devenu Potter après son mariage avec son filleul.

Toutes ses ressemblances avec son ancienne élève, surtout ses yeux pénétrant de couleur émeraude avec ses cheveux noirs lui donnèrent l'impression de se retrouver face à une vision du futur. Devant elle se trouvait un Harry Potter à l'entrée de l'adolescence.

Cette illusion déstabilisante fut brisée lorsque le jeune homme se dirigea vers elle. Il ne possédait aucune ressemblance avec son bien aimé filleul et il n'arborait pas cette ignoble cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui barrait vulgairement le front du petit Harry.

Eclaircissant son esprit elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ce jeune homme, que ce soit dans sa classe ou dans la vie de tous les jours. Alors que lui semblait l'avoir reconnu dans la foule désormais réduite à une petite poigné de personnes. Ou plutôt il semblait se diriger vers son collègue, se tenant à sa droite, Filius Flitwick.

Les deux enseignants de Poudlard étaient venus ensemble aux funérailles du couple Potter. Tous deux partageaient la peine d'avoir perdu un être cher, Minerva c'était son filleul, alors que Filius lui, avait perdu son élève préférée, sa disciple, son apprenti, Lily Evans. Il l'avait prise sous son aile afin d'en faire une maîtresse en sortilège.

La directrice adjointe de Poudlard regarda son collègue, comme elle, il avait l'air totalement abattu, perdu dans sa douleur d'avoir perdu son apprentie. Contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas remarqué le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant eux, il les salua avec révérence. Son attitude ressemblait à celle d'un parfait sang pur.

« Bonjour Professeur. Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été présentés, mais Lily m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je me suis dit que peut-être vous pourriez me renseigner?

\- Bonjour jeune homme. … Oh, je vois très bien qui vous êtes ! Lily, m'a déjà parlé de vous. Vous êtes son petit frère, si je ne m'abuse ? ». Demanda le petit homme identifiant son interlocuteur.

Cette déclaration surprit grandement sa collègue. Minerva ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu parler d'un troisième enfant à la famille Evans, elle était bien placée pour le savoir, c'était elle qui avait introduit Lily dans le monde magique juste avant sa première année à Poudlard. Lors de sa visite à la résidence Evans elle n'avait vu aucune trace d'un petit frère.

Visiblement elle était ignorante de la situation de la jeune femme contrairement à son petit collègue qui semblait connaître le jeune homme. Ce qui était tout à fait possible, un apprenti était toujours plus proche de son mentor que de ses autres enseignants. Néanmoins cela n'empêchait pas la responsable des Gryffondor d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur en apprenant qu'elle était ignorante de la situation familiale de l'un de ses anciens lions, principalement une lionne qui avait été très proche de son filleul, au point de l'épouser.

« Votre sœur ne tarissait pas d'éloge à votre sujet, jeune homme. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances. Je sais que vous étiez très proche ». Déclara le petit professeur compatissant avec la douleur de son interlocuteur. Il trouvait malheureux de rencontrer ainsi ce jeune homme dans de si funeste circonstance.

« Je vous en remercie Monsieur. Lily parlait beaucoup de vous. Je crois que sans vous elle ne se serait jamais passionnés pour les sortilèges ». Répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire triste.

« Excusez-moi jeune homme. Mais je ne vois pas le reste de la famille Evans, ne vous ont-ils pas accompagné ? » Demanda curieusement la directrice adjointe. Elle avait remarqué au début de la cérémonie l'absence totale de membre de la famille de la défunte, elle les avait cherché du regard pour leur présenter ses condoléances. Elle avait mis leur absence sur leur statut de moldu.

« Je crains que la famille Evans, n'est plus depuis un moment madame. Edward et Rose Evans sont décédés il y a plus d'un an, ils auraient tous les deux succombé à un arrêt cardiaque en même temps. Quant à Pétunia, elle a coupé les ponts avec Lily, il y a bien longtemps ». Répondit le jeune homme sans la moindre trace de tristesse dans sa voix.

Ce détachement fasse à la mort de ses parents surprit Minerva. Surtout lorsqu'il avait évoqué les circonstances du décès du couple Evans, un arrêt cardiaque simultané était synonyme de meurtre par _Avada_. Cela ne semblait absolument pas déranger ce jeune homme. Visiblement elle ignorait quelque chose.

Une nouvelle fois son confrère lui apporta la preuve qui lui manquait.

« C'est malheureux. Je sais que Lily à toujours regretté la rupture avec votre sœur ainée.

\- Demi-sœur professeur. Pétunia à toujours trouvé une grande importance à cette distinction ». Répondit le brun aux yeux vert en souriant à son petit interlocuteur.

Cette réponse confirma les soupçons de la directrice adjointe, ce jeune homme n'était pas vraiment le frère de Lily Potter. Mais seulement son demi-frère, cela expliquait peut-être le fait qu'elle ignorait son existence. Cet adolescent devait être le fruit de l'adultère de l'un des deux parents Evans, étant donné que Lily Evans avait été élevé par ses deux parents qui avaient été marié pendant plus de trente ans. Ce garçon ne pouvait être que le fruit d'une petite incartade de l'un des deux. Et la raison pour laquelle elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler, les bâtards avaient toujours été un sujet honteux pour toutes les familles, qu'elles soient magiques ou moldues.

« C'est bien malheureux. Lily vous a toujours considéré comme son petit frère, un membre à part entière de votre famille.

\- Je sais bien, Monsieur. La tolérance de Lily n'avait pas son pareil ». Acquiesça le jeune homme, laissant passer pour une fraction de seconde une lueur de tristesse sur son visage, avant de reprendre son masque de sang-pur inexpressif.

« Quoi qu'il en soit Monsieur je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. Il est simplement dommage que ce soit dans de telles circonstances. Pourriez-vous me renseigner s'il vous plait ?

\- Bien évidement mon cher. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

\- J'aimerai rencontrer votre collègue. La directrice adjointe Mac Gonnagall. Pourriez-vous me l'indiquer ? ». Demanda poliment le jeune homme. Fillius ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la situation.

« Et bien mon jeune ami, laissez-moi vous présenter mon amie à mes côtés : Minerva Mac Gonnagall ». Sourit le petit homme. Alors que son amie souriait avec compassion au jeune homme, qui n'avait absolument pas été dérangé par la nouvelle.

« Enchanté Madame Mac Gonnagall. Arno DeLames, je suis le frère de Lily, comme vous l'aviez compris ». Se présenta-t-il en se tournant vers la femme chat.

« Enchanté jeune homme. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- J'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous d'une question importante en privé, si cela est possible ? » Demanda poliment l'adolescent toujours avec son expression typiquement sang-pur. Le ton de sa voix laissait entendre à la vieille femme que cette entrevue était plutôt exigée et non demandée.

« Euh…Oui, bien-sûr.

\- Bien. J'ai justement réservé une alcôve privée à Gringott, nous y serons plus à l'aise et surtout nous serons à l'abri de la pluie ». Sourit le brun avec bienveillance. Cette déclaration surpris légèrement ses deux interlocuteurs, les alcôves privées de la banque Gobelinne étaient réservées aux clients les plus riches des créatures aux oreilles pointues. Cela confirmait les soupçons de Minerva, ce jeune homme était peut-être le bâtard d'une famille sang-pur mais il n'était pas moins un riche sang-pur.

« Bien je vous suis, jeune homme ». Ne put que répondre la directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Elle lui emboita le pas vers la sortie du cimetière. Ils avaient tout juste posé le pied en dehors de l'enceinte que le jeune homme disparaissait en transplanant.

Minerva était surprise, elle avait l'impression que l'attitude du frère de Lily avait brutalement changé. Elle le suivit, son seul moyen pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Elle transplana sur le parvis de Gringott. Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner à l'intérieur de la banque. L'établissement bancaire était considéré comme faisant partie intégrante du territoire de la nation Gobelinne. Une race à part extrêmement à cheval sur la sécurité de leur nation, surtout vis à vis des sorciers, une ancienne race ennemi.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns l'attendait devant l'entrée de la banque. Il donnait l'impression d'être en pleine discussion avec le garde gobelin en faction devant la porte. Mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, elle ne saisit pas le moindre mot de leur conversation, ils ne s'exprimaient pas dans sa langue. La voyant arriver, le jeune homme l'escorta à l'intérieur de la banque.

« Excusez-moi jeune homme, mais je me souviens pas vous avoir vu à Poudlard ?

\- Pourquoi irai-je à Poudlard ? Je ne suis même pas Britannique ». Sourit narquoisement l'adolescent, déstabilisant la maîtresse de métamorphose. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être le sujet de moquerie comme celle-ci. Elle s'était bien évidement douté qu'il y avait de forte chance que cet adolescent ne soit pas britannique, le nom de famille DeLames était un indice assez significatif, sans compter qu'à sa connaissance aucun sang-pur de Grande Bretagne ne portait ce nom. Un avantage d'avoir enseigné à la moitié des membres de la haute société actuelle du pays.

« DeLames ? En effet ce n'est pas un nom Anglais, vous devez être français ?

\- Effectivement. Je suis Français.

\- Vous devez être un élève de Beaubâton ? Je dirais que vous devez être dans vos dernières années d'étude ? ». Supposa la vieille femme sous le sourire en coin de son jeune interlocuteur.

\- Vous avez tout faux, directrice adjointe Mac Gonnagall. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à Beaubâton non plus. Mes parents ont fait le choix de me scolariser à domicile. Un choix judicieux, cela m'a permis d'obtenir l'équivalent de vos ASPICs il y a deux ans ». Répondit négligemment l'adolescent, impressionnant la vieille enseignante. Elle avait devant elle, un jeune homme qui devait avoir terminé ses études vers l'âge de quinze ans. Même si Beaubâton n'avait pas la renommée académique de Poudlard, cela restait néanmoins impressionnant.

Pendant l'interrogatoire de la femme chat, le couple était arrivé devant un guichet isolé dans le hall d'entrée de la banque. D'un simple signe de tête du jeune homme au guichetier, la petite créature aux oreilles pointues descendit de son estrade pour le mener à un petit salon privé.

Minerva regardait impressionné le petit salon, elle n'avait jamais imaginé mettre un jour les pieds dans l'un de ces cabinets privés, elle n'avait jamais envisagé d'avoir les moyens financiers d'obtenir ce type de traitement de la part des Gobelins. Visiblement le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, semblait être habitué au confort de cette pièce.

Il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils sans demander l'autorisation. Alors que Minerva avait l'impression d'être redevenu une petite fille, elle était intimidée par le lieu et notamment par la présence d'un imposant Gobelin à l'air austère.

« Asseyez-vous Madame Mac Gonnagall. Contrairement à la bienséance humaine les Gobelins considère comme étant malpoli de rester planté comme vous le faîtes ». Déclara le jeune homme sous le sourire appréciateur du Gobelin.

Minerva décida de s'assoir, visiblement le jeune français savait comment se comporter face aux Gobelins, il devait en côtoyer régulièrement pour connaître les coutumes et les règles de la bienséance de cette race contrairement à elle.

Bien qu'elle se soit assise dans un fauteuil extrêmement confortable, elle ne réussit pas à se mettre à l'aise. Elle trouvait l'atmosphère autour d'elle pesante voire étouffante, elle se sentait oppressée entre l'ignorance de son jeune guide et le regard austère du banquier Gobelin. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être une mauvaise élève dans le bureau du directeur dans l'attente de sa punition.

Une sorcière portant un plateau contenant le nécessaire à thé pénétra dans la pièce. Les Gobelins avaient un malin plaisir à embaucher des sorciers pour des tâches subalternes, comme leur apporter le café, faire le ménage, etc…. C'était pour eux un moyen de rabaisser une race qui les méprisait ouvertement et de rappeler à leurs clients qu'ils n'étaient rien en ce lieu, que de vulgaires sorciers n'avaient aucun droit sur leur terre.

Une fois les avoir servi la sorcière sortit du cabinet, les laissant tous les trois. La directrice ajointe observait ses deux interlocuteurs, de manière experte ils rompirent les scones posés aux cotés de leur tasse, puis les goutèrent avec une gorgé de thé. Cela donnait l'impression à la femme chat qu'ils exécutaient une chorégraphie protocolaire.

« Je vous conseille de nous imiter. Rompre le pain est une coutume gobeline, principalement avant une conversation d'affaire. Cela signifie que l'on est tous égaux. Si vous ne le faîte pas c'est un manquement grave à l'étiquette ». Déclara tranquillement le jeune homme sous le sourire satisfait du Gobelin. La petite créature se délectait de la situation et de l'embarras de la vieille sorcière.

« Vous devriez écouter les conseils du Seigneur DeLames. Contrairement à vous il a pris la peine d'apprendre les us et coutumes de notre race.

\- Euh…Oui, oui, bien-sûr». S'empressa de s'exécuter la directrice ajointe totalement déstabilisée. Son trouble était un véritable régal pour le Gobelin dont le sourire carnassier ne faisait que s'agrandir au fur et à mesure de sa satisfaction. Et le malaise de la directrice adjointe de Poudlard ne faisait que commencer.

« Bien, Madame Mac Gonnagall. Le jeune Seigneur DeLames ici présent a requis l'aide de Gringott pour une affaire de la plus haute importance. A laquelle il se trouve que vous êtes mêlée ». Déclara pompeusement la petite créature, se délectant une nouvelle fois de l'air catastrophé de la maîtresse de métamorphose.

« Hein! Quoi ? De quelle affaire parlez-vous? Je n'avais jamais rencontré ce jeune homme avant aujourd'hui». Tenta de se défendre l'Animagus, surprise par l'accusation du banquier.

« Là n'est pas la question! Nous sommes ici pour parler de la propriété du Seigneur DeLames que vous avez aidé à voler ». Répliqua le Gobelin toujours sur un ton accusateur.

« Quoi !? De quoi parlez-vous ? Je n'ai rien volé. Je suis une maîtresse de métamorphose. Je ne suis pas une voleuse.

\- Cela reste à voir. Nous parlons là, du vol d'Harry Potter.

\- QUOI !?

\- Vous êtes accusée de complicité dans le vol d'Harrison Potter ». Répliqua sévèrement le Gobelin, déconcertant la vieille sorcière.

« Vous parlez d'un être humain ! ». Finit-elle par attaquer. Minerva se sentait totalement acculée par les accusations incompréhensibles du Gobelin, donc elle laissa place à son instinct animal en contre-attaquant.

« Vous raisonnez de la mauvaise manière, Madame Mac Gonnagall ». Expliqua le jeune homme intervenant pour la première dans la discussion houleuse. Contrairement au Gobelin et la maîtresse de métamorphose qui se déchiraient l'un l'autre du regard, son intervention était prononcée avec négligence sans la moindre trace d'animosité. Il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être concerné par la discussion.

Sa déclaration eu le don d'interloquer totalement la vieille écossaise, créant un étrange silence dans la pièce. La sorcière le regardait avec une expression de merlan frit alors que le Gobelin souriait avec amusement.

« La société Gobeline est une société clanique patriarcal où tout appartient au chef de famille, les objets comme les êtres vivants, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit destitué par un plus jeune. Etant donné qu'Harry est à ma charge, pour les lois Gobelines vous me l'avez volé.

\- De quoi parlez-vous jeune homme ? Pourquoi seriez-vous responsable du jeune Harry ?

\- Maitre Gobelin, voulez-vous lui présenter le testament, je vous prie ? ». Répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers le petit banquier. La petite créature sortit un parchemin d'un volumineux dossier posé sur son bureau, qu'il présenta à la sorcière rousse.

« Ceci est le testament de Lily Potter née Evans. Elle y stipule que son enfant, Harrison Potter, doit être confié à son jeune frère Arno Edward DeLames. Qui devra prendre en charge l'éducation et la gestion de ses biens jusqu'à sa majorité, avec l'aide et le droit de regard de la marraine du garçon. Si monseigneur DeLames ne possède pas encore sa majorité au moment de l'ouverture de ce testament. Voyez par vous-même ! ». Déclara la petite créature souriante en tendant le document à son interlocutrice. Minerva s'en saisit cherchant immédiatement à le décortiquer.

Elle tenait effectivement dans ses mains le testament de son ancienne élève avec la mention lut et approuvé par James Richard Potter. Elle pouvait y lire que toute la fortune des Potter revenait au petit Harry. Mais que s'il n'était pas majeur à l'ouverture de ce testament, alors les voutes Potter devait être gelées et leur gestion devait être confiées à son bien aimé frère Arno Edward DeLames. Il y était également écrit que le jeune garçonnet devait lui être confié, afin qu'il l'élève sous la supervision de la marraine d'Harry.

Une nouvelle fois depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvé mêlée à cette histoire Minerva se retrouva totalement désappointée. Quelques jours plus-tôt son mentor, Albus Dumbledore, avait décidé de placer le jeune enfant chez le dernier membre de sa famille maternelle vivant de leur connaissance. Alors que le parchemin qu'elle tenait stipulait clairement que le jeune Survivant ne devait surtout pas être confié à Pétunia Evans.

Son mentor avait totalement ignoré ce point primordial des volontés des défunts Potter. Il lui avait d'ailleurs assuré que le couple s'était éteint sans avoir pris la peine d'écrire leurs dernières volontés, allant à l'encontre de tout bons sens en temps de guerre et toutes les coutumes sang-pur, qui privilégiaient la transmissibilité de leur héritage. Un sang-pur faisait généralement un héritage dès sa majorité.

Ces révélations entaillèrent grandement la loyauté que portait la femme chat à son directeur. S'il lui avait mentit concernant la garde du petit Harry et sur le testament de ses parents, que pouvait-il lui avoir caché d'autre ?

« Mais le Directeur Dumbledore m'avais certifié qu'il n'y avait pas de testament ». Tenta de se justifier pitoyablement la maîtresse de métamorphose.

« Il vous a simplement mentit.

\- Pas de testament ? Comme si cela était possible. Et vous le savez ! Les membres sang-purs de votre race sont tellement obnubilés par leurs héritages qu'ils écrivent un testament avant même leur majorité ». Compléta méchamment le grand Gobelin austère, ne laissant aucune possibilité de réplique à l'enseignante.

« Votre idiotie n'est absolument pas une excuse pour votre acte. Et ne vous cachez pas derrière la soi-disant toute puissance de Monsieur Dumbledore ! ». Cracha le responsable de Gringott avec une telle hargne qu'il fit sursauter l'écossaise. Visiblement les Gobelins étaient loin d'apprécier le vieux directeur.

« Ce qu'essaye de dire le Maître des fers Ragnoc, de manière très polie c'est que votre directeur à utiliser son poste de président sorcier du Magenmagot pour geler les voûtes Potter et sceller le testament.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cela nous l'ignorons. Nous ne sommes pas l'un de ses proches comme vous. Mais il est néanmoins assez aisé de deviner que votre bon Dumbledore cherchait à mettre la main sur la fortune de votre filleul et la notoriété que peut lui apporter le Survivant ! ». Accusa à son tour le jeune homme. Son attitude calme et détaché n'était qu'une façade. Minerva pouvait facilement le percevoir au ton glacial avec lequel il s'exprimait. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle colère venant d'un jeune homme, en bonne enseignante elle avait eu son lot de colère d'adolescent, mais jamais elle s'était retrouvée face à une telle rage retenue ainsi.

« Non, ce n'est …

\- Ce n'est pas quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ? Que le bon, grand, tout puissant Albus Dumbledore, usurpe l'héritage d'un enfant sans défense pour son propre profit ? Ce n'est pas possible qu'il aille à l'encontre des volontés de défunts ?

-… ». Le manque de réponse de Minerva étira le sourire jubilatoire du Gobelin. Alors que la sorcière écossaise était maintenant tétanisée. Les attaques verbales était prononcé avec une telle haine qu'elle était gelée sur place, espérant qu'elle ne lui soit pas destinées par la suite. Pourtant le jeune homme n'avait pas haussé le ton, il s'exprimait toujours posément, c'était peut-être cela qui déstabilisait le plus l'enseignante de métamorphose, une voix calme d'où suintait la haine et la colère.

Le frère de Lily Evans était bel et bien un sang-pur. Un sang-pur français d'une puissante maison, il n'y avait que la très haute aristocratie qui pouvait vous faire sentir aussi insignifiant.

« Maintenant ma patience a atteint ses limites, vous allez intégrer que votre soi-disant messie n'est rien d'autre qu'un homme arriviste et lâche pour s'en prendre à un innocent sans défense. Vous avez devant vous les preuves de ses exactions. Ce testament a été placé dans la voûte de la famille Evans par Lily avec l'accord de son mari parce qu'ils se méfiaient de votre Dumbledore ! Même votre filleul avait vu le jeu de votre Directeur. Maintenant dîtes moi : où est Harry ! ». Ordonna violement le jeune homme faisant éclater sa magie dans la pièce.

« On l'a remis à votre sœur.

\- Ma sœur ? J'espère pour vous que cette sœur dont vous parlez n'est pas Pétunia Evans ! ». Si Minerva avait cru que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas faire preuve de plus haine, elle s'était lourdement trompée. Le ressentiment hostile dont il fit preuve lorsqu'il cracha le nom de l'aînée des sœurs Evans la stupéfia.

« Suivez-moi ! Montrez-moi où ! ». Ordonna glacialement le français. Quittant immédiatement la pièce en trainant par le bras une Minerva totalement décontenancée. Elle était encore abasourdie par les révélations sur son mentor et surprise par l'éruption haineuse du jeune homme qu'elle se laissa emporter vers l'extérieur de Gringott, sous le sourire satisfait du Maître Gobelin.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Minerva et son escorte arrivèrent en transplanant à la limite des barrières qu'avait posé le directeur. Elle avait bien compris que le jeune homme n'avait aucune intention de faire savoir à Dumbledore qu'il récupérait son neveu, il était très méfiant envers le vieil homme. L'enseignante le comprenait, elle aussi était devenue méfiante envers celui qu'elle considérait encore comme son mentor.

Néanmoins malgré tout le respect qu'elle avait pour cet homme, elle avait décidé d'aider le jeune DeLames à retrouver son jeune neveu. Car selon elle, c'était la bonne chose à faire, le petit Harry aurait dû être confié à son oncle français selon le testament. Un jeune homme qui semblait être beaucoup plus préoccupé par le bien être de l'enfant que la famille Dursley, un environnement malsain pour élever un enfant magique.

La vieille Animagus était légèrement contrainte par le jeune DeLames à l'aider dans sa quête, mais elle espérait en l'aidant volontairement qu'elle aurait la chance de se faire pardonner et avoir une place dans la vie du fils de son bien-aimé filleul. Peut-être quand l'aidant à sauver Harry, son jeune oncle serait favorable à la laisser voir celui qu'elle espérait considérer comme son petit-fils.

Minerva guida son compagnon vers leur destination, le 4 Privet Drive. Cette maison était banale, ressemblant à toutes les autres maisons du quartier, possédant les mêmes haies, la même pelouse, la même allée, le même portail, etc…

Le jeune Français frappa à la porte avec entrain, ils entendirent les pas d'un des habitants de la maison se précipiter pour leur ouvrir. La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur une femme blonde et mince, possédant un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne. Elle possédait également des yeux émeraude, un trait caractéristique que possédaient tous les Evans, selon le souvenir de la vieille sorcière Ecossaise.

« Bonsoir Petunia….

\- TOI ! MONSTRE !

\- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te revoir ». Répondit le Français ignorant totalement l'accueil sonore.

« DEGAGES DE CHEZ MOI ! MONSTRE ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE TON ANORMALITE ICI !

\- Pour quelqu'un qui accorde tant d'importance à l'apparence, tu aimes attirer l'attention du voisinage.

-…

\- Bien maintenant que tu es calmée. Tu me laisses entrer ou on continu à servir de spectacle pour tes voisins ». Répliqua froidement le jeune homme, après avoir cloué le bec à son aînée. Remarquant la justesse des propos de celui qui était son demi-frère, Petunia Dursley les fit entrer dans sa demeure à contrecœur. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans un petit couloir exigu, dans lequel trônait d'innombrable photos de familles, la maîtresse de maison refusant de les laisser pénétrer plus profondément à l'intérieur de sa maison afin d'éviter tout risque de contamination de leur monstruosité.

« Tunia ? Qui est-ce ? »Demanda la voix gutturale d'un homme en provenance de ce qui semblait être le séjour.

« …

\- Alors ma petite Tunia, tu ne dis pas à ton petit mari que tu as la visite de ton bien-aimé demi-frère ». Sourit narquoisement le jeune homme. Notant le manque d'absence de sa tendre épouse, Vernon Dursley prit la décision de venir lui-même au renseignement. Les deux visiteurs purent ainsi le voir pénétrer dans ce petit couloir qui se mit immédiatement à paraître encore plus étroit qu'il ne l'était. En effet Vernon Dursley était un homme volumineux, aussi grand que large, ne possédant pas de cou, au contraire de sa femme, avec une belle moustache imposante.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?

\- Alors Tunie, répond donc à ton pachyderme de compagnie. Allez, ne soit pas timide, présente nous ». Continua à titiller le jeune homme déstabilisant les deux Dursley.

« SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS D'ETRE AUSSI FAMILIER AVEC NOUS ! » Fini par hurler le gros homme avec rage. Sous l'effet de son accès de colère, son visage boursouflé prit une teinte cramoisie violacée, très peu esthétique.

« Calmez-vous mon cher, il n'est pas nécessaire de changer de couleur. Je vais nous présenter, car il semblerait que notre petit Tunie est perdu sa langue, étonnamment. Je suis Arno DeLames, le demi-frère de votre femme et derrière moi ce tient Minerva Mac Gonnagall, professeure et directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

\- De Poudela ? Poudela comme se Dumbledork ?

\- Dumbledork ? Original… Vraiment. Je suppose que vous parlez de Dumbledore ? Vous le connaissez ? ». Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix espiègle, visiblement la déformation du nom du directeur l'amusait grandement. Un amusement qui n'était pas partagé par les trois autres personnes présentes.

Petunia Dursley semblait paralysée, totalement paniquée face au jeune homme. Minerva Mac Gonnagall semblait perdue face au comportement moqueur du Français et était anxieuse quant à la suite des événements. Alors que Vernon Dursley lui bouillait littéralement de rage, son cerveau venait lentement de remettre les éléments dans le bon ordre.

« VOUS MONSTRE ! VOUS ETES COMME LUI ! UN MONSTRE ! SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI ! ET PRENEZ AVEC VOUS CETTE ABOBINATION ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE VOUS SOUS MON TOIT !

\- Enfin nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet. Je dois en déduire au "comme lui" que vous parlez d'Harry ?

\- Tu es là pour lui ? Tu es venu récupérer ce monstre ! ». Cracha avec haine Pétunia Dursley, en réponse à la question du jeune Français. En réponse à sa voix haineuse à l'évocation du petit garçon, Petunia se retrouva brutalement poussée contre l'un des murs du couloir. Cette action soudaine du jeune visiteur provoqua la chute de plusieurs cadres photos qui allèrent se briser sur le sol. Ce fracas bruyant entraîna à son tour les hurlements terrifiés d'un enfant en bas âge, au plus grand agacement du maître des lieux, qui frappa avec rage contre la porte du placard se trouvant à côté de lui.

« **Monstre ? Est-ce ainsi que tu désignes ton neveu, le fils de ta sœur Petunia Evans ? La bonté de Lily n'est plus là pour te protéger Petunia ou te trouver des excuses pour ton comportement immonde !** » Répliqua d'une voix menaçante le jeune homme à l'oreille de sa sœur aînée, mais suffisamment fort pour que les deux autres puisses l'entendre.

« **Dis-moi où est Harry, Tunie ?** » Exigea froidement son frère faisant trembler la femme au long cou. Cette conversation glaciale à sens unique indiquait à la vieille enseignante de métamorphose que la relation entre les deux frères et sœur devait être extrêmement houleuse, seule la défunte Lily devait la maintenir en jouant le rôle de médiateur.

Dans ce silence devenu pesant les pleurs d'enfant étaient devenus distinctement perceptible. Il était maintenant facile de distinguer deux sources différentes de pleurs. L'une venait de l'étage et l'autre venait bizarrement du placard ayant servi de transport à Vernon Dursley, quelques instants auparavant.

Intrigué par cela, le jeune Arno lâcha sa demi-sœur pour se diriger vers la source des pleurs. Il ne se retourna pas vers son aînée, lorsque ses jambes finirent par céder de peur. Son aura et son visage froid firent reculer d'instinct le propriétaire des lieux qui avait dorénavant les yeux écarquillés devant l'atmosphère glaciale qui émanait du jeune homme.

Avec des mouvements lents et calmes, Arno ouvrit le placard. Découvrant son contenu, ses yeux se rétrécirent et la température de la pièce baissa drastiquement.

Devant lui se trouvait un petit garçon, de quelques mois recroquevillé sur lui-même en position fœtal. Il paraissait affreusement faible, mais il était surtout très sale, ses vêtements et les draps étaient immondes. Le petit garçon n'avait pas été changé, ni lavé depuis quelques jours, tout comme sa couche qui avait débordé.

Minerva qui avait suivi le jeune DeLames vers le placard eu un haut le cœur à l'odeur dégagé par l'enfant innocent. Mais ce qui la dérouta, fut le regard effrayé que leur adressait le petit Harry. Malgré la crasse et la noirceur de son environnement il était facile de l'identifier avec la cicatrice lui barrant le front. La vieille Ecossaise était totalement scandalisée.

«Par Merlin !

\- _Bonjour, petit homme. Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis ton oncle Ned. Tu vas venir avec moi, je vais m'occuper de toi_ ». Déclara le Français d'une voix douce et compatissante, contrastant avec le ton glacialement froid utilisé quelque temps plus-tôt.

Le jeune homme prit hasardeusement l'enfant dans ses bras, qui sembla se calmer immédiatement au contact rassurant de son oncle. Il était clair pour la femme chat que l'adolescent n'était pas habitué à tenir un enfant. Décidant de l'aider, elle tenta de le soulager du petit, mais le jeune Harry semblait avoir compris les paroles rassurantes de son oncle et se refusait à le lâcher. Ne voulant pas le perturber plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, Minerva guida le jeune Français vers le salon, ne se souciant pas du couple Dursley, toujours médusé.

L'Animagus chat entreprit de guider le jeune homme pour changer et nettoyer magiquement le petit bambin, qui refusait toujours de lâcher son nouveau tuteur. Le Français écouta attentivement et suivi les consignes de l'enseignante avec attention. Finalement les Dursley reprirent vie. Le gros Vernon entra dans son salon en hurlant.

« MAIS POUR QUI VOUS, PRENEZ-VOUS MONS…

\- _Reste avec la vieille dame, qui pue le chat, petit homme. Je vais aller m'occuper du pachyderme, je reviens tout de suite_ ». Rassura calmement le jeune homme, ne remarquant pas l'expression outrée de la vieille Ecossaise lorsqu'elle comprit le jeune homme.

Justement au moment où le jeune homme se tourna vers le propriétaire des lieux, sa femme entra à son tour dans la pièce avec elle aussi un enfant un bas âge dans les bras, un petit garçon rond comme un ballon, mais contrairement à Harry, celui-ci était parfaitement propre. L'apparition de ce bébé potelé provoqua une brutale baisse de température causée par la magie du jeune Français.

« **Alors voilà la chose, censée être mon autre neveu. Pauvre petit monstre tu es le résultat de deux abominations. Regarde le Petunia et regarde Harry. Explique-moi pourquoi je l'ai retrouvé dans cet état lamentable alors que ton propre fils tient plus d'un monstre gélatineux qu'à un être humain!**

\- Ned…

\- **Pourquoi ? Dit moi pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu traité ton propre neveu comme ça ? Lily à pourtant toujours était conciliante avec toi. Elle t'a toujours soutenu malgré ta haine et tes choix plus que douteux** ». Attaqua le jeune homme, se rapprochant lentement de son aînée, la faisant doucement paniquer. Le temps paraissait s'être arrêté, même le gros Vernon paru figé.

« **Répond !**

\- C'est… c'est… un monstre, comme…

\- **Comme moi, comme Lily ? Tu as laissé ta stupide haine pour la magie t'aveugler !**

\- …

\- **Dois-je te rappeler que toi aussi tu as longtemps rêvé d'être une sorcière. As-tu dit à ton pachyderme de mari que tu voulais être une sorcière ? Que toi aussi tu aimerais être un monstre comme nous ?**

\- …

\- **Tu es pathétique…** ». Cracha avec haine le jeune homme. Alors que l'aînée des Evans fondait en larme sous les attaques de son cadet et sous le regard surpris et scandalisé de son mari. Vernon semblait avoir avalé un citron, son regard haineux se tournait dorénavant vers sa femme, il avait été trompé durant tout ce temps.

« **Visiblement notre bon ami Porcky n'était pas au courant de tes ambitions** **cachés** ». Sourit cruellement le jeune homme.

« TOI !...

\- **Suffit !** ». Ordonna froidement le jeune visiteur en figeant d'un mouvement sec de sa baguette, l'imposant maître des lieux. Tout le monde fut surpris par cette action, même Minerva n'avait pas vue le mouvement vif du jeune homme.

«Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ma petit Tunie ? Tu ne t'imagine pas que je vais laisser passer les bons traitements que tu as prodigués à ton propre neveu.

\- …

\- Qu'aurait dit Lily en voyant Harry comme cela ? Comment l'auraient pris Edward et Rose en apprenant que leur propre fille traite leur petit-fils avec moins d'attention qu'à un chien ?

\- Je pense que tu as de la chance qu'ils ne soient plus sur cette terre pour voir ce que tu es devenue. Le véritable monstre ici, c'est toi. Peut-être que ton mari un peu plus que toi avec son physique ingrat. Que vais-je donc pouvoir faire de toi Tunie ?

\- …

\- Bien-sûr, tu comprends que je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer comme cela. Ce que tu as fait à ton propre neveu, ton propre sang est inacceptable. Je pense même que c'est inacceptable quel que soit l'enfant. Je crois qu'il existe des lois contre ce genre de traitement.

\- Ned…

\- Non, non. Tu te tais. Tout ce que tu mérites c'est que l'on inflige le même traitement à ton propre enfant ». Déclara le jeune homme avec un sourire carnassier.

Ces paroles prononcées avec un tel sérieux que Petunia ne fut pas la seule à paraître scandalisée par ces propos. En les entendant Minerva vérifia d'avoir sa baguette a portée de main, au cas où le jeune homme décide de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

« NON, je t'en supplie Ned…

\- Pour qui tu me prends. Je ne suis pas un monstre comme toi. Je ne ferai pas de mal à mon propre sang, je le dois à tes parents et à Lily, contrairement à toi, eux ils m'ont accepté.

\- Je t'en …

\- Oui, oui. Tu m'en supplie. J'avais compris la première fois. L'idéal aurait été de te signaler aux autorités. Malheureusement cela nous obligerait à briser la loi du secret et je ne veux pas remonter aux autorités magique, tu serais immédiatement condamné à Azkaban et ton fils placé dans un orphelinat. Sans compter que je n'ai aucune intention d'attiré l'attention sur Harry.

\- Merci, merci ». Remercia avec soulagement l'aînée de la fratrie Evans en larme.

« Me remercier ? Je ne vais pas t'absoudre pour autant. Je te laisse une semaine pour quitter le pays. Pars ! Débrouille-toi pour partir du pays, quitte même le continent, même l'hémisphère. Change même de nom. A la fin de la semaine j'utiliserai mes relations pour ruiner celui des Dursley. Et un dernier conseil fuis cette chose qui te sert de mari. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il accepte toujours d'être ton époux dorénavant. Je pense que tu y gagneras au change ». Répondit calmement le jeune homme à la surprise de l'assistance.

Minerva ne s'était pas attendue à une telle clémence, pas après avoir vu le jeune homme faire appel à une aura mortellement menaçante seulement quelques instants auparavant. Alors que Petunia Dursley, quant à elle était soulagée, la haine facilement perceptible dans le timbre de la voix de son demi-frère lui avait fait envisager bien pire.

Le jeune tuteur se dirigea vers sa nouvelle charge qui l'accueilli avec joie en tendant les bras. Le petit garçon semblait heureux de retrouver le confort et la sécurité des bras de son protecteur. Voir le petit être se lover contre le jeune homme attendrit la vieille enseignante de métamorphose.

« _Aller, petit homme nous allons aller à la rencontre de ta_ marraine ». Déclara tendrement le jeune Arno en prenant le chemin de la sortie, avant de s'engager dans le couloir exigu de l'entrée, l'enfant illégitime de la famille Evans se retourna une dernière fois vers son aînée.

« N'oublie pas Tunie, tu as une semaine pour quitter le pays avant que ta vie devienne un véritable enfer ». Déclara sérieusement le jeune homme en disparaissant, laissant derrière lui une femme en pleur avec un bébé dans ses bras et le corps flasque d'une chose gélatineuse ressemblant plus à un éléphant de mer qu'à un être humain.

La vieille sorcière ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps chez les Dursley, refusant de rester avec ces monstres qui avaient négligé un petit enfant et parce qu'elle espérait toujours gagner le pardon du jeune Français pour avoir le droit à une place dans la vie du petit Harry. Elle était également curieuse de rencontrer la marraine choisit par Lily pour son fils.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Minerva sourit au souvenir de cette journée surprenante, elle avait été éprouvante. Suite à sa première rencontre avec Arno, sa confiance et son allégeance envers Dumbledore s'étaient effritées. Après cette journée elle avait tout fait pour gagner l'estime et l'approbation du jeune Français. Il avait longtemps été réticent à lui accorder une place dans la vie du petit Harry, mais heureusement pour elle, la marraine du petit garçon avait plaidé en sa faveur et elle avait réussi à convaincre le jeune oncle du garçon de lui permettre d'avoir un rôle dans son éducation.

Petit à petit Minerva s'était fait une place dans la famille d'Harry. Elle avait été aux premières loges pour le voir grandir dans la joie et le bonheur. Elle était ainsi devenue une grand-mère pour le garçonnet et ses sœurs. Car conformément à la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa sœur, Arno avait pris soin de son neveu, finissant par l'adopter comme son propre fils. Il lui avait même donné une mère et plusieurs petites sœurs, ravissant le jeune Harry.

Harry avait eu de la chance dans son malheur, l'orphelin était passé tout près d'une vie misérable au 4 Privet Drive, à vivre comme un esclave ou un souffre-douleur. A se retrouver finalement dans une famille aimante avec un père et une mère attentionnés, des petites sœurs à chouchouter et une marraine aimante. La femme choisit par Lily Potter pour ce rôle avait été le bon, elle avait tenue parole, elle était restée aux côtés de Ned pour élever Harry.

Le coucou de l'horloge Suisse ramena la directrice adjointe de Poudlard à la réalité. Il était maintenant temps pour elle de partir. Elle finit son verre et pris la direction de la cheminée. Elle était attendue pour une fête.

Avant de disparaitre dans les flammes de la cheminée, elle vérifia une dernière fois si elle avait bien pris la lettre avec elle. Une lettre qu'un certain petit garçon devait attendre avec impatience.

La lettre était bien là, sous ses doigts, elle pouvait même sentir l'encre avec laquelle était inscrit le nom du destinataire : Harry James Potter.

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Fin du Chapitre II xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

_**Points particuliers :  
**__*** Le Harry de cette histoire sera bien différent du canon. En grandissant dans un environnement plus stable il possèdera une autre personnalité.  
** Arno DeLames s'appelle Arno Edward DeLames, les personnages français de cette ficton utiliseront son premier prénom, alors que les Anglais utiliseront le second ç ou le diminutif de ce dernier Ned) qu'il a hérité de son père biologique Edward Evans.  
*** Pétunia Dursley hait la magie et son demi-frère. Car la mère d'Arno a utilisé une potion pour droguer son père et avoir un enfant de lui (une histoire similaire à celle de la mère de Voldemort). Pétunia considère donc son demi-frère comme le fruit du démon et une créature venu détruire sa vie avec ses parents.  
****Arno DeLames a été élevé par ses grands-parents maternels (sa mère étant décédée). Ces derniers, voulant donner un père à Arno et excuser les actions de leur fille, ont cherché Edward Evans pour qu'il puisse tisser un lien avec son fil.  
*****Arno a donc rencontré les Evans lors de l'été qui a suivi la première année de Lily à Poudlard. Et il a passé chaque vacance chez les Evans, tissant un lien avec eux (principalement avec Lily).  
******La description d'Arno est inspiré des personnages d'Ezio et de d'Arno des jeux Assassin Creed (la trilogie italien et AC Unity). **_

_**Voilà donc pour le second chapitre de **__**l'Enfant et l'Assassin.**__** J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ou pour poser des questions ou tout simplement pour un commentaire, ou pour me faire part de vos idées (je réponds généralement). **_

_**Sur ce je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu. **_

_**Le chapitre III : **__**Harry Potter/Hadrien DeLaSerre**__**, sera en ligne le 15/06. **_

_**Réponse à la Review de Shadow :**__** Le prochain chapitre de la **__**Vérité cachée**__** : **__**Le prélude d'une guerre,**__** sera en ligne le 08/06. **_

_**A la prochaine. **_

_**Stratesgos. **_.


	3. Chapitre III:Harry PotterHadrian De-LaS

_**Bonjour à tous amis lecteurs et lectrices. **_

_**Comme promis, je poste aujourd'hui le troisième chapitre de **__**L'enfant et l'Assassin.**__** Cette histoire commence à prendre forme.  
Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire une review, cela fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive à continuer cette histoire.  
Donc un grand merci à: Aya31, CutieSunshine, Loupor, Shadow, maudinouchette, lesaccrosdelamerceri, LOSGANN16, Luna Pourpre, Athenos27, adenoide, Anakin et Karozthor the Necromagus. J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions, si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à les reposer.  
Ce chapitre est la continuité du précédent.  
J'en révèlerai plus à la fin de ce chapitre et je répondrai également au review anonyme.  
Bonne lecture à tous. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter.  
Dans cette Fanfiction apparaîtront également un grand nombre d'éléments appartenant à l'univers d'Assassin Creed (aussi bien des références que des personnages).  
Le reste vient de mon imagination. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**Ce chapitre n'a pas été relu par un bêta-lecteur. Je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire que vous trouverez. Je mettrai ce chapitre à jour à une date ultérieur. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_En français dans le texte._  
En anglais dans le texte.

_**Chapitre III**_

_**Harry James Potter/ Hadrian Edward De-LaSerre**_

Perdu au milieu de la campagne Française, dans la vallée de la Loire, il existait une petite ville assez particulière. Au premier abord, ce hameau était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

Comme toutes les petites communautés rurale française, cette petite citée possédait une école, une mairie, un stade, une salle des fêtes, plusieurs petits commerces, comme la traditionnelle boulangerie, le traditionnel café/bar des sports, un centre de médical, séparé par de petites rues sinueuses et la grande route principale. Bref cette ville était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

La seule exception à cette banalité était le magnifique château, en parfait état, qui surplombait tout le village.

Pour tous les habitants de cette ville, ce prestigieux édifice était une source de fierté. Ce château possédait une valeur historique, il était un estimable symbole du passé médiévale de la ville. Cette vision était partagée par une moitié de la population, alors que pour les autres habitants cette majestueuse bâtisse était le bastion de leur seigneur et du protecteur de leur communauté.

Cette différence de point de vu, était due à l'origine particulière de ce village. La scission entre les habitants n'était pas basée sur la manière dont était perçu l'édifice, l'origine de cette scission était beaucoup plus profonde.

En effet, la petite ville avait pour particularité d'être à la jonction entre deux mondes. L'un étant invisible à l'autre.

Une partie de la population de cette ville était composée d'être humain totalement banals. Ils percevaient le château comme un simple symbole de la gloire passé de leur citée. Leur univers était un monde fait de lois physique et logique, où la rationalité régnait en maître. Ils étaient nommés moldu, ou non-mage, ou simplement des êtres dénués de magie.

Alors que le reste de la population appartenait à un monde fait de magie, de mythe et d'animaux fantastiques comme les loup-garrous, les dragons, les gobelins, les orcs, les elfes, les zombies, les mort-vivants, les vampires et beaucoup d'autres créatures étaient monnaies courantes. Ce monde féérique vivait totalement caché du monde normal. L'existence de ce monde était un secret bien gardé par les êtres magiques.

Cette petite ville était ainsi divisée entre ces deux univers.

L'Est de la cité, la partie la plus moderne était une zone principalement moldu, seuls quelques sorciers, originaire de ce monde banal y vivaient. Contrairement à la zone Ouest, qui était beaucoup plus ancienne, était devenu inaccessible pour les êtres non-magiques. Ils se retrouvaient repoussés par différent type de sortilèges et d'enchantements permettant de préserver le secret du monde magique.

Les moldus n'avaient ainsi pas accès au monde féérique afin d'en préserver le secret. Dans ces quartiers, les maisons étaient biscornues, ne respectant aucune des règles géométriques, totalement fantasque, ne répondant à aucunes lois physiques. Dans les vitrines des boutiques les promeneurs pouvaient apercevoir un grand nombre d'articles originaux, exposés dans les différents magasins, comme des crapauds, des hiboux, des chaudrons, ou encore des balais volants, des livres mangeurs d'hommes, des plantes jouant du lasso et pleins d'autres bizarreries de ce genre.

La ville était coupée en deux, par une longue route pavée menant au château, servant ainsi de ligne de démarcation imaginaire entre les deux univers.

Tout comme la ville qui s'étendait sous ses murs, l'ancienne forteresse appartenait aux deux mondes. Elle avait été bâtie à une époque où les deux univers ne faisaient qu'un. Une époque où les êtres magiques étaient généralement restreints aux tâches militaires ou médicales. Beaucoup de château et de vieux hôpitaux, était l'héritage laissé par cette période d'unification.

Ce vestige de cette époque marquait dorénavant la frontière entre les deux mondes. Les non-mages y voyaient une ancienne ruine réinvestie par une riche famille, alors que pour les sorciers, cet ancien fort militaire représentait: la demeure de leur seigneur et protecteur.

Les deux mondes avaient évolué de manière totalement différente depuis leur séparation. Contrairement à la société des non-mages, celle des sorciers avait conservé son aristocratie.

Dans la communauté magique les familles possédant les plus anciennes lignées magique étaient considérées comme nobles et vénérable. Plus leur lignage était ancien, plus elles étaient honorable et prestigieuse, comme l'étaient les familles de la haute noblesse dans le monde moldu, à une époque où les régimes monarchiques étaient monnaies courantes.

Pour se voir considéré comme une ancienne et honorable famille, il fallait prouver son appartenance au monde magique sur une période supérieur à une dizaine de génération.

Ces vénérables familles avaient de grandes responsabilités au sein de la communauté magique. Elles devaient servir de conseil aux différents gouvernements, elles avaient également le rôle de gardiennes de la magie et d'être les garantes des traditions de leur monde.

C'était exactement pour ces raisons que le château des De LaSerre possédait une telle aura auprès de la population magique de la ville.

La maison De LaSerre faisait partie du cercle très restreint des familles dont la lignée remontait à plus d'une cinquantaine de génération, selon certaines rumeurs circulant sur eux les De LaSerre avaient origines remontant à l'occupation romaine.

Les membres de cette honorable famille occupaient régulièrement des postes importants dans la société Française, plusieurs d'entre eux avaient tenu, au court de l'histoire les rôles, de consul, de conseillers du roi, de ministres, de hauts commissaires, de grands Inquisiteurs, de généraux etc…

Tous ces postes prestigieux avaient participé à accentuer la renommée de cette maison, faisant d'elle l'une des plus respectée du pays, dont l'aura s'étendait en dehors des frontières de la France.

Le château était l'un des emblèmes de la grandeur de cette maison. L'édifice était la preuve de l'ancienneté de la vénérable famille. Il était fait d'un mélange d'éléments architecturaux de plusieurs époques, il y avait des signes qui dataient de la période romaine, d'autres de la renaissance. C'était un savant mélange de styles et d'époque différente, mêlant gothique, baroque, la modernité avec la vétusté, ainsi que la magique et non-magique.

De l'extérieur ce château ne donnait absolument pas l'impression de faire partit du monde magique, mais une fois les massives portes franchies. On pénétrait dans un monde féérique. Des créatures mythiques se promenaient dans la cour, des plantes étrangement vivantes grimpaient le long des murs.

Etonnamment ce jour-là, cette cour était anormalement mouvementée.

De petites créatures, aux oreilles pointues s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Ils effectuaient des tâches domestiques avec le sourire. Ils étaient heureux de préparer une somptueuse fête pour l'anniversaire de leur jeune maître.

Loin de toute cette agitation, dans l'une des tours du château, un petit garçon émergeait lentement, d'une longue nuit de sommeil. Il avait du mal à quitter la douce chaleur de ses draps.

Il était l'aîné, des enfants de la famille De LaSerre. Il avait une dizaine d'années, il était plutôt petit pour son âge, il était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un poids plume. Mais ce n'était pas sa petite taille, que l'on remarquait en le voyant pour la première fois, n'y ses cheveux bruns toujours en bataille, mais bel et bien ses yeux.

Il possédait deux sublimes yeux émeraudes, deux véritables phares pour tous ceux qui le côtoyaient, tous se perdaient dans son regard. Il les avait hérités de sa famille paternelle, son père avait les mêmes yeux que lui.

Ce garçonnet était un véritable rayon de soleil dans la vie des habitants du domaine. Lui et ses sœurs étaient choyés par tous les serviteurs de la famille De LaSerre. C'étaient justement pour les satisfaire qu'ils s'activaient autant dans la cour du château.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux corbeaux fêtait aujourd'hui son onzième anniversaire. Mais en ce jour heureux pour tous jeunes enfants, le petit brun se trouvait face à un important dilemme, le même qu'il avait tous les matins : sortir de son lit.

Hadrien De LaSerre, car il se nommait ainsi, ou Harry comme le surnommait affectueusement ses proches, avait le plus grand mal à sortir de son lit. Il détestait devoir se lever. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de profiter davantage de sa couverture moelleuse, car il se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre son lit, écrasé violemment contre son matelas, par deux boulets de canon humain.

Les deux boules d'énergies qui venaient de le percuter sans ménagement n'étaient autres que ses deux plus jeunes sœurs. Hadrien le savait sans même avoir ouvert les yeux, les deux petites furies avaient pris la très mauvaise habitude, de réveiller les habitants du château en se servant d'eux comme des trampolines. Cette douloureuse constatation fit soupirer le jeune garçon, comme tous les matins.

« Hahy, Hahy! Maman dit debout! » Hurlèrent joyeusement les deux petites chipies, à l'unisson. Les deux fillettes ne comprenaient pas, que leur frère ne pouvait pas exécuter l'ordre de leur mère, si elles continuaient à se servir de lui comme d'un trampoline.

Néanmoins le jeune Potter réussit à force de se tortiller, à sortir sa tête de dessous la couette. Où il fut immédiatement accueilli par les visages souriant des deux fillettes de trois ans. Elles étaient toutes les deux identiques, chose normale pour deux vraies jumelles, cela les rendait très difficile à identifier.

Harry et son autre sœur avaient tendance à se tromper une fois sur deux, même leur mère avait les plus grandes peines du monde à les reconnaître. Sachant cela les deux petites chipies aimaient jouer à échanger leurs places. Seul leur père était capable de les différencier, il ne se trompait jamais lorsqu'il devait les identifier. Mais généralement personne ne se souciait de les différencier, car elles étaient toujours ensemble, jamais elles ne se séparaient.

Toutes les deux étaient des versions miniatures de leur mère, avec leurs belles chevelures auburn, descendant le long de leurs dos. Elles possédaient des petits minois angélique parsemé de petites taches de rousseurs. Comme leur frère aîné, elles avaient un regard envoutant, mais contrairement à lui, elles n'avaient pas ses magnifiques yeux émeraude, mais de belles pupilles améthyste.

« Les filles, papa est rentré ». Déclara une voix venant de l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« A'pa ! A'pa ! » Hurlèrent les deux furies en disparaissant par la porte, sans laisser la moindre trace de leur passage. Laissant derrière elles, le jeune garçon avec une fillette de 8 ans, qui venait avec sa diversion de sauver son frère aîné de l'écrasement que lui infligeaient les deux jumelles, quelques instants plus-tôt.

Hadrien sourit à sa sœur, Lily. Elle était sa troisième et dernière petite sœur. Contrairement aux jumelles, qui avaient quatre ans et qui étaient de véritables petites canailles, Lily était une petite fille de huit ans possédant un calme à toutes épreuves.

Elle était si calme que parfois cela déconcerter certains adultes, qui ne la connaissaient pas. Cette attitude calme et sérieuse lui conférait une allure plus mature que celle des enfants de son âge. Souvent les inconnus la trouvaient légèrement froide et distante, mais elle était tout le contraire. Seuls ses proches avaient le droit de voir la petite fille, sans son masque de reine de glace.

Son comportement ressemblait beaucoup à celui de leur père. Contrairement aux jumelles, qui avaient hérité de beaucoup de caractéristiques de leur mère, Lily tenait plus de leur père. D'après lui, Lily était une copie conforme de leur tante, son homonyme. Néanmoins elle avait en commun avec sa mère les mêmes yeux améthystes, comme toutes les filles de la famille.

« Maman m'a dit de te dire: que si tu n'étais pas levé dans les dix prochaines minutes elle viendrait elle-même te chercher ». Déclara la jeune rousse, avant de partir rejoindre le reste de sa famille, qui devait être autour de la table de la salle à manger afin de prendre le petit déjeuné.

Hadrien la regarda partir, avant de se lever. Comme tous les matins son regard se posa sur deux photos magiques, qui trônaient fièrement sur l'une de ses commodes. Comme toujours il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyants.

L'une le montrait essayant de tenir la pose avec ses sœurs et ses parents. L'image de son père paraissait ennuyée, alors que celle de sa mère, une magnifique femme aux yeux améthystes, essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir tranquilles les deux petites jumelles sur-existées, sous le sourire d'Harry et le regard sévère de Lily.

Cette photo montrait que les femmes De LaSerre possédaient des yeux de couleur identiques, alors que les hommes avaient les yeux couleur émeraude. Un trait qu'ils partageaient avec la femme rousse, souriant joyeusement, qui était sur la seconde photo. Elle tenait dans ses bras, un remuant petit bambin de quelques mois, qu'elle couvait de son regard émeraude. A ces cotés se tenait un homme, grand, brun aux cheveux indomptables, possédant des lunettes rondes et un sourire goguenard accroché au visage. Il affichait un regard empli de fierté.

Lorsque l'on regardait se couple on pouvait voir de nombreuses similitudes avec le jeune Hadrien De LaSerre. Chose normal, car ce jeune couple n'était autre que les parents biologiques du jeune garçon. Dix ans auparavant le jeune Hadrien avait été adopté par son oncle maternel, nommé alors Arno DeLames, après l'assassinat tragique de ses parents biologiques. Puis un an plus-tard, ils étaient tous les deux devenus des De LaSerre lorsqu'Arno avait abandonné son nom pour épouser Elise De LaSerre.

Dans son malheur, Hadrien avait trouvé une famille aimante, qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait en retour. Cette adoption lui avait fourni une famille, mais elle l'avait également sauvé d'une vie misérable en Angleterre. A la mort de ses parents, il avait été placé dans la famille moldue dont été originaire sa mère biologique, afin d'éviter un placement dans une famille magique qui aurait probablement profitée de sa notoriété et de sa fortune.

Car de l'autre côté de la Manche, Harry Potter était un véritable héros, pour avoir survécu aux sortilèges de morts qui avaient emporté ses parents, faisant de lui le dernier membre d'une très ancienne et vénérable riche famille magique. Argent, pouvoir et gloire avaient toujours eut le don d'attiser les convoitises. L'adoption d'Arno, son père, l'avait sauvé d'une vie où il aurait considéré comme un simple objet à exhiber, ou d'une existence plongé dans la haine.

Brutalement, le jeune Hadrien se souvint subitement des paroles de sa sœur lui rapportant l'injonction de sa mère. Il se mit immédiatement à s'activer, se dépêchant de s'habiller afin de rejoindre sa famille au petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire réprimander par sa mère. Cette dernière était une femme ayant une nature douce, sauf quand on lui désobéissait ou l'on jouait avec sa patience, dans ces cas-là sa colère pouvait être terrible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était un jeune Hadrien proprement vêtu qui rejoignit sa famille. Harry était heureux, il aimait ces moments, quand ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table dans la salle à manger du château.

Harry trouva sa mère assise entre les deux jumelles. Elise De LaSerre était une femme magnifique, dont ses origines Velane faisaient que l'embellir. L'éternel sourire solaire qu'elle affichait lui conférait une aura de douceur et de gentillesse. Tout comme ses filles elle possédait une longue chevelure auburn qui lui descendait jusqu'au bas des reins, quelques tâches de rousseurs parsemant son doux visage et des yeux couleurs améthyste.

Bien qu'elle soit assise, Harry pouvait voir son ventre légèrement arrondie, elle était enceinte, pour la plus grande joie des autres enfants de la famille. Chacun d'entre eux attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de leur futur petit frère ou petite sœur, leurs parents s'amusaient à les laisser dans l'ignorance du sexe de nouveau membre de la fratrie. Hadrien, lui espérait avoir bientôt un petit frère, il avait déjà trois sœurs, il estimait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une quatrième.

Ses sœurs qui étaient toutes les trois assises à table, les jumelles encadraient leur mère et Lily se tenait en face d'elles, à côté de leur père. Elle mangeait tranquillement, tout en essayant de lire certains articles du journal, que feuilletait leur père. Hadrien savait que sa sœur cadette essayait, en faisant ça, de se donner un air sérieux, alors qu'une grande partie du contenu de ces chroniques politiques devait lui échapper. Mais c'était une combine pour se coller à Arno.

Harry ne comprenait pas le besoin des filles de se coller ainsi à son père, que ce soit sa mère, ses sœurs, ou encore ses cousines.

« Dépêche-toi Harry ! Cela fait dix minutes que l'on t'attend ». Le réprimanda gentiment sa mère.

«Bonjours Maman ». Répondit joyeusement le garçonnet, en réponse à sa mère avant d'aller lui donner un baiser en guise de salutation matinal.

« Bonjour, à toi aussi mon chérie. Maintenant viens t'assoir. Nous devons être prêts pour aller chez les De Lacour dans une heure. Apolline compte sur nous pour magasiner… » Pressa la mère de famille avant d'être interrompu par deux de ses filles. « ROSE, LILY ! Ça suffit ! La prochaine que je surprends entrain de geler le bol de l'autre, sera punie ». Trancha-t-elle. Cette menace fit sourire le jeune Harry, c'était devenu une habitude lors de leur repas. Les jumelles avaient récemment pris conscience de leur magie, c'était rapidement devenu très leur outil de prédilection pour mener à bien leurs farces et leurs bêtises.

Leurs frasques allaient de la simple boisson subitement gelée, jusqu'à certaines actions beaucoup plus audacieuses, comme celle qui consistait à ensorceler les cailles du repas dominical. Les volatiles rôtis s'étaient mis à danser le cancan à la grande surprise des convives. Elles avaient également réussi d'autres performances, dont quelques une n'ayant pas encore étaient découvertes, pour certaines d'entre elles les deux fillettes avaient dû requérir l'aide de leurs ainés.

Le sourire de l'ainé des De LaSerre s'élargit au souvenir des dernières farces de ses sœurs jumelles. Celle de l'ensorcellement des cailles rôtis avait été un mémorable moment, surtout avec la réaction bruyante de Gabrielle, la petite sœur de son amie Fleur. La cadette des De-Lacour n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'hurler lorsque le morceau de volaille était sur le point de mordre avait soudainement pris vie. La fillette avait par la suite boudée ses cousines, avant de rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amies dans l'une de leur aventure.

Fleur et Gabrielle De Lacour étaient des cousines proches de la fratrie De LaSerre. Leur mère Apolline était la grande sœur d'Elise De-LaSerre. Les deux sœurs étant très proche et leurs enfants évoluant dans des tranches d'âge similaires, les deux familles étaient très soudées. Il n'était pas rare de les voir réunit. Les enfants avaient d'ailleurs une chambre dans chacune des deux demeures familiales. Hadrien et Fleur n'avaient qu'un an d'écart et les jumelles avaient 3 ans, comme leur amie Gabrielle.

Seule Lily et Jacques, l'ainé des De-Lacour, n'avaient pas de vis-à-vis chez leur cousin. Mais c'était sans compter la famille Greengrass. Une ancienne famille sang-pur Anglaise, liée aux deux familles Française par Harry.

Sophie Greengrass, la mère de Daphné et d'Astoria, était le lien d'Hadrien avec son passer d'héritier d'une ancienne famille sang-pur Anglaise. Elle était sa marraine, choisie par ses parents biologique. Elle avait aidé Arno, à élever son filleul, même après le mariage d'Arno avec Elise. Elle était ainsi devenue une tante pour tous les enfants De-LaSerre et De-Lacour, leur apprenant la langue et les coutumes Anglaises.

Les trois familles vivaient ainsi très unies, leurs enfants grandissaient et jouaient ensemble comme des inséparables. Daphné, Fleur et Harry étaient le trio d'aînés, alors qu'Astoria et Lily le duo de cadette et pour finir les trois tornades avec Gabrielle et les jumelles.

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Hadrien qu'il retrouverait également la famille Greengrass à la villa De-Lacour pour leur séance post-anniversaire.

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Minerva Mac Gonnagall sortit des flammes vertes de la cheminée. D'un geste expert du poignet, acquis après de nombreuses années à utiliser ce type de transport magique, elle retira les cendres accumulées sur ses vêtements durant le trajet par cheminette. Elle avait émergé dans une pièce qu'elle avait appris à connaître au fil des années, elle avait été construite exclusivement pour accueillir des ressortissants Britanniques au château De-LaSerre.

Cette petite pièce était totalement exceptée: la cheminé, elle était raccordée au réseau de cheminette international, une chose normalement réservée qu'aux institutions gouvernementales. L'influence de la famille De-LaSerre leur avait permis d'installer ce type d'artefact magique raccordé un petit nombre cheminé dans le monde, notamment celle de la demeure de Minerva Mac Gonnagall.

Comme toujours la vieille Ecossaise fut accueillie par un petit elfe de maison, vêtu d'un mignon petit uniforme de valet, rappelant vaguement l'époque de la cour du roi soleil. Minerva ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vision qu'offrait la petite créature dans sa tenue colorée. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle se demandait pourquoi les sang-purs Anglais n'étaient pas capable de faire preuve d'humanité comme leurs homologues Français, en accordant à leur elfe de maison le droit de s'habiller correctement.

« _Bonjour Madame Mamie-chat, soyez la bienvenu au château De-LaSerre_ ». Déclara formellement le petit valet, faisant soupirer Minerva à l'utilisation du surnom ridicule que lui avait affublé la petite Lily De-LaSerre, alors qu'elle était encore un bébé. Malheureusement la petite fille avait fini par grandir, mais le surnom de Minerva était resté. Un surnom tout droit sorti de la logique enfantine d'une fillette de 3 ans.

«_Bonjour à toi aussi, Sganarelle_ ». Répondit la vieille sorcière en français. Avoir des petits enfants, même honoraire, vivant en France l'avait poussé à apprendre la langue de Molière pour comprendre leurs baragouinages.

« _Les petites demoiselles sont toutes très impatientes de vous voir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous introduire au sein de la fête_ ». Minerva eut des sueurs froides, lorsque le petit Sganarelle évoqua l'impatience des "petites demoiselles", les deux jumelles De-LaSerre étaient de véritables furies pompant l'énergie des adultes les côtoyant, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient impatientes.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Minerva pour s'en rendre compte. A peine la porte menant aux jardins du château, là où se déroulait la petite fête, franchit, elle se retrouva immédiatement assaillie par deux petites tornades.

«_Mamie-chat ! Mamie-chat !_ ». Hurlèrent-elles à l'unisson, en lui sautant dans les bras et se mettant à parler simultanément de manière surexcité. Leur enthousiasme débordant faillit faire tomber la vieille enseignante.

« _Les filles laissaient Minerva tranquille !_ ». Ordonna gentiment la douce voix de la marraine du héros du jour, éloignant ainsi les deux fillettes qui allèrent rejoindre leurs amis à grand renfort de cris et de rire.

« Je te remercie Sophie ». Sourit avec gratitude la vieille écossaise. La belle brune qui venait de la sauver de l'enthousiasme débordant des petites chipies du château De-LaSerre, était une ancienne élève de la maîtresse de métamorphose. Tout comme elle, la dénommée Sophie était une sorcière Britannique.

Les dix dernières années avaient fini par rapprocher les deux Anglaises, l'origine de ce rapprochement n'était pas due à leurs années communes à Poudlard mais à un petit garçon qui était justement héros du jour, Hadrien De-LaSerre.

Minerva avait réussi à se faire pardonner auprès d'Arno, ses actions, ou plutôt son inaction, lors du placement malheureux du Survivant, encore nommé à cette époque: Harry Potter, chez les Dursley. Aux files des années, elle avait réussi à se faire une place dans la vie de la famille De-LaSerre, elle était devenue une grand-mère honoraire pour les quatre enfants et bientôt cinq.

Contrairement à son ancien professeure, Sophie n'avait jamais eu à se faire pardonner la moindre erreur commise auprès d'Arno et elle avait toujours eu le droit à une place dans la vie de cette famille. Dès le départ elle avait aidé Arno à élever le petit Hadrien comme l'avait souhaité la mère biologique de l'enfant, dans son testament.

Sophie Greengrass était la marraine d'Harry.

Minerva se souvenait encore du soir où elle avait découvert cette vérité. C'était le même soir où elle avait accompagné Arno à la résidence Dursley. C'était il y a près de dix ans.

_**Flash-Back :**_

Minerva était encore sous le choc suite à leur petite visite à la résidence des Dursley. Elle avait toujours du mal à croire, que son inaction et sa confiance aveugle envers Dumbledore, avaient mis en danger le fils de son filleul. Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait cautionné le placement du jeune Harry chez ces monstres.

Elle attendait avec anxiété le moment où elle allait devoir s'expliquer auprès du jeune Arno. Elle avait vu la colère du jeune homme en action. Une colère froide teintée de haine dont elle ne voulait pas être la cible.

Arno DeLames était devant elle, il ouvrait la voie. Elle ne le voyait pas d'où elle se tenait, mais Minerva savait que le jeune Harry se blottissait dans les bras de son oncle. Le bambin était parfaitement éveillé, scrutant son environnement avec attention, refusant de desserrer son emprise sur son oncle.

La maitresse de métamorphose se laissait guider par le Français, contrairement à lui, elle ne connaissait pas les lieux. Elle avait néanmoins reconnue les armoiries gravées sur les immenses grilles du portail. C'était celle de l'une des plus puissantes familles sang-purs du pays, cette ancienne maison magique s'était installée en Angleterre pour fuir la guerre contre Grindelwald dans la première partie du XXème siècle. Les Greengrass étaient originaire des pays Scandinaves.

Tout ceci était des faits connus de la haute société magique Britannique. Minerva avait eu la chance d'enseigner à la dernière génération des Greengrass. Kral Greengrass avait été un Serpentard talentueux, son charisme et sa popularité l'avait propulsé au poste de préfet en chef lors de sa dernière année. C'était justement durant sa dernière année qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'une magnifique jeune femme de 5ième année de la maison Serdaigle, portant à l'époque son nom de jeune fille, Sophie Deslaws.

Minerva se souvenait particulièrement de cette jeune femme, elle avait régulièrement été aperçue dans la tanière des lions. La belle brune s'était intégrée au groupe d'amie de Lily Evans, qui comprenait des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle. La Gryffondor et la Serdaigle étaient rapidement devenues de grandes amies, elles étaient devenues si proche que l'ancienne préfète des bleus et bronzes avait été choisie par la dernière Lady Potter, pour être la marraine de son fils à la surprises de tous.

La maitresse de métamorphose avait fait partie des surpris, il lui avait fallu voir le nom de la jeune femme sur le testament des Potter pour réellement y croire. Elle s'était plutôt attendue à voir ce rôle attribué à Alice Londubat qui avait été la compagne de dortoir de Lily Potter, les deux sangs et or avaient été inséparable pendant leur sept années d'études à Poudlard.

Maintenant Minerva se retrouver à remonter l'allée de l'imposant manoir Greengrass afin d'informer la maîtresse des lieux des récents événements de la journée et lui présenter son filleul. Les Potter avaient dû vivre totalement reclus à cause de la menace que faisait planer sur leur famille, Lord Voldemort, donc il était fort probable pour que Sophie et l'enfant ne se soit jamais rencontrés.

Arrivé à la porte, ils furent accueillis par un Elfe de maison, portant un uniforme de majordome aux armoiries de la famille Greengrass. La petite créature attira immédiatement l'attention du jeune Harry. « Pop! Pop!». S'exclama le bambin avec enthousiasme faisant sourire la vieille enseignante, l'enfant devait se souvenir de l'Elfe de maison qui s'occupait de lui, lorsqu'il vivait encore avec ses parents.

« Que peux faire Al pour les visiteurs de ses maîtres ? ». Demanda la petite créature aux oreilles pointues, alors que le petit bonhomme dans les bras d'Arno s'acharnait à clamer "Pop" en désignant le petit serviteur de sa petite main.

«Nous aimerions voir ta maîtresse, s'il te plait, Al ». Répondit le jeune oncle du Survivant. Le petit serviteur hocha la tête avec compréhension. Il les fit entrer dans un petit salon servant de salle d'attente pour les visiteurs. Une fois qu'ils furent installés la petite créature disparut dans le pop, caractéristique au mode de déplacement de son espèce, à la grande joie du garçonnet, qui se mit à applaudir joyeusement.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que les trois visiteurs ne revoient le petit Elfe pour le plus grand plaisir de l'enfant. « Ma Maîtresse est prête à vous recevoir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre ». Décréta le petit majordome, en leur indiquant le chemin. Il les mena jusqu'à un luxueux salon, où une belle femme, aux cheveux bruns, les attendait patiemment assisse dans un confortable fauteuil.

Dès qu'il aperçut la femme le jeune Harry se blotti immédiatement contre le torse de son oncle. Minerva devina que le bambin devait être effrayé à l'idée d'être à nouveau abandonné.

« Neddy ! C'est toi ? ». S'exclama la maîtresse des lieux surprise d'apercevoir l'adolescent portant le bambin dans ses bras. Cette exclamation surprit la maîtresse de métamorphose, visiblement Sophie Greengrass était assez proche de son amie, Lily Evans, pour être l'une des rares personnes à connaitre l'existence de son jeune frère.

« Bonjour, Sophie. Je te présente ton filleule. Harry je te présente ta marraine Sophie Greengrass, elle va m'aider à t'élever ». Déclara de but en blanc le jeune homme, surprenant la maîtresse de lieux, même le petit garçon dans ses bras paraissait surpris au vu du regard qu'il lui lançait. Néanmoins il se détendit, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'allait pas être abandonné à cette femme brune, mais cela ne suffit pas à lui desserrer ses petits bras du cou de son oncle.

Bien qu'encore surprise par l'annonce de son visiteur, la belle Lady Greengrass ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lever pour aller à la rencontre de son filleul. Ce n'était pas leur première rencontre, mais la dernière fois, qu'elle avait pu le voir et le tenir dans ses bras, datait de l'époque où les Potter ne s'étaient pas encore cachés des sbires de Voldemort. Harry n'était qu'alors qu'un nouveau-né âgé d'un mois.

Doucement elle tendit le bras pour se saisir du bambin, sans l'effrayer. A contrecœur l'enfant accepta de relâcher sa prise sur son oncle, après avoir reçu un sourire d'encouragement de la part d'Arno et de la vieille Ecossaise.

« Bonjour mon chérie. Je suis ta marraine Sophie ». Gazouilla la belle brune. Ses deux visiteurs s'installèrent confortablement dans les fauteuils que leur présentait le petit serviteur de la famille Greengrass. Le petit Elfe connaissait bien sa maîtresse et il savait qu'elle allait babiller avec le bambin pendant un petit moment, en oubliant totalement ses invités.

Rapidement le petit Harry se mit à rire sous l'attention de sa marraine oubliant rapidement sa crainte, d'être abandonné. La vision du garçonnet souriant et riant, dans les bras de la belle brune, fit sourire tendrement la maîtresse de métamorphose. Cela la rassurer, le petit bonhomme aller vivre dans un environnement où il grandirait entouré d'amour.

«Je suis si heureuse de te revoir mon chérie ». Sourit-elle en couvrant, le petit être, de baiser, faisant rire de nouveau le garçonnet. Alors que Minerva et le jeune Français sirotaient tranquillement leur thé, que leur avait servi le petit serviteur.

« Pas que votre visite me dérange, mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon humble demeure ? Je pensais qu'Harry avait été mis hors d'atteinte par Dumbledore. Avec Kral nous essayons de d'obtenir sa garde par tous les moyens, mais toutes nos tentatives sont bloqués mystérieusement. Comment as-tu réussi à le trouver Neddy ? » Demanda la maitresse de maison en se tournant vers ses invités tout en câlinant toujours, son filleul qui commençait à prendre goût à ses câlins.

Sophie Greengrass remarqua pour la première fois que l'une de ses visiteurs n'était autre que son ancienne professeure de métamorphose, elle avait été beaucoup trop accaparée par le petit garçon dans ses bras. Ses deux invités lui racontèrent le déroulement de la journée, l'enterrement, la banque et bien évidemment leur visite au 4 Privet Drive.

Sophie fut totalement sans voix lorsqu'ils lui narrèrent leur visite chez les Dursley, en apprenant le traitement réservé à son filleul, elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'était d'aller leur montrer sa façon de penser. Seul la présence du petit être lové contre elle l'en empêchait et l'assurance qu'Arno allait s'en charger.

«Donc si je comprends bien, Lily t'a confié Harry, à la condition que je te supervise ?

\- Hn !

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

\- Vraiment ? » Demanda la femme chat. Elle s'était attendue à ce que l'ancienne Serdaigle soit surprises du contenu du testament des Potter, comme elle l'avait été.

« Bien-sûr Lily était une maniaque de l'organisation, il fallait toujours que tout soit anticipé et prévu à l'avance. Je savais qu'elle avait l'intention de confier Harry à Ned, ces deux-là étaient tellement fusionnels. Elle m'en avait parlé lors de la cérémonie de parrainage, elle savait qu'il y avait un risque pour que Ned ne soit pas encore majeur à sa mort, elle souhaitait donc que je l'assiste.

\- Vous étiez au courant que Lily vous demanderez de superviser l'éducation d'Harry ?

\- Bien évidement, elle avait le choix entre Black ou moi. Personne de mentalement sain d'esprit, choisirait de confié un enfant à cet abruti. Sans compter que notre petit Neddy est loin de s'entendre avec l'autre idiot. N'est-ce pas Neddy ? » Expliqua la belle brune avec un sourire taquin. Etant l'amie la plus proche de Lily Potter, elle connaissait l'animosité entre les maraudeurs et le jeune homme. Elle obtint pour toute réponse qu'un « Hn ! » à peine perceptible.

« Qu'as-tu prévue Neddy ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ned tu es père maintenant. Où vas-tu vivre ? En Angleterre où en France ? Tu as une maison ? Tes parents sont-ils au courant ?

\- Tu crois qu'il faut que je les prévienne ?

\- Neddy… ». Soupira la maîtresse de maison, comprenant que le jeune homme n'avait rien de prévu. Son attention fut attirée par le petit être lové contre elle, qui commença à bailler bruyamment tout en se frottant les yeux.

« Je crois que ce jeune homme est fatigué. Il est temps d'aller au lit mon chérie, ton nouveau papa va t'y emmener. On se voit après que tu as fini de faire ton gros dodo, d'accord ? » Demanda la jeune femme en confiant le petit enfant à son oncle, après l'avoir embrassé tendrement. «Ned, Al va t'accompagner à l'étage. Couches Harry dans le lit de Daphné. Ils partageront le lit pour cette nuit, demain nous irons te chercher le nécessaire pour élever un enfant ». Compléta la maîtresse des lieux. Le jeune Français prit celui, qui était désormais son fils dans ses bras, pour suivre le petit Elfe, laissant ainsi les deux femmes seules dans le salon.

« Vous pensez que c'est une bonne chose ? » Finit par demander l'enseignante de Poudlard après quelques minutes. Elle doutait un peu des capacités du jeune Arno à prendre en charge un enfant en bas âge comme Harry.

« De quoi ? Ned ayant la charge d'Harry ?

\- Oui. Il est quand même un peu jeune.

\- Lily a choisi Ned, parce qu'elle savait que quoi qui l'arrive il sera toujours là, pour Harry. Ned n'a jamais été l'être le plus expressif, il est donne également l'impression d'être légèrement lunatique, mais il est extrêmement protecteur. Il remuera ciel et terre pour le protéger ». Rassura l'ancienne élève de Minerva.

«Vous pensez donc que c'est une bonne idée de laisser Harry à ce jeune homme ? Je ne connaissais même pas son existence avant aujourd'hui.

\- Oui je veux bien le croire. Lily a toujours été très secrète quand cela concernait sa famille ». Répondit la maîtresse de maison. « Ned n'a pas forcément une histoire heureuse.

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi l'appelez-vous Ned ? J'ai cru comprendre que son nom était Arno ?

\- Lily et sa famille l'on toujours appelé Ned, c'est le diminutif de son deuxième prénom. C'était pour eu un moyen de lui rappeler ses racines Anglaises. Je ne connais pas les détails de son histoire. Mais je sais que Ned est le fruit d'une aventure d'une nuit entre le père de Lily et une sorcière Française. Une fille d'une ancienne famille mineur, qui pour échapper à son mariage a décidé d'ensorceler un homme afin d'avoir un enfant et ainsi perdre sa réputation ». Expliqua très sérieusement la Lady Greengrass. Les traditions de la haute société sorcière pouvaient s'avérer très lourde à porter et très contraignantes pour certaine personne.

« Finalement son plan pour échapper à son mariage à fonctionner. Et neuf mois plus-tard, elle a accouché d'Arno. Malheureusement il y a eu des complications et elle est décédée peu après.

\- C'est dramatique.

\- Oui, je ne vous le fait pas dire. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Lily était très protectrice envers Ned. Elle s'était donnée pour mission de remplacer sa mère d'une certaine manière.

\- Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de l'avoir vu. Pourtant j'ai rencontré les Evans, le jour où je suis allée chez eux pour leur présenter le monde magique.

\- A cette époque, ils ne connaissaient pas encore l'existence de Ned. Il a été pris en charge par ses grands-parents maternels. Des personnes très gentilles selon Lily. Ils ont pris soin de Ned et ils ont fait des recherches pour découvrir l'identité de son père. Ils ont fini par le retrouver et ils lui ont donné une place dans la vie d'Arno. C'est comme cela que la famille Evans c'est retrouvé avec un cinquième membre. C'était pendant l'été après la première année de Lily à Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi n'en a-t-elle jamais parlé ? » Demanda la maîtresse de métamorphose. Elle n'avait jamais entendu son ancienne élève parler de son jeune frère lors de sa scolarité. Cela la dérangeait légèrement, car cela montrait qu'elle n'était pas aussi proche de ses lionceaux qu'elle le pensait.

«Lily a toujours était très réservé lorsque cela concernait sa famille. Elle avait des problèmes avec sa sœur aînée. Je crois qu'elle s'était mise à haïr la magie et l'apparition d'un enfant né hors mariage, issus d'une liaison d'une nuit provoqué par une manipulation magique de l'esprit, n'a rien arrangé.

\- Je veux bien le croire. Mais je ne pensais pas Lily aussi réservé. Même James n'a jamais évoqué l'existence de son beau-frère.

\- Il n'y a rien d'étonnant. Je n'ai jamais apprécié James, ni ses idiots de copains, le petit gros, l'abruti de cabot et le loup dépressif. Et ils me le rendaient bien ». Répondit le jeune homme, en entrant calmement dans la pièce, mettant la directrice des Gryffondor mal à l'aise, elle ne s'était jamais attendue à ce qu'il les entende parler de lui, dans son dos.

Contrairement à la Lady Greengrass, qui connaissait un peu la personnalité du jeune homme. Elle savait que le demi-frère de son amie décédée, avait tendance à ignorer les avis extérieures, ce comportement était à l'origine de son désaccord avec les maraudeurs.

«Tu n'as pas eu de problème avec Harry ? Tu as réussi à le changer et le coucher ?

\- Oui, ton Elfe m'a montré la marche à suivre ». Répondit le jeune homme faisant soupirer la maîtresse de maison. Elle allait devoir lui apprendre à s'occuper d'un nourrisson.

«Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à prendre soin d'Harry seul. Je demanderais à Kral de t'aider pour les papiers et la fortune Potter.

\- Je te remercie pour ton offre Sophie. On va rester, mais je me suis déjà occupé de la fortune Potter et des différents papiers avec les Gobelins.

\- Comment ça, la fortune Potter ? ». Interrogea l'Animagus chat suspicieuse. Elle avait maintenant peur que ce jeune homme vole l'héritage de son filleule, encore plus depuis qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'entre James et Arno, il existait des tensions.

« J'ai demandé au Gobelin de geler les voutes Potter, jusqu'à la majorité d'Harry. Il aura le droit de les visiter pour apprendre son héritage lors de sa rentrée à l'école, mais il ne pourra rien en retirer.

\- Mais comment vas-tu faire pour élever Harry ? Il te faut de l'argent !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sophie. J'ai un compte bien garnie et ma famille n'est peut-être pas l'une des plus riches, ni des plus anciennes de France, mais nous sommes loin d'être dans besoin. Et je vais reprendre les affaires familiales, cela devrait nous mettre à l'abri du besoin ». Expliqua le jeune homme nullement inquiet par sa nouvelle situation de père. « Je me suis également chargé des papiers. Ce matin avant l'enterrement j'ai officiellement adopté Harry Potter et je lui ai fait changer de nom, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de votre ministère et de Dumbledore. Maintenant Harry Potter se nomme Hadrien DeLames ». Conclu-t-il, à la surprise des deux femmes.

Aucunes des deux Anglaises s'étaient attendues à ce qu'un adolescent de 16 ans soit capable de gérer aussi bien la situation. Il s'est avéré que le jeune Arno avait déjà envisagé la prise en charge de son neveu. Il avait fait en sorte de couvrir ses traces de toutes les manières possibles. Il ne lui restait qu'à apprendre à devenir père et cela il allait être accompagné par Minerva et Sophie Greengrass.

_**Fin du Flash-Back.**_

Minerva sourit à ce souvenir. Sa rencontre avec Arno avait été des plus originales, mais au final elle avait changé sa vie. Depuis elle avait eu la chance de devenir la grand-mère honoraire de toute une troupe de petits garnements. Elle avait été aux premières loges pour voir Arno tenir toutes ses promesses.

Le jeune homme avait tout fait pour offrir le meilleur avenir possible à Harry. Il était devenu l'un des Haut Inquisiteur du pays et il avait également intégré l'assemblée sénatoriale, l'une des hautes intenses gouvernementale de la France magique. Les mettant ainsi à l'abri du besoin. Il était devenu un homme respectable.

Si respectable aux yeux de la haute société Française, qu'il avait pu épouser l'une des héritières les plus courtisées de l'hexagone. Ainsi Arno avait offert à son fils une mère aimante, ainsi que plusieurs petites sœurs et bientôt une autre, ou un petit frère comme le désirait le jeune garçon.

La fête, qui était organisée dans les jardins du château, était la preuve de cette ascension et de la réussite d'Arno DeLames devenu De LaSerre, après son mariage. Minerva était heureuse de cette réussite, cela signifiait beaucoup pour elle. Elle avait eu raison de faire confiance à ce jeune homme qui l'avait abordé le jour de l'enterrement de son filleul.

Aujourd'hui elle voyait des dizaines d'enfant autour d'elle, tous étaient excités, courant dans tous les sens, profitant de l'immensité du parc pour s'amuser et dépenser leur surplus d'énergie. Mais les parents de ces enfants étaient également présent, tous de hauts dignitaires de la haute société, qui discutaient affaires et politique autour d'un grand buffet, mis à leur disposition, sur un grand balcon qui surplombait le domaine, leur permettant ainsi de surveiller leurs enfants.

C'était justement sur ce promontoire que Sophie Greengrass guidait son ancienne enseignante de métamorphose. Les deux femmes s'assirent à l'écart de la foule mondaine pour parler en priver, immédiatement un elfe de maison leur apporta des douceurs et du thé selon leur préférence, comme il le convenait pour tous personnes visitant très régulièrement le château.

« J'ai la lettre, d'Harry pour Poudlard dans ma poche. Tu crois que je peux lui remettre ? » Demanda la vielle sorcière en sirotant son thé.

« Attend ce soir. Il serait plus prudent de lui remettre en privé. Il vaut mieux éviter d'attirer l'attention en lui remettant la lettre devant tout le monde. Il est plus prudent que son identité reste un secret pour le moment. Et ce n'est pas à nous de choisir quant Harry décidera de se révéler au monde.

\- Je m'en doutais. Sans compter que Dumbledore est maintenant aux aguets. Il était extatique lorsqu'il a vu son nom dans le registre des inscrits». Soupira la femme chat, en faisant référence à sa dernière rencontre avec le directeur. «Tu penses qu'ils enverront Harry à Poudlard ? » Demanda pensivement l'enseignante de métamorphose.

«Je ne sais pas. Elise est plus favorable à l'inscription d'Hadrien à Beauxbâton. Je la comprends c'est plus près du château et il y a pas l'influence de Dumbledore. Sans compter qu'avec ses nombreuses interventions à Beauxbâton, elle pourra voir Harry assez régulièrement.

\- Oui c'est compréhensible. Et je voyais mal une mère aussi protectrice qu'Elise laisser son fils partir étudier en Ecosse sans rechigner. Mais Harry ne sera pas tout seul à Poudlard. Il sera avec Daphné ? Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis ? Et je serai là, moi aussi.

\- Non, de ce côté-là, rasure toi. Daphné ira bel et bien à Poudlard, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre le contraire. Astoria pourra choisir, mais Daph en tant qu'héritière est obligé de faire sa scolarité à Poudlard, sinon nous perdons notre influence ». Déclara la Lady Greengrass. La vie politique en Angleterre commençait dès le plus jeune âge, dès l'entrée à Poudlard. Il était donc obligatoire pour les vieilles familles d'y scolariser leur héritier, sinon cela revenait à un suicide politique. «Après Daphné à moins de chance d'attirer l'attention de Dumbledore. Il va se focaliser sur les garçons, avec l'espoir d'identifier Harry. Il ne prendra pas le risque de se mettre à dos notre famille. Et dans le pire des cas, tu seras là pour la protéger, je dois t'avouer que cela me rassure.

\- Justement si Harry ne viens pas à Poudlard, ne perd-t-il pas son capital politique ?

\- Si, bien-sûr que si. Son siège, son influence et sa fortune sont gelés jusqu'à ce qu'il se révèle au grand jour. Mais dès qu'ils le verront, Dumbledore, Fudge et tous les autres requins font se jeter sur lui.

\- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour éviter cela ?

\- Si. Il faudrait qu'Harry ait une base sérieuse sur laquelle s'appuyer. Ned y travail.

\- Et Arno qu'est qu'il en pense, du choix de l'école d'Harry ? ». Demanda la vieille Animagus. Soucieuse de connaître l'opinion du Seigneur De-LaSerre. Sophie Greengrass était l'une des seules personnes avec sa femme à pouvoir connaître ses opinions. Le reste du temps il était impossible de le sonder, ou interpréter ses intentions.

\- Neddy n'est pas aussi catégorique qu'Elise. Il a conscience de l'importance de Poudlard, si Harry décide de récupérer son nom et sa fortune, mais il voit d'un très mauvais œil la présence de Dumbledore. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas protéger Harry aussi efficacement qu'à Beauxbaton, son influence est pratiquement inexistante en Angleterre.

\- Alors que ce n'est pas le cas ici, en France.

\- Exactement ». Confirma la belle brune. En France le nom des De-LaSerre était connu de tous et la renommée d'Arno n'était plus à faire. Le prestige de sa famille allait être un bouclier pour Hadrien, afin de le protéger de tous les dangers, s'il faisait ses études dans l'hexagone. Ce qui n'allait pas être le cas au Royaume Uni, où les sorciers insulaires étaient tellement égocentriques, qu'ils vivaient pratiquement ostracisé du reste de la société magique mondial, il y avait donc très peu de chance que le nom De-LaSerre soit parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles des ressortissants Britanniques.

«Mais Ned sait également que Lily a adoré aller à Poudlard et qu'elle aurait aimé que son fils y aille. Je pense qu'il va laisser le choix à Harry ». Conclu la marraine du garçon. Laisser le choix à son fils correspondait parfaitement à la manière d'Arno d'éduquer ses enfants.

«Cela me semble juste ». Approuva l'enseignante de métamorphose, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle espérait que son petit-fils honoraire opterait pour son école.

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Fin du Chapitre III xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

_**Points particuliers :**__**  
* Arno DeLames s'appelle Arno Edward DeLames, les personnages français de cette ficton utiliseront son premier prénom, alors que les Anglais utiliseront le second ç ou le diminutif de ce dernier Ned) qu'il a hérité de son père biologique Edward Evans. **_

_****Arno a consenti au renoncement de son nom de famille afin d'épouser Elise. Car Elise étant l'héritière de la noble et très ancienne famille De-LaSerre ne pouvait pas épouser un homme qui lui aurait fait perdre son nom et ainsi faire disparaitre sa lignée. Comme les DeLames sont une obscure famille mineure leur nom était insignifiant par rapport aux De-LaSerre.  
***Apolline De-Lacour est la sœur aînée d'Elise, mais en épousant un De-Lacour (une famille ayant le même rang que les De-LaSerre) elle a renoncé au rôle d'héritière au profit d'Elise.  
****Jacques De-Lacour est le fils ainé des De-Lacour. Il est de 8 ans plus âgé que sa sœur Fleur. Il n'apparaîtra pas dans ce tome.  
*****Elise De-LaSerre est inspirée par le personnage homonyme du jeu Assassin Creed Unity.  
******Le système politique français sera expliqué au cours du chapitre VI (notamment les fonctions de Sénateur et de Haut Inquisiteur). **_

_**Voilà donc pour le troisième chapitre de **__**l'Enfant et l'Assassin.**__** J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ou pour poser des questions ou tout simplement pour un commentaire, ou pour me faire part de vos idées (je réponds généralement). **_

_**Sur ce je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu. **_

_**Le chapitre IV: **__**Mission**__**, sera en ligne le 29/06. **_

_**A la prochaine. **_

_**Stratesgos. **_.


	4. Chapitre IV: Mission

_**Bonjour à tous amis lecteurs et lectrices. **_

_**Ce nouveau chapitre arrive avec une semaine de retard à cause d'un petit problème d'internet. Maintenant que ma connexion est revenue, voici donc le chapitre quatre de **__**L'enfant et l'Assassin : Mission,**__** vous verrez le retour de Shadow.  
Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire une review, cela fait toujours plaisir et ça me motive à continuer cette histoire.  
Donc un grand merci à: Aya31, CutieSunshine, Loupor, Shadow, Blatfor, maudinouchette, lesaccrosdelamerceri et adenoide. J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions, si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à les reposer.  
J'en révèlerai plus à la fin de ce chapitre et je répondrai également au review anonyme.  
Bonne lecture à tous. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter.  
Dans cette Fanfiction apparaîtront également un grand nombre d'éléments appartenant à l'univers d'Assassin Creed (aussi bien des références que des personnages).  
Le reste vient de mon imagination. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**Ce chapitre n'a pas été relu par un bêta-lecteur. Je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire que vous trouverez. Je mettrai ce chapitre à jour à une date ultérieur. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_En français dans le texte._  
En anglais dans le texte.

_**Chapitre V **_

_**Mission**_

Un homme avançait calmement, le long d'une somptueuse allée parfaitement pavée et encadré de haies taillée au millimètre près. Tranquillement, il se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers une splendide demeure se trouvant au bout de cette route.

Un œil exercé pouvait immédiatement remarquer que l'homme était un dangereux guerrier. C'était facilement identifiable à sa démarche à la fois légère et gracieuse, comme celles que possédaient les duellistes au talent mortel. Son pas souple et aérienne était le signe d'un meurtrier privilégiant la vitesse et la précision, il était le genre de tueur silencieux que l'on remarque une fois que l'on a la gorge tranchée.

Cette sensation de se trouver face à un assassin était renforcée par les vêtements, que portait l'homme. Sa tenue était composée de couleurs sombres, lui permettant ainsi de se mouvoir avec aisance parmi les ombres. Elle lui permettait également une grande liberté de mouvement, privilégiant ainsi son style mortellement précis.

Sa démarche assurée, voire légèrement décontractée était un signe que l'homme connaissait les lieux. Un tueur tel-que lui était en permanence sur ses gardes, prêt à faire face à n'importe quelle menace. Ils se montraient rarement aussi serein et nonchalant que l'était l'homme.

Cette décontraction était peut-être le fait des barrières magiques du domaine. Elles laissaient rarement entrer un inconnu ou une personne ayant de mauvaise intention, sans l'accord des propriétaires des lieux. Si l'homme était ici, c'était qu'il avait su montrer patte blanche.

Petit à petit les arbres qui encadré l'allée pavée laissèrent place à une immense clairière, au centre de laquelle trônait une majestueuses bâtisse. Une maison original, où se mêlée différents type d'architecture et d'époque. On pouvait apercevoir des colonnes d'origine grecque qui soutenait une fresque égyptienne, encadrant un bassin en mosaïque inspiré par les Atrium romain. Cet enchevêtrement de style et d'époque donnait à cette demeure une aura surnaturel, accentuée par la magie des lieux.

Un homme d'un âge avancé, attendait, assis à l'ombre des colonnes. De l'allée on ne pouvait qu'apercevoir le sommet de son crâne, alors que ce vieil homme avait une vue parfaitement dégagée de la voie pavée de son poste d'observation.

Cet ancien était le contacte de l'assassin en ce lieu. Le tueur le connaissait, étant un visiteur régulier du domaine l'homme avait logiquement rencontré à d'innombrable reprise le vieil homme, car il était le propriétaire de cette somptueuse demeure.

Tout comme le tueur, ce vieil homme faisait lui aussi parti de l'Ordre, mais il n'avait pas les mêmes fonctions que son visiteur. L'assassin appartenait à la très sélective et dangereuse caste des Exécuteurs, alors que son hôte était un maître du savoir, l'un des plus grands érudits de l'Ordre.

Le statu d'érudit du vieil homme s'accordait parfaitement avec le grand nombre de stéréotype physique du savant qu'il possédait. Il était d'un âge avancé, il avait les cheveux grisonnants, avec toute une collection de rides héritées par ses nombres années d'existence. Ce qui était une chose normal pour un homme ayant atteint le très honorable âge de 674 ans.

Un seul homme dans toute la communauté magique possédait un âge si avancé, le très célèbre maître alchimiste, Nicolas Flamel.

L'inventeur de la pierre philosophale sourit en voyant le tueur s'approcher de lui. Sa réaction était contraire à la majorité des gens qui rencontré un tueur tel-que l'homme ne lui faisaient pas un sourire chaleureux comme celui-ci.

Mais contrairement à la plupart des gens Nicolas Flamel était toujours heureux de revoir l'Exécuteur. Il se souvenait encore du jour où pour la première il l'avait rencontré, une époque où il n'était pas encore devenu le tueur qu'il était dorénavant, un temps où il était encore qu'un enfant.

_Flash-Back :_

Il pleuvait ce jour là, un véritable déluge d'eau tombait des cieux. Un torrent d'eau s'abattait sur deux silhouettes qui remontaient l'allée menant au manoir Flamel. La première d'elle était celle d'un homme à la carrure imposante, alors que la seconde appartenait au corps frêle d'un jeune enfant.

La vision de ce garçonnet, vêtu de guenilles, essayant d'avancé à la vitesse de l'homme, sous cette pluie battante, était déchirante. Le maître alchimiste avait immédiatement fait préparer une collation pour réchauffer ses visiteurs intempestifs.

Le vénérable sorcier les regarda s'approcher lentement et il n'aimait ce qu'il observait. L'homme tenait dans sa main sa baguette, cela pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il maintenait un sortilège actif et à la vue de ses deux visiteurs totalement trempés, Nicolas Flamel doutait que ce soit un sortilège d'étanchéité. Il y avait de forte chance pour que ce soit un sortilège contraignant l'enfant à rester à ses côtés.

Le vénérable alchimiste était loin d'apprécier cette idée, il était contre toute idée de contraindre sur un enfant. L'enfant en question montrait un certain nombre de signes de maltraitance: il était frêle, il portait des vêtements déguenillés, totalement mités et plein de trous. Le grand sorcier remarqua également l'air alerte et vigilant de l'enfant signe d'un instinct de survie très développé. Cet enfant avait été habitué à vivre à la dure, ne comptant que sur lui-même pour survivre. Il ressemblait plus à un animal sauvage tout juste attrapé.

Néanmoins bien que contrarier par ce qu'il voyait, le maître des lieux nota que l'enfant lançait un regard méfiant vers la baguette du sorcier, il ne devait pas être habitué à se trouver en présence de la magie. L'alchimiste attendit calmement que ses deux visiteurs le rejoignent.

« Que Magia, vous protège Maître Flamel ». Salua l'homme imposant avec considération, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à sa hauteur, usant de la phrase consacré de l'Ordre.

« Que Magia, vous veille Gardien ». Répondit solennellement le vénérable Alchimiste. « Que venez-vous faire ici, Gardien ? Et qui est cet enfant que vous tenez en laisse ? ». Demanda froidement le maître alchimiste.

« Je suis conscient maître, que maintenir cet enfant sous sortilège est déshonorant. Mais il a tendance à se sauver, je préfère éviter qu'il aggrave ses blessures.

\- Ses blessures ? Quelles blessures ? » Demanda la voix d'une femme, venant de l'intérieur de la villa. Une belle femme d'âge mure franchit la porte. Nicolas Flamel savait que ça femme, Pernelle, allait accourir à la vue de cet enfant visiblement en mauvaise état. Elle avait véritablement le cœur sur la main.

« Que Magia vous …

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Que Magia, blabla... Maintenant répondez ! Qu'elles sont les blessures de cet enfant». Coupa avec autorité la maîtresse de maison, en se précipitant immédiatement sur l'enfant afin de l'examiner. Le garçonnet se raidit à son approche, signe de sa méfiance, il tenta de la fuir dès qu'elle sortit à son tour sa baguette.

« Viens mon bonhomme, je vais pas te faire de mal.

\- ….

\- Je veux simplement te soigner ». Essaya-t-elle de le rassurer, sans aucune réaction positive du petit garçon, qui se contentant de la regarder avec méfiance.

« Que lui avez-vous fait, pour qu'il réagisse comme cela ?

\- Rien, je vous assure maîtresse Flamel ». Tenta de se dédouaner le sorcier, sans succès. «Vous devriez l'assommer magiquement, Maîtresse. Ce garnement n'est pas des plus coopératifs.

\- C'est un enfant Gardien !

\- Oui, Maître j'en ai conscience. J'ai essayé de l'amadouer moi aussi pour lui apporter les premiers soins, mais j'ai finalement dû recourir à la manière forte.

\- Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire que cet enfant n'était dans un état pire qu'il ne l'est actuellement ? ». Cette question de Pernelle Flamel sonnait plus comme un ordre.

«Il a essayé de m'échapper en fuyant à travers une maison en flamme avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Une poutre lui est tombée dessus, il a eu plusieurs brulures et plusieurs fractures. Je n'ai pu que soigner les dégâts les plus graves ». Déclara l'homme imposant, en relatant l'événement d'un ton neutre, peu compatissant avec le sort de l'enfant.

Craignant pour la vie du jeune garçon, Pernelle décida immédiatement d'user, elle aussi de la manière forte pour le soigner. La courte explication du Gardien l'avait inquiété, elle voulait absolument vérifier l'état de santé de l'enfant, elle connaissait les membres de l'Ordre, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des tueurs sans cœur et sans aucunes émotions. D'un mouvement rapide de sa baguette, elle endormie le petit garçon, tout en le faisant léviter afin de l'emmener dans une pièce plus approprié pour un examen médical, laissant son époux seul avec leur visiteur.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là, avec cet enfant, Gardien ? ». Demanda le grand Alchimiste. Il était curieux de connaître les motivations de l'Ordre. Il savait que l'homme était venu les trouver sur les instructions de l'Organisation. Comme leur nom l'indiquait les Gardiens étaient des membres de l'Ordre chargé de protéger leur confrérie. Ils servaient de recruteurs pour l'Ordre, en cherchant de potentiels nouveaux membres, ils surveillaient également les membres actuelles de l'Organisation afin d'identifier les possibles traîtres et les désigner aux terribles Exécuteurs.

« Justement pour cet enfant, Maître. Le conseil m'a ordonné de venir, vous le confier immédiatement après l'avoir attrapé.

\- Attrapé ? Vous parlez de cet enfant comme d'un fugitif.

\- C'est ce qu'il est, Maître. Cela fait deux ans que je le traque.

\- Et pour qu'elle raison, êtes-vous venu nous trouver? » Interrogea le savant curieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un membre de l'Ordre venait les trouver, mais c'était la première que l'un d'eux venait accompagné d'un enfant.

« Le conseil aimerait que vous preniez cet enfant en charge ». Répondit platement l'homme, à la surprise du Mage Français. Le haut conseil de l'Ordre était l'organe dirigeant de l'organisation sur le plan mondial, la plus haute instance, très peu de membre de la confrérie avaient eu la chance de le rencontrer. Nicola Flamel et sa femme faisaient partie des quelques chanceux. Il se souvenait encore de sa rencontre, dans un lieu inconnu, avec ce haut conseil, c'était lors de cette entrevu qu'il avait pris conscience que l'être humain n'était que d'insignifiant moustiques aux yeux de l'univers.

Il trouvait donc étonnant que le conseil prenne la peine de se soucier du destin d'un banal enfant.

« Pourquoi l'Ordre, voudrez nous confier cet enfant, ce n'est pas son genre de s'occuper de ce type d'affaire ?». Interrogea le vieil alchimiste, après avoir pris le temps de réfléchir.

« Je l'ignore, Maître Flamel. Le Grand Conseil n'a pas pour habitude d'expliquer leur décision avec un simple Gardien comme moi». Répondit l'homme, légèrement intimidé par son interlocuteur, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on rencontrait l'un des grands maîtres de l'ordre.

«Intéressant. Le Grand conseil ne s'intéresse généralement pas à un sujet aussi trivial, que le placement d'un enfant». Déclara pensivement l'alchimie en se tenant le menton, exprimant à voix haute sa pensée.

«Le Grand Conseil a forcément vu en cet enfant un grand potentiel, mon chéri ». Déclara sa femme, alors qu'elle apparaissait à nouveau dans la pièce. Elle vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son mari, afin de prendre part à la conversation.

« Comment va l'enfant Pernelle ?

\- Bien, je l'ai mis sous potion de sommeil.

\- Et ses blessures ?

\- Le Gardien a fait du bon travail. Il ne lui restait plus que quelque blessure légère. Je m'en suis chargé, je lui ai aussi donné du _Poussos_ pour renforcer ses os. Maintenant, il a principalement besoin de repos et d'un régime, pour corriger sa mal nutrition ». Résuma la sorcière Française, avant de se tourner vers leur inviter. « Dis-moi, Gardien, cet enfant a-t-il été maltraité? Je l'ai trouvé très méfiant.

\- Je veux bien vous croire maîtresse Flamel. Ce gamin est une véritable anguille, il est du genre à être en permanence sur ses gardes et il est extrêmement débrouillard. Il m'a fallu près d'un an pour le traquer et l'attraper à nouveau après sa fuite. J'avais réussi à l'attraper une première fois, mais ce garnement a réussi à s'échapper.

\- Commença l'attraper? Ce n'est pas un vulgaire lapin que l'on chasse». Questionna la maîtresse de maison suspicieuse, son regard noir indiquait clairement à son interlocuteur, que si sa réponse n'était pas satisfaisante à ses yeux, il allait le regretter.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue, Maîtresse. La première fois je l'ai trouvé dans les bas-fonds d'Athènes. Il survivait grâce à de petits larcins. C'est là, que j'ai réussi à l'attraper, la première fois, après plusieurs semaines à l'observer et à le traquer. Malheureusement, il a réussi à s'échapper. Après cela il m'a fallu près de six mois, pour le retrouver à Naples. Ce gamin a véritablement de la ressource, il a réussi à traverser l'Adriatique. Il apparaissait soudainement, puis disparaissait aussi vite. Il est une véritable ombre, insaisissable. C'est pour cela que dans le milieu nous l'avons surnommé Shadow ». Expliqua l'homme.

Cela impressionna les deux Flamel, un enfant aussi jeune capable de survivre par lui-même, tout en réussissant à échapper aux traqueurs de l'Ordre et de les semer à travers l'Europe de surcroit. Ils pouvaient maintenant comprendre pourquoi le Grand conseil s'intéressait à cet enfant.

«Il n'a pas de parents ? » Interrogea la Française, légèrement colère. Si jamais elle retrouvait la famille de ce petit, elle allait leur faire regretter de l'avoir abandonné.

«Si bien-sûr, du moins, il avait une mère. Il est le fils de Morathi. Nous ne connaissons pas l'identité du père.

\- Morathi ? Qui est-ce? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son mari.

«Morathi ? Si je me souviens bien, elle était l'une des Maîtresses Exécuteurs de l'Ordre. Elle était connue pour être l'une des plus sanguinaires. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle était une elfe noire. Mais elle s'est retournée contre l'ordre, il y a quelques années ». Informa pensivement le maître de maison.

« Oui, c'est bien cela, maître Flamel.

\- Donc cet enfant est orphelin ?

\- Oui, Madame. Après sa défection, l'Ordre a envoyé des Exécuteurs la traquer et l'éliminer. Marothi a été tué il y a deux ans, elle a laissé son fils derrière elle et le secret de l'identité du père du gosse. Il est peu probable qu'on le découvre un jour. Vous savez comment sont les mœurs des Druchii, surtout celles qui concernent les plaisirs de la chair.

\- Oui, en effet, nous avons effectivement peu de chance de découvrir l'identité du père. Que faisons-nous Pernelle, cet enfant est orphelin ?

\- Et l'Ordre voudrait, que nous l'accueillons? » Questionna la sorcière Française, demandant la confirmation d'une chose qu'elle savait déjà.

«Oui, Madame. Le conseil estime que vous et votre mari êtes les plus indiqués pour le prendre en charge. Il trouve également que c'est un bon moyen de vous récompenser pour les nombreux services que vous avez rendu à l'Ordre pendant ces dernières années, en comblant ainsi votre désir d'enfant. Avec deux parents comme vous, le petit pourra vivre et grandir dans un environnement magiquement sain». Expliqua le visiteur, en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son malaise face à deux éminents membres de son Ordre, qui connaissaient parfaitement les rouages de l'Organisation.

Les Flamel étaient considérés comme faisant partis des membres les plus importants de l'organisation. Tous les deux étaient très haut placés dans la hiérarchie d'l'Ordre, surtout pour des membres humains. Bien qu'étant tous les deux considérés comme des électrons libres. Le maître alchimiste et son épouse n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, ils étaient tous deux assez sage et connaissait assez bien les rouages de l'Ordre pour savoir qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cette soi-disant récompense.

« Magiquement saint? Sous notre contrôle ? Dîtes simplement que l'Ordre veut que je le forme, car il pense qu'avec sa nature de sang-mêlé cet enfant possède un fort potentiel? » Le Gardien envoyé par ce mystérieux ordre hocha simplement la tête, à quoi bon mentir à l'alchimiste français et à son épouse, qui avait découvert les dessous qu'impliquait ce placement. « Je suppose également que l'Ordre aimerait aussi que j'étudie sa façon dont il aborde la magie?

\- Nicolas! C'est un enfant pas un cobaye ». S'insurgea sa femme.

« Je sais, je sais, ma chérie. Mais il faut comprendre qu'un hybride elfe noir est un cas extrêmement rare. Les Drows se mélangent très rarement avec d'autres races, malgré leur dépravation. Cet enfant est une occasion unique de comprendre la perception magique unique de ceux qui ont du sang Eldar dans les veines». Tanta de se justifier maladroitement le célèbre alchimiste sous le regard sinistre de sa femme, lui promettant mille souffrances si jamais il osait s'imaginer expérimenter sur un enfant.

« Dois-je déduire de votre préoccupation pour le gamin, que vous allez prendre l'enfant, Maîtresse ?

\- Ce n'est pas une marchandise Gardien ! ». S'insurgea la sorcière française scandalisée par le manque d'humanité de l'homme. Pernelle trouvait toujours scandaleux le manque d'humanité des membres de l'Ordre, toujours à placer leur mission et l'organisation au-dessus de tout.

« Vous présumez bien Gardien, nous allons le prendre.

\- Nicolas Flamel tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Cet enfant n'est pas un vulgaire objet que l'on acheté.

\- Mais ché…

\- Oui, oui, je sais ce n'est pas un véritable humain, mais un demi-sang Eldar ». S'insurgea la femme de la maison. Avant d'être subitement arrêté par l'apparition surprise d'un petit Elfe de maison totalement paniqué.

« Maitresse, Maitresse ! Le petit enfant blessé s'est réveillé et il est très, très méchant ». Couina la petite créature, paniqué. Immédiatement après cette annonce terrorisé du petit serviteur, la femme du célèbre alchimiste se précipita vers la pièce où elle avait laissé le jeune garçon, avec sur ses talons deux hommes totalement dépassés.

En pénétrant dans la pièce ils trouvèrent l'enfant sur ses gardes, alerte comme n'importe quels vétérans de guerre s'attendant à se retrouver face à un ennemi. Il leur fallu plusieurs heures pour réussir à le calmer et le convaincre qu'il se trouvait en sécurité.

Finalement cette soirée mouvementée fut la première soirée que le couple Flamel passa avec leur premier enfant, Shadow.

_Fin du Flash-Back._

Nicola Flamel quitta ses souvenirs, lorsque son fils adoptif arriva à son niveau. Il fut salué d'un signe de tête, son fils n'avait jamais été un enfant bavard, ni très expressif et cela le maître des lieux le savait, il s'y était habitué. Néanmoins le grand alchimiste sourit en voyant son inviter scruter l'endroit avec méfiance.

«Ne t'inquiète pas gamin. Ta mère n'est pas dans le coin. Et estime-toi heureux qu'elle ne soit pas là, mon garçon. Elle n'apprécie pas ton absence de visites». Réprimanda le vénérable alchimiste, toujours avec un sourire moqueur, pour une fois il était heureux de ne pas être la cible de l'ire de sa femme.

« Hn!

\- Toujours aussi éloquent, gamin.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé?

\- J'ai fait appel à toi. J'ai besoin que l'Ordre règles une affaire pour moi en toute discrétion. C'est un sujet délicat ». Répondit le maître alchimiste en délaissant son sourire pour devenir soudainement sérieux.

Il avait décidé de faire appel à son fils, afin de régler son problème, car il voulait qu'il soit traité rapidement et de la manière la plus discrète possible, chose que le meilleur Exécuteur de l'Ordre lui garantissait. Sans compter que cela ne sortait pas du cadre familiale.

Il le guida à travers le manoir, afin de l'emmener dans l'un des lieux les plus sécurisé du manoir. L'Exécuteur connaissait bien l'endroit, il avait souvent été réprimandé pour si être retrouvé dans sa jeunesse. En ce lieu tous les objets s'y trouvant, étaient potentiellement considérés comme étant dangereux ou extrêmement fragile. Le couple Flamel y entreposait toutes leurs créations et tous les artéfacts ou grimoires qu'ils étudiaient. Le coffre du manoir était une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba, pour tous savants ou sorcier curieux.

« Pourquoi, sommes-nous ici? Tu t'es fait cambrioler?

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle gamin. Nous avons effectivement été visités, pendant que nous étions à un congrès de potions au Japon.

\- Donc ils savaient que vous étiez absent. Qu'est-ce qui vous a été volé ? ». Demanda sérieusement l'homme, il avait remis son masque d'Exécuteur. Il était redevenu l'homme froid et mortel, l'assassin professionnel, qu'il était.

«On nous a pris plusieurs Grimoires, mais surtout on nous a volé une Pierre philosophale.

\- Hn !

\- Les Grimoires ne sont pas si précieux que cela. Tu connais ta mère et sa folie des livres, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle ne laisse des originaux loin des étagères protégés de la bibliothèque. Ce n'était que de simples copies, elles seront détruites par les protections intégrées dedans. Dès qu'elles seront ouvertes en dehors du manoir, les protections les feront exploser ». Compléta le maître alchimiste très peu préoccupé par la perte de ses ouvrages. Il en avait déjà fait le deuil.

«C'est clairement la Pierre qui était visée.

\- Hn!

\- Heureusement, celle qui était dans le coffre possède un certain nombre d'impuretés. Elle ne sera pas totalement fonctionnelle. Mais j'ai tout de même préféré faire appel à l'Ordre pour la récupérer, au plus vite. Même incomplète, une Pierre Philosophale reste un artefact dangereux entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Tu veux que je la retrouve ? Pour toi ? Pour l'Ordre ? Ou que je la détruise ?

\- La retrouver et me la ramener si possible, sinon tu la détruis. Mais surtout je veux connaître les dessous de cette histoire. Je suis sûr que l'Ordre serait tout aussi intéressé que moi, de découvrir les raisons de ce vol et celui ou ceux qui sont responsable». Conclu le maître alchimiste. Pour toute réponse, il ne reçut qu'un hochement de tête positif de la part de l'Exécuteur, signe qu'il acceptait la mission et qu'il en comprenait les termes.

Entre temps, les deux hommes étaient arrivés dans ce fameux coffre-fort. Immédiatement le maître Exécuteur fit jaillir, d'un mouvement sec du poignet une baguette en ivoire noir, un matériau exclusivement magique. Son père adoptif n'eut pas le besoin de lui demander les raisons de cette action, il avait été l'un de ses maîtres. Rapidement il sentit, la magie de son ancien élève envahir la pièce.

Comme souvent, le maître alchimiste constata à quel point son fils adoptif l'avait surpassé dans la maîtrise de la magie. Shadow cherchait ainsi avec cette explosion magie à détecter des résidus de sorts ayant été utilisé pour percer le coffre des Flamel.

L'assassin savait, que son père adoptif n'avait pas altéré la scène de crime auparavant, faisant parti de l'Ordre et ayant entrainé l'un des meilleurs Exécuteur de l'Organisation, le créateur de la Pierre Philosophale connaissait les protocoles en cas de vol, comme celui-ci.

«Alors ? » Demanda curieusement le vénérable sorcier Français, après quelques minutes à observer son fils agir. Il était impatient de connaître les failles exploitées par les voleurs pour percer son coffre-fort.

«Les enchantements non pas étaient forcés de manières brutales.

\- Donc cela serait l'œuvre d'un maître ? » Interrogea le grand alchimiste.

«A n'en pas douter voire deux, ou plus.

\- Tu penses à une équipe ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment un homme seul, serait capable de réussir ce genre de coup, surtout dans un lapse de temps aussi court qu'une conférence au Japon. Elle a durée combien de temps ? Une semaine, une semaine et demie ?

\- Oui, on a été absent dix jours.

\- Dix jours, ne serait pas suffisant pour un seul homme. Il faut réussir à passer les défenses du domaine dans un premier temps, puis celles du manoir et finalement celles du coffre.

\- Combien de jours, il te faudrait à toi pour réussir ce genre de travail ?

\- Seul ? Deux ou trois mois, je pense. Après je connais les protections, donc mon jugement n'est pas objectif ». Répondit l'assassin pensivement tout en continuant à analyser le coffre, avec sa magie.

« Et avec une équipe ? Combien de temps ? Et combien de membre ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas te le dire. Cela dépend de la compétence des membres de l'équipe et de leur nombre. Tu sais comment ils sont entrés dans le manoir ? ». Interrogea l'Exécuteur, changeant ainsi de sujet.

« Ils sont passés par la baie vitrée du salon. Quand nous sommes rentrés nous avons trouvé la porte fracturée par magie.

\- Personnes n'a remarqué la violation des protections ? Pas un Elfe ? Pas un portrait ? Pas un lutin ?

\- Rien. Quand nous sommes arrivés ils étaient tous sous stase, il n'y avait aucun être vivant d'éveillé dans le domaine.

\- Sur tout le domaine ?

\- Oui. Tout le monde était endormit. Cela m'a intrigué, j'ai donc procédé à des analyses de sang sur les Elfes et les autres créatures vivant dans le domaine.

\- Potion de stase ?

\- Exactement. Une potion de stase très puissante, constituée de bave de Dragons luisant de Trolltunga, de sève de Mandragore, de jus de saule, de venin de crotale et d'une dizaine d'autres composants.

\- Des composants rentrant dans la composition de potion paralysante extrêmement volatile.

\- Exactement, je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de mes leçons ». Sourit l'alchimiste fier des connaissances de son ancien élève.

« C'est donc un gaz paralysant qui a neutralisé les protections vivantes du domaine. Ingénieux ils ont utilisé les barrières du domaine contre les défenses naturelles du manoir.

\- Attend tu penses qu'ils ont utilisé nos propres barrières ?

\- Les barrières du domaine ont été créées dans le but d'empêcher toutes attaques magiques, mais également pour empêcher tous éléments magiques de se répandre en-dehors, une catégorie dans laquelle rentre cette potion paralysante.

\- Et comme les barrières forment un dôme au-dessus du domaine, les gaz se sont répandus à l'intérieur, elles ont donc agis comme une cloche hermétique, en empêchant le gaz de s'échapper.

\- Hn.

\- C'est effectivement très ingénieux. Je n'aurai jamais pensé à utiliser ainsi les barrières. Mais cela explique seulement la manière dont ils ont réussi à neutraliser tous les êtres vivant du domaine. Pour le reste ?

\- Les tableaux ont également été plongés dans un sommeil magique. Un sort plutôt classique pour neutraliser ce type de protection ». Nota l'Exécuteur, en faisant référence aux résidus de sortilège qu'il avait relevé lors de son analyse. Analyse, qu'il continuait à effectuer alors qu'il parcourait le manoir, en essayant de déterminer le mode opératoire des cambrioleurs. Nicolas Flamel lui montra le salon par lequel les criminels étaient rentrés dans le manoir.

«Alors ?» Pressa le vieil alchimiste en attendant les conclusions de son fils adoptif.

« Encore une fois c'est le travail d'un maître enchanteur. Mais ces marques ici sont bien plus intéressant ». Déclara le maître Exécuteur, en indiquant deux marques sur le sol. Deux entailles peu profondes dans la terre témoignaient du passage d'objets lourds ayant marqués le sol à leur pied.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ressens des résidus de magie autours… De la magie runique ? Si je m'abuse ? ». Interrogea le maître alchimiste, il connaissait le domaine de la magie runique mais contrairement à son épouse, il était loin d'être un maître dans cette branche de la magie. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son fils adoptif qui avait longuement étudié le sujet sous la supervision de sa femme.

«Oui, ce qui a laissé ces marques étaient des catalyseurs runiques.

\- Catalyseur runique ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est de la haute magie.

\- Il y en a d'autres ». Déclara le maître Exécuteur en désignant deux nouvelles marques quelques mètres plus loin, puis rapidement une nouvelle paire un peu plus loin. Finalement les deux hommes suivirent plusieurs jeux d'empreintes identiques, tous séparés par le même intervalle, jusqu'à la lisière d'une forêt à plusieurs kilomètre du manoir, à l'extrémité du domaine.

«Toutes ces traces mène jusqu'à la limite du domaine. Une idée, du pourquoi ?

\- C'est le chemin qu'ils ont utilisé pour arriver jusqu'au manoir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils ont utilisé un tunnel runique pour pénétrer dans le domaine sans déclencher les protections et les autres enchantements». Expliqua le fils adoptif des Flamel. Rendant son père pensif.

Nicolas Flamel devait avouer que l'idée d'un tunnel runique était ingénieuse, c'était une preuve flagrante que l'équipe engagée pour le cambriolé était constituée de vrais professionnels. Un tunnel runique bien que très difficile à mettre en place revenait à créer une brèche dans les protections à l'aide d'une arche runique, qui était prolongée avec d'autres arches identiques créant ainsi un tunnel sous les protections.

Cela revenait à faire rentrer une paille dans une bulle de savon. Mais comme cette expérience enfantine cette méthode devait être façonnée avec une extrême précision et minutie. Elle devait être mise en place avec une lenteur, si cela était fait avec empressement ou brutalité, cela entrainait la destruction du tunnel et les personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur se retrouvaient immédiatement broyés par l'explosion magique.

«Un Tunnel ? Une idée si simple, mais extrêmement difficile à mettre en œuvre et lente.

\- Oui, mais parfaite pour un coup de cette envergure.

\- Effectivement, mais il te faut un maître runique pour effectuer le travail.

\- Non, pour un coup comme celui-ci, avec un lapse de temps il te faudrait plutôt deux maîtres runiques, voire plus. Deux est le minimum, un pour chaque côté du tunnel.

\- Donc cette équipe comptait plus de deux maîtres runiques et plusieurs maîtres enchanteurs ? Quoi d'autre ?

\- Un case de cette envergure, demande une équipe réduite au minimum pour éviter les fuites, vu la nature de l'objet recherché il faut éveiller le minimum de soupçons. Mais le cours lapse de temps pour ce casse exige de doubler les postes important.

\- Donc si tu devais gérer ce genre de coup combien de membres prendrais tu ?

\- Il te faut un cerveau pour tous coordonner, un guetteur, deux maîtres runiques, un maître enchanteur, un ou deux briseurs de sorts,…

\- Des Briseurs de sorts ?

\- Oui, les Briseurs de sorts sont assez polyvalent pour effectuer plusieurs taches, ils peuvent être utilisés comme assistant pour les maîtres Runiques, ou pour les maîtres enchanteurs, ou encore servir de brutes.

\- Donc une équipe de comprenant entre 6 ou 7 personnes.

\- Plutôt 8. Un coup comme cela nécessite une brute, capable d'affronter un monstre, ou un briseur de sort très talentueux.

\- Et le huitième membre ?

\- Un potioniste ou une personne ayant une haute maîtrise des potions.

\- Pour le dosage de la potion ? Il est vrai qu'une potion de ce genre demande une certaine habilité pour le dosage ». Déclara pensivement le maître alchimiste.

Celui qui avait commandité le vol avait visiblement employé les grands moyens pour réussir à mettre la main sur la pierre philosophale. Le vieil homme savait que ce genre de coup demandait une équipe de professionnels chevronnés ayant des émoluments très élevé.

« Comment ont-ils réussis à faire pénétrer cette potion dans le domaine ? Tu l'as dit toi-même les barrières du domaine ne l'aurait pas laissé entrer.

\- Mmt le seul moyen, en dehors des entrées conventionnelles, serait en usant d'un stratagème comme le cheval de Troie.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- En faisant avaler des capsules de potions à des animaux, je privilégierai des oiseaux pour ce genre de travail. Une fois à l'intérieur des barrières, tu fais exploser les capsules ». Supposa l'Exécuteur absolument pas peiné par l'utilisation d'oiseau kamikaze. Le maître alchimiste n'en était pas surprit, son fils avait toujours eu un rapport distant et indifférent à la mort, une caractéristique qui faisait de lui un Exécuteur exceptionnel.

Pendant ses explications le tueur de l'Ordre n'avait pas cessé son investigation, continuant à lire les traces laissées par les cambrioleurs, scrutant la moindre brindille ou la moindre feuille, il n'omettait aucune piste ou indice. Il était un véritable chasseur traquant une proie.

Soudainement l'assassin se releva scrutant l'horizon. Cette action soudaine intrigua le vénérable sorcier. Il ne voyait pas ce que cherchait son fils à fixer minutieusement leur environnement. Tout aussi soudainement qu'il s'était levé, l'Exécuteur attrapa le bras de son père adoptif et transplana.

Les deux hommes apparurent sur un promontoire rocheux dissimulé parmi les arbres. Nicolas Flamel ne savait pas pourquoi son fils adoptif l'avait amené sur cette colline. En attendant une explication de la part de l'assassin, le maître alchimiste regarda son environnement. Ils se trouvaient sur une colline d'où ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la région, notamment sur une partie du domaine Flamel.

«C'est d'ici qu'ils nous guettaient ? » Demanda-t-il à son fils, qui était occupé à examiner minutieusement le sol, analysant les traces laissé sur le sol.

«Oui, d'ici ». Confirma l'Exécuteur en s'allongeant entre deux rochers. «Ils ont campé ici. C'est l'endroit parfait, tu es caché par la forêt et tu as une vue relativement dégagé sur le domaine et notamment l'entrée et les portes du manoir.

\- On est loin quand même ? Combien ? 3km ?

\- Hn ! 800 m des limites du domaine et 3 km du manoir.

\- C'est loin ! Cela demande du matériel très sophistiqué.

\- Oui. On voit les marques de pieds d'une longue vu ». Déclara l'homme d'arme en désignant trois entailles dans la terre, après s'être relevé. « Et ici ce tenait le guetteur avec un fusil de précision moldu et il y en avait un second ici. On voit encore les traces des pieds de ces armes.

\- Leur guetteur utilisait des armes moldus et des instruments d'espionnages moldu? Tu en es sûr, c'est étonnant?

\- Oui, c'est rare, pour un sorcier d'utiliser des objets moldus, mais cette balle de 7,62, avec des runes gravées dessus prouve le contraire ». Déclara sérieusement l'homme en montrant la balle sur laquelle le maître alchimiste pouvait voir plusieurs runes gravées à même le cuivre, appuyant ses propos.

« Est-ce que cela sera suffisant pour le retrouver ?

\- Cela peut aider. Les runes portent une signature magique qui peut être retracée. Mais cela ne sera pas simple.

\- Tu vas retrouver ma pierre ?

\- Hn ! » Confirma l'Exécuteur, rassurant ainsi le célèbre maître alchimiste. Shadow n'avait jamais échoué.

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Fin du Chapitre IV xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

_**Points particuliers :**__**  
*Les Exécuteurs sont le bras armé de l'Ordre. Ils ont pour tâche d'effectuer toutes les basses besognes de l'Organisation.  
** Les Gardiens sont les soldats de bas rang de l'Ordre. Ils sont chargés de protéger les lieux stratégiques de l'Organisation, ainsi que les membres de hauts rangs et de prospecter à travers le monde pour trouver de future recrue ayant le potentiel d'intégrer l'Ordre.  
***Les Exécuteurs et les Gardiens appartiennent à la caste des Guerriers.  
****Les maîtres du savoir sont les membres les plus hauts placés de la caste des érudits. Ils sont des savants cherchant à percer les mystères de la magie ou des sciences moldues.  
*****L'Ordre ne se limite pas au monde magique, il est également très actif dans le monde moldu.  
******Toutes les races sont présentes au sein de l'Ordre, elfes, humain, loup-garou, Gobelins, etc…**_

_**Voilà donc pour le troisième chapitre de **__**l'Enfant et l'Assassin.**__** J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ou pour poser des questions ou tout simplement pour un commentaire, ou pour me faire part de vos idées (je réponds généralement). **_

_**Sur ce je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu. **_

_**Le chapitre V: **__**Le Choix**__**, sera en ligne le 20/07. Il verra le retour d'Harry. **_

_**A la prochaine. **_

_**Stratesgos. **_.


	5. Chapitre V: Le Choix

_**Bonjour à tous amis lecteurs et lectrices. **_

_**Voici l'heure de retrouver Harry dans ce nouveau chapitre de **__**L'enfant et l'Assassin**__**. Il a pour titre **__**Le choix,**__** ce qui est je pense assez révélateur sur son contenu.  
Cette histoire prend forme de plus en plus, bien que je dois avouer que je suis assez déçu de son manque de sucée. Mais je la mènerai à son terme, pour ce premier tome du moins.  
Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire une review, cela fait toujours plaisir et c'est motivant.  
Donc un grand merci à: Aya31, CutieSunshine, lesaccrosdelamerceri, adenoide, Anonyme V2 et Morgane93 (pour les deux reviews). J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions, si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à les reposer.  
J'en révèlerai plus à la fin de ce chapitre et je répondrai également au review anonyme.  
Bonne lecture à tous. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter.  
Dans cette Fanfiction apparaîtront également un grand nombre d'éléments appartenant à l'univers d'Assassin Creed (aussi bien des références que des personnages).  
Le reste vient de mon imagination. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**Ce chapitre n'a pas été relu par un bêta-lecteur. Je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire que vous trouverez. Je mettrai ce chapitre à jour à une date ultérieur. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**Chapitre V**_

_**Le Choix**_

Dans le luxueux château de la famille De LaSerre, le jeune Harry était tout excité à l'idée de la journée qui s'annonçait. Aujourd'hui était le jour où il allait chercher ses fournitures d'école. Il allait être accompagné de sa mère et de sa sœur Lily, qui avait insisté pour venir.

C'était un grand jour pour lui, il avait longtemps attendu avec impatience l'arrivée de sa lettre pour l'école de magie.

Il avait déjà commencé à apprendre la magie avec ses parents et sa marraine, mais l'apprendre à l'école était une autre chose. Il allait pouvoir se faire plein d'autres amis et ainsi expérimenter la magie ensemble. C'était une grande étape dans sa vie de petit garçon. Une de plus qui menait vers la route des adultes.

Un chemin qui s'était avéré beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu. Ses parents et sa grand-mère honoraire, lui avaient tous les trois remis ses lettres pour l'école, lors du repas familiale après la fête organisée pour anniversaire. Contrairement aux autres enfants magique Hadrien n'était pas inscrit à une seule école magique, mais à deux. Deux écoles faisant parties des plus prestigieuses de leur monde, respectivement Poudlard et Beauxbâton.

Devant les deux choix prestigieux, ses parents avaient décidé de le laisser choisir dans laquelle des deux écoles, il voulait aller. Un choix bien difficile pour un jeune garçon comme Harry.

Beauxbâton était l'école de magie Française, celle où sa mère avait étudié et où elle enseignait parfois. C'était également l'école où allait aller tous ses amis Français, dont sa meilleure amie Fleur. Sa cousine par alliance y était déjà, elle était sur point de rentrer en deuxième année en septembre alors que lui ne serait qu'un simple première année. Bien évidement dès que la jeune Velane avait appris la nouvelle pour sa lettre de Beauxbâton, elle l'avait enjoint de le rejoindre.

Beauxbâton était l'école de son pays d'adoption.

Poudlard, elle était connue pour être la plus vieille école de sorcellerie du monde magique. Sa marraine, Sophie Greengrass avait appris la magie dans ses couloirs et sa grand-mère honoraire y était toujours enseignante. Si Hadrien choisissait Poudlard, il y retrouverait également son autre meilleure amie, Daphné Greengrass, qui comme sa cousine Velane lui avait presque ordonnée le rejoindre en Ecosse.

Mais avant tout Poudlard avait été l'école de ses parents biologiques, James et Lily Potter, ils y étaient rencontrés sur ses bancs. Poudlard lui permettrait de renouer avec ses origines.

Toutes ses raisons avaient causé au jeune garçon d'innombrable maux de tête. Le choix avait été loin d'être simple. Finalement c'était une conversation avec ses parents qui l'avait aidé à faire son choix.

_**Flash-Back:**_

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de se bousculer dans son esprit repoussant ainsi le sommeil. Il était torturé par le choix qu'il devait prendre, Poudlard ou Beauxbâton.

Après de longue minute d'hésitation le jeune garçon décida de sortir de son lit, il ne trouverait pas la solution à son problème allongé confortablement sous sa couette. A petit pas, il s'aventura dans les couloirs du château De LaSerre. Hadrien savait que ses parents devaient encore être debout à cette heure tardive, ou au moins son père, qui avait tendance à travailler tard le soir et tôt le matin.

Après quelques minutes à déambuler dans les couloirs de la luxueuse demeure, Harry fini par arriver devant la porte du cabinet du Seigneur. Le bureau de son père était une zone interdite du château, lui et ses sœurs n'avait pas l'autorisation d'y rentrer, sauf s'il était déjà occupé par l'un de ses parents.

Cette aura mystérieuse qui planait autour de cette pièce intriguait grandement les enfants De LaSerre, même lorsqu'ils y pénétraient avec l'un de leurs parents, ils avaient la sensation d'entrer dans le monde des adultes. Car c'était là que la dame et le Seigneur du domaine recevaient leurs rendez-vous d'affaire, c'était là que les transactions et les accords liant leur famille se signaient.

Mais Harry aimait également cette pièce, car elle était tout simplement magnifique, elle renfermait plein de secrets de valeurs, entre la bibliothèque remplit de livres rares, les objets extrêmement couteux, ainsi que les tableaux de quelques-uns de ses ancêtres De LaSerre, les statuts de marbre et surtout les confortables canapés où son père leur racontait généralement une histoire, les soirs d'hivers face à la chaleur d'un bon feu de cheminé.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hadrien rentra timidement dans le bureau du Seigneur. A son grand soulagement, il constata que le cabinet n'était pas désert, il ne se sentait pas encore assez adulte pour y rester seul.

Le jeune garçon trouva ses parents confortablement installés sur le grand canapé confortable se trouvant sur le balcon de la pièce. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le domaine teinté de la lumière rose du soleil couchant.

Harry savait que si sa meilleure amie, Fleur, voyait le tableau, qui s'offrait à lui, elle le trouverait très romantique. Sa mère était confortablement lovée contre son père et regardait le soleil se coucher sur le domaine, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de son père.

Ce dernier détoné avec l'ambiance romantique, si apprécié de son amie, il était plongé dans la lecture d'un épais volume, qu'Hadrien savait être un livre de compte. En le voyant ainsi coupé du moment présent, Harry se dit que sa mère avait peut-être raison lorsqu'elle se plaignait que son mari était incapable de savoir ce qui était beau.

Le jeune garçon eu presque l'envie de rebrousser chemin en les voyant aussi paisible, il n'avait pas envie d'être celui qui briserait leur moment. Mais avant qu'il ne prenne une décision sa mère se tourna vers lui et l'invita à les rejoindre d'un sourire. Encouragé par le magnifique sourire de sa mère, Harry vint s'installer entre ses parents. Leur contacte le rassurait et il espérait secrètement avoir la chance de sentir le bébé, dans le ventre sa mère bouger.

C'était le dernier jeu des enfants De LaSerre, ils profitaient des câlins de leur mère pour espérer s'assurer de la vitalité de leur future petit frère, parce que pour Hadrien, il fallait que ce soit un frère, il avait bien assez de petites sœurs comme cela.

« Tu as du mal à dormir mon chéri ? » Demanda gentiment sa mère avec douceur, alors qu'elle accueillait son fils dans ses bras, l'enlaçant avec douceur. Sans hésiter le jeune garçon se blottie contre elle, répondant par l'affirmative à la question de sa mère. «Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse mon chéri ?

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à l'école.

\- Tu bloques encore sur ton choix ?

\- Oui, c'est difficile.

\- Je comprends, mon chéri ». Compatit sa mère. « Peut-être que l'on peut d'aider ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien-sûr. Tu peux tout nous dire, mon chéri. Dit moi où en es-tu dans ta réflexion ?

\- Je n'en sais pas trop. Je n'arrive pas à choisir ». Soupira le jeune garçon. « Qu'elle école aimerais-tu que je choisisse ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon choix, chérie, mais le tien. Je ne veux pas t'influencer.

\- Oui, je sais, mais je veux quand même avoir ton avis.

\- Bien si tu insistes. Les deux écoles sont très bien, elles ont toutes les deux de très bonnes réputations. Poudlard est légèrement plus prestigieuse, mais les programmes sont beaucoup plus actualisés à Beauxbâton ». Énuméra la belle Velane en caressant délicatement les cheveux de son fils. Harry n'était pas surpris des propos de sa mère, il avait fait le même constata, lui-même. «Mais, je préfèrerais que tu choisisses Beauxbâton.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Beauxbâton est beaucoup plus proche que Poudlard de la maison. Si tu as un problème tu pourras revenir rapidement.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu, qu'il est des problèmes ? Des milliers d'étudiants vont à l'école tous les ans et aucun n'a de problème ». Remarqua le père d'Harry, sans lever les yeux de son livre de compte, continuant à prendre des notes. Alors que le jeune garçon se tournait vers sa mère, curieux de sa réponse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri. Tu n'auras pas de problème, j'en suis persuadée. Mais je suis une mère et une mère doit toujours envisager le pire. Et si le pire doit arriver je préférerais que tu sois près de la maison.

\- Et toi, Papa ? » Demanda l'aîné de la fratrie des De LaSerre, en se tournant vers son père. Les paroles de sa mère l'avaient réconforté.

«Moi ? Moi aussi, j'envisage toutes les possibilités.

\- Non, pas ça ! Qu'elle école préférerais-tu ?

\- Ta mère à raison, les deux écoles sont bien sur le niveau scolaire. Elles sont toutes les deux aussi prestigieuses et renommées l'une que l'autre. Poudlard a certes une plus grande aura que Beauxbâton, mais son enseignement est obsolète dans certain domaine, où Beauxbâton est à la pointe.  
Beauxbâton est certes plus près de la maison, mais en y allant tu seras scruté et épié car tu es l'héritier de notre famille. Tu pourrais très bien te retrouver mêlé aux histoires politiques beaucoup plus-tôt que prévu. Chose qui ne devrait pas arriver à Poudlard, grâce à son éloignement et au snobisme des Anglais. Là-bas tu seras un étudiant comme les autres.

\- Sauf si, je révèle au monde que je suis Harry Potter.

\- C'est vrai, dans ce cas tu seras immédiatement entraîner au milieu des intrigues politiques Anglaises. Chacun des partis politiques essayera d'obtenir ton appui de grès ou de force. Sans compter Dumbledore qui essayera à n'en pas douter de te récupérer.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri. Ton père travaille avec Sophie aux meilleurs moyens pour t'éviter cela ». Le rassura tendrement sa mère, en resserrant son étreinte protectrice. « N'est-ce pas Arno ?

\- Oui, je m'y atèle depuis le jour où j'ai eu ta garde. J'ai rencontré plusieurs sang-purs Britannique, j'ai tissé des liens économiques avec eux par le bien d'emprunt, de crédit, ou d'affaire. J'ai fait en sorte d'avoir suffisamment de soutien au cas où ta révélation au monde se passe mal. Nous avons envisagé toutes les pistes et réglé toutes les papiers administratifs discrètement, pour contrer toutes possibles remisent en question de nos rôles de parents et tuteurs.

\- Vraiment ? ». Demanda avec espoir le petit garçon, souriant de toutes ses dents lorsque son père hocha de la tête pour affirmer ces dires.

« Si tu le souhaites, tu peux te déclarer maintenant. Mais je préfèrerais que tu attendes encore un peu histoire que les bases soient parfaitement posées. Il y a encore quelques soucis concernant une grande partie de l'héritage des Potter.

\- Pfff. De toute façon, si je veux être reconnue comme un Potter un jour, je devrais aller à Poudlard ?

\- Reconnu. Non, tu dois aller à Poudlard si tu veux que les affaires des Potter soient prises au sérieux lorsque tu les contrôleras. Pour les Anglais, le diplôme de Poudlard est un gage de confiance et de prestige, si tu ne l'as pas tu n'es pas respecté et tu te retrouves mit au bas de leur société.

\- C'est pour cela que Daphné est obligée d'aller à Poudlard ? » Questionna le jeune homme, réalisant la portée que pouvait avoir le choix de son école.

« Exactement. Si ses parents la laisse aller à Beauxbâton, leur famille perdra de sa grandeur et cela se répercutera sur leur entreprise et le poids politique de Kral. Ils viennent déjà d'une famille d'immigré, ayant fuie la guerre de Grindelwald, pour eux cela reviendrait à un suicide social.

\- Et mon chéri, tu ne dois pas faire ton choix en fonction de tes amies.

\- Je sais maman. Dans tous les cas je ne serai pas seul, il y a Fleur à Beauxbâton et Daphné à Poudlard. Dommage que l'on puisse pas aller tous les trois dans la même école ». Soupira dramatiquement le jeune Hadrien, réconforté par l'affection de sa mère. «Mais papa, tu ne m'as pas dit si tu préférerais Beauxbâton ou Poudlard ?

\- Je préfèrerais comme ta mère, Beauxbâton. Tu ne serais pas loin de la maison. On te verrait plus souvent, entre les vacances et les week-ends où tu aurais le droit de rentrer. Tu ne serais pas seul, avec Fleur, mais aussi tes autres amis. Sans compter que ta mère reprendra bien un jour ses conférences à Beauxbâton, une fois le bébé arrivé. Et tu serais loin du danger qu'est Dumbledore et les anciens Mangemort. Mais je pense que tu devrais aller à Poudlard ». Répondit sérieusement Arno, néanmoins sa dernière phrase eu le don de déconcerter son fils et sourire sa femme. Elise était mariée avec son époux depuis dix ans, elle s'était habituée au comportement de son homme et ce genre de pirouette oratoire. Arno était un homme difficile à lire.

« Pourquoi ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry. « Pourquoi Poudlard, alors que tu viens de me dire que tu préfèrerais Beaubâton ?

\- Parce que ce choix nous est facile, il est confortable. C'est le plus rassurant des deux, t'envoyer à Poudlard revient à jouer avec le feu. Mais je pense que tu devrais y aller, Lily aurait voulu que tu y aille. Elle avait adoré Poudlard, même ton père adorait cet endroit. Aller là-bas serait un moyen de te rapprocher d'eux. Je sais que tu es curieux à leur propos.

\- Tu sais mon chéri, on comprend ton besoin de te rapprocher de tes origines. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation ». Sourit tendrement sa mère en mentionnant une conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eux dans le passé, lorsque qu'Harry était plus jeune. A une période où le petit garçon s'inquiétait de sa place dans la famille De LaSerre, il avait eu peur d'être remplacé par l'arrivé de ses petites sœurs. Sa mère l'avait alors longuement rassurée que cela ne serait jamais le cas. «Quoi que tu choisisses nous t'aimerons et te soutiendrons. Tu es notre fils et tu le resteras.

\- Merci maman ». Répondit le jeune homme en se blottissant contre sa mère.

« Tu te s'en mieux maintenant ?

\- Oui. Et je crois que j'ai pris ma décision.

\- Bien et quelle est-elle ?

\- Je veux aller à Poudlard. Ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- Bien-sûr que non, mon chéri. Je suis sûr que tu t'y plairas et si ce n'est pas le cas, on pourra toujours de faire changer d'école l'année prochaine. Nous l'annoncerons aux autres demain matin, je suis sûr que Daphné et Minerva seront ravies de ton choix ». Sourit tendrement la belle Velane avec douceur. « Maintenant si tu aller te coucher ? » Lui suggéra-t-elle.

Le jeune Hadrien se leva et se précipita pour rejoindre la chaleur de son lit, après avoir donné dernier au revoir à ses parents sous la forme d'un baiser. Il était impatient de pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle aux autres le lendemain et de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, maintenant qu'il était soulagé d'un poids.

Elise De LaSerre regarda son fils aîné quitter l'étude du Seigneur avec un affectueux sourire accrocher à son délicat visage, elle aimait voir la joie sur le visage de ses enfants. Une fois assurée que les oreilles de son fils se trouvaient hors d'atteinte elle se tourna vers son époux, qui n'avait toujours pas décollé son nez de son ennuyeux livre.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

\- J'ai déjà commencé à faire accélérer les procédures dès que Minerva lui a remis sa lettre ». Hocha-t-il. « Tu devras simplement faire signer les papier de décharge à Sophie, lorsque vous irez chercher les fourniture. Les Gobelins s'occuperont du reste.

\- Bien, je suis rassuré. Je préfère que Sophie ait la possibilité d'agir. Elle est plus proche de Poudlard que nous.

\- Sans compter que les Greengrass sont très respecté ». Compléta-le Seigneur du château. Sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas protéger efficacement leur fils à Poudlard en cas de problème, avec leurs responsabilités et la grossesse d'Elise, les deux époux avaient décidé de donner une procuration à la marraine d'Harry. Ainsi Sophie Greengrass pouvait agir pour le protéger, sans compter que cela mettait le jeune De LaSerre immédiatement sous la protection d'une très noble maison sang-purs, un poids non-négligeable dans la société élitiste Britannique.

«Tu as conscience que Lily voudra aller à Poudlard maintenant ? » Demanda Arno à sa magnifique femme qui avait repris sa confortable position contre lui.

« Bien-sûr, je suis leur mère. Je savais avant même qu'Harry choisisse Poudlard que ça sœur le suivrait. Elle lui voue une véritable admiration et comme cela elle sera avec Astoria. J'espère simplement que les jumelles choisiront Beauxbâton, c'est une si merveilleuse école, loin de la froide et austère Poudlard.

\- Tu dis cela car tu espères être leur enseignante et les surveiller de près ». Sourit son époux sur un ton taquin, en faisant référence au métier de sa femme. Elle avait un poste d'enseignante à mi-temps à l'institut de Beauxbâton, qui en échange de ses heures de cours lui sponsorisait ses recherches en runes anciennes.

_**Fin du Flash-Back.**_

« Harry.

\- …

\- HARRY ! » Hurlèrent à l'unisson Lily et son amie Astoria à son oreille afin le sortir de ses pensées. La brutalité avec laquelle elles le firent redescendre sur terre le fit sursauter qu'il en tomba à la renverse.

« Harry, tu pensais à ton amoureuse ?

\- Si c'est le cas Daphné ne va pas être contente.

\- Ou Fleur.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, il y a Fleur aussi.

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! Arrêtais de torturer Harry !» Ordonna la Dame De LaSerre sermonnant les deux petites chipies. Les deux fillettes avaient pris la désagréable manie de torturer leurs ainés, principalement Harry, car des trois il était celui qui avait le plus de mal à dissimuler son embarra.

« Harry, mon chéri, pourquoi es-tu tout rouge ? » Questionna sa marraine en faisant son entrée dans la pièce, suivit de sa fille ainée, Daphné. Son amie tout aussi intriguée que sa mère le regardait avec curiosité, l'interrogeant du regard, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer son rougissement.

« Ce n'est rien, juste ses deux petites harpies qui s'amusaient à le taquiner ». Rouspéta Elise De LaSerre. « Peut-être devrions-nous les laisser ici ? » Suggéra-t-elle taquinant à son tour les fillettes, qui crièrent immédiatement leurs protestations.

« NON. On est plus des bébés comme les jumelles.

\- Nous aussi on a le droit de faire les magasins.

\- Il faut que l'on repère des choses pour quand on ira à Poudlard, nous aussi ». Déclarèrent-elles dans un conglomérat de phrases paniquées sous le sourire moqueur de leurs aînés.

Harry avait du mal à comprendre l'intérêt que pouvait représenter le magasinage. Il était persuadé que c'était une folie exclusivement féminine. Il n'avait jamais vu son père faire les magasins, maintenant qu'il y pensait il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un magasin autre qu'une librairie.

« Vous avez vos listes ? » Demanda la belle Lady Greengrass en se tournant vers les deux futures Poudlardiens, qui avait du mal à contenir leur excitation.

« Oui, maman. C'est la troisième fois que tu nous le demandes ». Soupira la jeune Daphné, sous le sourire de sa tante Française. Alors qu'elle tentait à sa mère son exemplaire de la liste. Hadrien était persuadé que sa marraine devait connaître cette liste par-cœur, tout comme eux, à force de la lire et de la relire.

COLLEGE POUDLARD- ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme:

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

Un chapeau pointu (noir)

Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuire de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels :

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1),_ de Miranda Fauconnette  
_Histoire de la magie,_ de Bathilda Tourdesac  
_Magie théorique,_ de Adalbert Lasornette  
_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_, de Emeric é  
_Mille herbes et champignons magiques,_ de Phyllida Augirolle  
_Potions magiques,_ de Arsenius Beaulitron  
_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques,_ de Norbert Dragonneau  
_Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger,_ de Quentin Jean-tremble

Fourniture :

1 baguette magique  
1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal  
1télescope  
1 balance en cuivre  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud

IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

«Bien, dans ce cas allons-y ». Déclara-la mère de Daphné après avoir relue pour la énième fois la liste des fournitures de Poudlard. Suite à son injonction toute la petite troupe se mit en route pour le chemin de Travers.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Harry émergea de la cheminée de la manière la plus violente possible, cela ressemblait plus à un catapultage forcé du garçon, pour la plus grande hilarité des trois filles qui l'accompagnaient. Il savait très bien, qu'elles avaient fait en sorte d'emprunter la cheminette avant lui, pour ainsi s'assurer d'être aux premières loges pour son atterrissage gracieux, face contre terre.

Heureusement, sa marraine était là pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Elle en profita également pour le dépoussiérer, des cendres qui s'installées sur ses vêtements pendant le voyage, néanmoins Hadrien ne manqua pas de remarquer le petit sourire moqueur qu'elle affichait. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'en plaindre, car un flash de lumière verte indiqué l'arrivée du dernier membre de leur groupe, sa mère.

« Pourquoi rigolez-vous ? » Demanda Elise De LaSerre, craignant d'être à l'origine des moqueries des trois fillettes.

«Ce n'est pas pour toi, tante Elise. C'est juste Harry qui c'est une nouvelle fois ridiculisé ». Rit l'héritière Greengrass, devant la mine déconfit de son ami, qui ne réussit à retenir un grognement désapprobateur.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir leur moquerie, qu'ils se retrouvèrent immédiatement assaillit par un homme. Il était facile de déterminer son origine en voyant ses vêtements, l'absence de robe était un indice flagrant, il n'était pas un sang-pur. Jamais un sorcier sang-pur ne s'abaisserait à porter un pantalon en public, avec une chemise blanche sur laquelle reposé une cravate, le tout caché sous un long imper, qui devait donner l'impression qu'il avait une robe.

Harry trouva que cet inconnu ressemblait aux espions ou aux gangsters, qu'il voyait dans les films moldu. Il fut presque déçu lorsqu'il aperçut dans les mains de l'homme une plume et un bloc note, à la place d'une éventuelle arme à feu.

« Bonjour mes Lady, excusez ma brusquerie mais je vous ai entendu mentionner le nom d'Harry.

\- Oui et alors ? ». Réplica froidement Elise De LaSerre. En voyant le comportement de leur mère Hadrien et sa sœur s'étaient rapprochés pour la rassurer, lorsqu'elle sentait une menace contre ses enfants elle avait tendance à laisser son côté mère poule prendre le contrôle et fallait mieux éviter de faire un scandale au milieu du Chaudron Baveur.

« Ce jeune homme est Harry Potter ? » Demanda avec enthousiasme l'homme ignorant le danger que pouvait représenter la femme enceinte. La mention du héros du monde magique attira immédiatement le regard de certains clients avides de rencontrer le fameux Survivant.

« Harry Potter ? Non, ce jeune homme est mon fils. Hadrien De LaSerre. En quoi le fait d'appeler mon fils par son diminutif vous donne l'autorisation de vous jeter comme cela sur nous.

\- Excu….

\- Non, je ne vous excuse pas ». Répliqua glacialement la Française, elle n'eut pas le temps de développer sa remontrance contre l'inconnu que la voix du barman vint les interrompre.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?

\- J'aimerai le savoir Tom. Cet individu ses brutalement jeter sur nous sans raisons. Est-ce votre nouvelle manière d'accueillir vos clients ?

\- Non, bien-sûr que non, Lady Greengrass. J'en suis profondément navré j'espère que vous le pardonnerez à mon établissement. Et toi Neweek, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de faire le guet chez moi ?

\- Désolé Tom, mais tu…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas embêter mes clients et là, j'apprends tu t'en es pris à Lady Greengrass et ses enfants et ceux de son amie.

\- Mai…

\- Je suis navrés mes dames. Je vais vous offrir un rafraîchissement à tous et c'est Neweek qui vous l'offrira.

\- Mais…

\- Non, tu te tais ou tu dégages faire le pied de grue ailleurs ». Trancha avec irritation le tenancier. Avant de sourire aimablement aux dames De LaSerre et Greengrass, qui acceptèrent bien volontiers les rafraichissements proposé par le propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur, plus pour contrarier leur agresseur que pour se désaltérer.

Tom conduisit la petite troupe dans une petite alcôve confortable, où se trouvait une table encadré par une banquette. Il les abandonna quelque instant après avoir pris leurs commandes pour revenir avec rapidement.

« Dis-moi Tom, que nous voulait ce garçon, Neweek ? » Demanda Sophie curieuse.

« Oh, lui. Il cherche Harry Potter. Ça fait maintenant un mois que lui est ses copains journalistes campent sur le chemin de Traverse dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir et être les premiers à avoir le scoop.

\- Le scoop ? » Demanda Elise en jouant la naïveté.

« Oui, madame le scoop de l'année selon t'eux. Celui du grand retour du Survivant dans notre monde. Vous n'êtes pas du pays vous, mais la Gazette nous a rappelé au début de l'été que l'enfant qui a vaincu vous-savez-qui aller enfin faire son apparition, donc depuis les gens viennent en nombre dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir.

\- Vraiment ? Ça me parait exagéré. Pauvre enfant, pour son grand retour il va être exposé comme un animal de cirque ». S'épouvanta la belle Velane, jouant parfaitement la comédie. Alors que les quatre enfants avaient le plus grand mal à garder leur sérieux face à l'absurdité de la scène, mais ils furent encouragés par un discret clin d'œil de Sophie.

« Que voulez-vous belle Lady, ce monde est fou parfois. J'ai beau partager vos opinions, cela ne m'empêche pas de voir ces vautours chercher ce pov' gamin ». Déclara le barman avant de partir à l'appel d'un autre client.

A peine était-il parti que Sophie Greengrass sortie discrètement sa baguette pour poser toute une batterie de sorts de confidentialité autour de leur box.

« Ils cherchent Harry ? » Demanda Lily De-LaSerre avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix. Elle craignait pour son frère adoré.

« Oui, chérie. Nous vous l'avons expliqué. Nous devons faire attention à ne pas prononcer le nom d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente libre de se révéler. Essayer d'utiliser un maximum son nom pour l'appeler ».

Les quatre enfants acquiescèrent de concerts, cela n'empêcha pas le jeune Hadrien d'être inquiet, mais heureusement le sourire chaleureux que lui adressa sa mère le rassura grandement.

Décidant de ne pas s'éterniser pour éviter d'attirer l'attention le petit groupe rejoignit le chemin de Traverse pour enfin commencer leur journée shoping de fournitures. Leur première arrêt fut Gringotts, à la fois pour retirer de l'argent mais également pour permettre à Sophie de signer les papiers lui donnant procuration sur Harry en cas de problème.

Puis ils passèrent plus d'une heure à se perdre dans les rayons de Fleury&Bott, pour la plus grande joie d'Harry qui avait pris goût à la lecture grâce à son père, qui était ce que l'on pouvait nommer un rat de bibliothèque.

Après les livres, s'en suivit un passage chez l'apothicaire, pour les chaudrons, les ustensiles et les ingrédients pour potions, puis un petit détour vers le magasin de malles afin de pouvoir transporter leurs achats.

Puis vint le moment d'acheter le bien le plus précieux pour un sorcier : une baguette magique.

« Pourquoi doit-on aller acheter une baguette ? Harry en a déjà une ? » Demanda innocemment la cadette des De-LaSerre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère était obligé d'acheter une nouvelle baguette alors qu'il en possédait une depuis qu'il avait six ans, comme elle-même.

Il était courant pour les enfants issus de vieilles familles magique de posséder une baguette bien avant l'âge de rentrer à l'école. C'était une tradition pour les De-LaSerre d'obtenir sa baguette lors de son sixième anniversaire, l'âge où ils commençaient à apprendre les bases de la magie.

Mais ce que comprenait pas la jeune Lily De-LaSerre, c'était que la sœur aînée de son amie, Daphné Greengrass n'avait pas à faire cet achat, car comme Hadrien, elle avait reçu une baguette lors de ses six ans. A ses yeux de petite fille c'était injuste.

« C'est une règle imposait par le ministère. Tous futures étudiants de Poudlard doit acheter une baguette, sauf ceux issus de familles sorcières Anglaises.

\- Mais c'est injuste.

\- Je sais bien ma chérie. Tout le monde le sait, mais c'est un moyen pour le ministère de contrôler les baguettes sur son territoire. Les composants et le nom du propriétaire son ainsi consigné par le ministère ». Expliqua la Lady Greengrass à la jeune sœur de son filleul. Elle comprenait le sentiment d'injustice que ressentait la fillette, malheureusement cela faisait partie de la discrimination envers les Né-Moldus et Harry en tant qu'étranger était considéré comme l'un d'eux.

« Mai…Mais Daphné ?

\- Daphné et Astoria sont Anglaises et issues d'une vieille famille, cette lois ne s'applique pas à elles.

\- Alors Harry n'a pas le droit d'utiliser ses autres baguettes ?

\- Si mais discrètement, tu vas devoir éviter de le faire en public mon chéri, principalement lors des cours ». Répondit la belle Velane enceinte se tournant vers son fils.

Hadrien acquiesça conscient de cette règle, la baguette qu'il possédait déjà lui servirait en cas de secours. Cela ne serait pas un problème pour le jeune homme, il était habitué à porter une seconde baguette sur lui, comme la majorité des membres des vieilles familles, il avait plusieurs baguettes et en permanence minimums deux sur lui, dont la deuxième était dissimuler à la vue et à la connaissance de tous.

La petite troupe finit par arriver devant la boutique "_Ollivander- Fabricant de baguette magiques depuis 382 avant J.C_", le célèbre vendeur de baguette du chemin de Travers, un arrêt obligatoire pour tous nouveaux entrants dans le monde magique. Les Né-Moldus étaient implicitement poussés à aller acheter leur baguette chez ce fabriquant. Lors de leur introduction au monde magique, les professeurs de Poudlard les accompagnaient chez le vieil homme, cela devenait ainsi une tradition qui se perpétuait de génération en génération.

Alors qu'il rentrait dans la boutique distraitement, beaucoup plus absorbé par la conversation qu'il tenait avec son amie, Hadrien vie du coin de l'œil un vieil homme surgir des ombres. Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps de voir les yeux pâles et brillants comme la lune de l'inconnu, car un brutal souffle de magie emplie massivement la petite boutique, comme-si la pression atmosphérique venait subitement de baisser, expulsant le vieil homme contre les étagères couvrant les murs, sur lesquelles reposaient d'innombrable petites boites, qui s'abattirent sur le malheureux.

Se tournant vers la source de l'émanation de magie, Harry vit sa mère se tenir dans une position de guerrière, prête à bondir sur l'assaillant. Ses yeux étaient devenus totalement noirs, ses cheveux auburns s'étaient dressés, comme des tentacules et ses mains s'étaient recouverts d'écailles noircis, ses doigts s'étaient amincis et ils se terminaient désormais en de longues griffes. Dans l'une de ses Serres lévitait une boule de feu bleu.

Cette vision pouvait faire peur, mais les quatre enfants de la boutique et la Lady Greengrass ne furent pas affectés par ce bas instinct. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi face à une demi-transformation aviaire d'Elise De-LaSerre.

Habitués par ce genre de démonstration de puissance, les quatre enfants se rapprochèrent de la Dame Française, la jeune Lily alla jusqu'à prendre la main griffue de sa mère pour la serrer avec une douce pression rassurante.

Le contacte de ses enfants et des deux filles Greengrass, qu'elle considérait comme ses nièces, rassurèrent la Velane, lui permettant ainsi de reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue la transformation aviaire se résorba pour laisser place à la beauté naturel de la magnifique Velane Française, qui souriait tendrement aux enfants.

« Monsieur Ollivander, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Sophie Greengrass, qui s'était précipitée vers le malheureux vendeur de baguette, pendant que les enfants aidaient son amie à retrouver le contrôle de sa nature aviaire.

«Oui, oui. Tout va bien ». Répondit une voix fatiguée venant d'un tas de boîtes. « Ne vous en faîtes pas, tout-ci est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû surgir ainsi devant une future mère, d'autant plus une Velane ». Soupira le vieil homme en émergeant avec peine de l'amoncellement de boîtes.

Il était connu dans le monde magique, qu'il fallait éviter de surprendre une sorcière enceinte, lors de leur grossesse elles perdaient leur contrôle sur la magie. Il n'était pas rare qu'elles aient des accès de magie accidentelle comme les jeunes enfants. Et chez les Velanes, étant des êtres magiques ayant une grande sensibilité émotionnelle, leurs éclats de magie pouvaient facilement dégénérer en une transformation aviaire, comme venait de montrer quelques instants auparavant la magnifique Elise De-LaSerre.

« Lady Greengrass. Madame ? » Demanda le vieil homme en guise de salut, après avoir repris un peu de prestance.

« Elise De-LaSerre, dame de la très ancien et noble maison De-LaSerre. Et voici mes enfants Hadrien et Liliane.

\- Mes hommages gente-dame. Il est rare pour moi de rencontrer une Lady de la haute société Française dans ma boutique.

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tous enfants étrangers devaient venir ici pour acheter une baguette.

\- Oui, c'est injuste. Vous profitez de la bêtise du ministère pour vous enrichir. » Déclarèrent innocemment les deux plus jeunes fillettes, sous le sourire moqueur de la belle Velane et légèrement embarrassé de la magnifique Lady Greengrass face à la franchise sans filtre de sa cadette et de son amie.

«Effectivement, jeunes filles, c'est un point de vue qui se tient. Mais dîtes vous que comme cela tous les élèves de Poudlard on des baguettes de bonne qualité. Ils ont moins de risque d'avoir un accident avec l'une de mes fabrications.

\- Pffffff. A vous écouter, vous êtes le seul fabriquant de baguette du monde ?

\- Oui et notre oncle Arno dit toujours qu'un imbécile avec une baguette, même si elle est puissante, reste quand même un imbécile. Donc on a toujours autant de chance de se blesser à Poudlard, même avec vos créations.

\- Les filles ça suffit ! » Trancha Sophie Greengrass de plus en plus embarrassée par les paroles des deux fillettes qui n'en démordaient pas. Son mal l'aise face à la franchise des cadettes du groupe était accentué par le sourire moqueur de son amie Française. Alors que les deux futures étudiants de Poudlard observaient la scène comme s'ils assistaient à un matche de tennis aux répliques fusantes, leurs têtes pivotants tour à tour entre les protagonistes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sophie, je vais allez emmener nos deux petites révolutionnaires chez le glacier, on est un peu à l'étroit ici et j'ai besoin de faire une pause dans un endroit confortable. On se retrouve chez Fortarôme après votre passage chez Madame Guipure». Désamorça la belle Française en attrapant les mains des deux fillettes, qui quittèrent bien volontiers la boutique du vieil homme. La perspective d'une glace était beaucoup plus alléchante que regarder un vieux bonhomme vendre une baguette à Harry.

Sophie Greengrass regarda sa fille cadette partir avec sa meilleure amie, accompagnées de la Dame De LaSerre, avant de se retourner vers Ollivanders, qui n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis son échange avec les deux fillettes.

«Nous sommes là, pour une baguette pour ce jeune homme ». Déclara la belle Lady en mettant en avant son filleul.

« Bien voyons voir cela. Rien pour votre fille, Lady Greengrass ?

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, ma fille possède déjà une baguette.

\- Et je ne suis pas sous le coup de la loi sur les étrangers ». Surenchérit de toutes ses dents Daphné, recevant ainsi un regard noir de sa mère en guise de réprobation. Harry quant à lui sourit à cette remarque, sa meilleure amie avait le don d'attiser les vieilles disputes, tout en gardant un sourire angélique.

Mais le vieux fabriquant de baguette ne fit pas attention à la remarque de l'héritière Greengrass, ou il décida simplement de l'ignorer, en choisissant simplement de se débarrasser rapidement de ces clients encombrants.

« Bien, bien une baguette. Qu'elle est votre main de baguette jeune homme ?

\- Je suis ambidextre monsieur ». Répondit Harry, n'étonnant nullement le propriétaire de la petite boutique.

Ollivanders était l'un des Britanniques les mieux informés du pays, il n'était absolument pas ignorant des événements du continent. Tous observateurs avertit de la politique Française connaissait la famille De-LaSerre. Il était de notoriété publique outre-manche que cette famille avait une longue liste de ses membres ayant servi le ministère Français, généralement dans les forces des Chasseurs ou encore des Mousquetaires. Et dernièrement le Seigneur actuel de cette honorable maison officiait comme Grand Inquisiteur.

Un poste qui nécessitait le rang de champion de duel, ce qu'était Arno De-LaSerre, le père d'Harry. Il était donc normal que l'héritier de la famille De-LaSerre soit ambidextre, comme tout bon duelliste qui se respecte. Le jeune héritier avait dû être entrainé à prendre la succession de son père comme le devait les vieilles traditions magiques.

« Ambidextre, bien, bien. Faut-il deux baguettes ? Ou une batarde ?

\- Une batarde suffira Monsieur Ollivanders. Je ne pense pas qu'à l'école, il est nécessaire d'avoir plus d'une baguette.

\- Effectivement Lady Greengrass. Donc une batarde. Bien, bien, tentez moi vos mains mon garçon ». Demanda le vieil homme. Hadrien n'eut à peine le temps de s'exécuter qu'un mètre enchanté jaillit des mains du fabriquant de baguette pour aller s'accrocher à ses poignets. Son sursaut instinctif eut néanmoins le don de faire rire son amie et sourire sa marraine.

« Bien, bien, voyons voir ce que j'ai pour toi, jeune homme.

\- Non, Monsieur Ollivanders nous ne voulons pas l'une de vos baguettes de série. Mais une pure-création ». Exigea la Lay Greengrass avant que le vieil homme n'attrape l'une des nombreuses boîtes se trouvant sur l'une des étagères encore intacte.

«Une pure-création ? Comme celle que je vous ai fabriqué il y a dix ans ? » Demanda-t-il. Il était peu fréquent pour l'ancien commerçant de vendre ce genre d'article. Contrairement aux baguettes de séries qu'il vendait en grand nombre, principalement aux étudiants de Pouldard, les baguettes considéraient comme de pure-création ne suivaient pas les standards du ministère, elles pouvaient être composées de plusieurs éléments supplémentaires et étaient ajustées parfaitement à la personnalité du sorcier, contrairement aux baguettes de séries dont les éléments étaient limités et contrôlés.

Le ministère autorisait la vente de tels artefacts car ces baguettes de pure-créations étaient principalement destinées aux membres de riche famille sang-pur. Comme les baguettes de série, elles étaient consignées dans le registre du ministère, mais les compositions détaillées n'y étaient pas référencées. Cette petite exception était à l'origine de la grande différence de prix entre les types de baguettes.

« Vous désirez une baguette comme la vôtre, Lady Greengrass ? » Demanda le fabriquant de baguette, en faisant référence à l'une de ses créations qu'il avait fabriquée pour Sophie.

«Non. Une baguette classique suffira. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire à Hadrien d'avoir une baguette de duel à Poudlard.

\- En effet, Lady Greengrass. Je pense que c'est un choix judicieux. J'espère que néanmoins ma création vous est toujours utile ?

-Oui, bien-sûr. Mais passons donc à la baguette d'Hadrien voulez-vous Monsieur Ollivanders ». Répondit la Lady Greenrass pour replacer l'intérêt de leur visite dans la conversation. Elle connaissait l'habitude d'Ollivanders de s'épancher sur ses créations.

« Bien, bien, si c'est votre souhait. Venez avec moi jeune homme ». Se résigna le vieil homme en les guidant vers son arrière-boutique. La petite troupe dû déambuler entre d'innombrables étagères sur lesquelles reposaient un nombre incalculable de petites boîtes identiques renfermant des baguettes magiques. Ils finirent par déboucher dans un petit atelier, tout aussi exigu que la boutique. Seul un petit établit sur lequel reposaient plusieurs outils en pagailles et une petite table trônait dans la pièce.

Ollivanders libéra de la place d'un mouvement de bras sur la table, impressionnant ses clients face à sa démonstration de magie sans baguette.

« Bien, bien, la création de baguette demande un certain doigté, jeune homme. Nous allons commencer par sélectionner les élément qui composerons votre baguette ». Déclara le vieil homme alors qu'il commençait à fouiller ses placards pour ensuite disposer sur la table au centre de la pièce les différents éléments pouvant servir à la composition d'une baguette. « Bien, bien, contrairement au standards des baguettes en série, la vôtre peut-être composé de plus de deux éléments. Bien, bien, pour une baguette d'un étudiant, nous avons besoins de stabilité et de polyvalence. Je pense donc qu'il faut que l'on se limite à trois cœurs compatible les uns avec les autres et d'un mélange de quatre bois maximum pour la structure.

\- Nous vous faisons confiance Maître Ollivanders, néanmoins j'ai ceci pour l'un des cœurs.

\- Bien, bien qu'avons-nous là ». Déclara le vieux fabriquant de baguette en prenant la fiole que lui tendait Sophie. « Intéressant des cheveux de Velane, c'est un cœur puissant mais très instable pour toute personne non lié aux Velanes. Mais je présume que ce n'est pas votre cas jeune homme, c'est cheveux doivent provenir de votre mère.

\- Pas seulement, Monsieur Ollivanders. Il y a un cheveu de chacune des sœurs d'Hadrien.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, mon chéri. Ta mère voulez t'en faire la surprise, mais il est traditionnel pour un De-LaSerre d'avoir une baguette avec un cheveu des membres Velane de sa famille proche.

\- Wouah ! Tante Elise a réussi à maintenir les jumelles suffisamment calme pour leur prendre un cheveu ». Ironisa la jeune Daphné, qui récolta un coup de coude de son ami, c'était ses sœurs après tout, c'était à lui d'ironiser dessus.

« Bien, bien, se sont effectivement quatre cheveux de Velanes différentes. C'est intéressant, il semble qu'ils partagent tous une connexion, en les fusionnant je pourrai en tirer un cœur, fascisant. Dois-je envisager de la place pour d'autres cheveux à l'avenir ?

\- Si c'est possible. Cela serait apprécié.

\- Bien, bien. Passons donc à la suite de la sélection des composants ce votre baguette, mon jeune monsieur De-LaSerre ». Déclara le vieil homme en déballant devant Hadrien toute une sélection de choses de nature magique. Harry en connaissait un certain nombre pour les avoir déjà vu dans le château de sa famille, il y avait un ventricule de dragon, un cœur de mandragore, des épine de chimère, une griffe de Kharibdiss, un sabot de pégase, une dent de loup garou et bien d'autre chose appartenant à des créatures ou de plantes magiques.

Le jeune garçon dut passer une main au-dessus de chacun des objets, certains vibraient sur son passage, d'autres restaient inertes. Le vieil artisan triait les composants en fonction de leur réaction. Après avoir ainsi éliminé la moitié d'entre eux, Ollivanders demanda à Harry de réitérer la manœuvre une seconde fois, puis une troisième. Après la quatrième, il ne restait plus que cinq éléments, six en comptant les cheveux de Vélane.

« Bien, bien, je choisirai moi-même la composition de votre cœur de baguette en prenant les deux éléments qui se marie le mieux avec les cheveux de votre mère et les bois. Bien, bien, maintenant passons à la structure ». Déclara le vieux commerçant en exposant une nouvelle fois des échantillons diverses sur la table et en demanda à Hadrien de répéter une nouvelle fois la manœuvre de sélection.

Finalement après plusieurs minutes, qui parurent une éternité pour les jeunes enfants, Ollivanders leur indiqua que maintenant que la sélection était faîte, c'était à son tour de travaillé et qu'il devait revenir en fin de journée pour récupérer la baguette achevé.

Le vieil homme se mit immédiatement à travailler sans se soucier de la présence ou non de clients, laissant une Daphné et un Hadrien médusés par son comportement. Ils furent poussés vers la sortie par Sophie Greengrass qui était pressée de reprendre leur journée shoping et de s'éloigner de l'atmosphère oppressive de la petite boutique de baguettes.

« Bien maintenant que c'est fait, il nous reste plus qu'un dernier magasin et nous pourrons rejoindre les autres pour prendre une glace.

\- Enfin ». Soupira avec soulagement le jeune Hadrien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la boutique de prêt à porter de Madame Guipure. Le lieu que le jeune garçon estimait être ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'enfer sur terre pour lui, sa mère et ses sœurs aimaient lui infliger de longues heures de shopping dans ce genre de magasin. Il devait supporter les interminables essayages, les lentes recherches du produit tant désiré, pour sortir généralement du magasin avec un seul vêtement, qu'il devait généralement porter comme tous bons gentlemans. Il y avait tellement mieux à faire pour perdre son temps selon lui.

«Aller-vient Har...Drien. Ne fais pas cette tête on va s'amuser. » S'excita sa meilleure amie, en souriant de toute ses dents, plutôt ravie de la mine déconfite du jeune garçon. Harry se retrouva être entraîné par sa marraine et son amie dans cette boutique bien malgré lui.

Il se retrouva dans son enfer personnel, une fois la porte franchit il se trouva au milieu des rayons chargés de robes et de bien d'autres vêtements. Rapidement sa marraine les envoya rejoindre le centre du magasin, là où était prise les mesures, elle prétexta un besoin urgent de vérifier la nouvelle collection de la boutique, avant de les rejoindre. Hadrien était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour aller fouiner dans les rayons et se trouver une nouvelle tenue.

Les deux futures étudiants rencontrèrent une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve.

« C'est pour Poudlard, mes petits ? »Demanda-elle avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps d'offrir la bouche pour parler. Légèrement intimidé par l'engouement de la petite femme, les deux enfants se contentèrent d'hocher la tête en guise d'acquiescement. « J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Il y a un autre jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme. Allez donc le rejoindre ».

Au fond de la boutique, ils trouvèrent un garçon debout sur un tabouret. Il avait le teint pâle, le nez en pointe, un léger air arrogant selon Harry. Une employé dans la vingtaine était attelée à lui ajuster une longue robe noire, le genre de tenu qu'Hadrien trouvait désuète et extrêmement laide. Il ne comprenait pas l'attachement des sorciers Britanniques pour leur mode Victorienne.

« Greengrass ». Salua dédaigneusement le garçon, en bombant le torse comme un cop pompeux, en les apercevant. « Tu viens chercher tes robes pour Poudlard ?

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour disputer une partie de Quidditch, Malefoy ». Répliqua narquoisement la jeune Daphné avec un léger dégout dans le fond de sa voix, seulement reconnaissable par ses proches, comme l'était Harry.

« Très spirituelle, comme toujours Greengrass. Tu peux cacher ton admiration derrière tes répliques navrantes, mais tu ne trompes personnes.

\- Toujours aussi prétentieux Draco ? C'est étonnant je ne vois ni ton père et ni ta mère, aurais-tu suffisamment grandit pour enfin sortir de leur jupons ? » Interrogea malicieusement la jeune héritière Greengrass.

Hadrien se contentait d'assister à la scène en retrait, il connaissait suffisamment bien sa meilleure amie pour savoir à quel point elle pouvait être médisante. Il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre entre elle et se garçon pompeux, qui lui paraissait être très désagréable, un enfant persuadé que le monde lui appartenait parce qu'il faisait partie d'une soi-disant classe supérieur.

Il connaissait l'animosité entre les deux adversaires, même si visiblement seule Daphné considéré le blondin comme étant un ennemie, lui était bien-sûr trop bon et trop précieux pour imaginer de ne pas être aduler.

« Non, père est en train de m'acheter mes livres et mère est allée me cherche une baguette, une pure-création bien-sûr.

\- Bien-sûr, il te faut minimum ça pour que tu es une chance de faire de la magie. Il ne te manque plus que le balai pour parfaire ta collection d'objet inutile pour Poudlard.

\- Mais je compte bien avoir un balai. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de premières années n'auraient pas le droit d'en avoir. Je suis sûr que j'arriverai à convaincre les professeurs de me permettre de jouer au Quidditch.

\- Tu penses donc que leur interdiction ne s'appliquerait pas à toi ? » Demanda curieusement Harry, intervenant pour la première fois dans l'échange, désireux de connaitre l'étendu du snobisme de ce petit présomptueux.

« Bien-sûr, cette règle est faîtes pour les ignorants incapable de monter sur un balai, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Et toi qui es-tu ? Une personne bien élevé est sensé se présenter ». Toisa l'enfant aux cheveux platines, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas ce nouvel interlocuteur. Pour le jeune Malefoy, il ne faisait aucun doute que cet impertinent lui était inférieur, sinon il l'aurait déjà rencontré dans les réunions du cercle de la haute société Anglaise. « Tes parents t'ont-ils enfin offert un valet Greengrass ?

\- Hein, quoi ? Qui traites-tu de valet Malefoy ? » S'insurgea Daphné, n'appréciant pas d'être utilisé pour insulté son meilleur ami. Sa virulence fut néanmoins calmée par la main d'Harry qui la retint.

« Hadrien De-LaSerre, héritier de la très noble et très ancienne famille De-LaSerre, fils du comte et de la comtesse des Carnutes ». Récita solennellement Hadrien, comme lui avait appris sa mère et sa marraine, de son ton le plus aristocratique possible. L'annonce de son pédigrée déstabilisa le jeune Malefoy, qui se retrouva étonnamment à cours de mots, à la plus grande joie de Daphné.

Une joie qui fut de courte durée, car très vite l'héritier de Malefoy reprit son aplomb lorsque qu'apparu dans la boutique une magnifique femme arborant de long cheveux blond soyeux. Harry sut immédiatement que cette femme était la génitrice du prétentieux.

Lady Malefoy fut interceptée par Sophie Greengrass avant qu'elle ne rejoigne les enfants. Les deux belles dames sang-purs échangèrent les banalités d'usages qui convenaient à leur rang. Le temps qu'elles terminent leur salutation Draco était descendu du promontoire pour laisser place à Harry, permettant ainsi à la couturière de procéder à ses mesures.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé avec lui les Malefoy avaient déjà désertés la boutique laissant seuls les employés et leur petit groupe, au grand soulagement de Daphné, qui ne pouvait pas supportée le Malefoy prétentieux. Un point que pouvait comprendre Hadrien, lui aussi avait le plus grand mal avec le jeune Draco, alors qu'il venait juste de le rencontrer. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à le côtoyer plus que nécessaire à Poudlard. Mais avant de se préoccuper de cela, il devait finir ses achats de fourniture.

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Fin du Chapitre V xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

_**Points particuliers :**__**  
* Elise De-LaSerre ne s'est pas transformée lors de sa rencontre avec le journaliste car elle l'avait vu arriver, alors qu'Ollivanders est apparu mystérieusement de nulle part.  
** La baguette d'Harry sera noire avec quatre files argentées enroulés autour.  
***Sa baguette sera composée : des cheveux de Vélanes, d'une griffe de **__**Kharibdiss**__** et d'un cœur de phénix éternel. Pour la structure : du bois d'acacia, d'aubépine et de l'ivoire noir.  
****Le**_ _**Kharibdiss**__** est une créature empruntée à l'univers warharmmer. Une créature des profondeurs ayant plusieurs têtes comme les hydres.  
*****Les phénix éternels sont des phénix dont leur feu s'est éteint au profit de la glace.  
******L'ivoire noire est un matériau extrêmement magique. **_

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

_**A Anonyme V2 :**_

_**Je te remercie pour ta review. J'ai également remarqué que cette histoire n'était pas aussi prenante que la vérité cachée. J'espère néanmoins que la suite te plaira. **_

_**A adenoide :**_

_**Un grand merci pour tes nombreuses reviews qu'elles soient pour cette histoire ou pour**__** la vérité cachée. **__**J'ai noté que tu commenté régulièrement et je te remercie pour ça.  
Ton idée pour le groupe du case est à creuser mais je vois néanmoins quelques défauts à ton hypothèse, aucun des noms que tu as proposé appartiennent à des professionnelles du cambriolage. Et surtout Dumbledore est à la tête de l'Ordre du phénix car il est le grand mage de la lumière, je ne suis pas sûr que les membres de l'Ordre accepte de le suivre pour cambrioler l'un des plus grands savants de leur monde (il y perdrait de son prestige). **_

_**A Aya31 :**_

_**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire, car tu ne poses pas de questions. Mais je comptais simplement de dire un grand merci, pour tes reviews encourageante à pratiquement tous mes chapitres (que ce soit pour cette fanfiction ou pour **__**la vérité cachée**__**). Juste pour ça tu mérites un grand remercîment. Donc : MERCI !**_

_**Voilà donc pour le cinquième chapitre de **__**l'Enfant et l'Assassin.**__** J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ou pour poser des questions ou tout simplement pour un commentaire, ou pour me faire part de vos idées (je réponds généralement). **_

_**Sur ce je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu. **_

_**Le chapitre VI: **__**La rentrée **__**sera en ligne le 04/08.  
Le Chapitre XXX : **__**Les secrets du Lac noir**__** de **__**la vérité cachée **__**sera en ligne aujourd'hui ou demain.**_

_**A la prochaine. **_

_**Stratesgos. **_.


	6. Chapitre VI: La Rentrée

_**Bonjour à tous amis lecteurs et lectrices. **_

_**Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre de l'Enfant & l'Assassin. Je m'excuse du léger retard mais j'ai été dans l'impossibilité de poster plus tôt. Mais ce léger retard a été bénéfique, car il m'a permis d'avancer dans l'écriture de cette fiction et de préparer les mises à jour des chapitres précédents.  
Néanmoins je souhaite remercier celle et ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review pour le dernier chapitre.  
Donc un grand merci à: Aya31, CutieSunshine, lesaccrosdelamerceri, adenoide, Morgane93, Elaelle, Loupor et Baka-Sama7819. J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions, si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à les reposer.  
J'en révèlerai plus à la fin de ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture à tous. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter.  
Dans cette Fanfiction apparaîtront également un grand nombre d'éléments appartenant à l'univers d'Assassin Creed (aussi bien des références que des personnages).  
Le reste vient de mon imagination. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**Je tiens à remercier djennys pour son aide dans la correction de ce chapitre.**_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

**Chapitre VI**

**La Rentrée**

Harry se leva avec difficulté de son lit, il n'était décidément pas du matin. Tous les jours, il lui manquait le courage de sortir de son lit ce dernier était beaucoup trop confortable. Une mauvaise habitude qui avait le don d'horripiler sa mère. Généralement, elle venait le tirer du lit ou elle envoyait l'une de ses sœurs, ses chipies étaient toujours enthousiasme à l'idée de s'exécuter.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre au château De LaSerre. Il venait de passer la nuit dans la chambre qui lui était destinée au manoir Greengrass, de l'autre côté de la Manche. Comme les deux familles étaient très liée, tous les enfants de la fratrie De LaSerre avaient une chambre dans la demeure de la noble famille anglaise, c'était réciproque pour les enfants Greengrass.

Se réveiller dans cette chambre de la résidence, ne dérangea nullement le jeune garçon. Au contraire, il était plutôt excité à l'idée de se trouver ici. Aujourd'hui c'était le 1er septembre, le jour du départ pour Poudlard. Ses parents avaient décidé qu'il serait plus commode pour Harry de passer sa dernière nuit avant la rentrée au manoir Greengrass, en territoire britannique afin d'être à l'heure à Kings Cross.

Harry avait donc fait ses adieux à ses sœurs et à sa mère la veille, cette dernière étant enceinte son état l'empêchait de voyager, l'obligeant à rester alitée. Néanmoins le jeune garçon n'allait pas se présenter seul sur le quai de la gare, il allait être accompagné par sa marraine et sa famille, après avoir fait ses adieux à son père.

Arno De LaSerre l'avait accompagné en Angleterre, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas l'escorter jusqu'au Poudlard express, car il avait à faire sur le chemin de Traverse.

Après s'être préparé, Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger du manoir Greengrass. Sans surprise il y retrouva sa marraine, attablé face à sa fille aînée Daphnée. Toutes les deux mangeaient tranquillement tout en discutant de Poudlard, ou plutôt une Daphnée excitée bombardait sa mère de questions sur sa future école. Kral Greengrass avait échappé à l'interrogatoire car il avait dû partir travailler, il allait revenir pour les escorter à la gare.

Hadrien trouva également son père attablé avec les Greengrass. Il sirotait tranquillement son café, en lisant le journal comme il le faisait tous les matins au château De LaSerre. Lové contre lui, se trouvait la petite Astoria. La cadette Greengrass profitait de l'absence de ses amies De LaSerre pour s'accaparer celui qui était son parrain.

C'était l'une des grandes incompréhensions d'Harry: pourquoi toutes les filles qu'il connaissait aimaient-elles tant s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père ? Même Daphné et Fleur avaient pris cette habitude, étranges à ses yeux.

«Ah! Harry, mon chéri. On attendait plus que toi ». Sourit tendrement sa marraine, en le sortant de ses pensées. Le jeune garçon s'assit donc à ses côtés après avoir salué tout le monde. Tout en mangeant, il prit part à la conversation entre son amie et sa marraine sur Poudlard. Il était aussi excité qu'elle à l'idée de pouvoir enfin se rendre à la célèbre école de magie, pour y vivre des aventures fantastiques, comme l'avait fait avant eux, James et Lily Potter avec leurs amis les maraudeurs.

Une fois qu'il eut achevé son repas, son père déposa la Gazette du Sorcier devant lui. Intrigué Harry lut l'article indiqué par son tuteur.

_**Aujourd'hui, 1er septembre, jour de rentrée.**_

_Comme tous les ans depuis des décennies, le 1er septembre est synonyme pour nous autres Britanniques, de rentrée scolaire pour les étudiants de Poudlard._

_En effet, aujourd'hui à 10 heures tapantes, le Poudlard Express quittera le quai 9/4 de la gare de King Cross. Lorsqu'il sortira de Londres une nouvelle génération d'écoliers se trouvera à son bord. Et quelle génération mes chers amis lecteurs._

_Cette année, beaucoup de grands noms sont sur la liste des nouveaux élèves. En lisant cette liste il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit là d'une nouvelle génération dorée, comme notre société n'en avait pas connue depuis des années._

_Beaucoup d'entre eux possèdent des noms de familles prestigieuses comme : Malefoy, Nott, Goyle, Crable, Greengrass, Bones, Abott, Zabini, De LaSerre, Mc Lay, Davis et beaucoup d'autre. Cette nouvelle promotion a des allures de séance du Magemagot._

_Mais il faut surtout noter l'entrée dans notre société de notre héros, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, le Survivant, celui qui a vaincu l'innommable : vous-savez-qui, Harry Potter._

_Notre bien-aimé sauveur doit normalement faire son grand retour dans notre monde, après une longue absence de 10 ans._

_Nous vous rappelons chers lecteurs, qu'après sa victoire sur vous-savez-qui notre jeune héros a été placé en sécurité par le grand Albus Dumbledore, avec la complicité du ministère. Pour le protéger de possibles partisans de vous-savez-qui encore en liberté ou ayant échappé à la justice du ministère.  
Depuis ce placement, nous n'avions eu que de rares nouvelles donnée par notre bon ministre ou encore par Albus Dumbledore, nous assurant de la bonne santé et du bonheur de notre héros._

_Comme convenu, le Survivant fera son grand retour public aujourd'hui, à l'occasion de sa rentrée à Poudlard. Tout le monde est impatient de revoir notre héros et voir à quel point il a grandi. Est-il toujours la copie miniature de son père qu'il était il y a 10 ans ? Est-il le grand héros que les livres nous décrivent ? Comment est-il ?_

_Cela nous le saurons bientôt._

_Votre dévoué serviteur Yam Badnews._

L'article était accompagné d'une photo magique de lui encore bébé, dans les bras d'un vieil homme identifié par la légende comme étant le grand Albus Dumbledore. Dans le cadre, le vieux sorcier souriant tentait tant bien que mal de conserver un petit Harry en couche-culotte très remuant qui essayait de s'échapper de l'étreinte du bienveillant grand-père.

«Heu! Tu étais mignon quand tu étais bébé. On dirait ma poupée». Déclara innocemment Astoria, en se penchant pour mieux voir le bambin qui venait de réussir de se libérer de l'un des bras de Dumbledore, avant de se mettre à rire sous les chatouilles du grand-père.

« Mais ça, c'était avant ». Ricana sa sœur aînée, pour taquiner son ami.

« Daphnée ! » S'insurgea sa mère. « Harry est toujours mignon. Tu veux que je sorte les vieilles photos de toi ? » Compléta la matriarche Greengrass pour défendre son filleul contre les médisances de sa fille.

Cela fit sourire Harry et le rassura un petit peu, il était un peu inquiet suite à la lecture de l'article. Pourquoi voulait-on tant faire de lui un héros? En quoi son retour était-il si important ? Pourquoi était-il en photo avec ce Dumbledore ? N'ayant aucune de ces réponses, il décida de se tourner vers son père pour les avoir. Ce dernier le regardait, attendant ces questions.

«Pff! Tu es tellement naïf, Harry». Déclara la jeune Daphnée après avoir entendu les interrogations de son ami.

«He! » S'insurgea le jeune garçon vexé.

« Développe, petite déesse ! » Exigea doucement Arno De-LaSerre en s'adressant à Daphnée. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne jamais les appeler par leurs prénoms, il utilisait toujours des surnoms pour nommer les enfants des trois familles.

Daphnée avait hérité du sien quand elle était encore petite, lorsqu'elle avait découvert l'origine de son nom, elle avait exigé d'être appelée "déesse". Pour son plus grand malheur, le seul à ne pas avoir oublié cet épisode était Arno De-LaSerre qui continuait à la nommer ainsi.

Un surnom qui faisait dorénavant rougir d'embarras la jeune fille, cela lui rappelait honteusement l'un de ses caprices d'enfant, d'ailleurs personne en dehors d'Arno De-LaSerre n'avait le droit de la nommer ainsi, pas même ses propres parents.

« Cet article a été écrit exprès pour te mettre en évidence, Harry ». Expliqua-t-elle fièrement à son oncle honoraire.

« Tu as raison. Tu vois Ry, cet article est une manœuvre politique. Il attire l'attention des lecteurs sur ton soi-disant retour dans le monde magique, Dumbledore espère ainsi que sous la pression médiatique et populaire tu te révèleras au grand jour. Une fois cela fait, il pourra ainsi te remettre sous son contrôle.

\- Mais… mais il ne sait même pas que je vais à Poudlard.

\- Réfléchit mon chéri. Tu es anglais, donc il est plus que probable que tu ailles à Poudlard. Il sait que tu es vivant grâce au registre de l'école et il sait également que tu as reçu ta lettre, sinon les hiboux seraient revenus à lui». Expliqua sa marraine.

« Pourquoi suis-je si important pour lui ? » Demanda le petit garçon dépité.

« C'est un homme politique. Et toi tu es un symbole pour toute l'Angleterre magique, cet article le prouve il te qualifie de héros. S'il devient ton mentor ton image rejaillira sur lui automatiquement ». L'informa son père.

« Sans compter qu'il avait annoncé que tu serais en sécurité donc si tu disparais subitement, son prestige et son aura vont en prendre un coup». Surenchérit son amie blonde, sous le sourire des deux adultes.

« Daphnée a raison, mon chéri. Les sorciers anglais t'attendent avec impatience. Tu l'as toi-même remarqué sur le chemin de Traverse, les gens étaient aux aguets. Ils te cherchaient. Pendant tout l'été, la gazette a retranscrit plusieurs témoignages de personnes t'ayant aperçu pendant ces 10 dernières années ». Compléta sa marraine compatissante.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? » Demanda le jeune garçon, en se tournant vers son père.

« Rien ! Je t'ai montré l'article afin de t'avertir et pour de t'encourager à redoubler d'attention une fois que tu seras à Poudlard.

\- Et si l'on utilisait la magie pour le cacher. Je crois qu'il existe une potion qui te permet de prendre l'identité de quelqu'un d'autre ». Proposa l'aînée des filles Greengrass.

« Le polynectar, mais il te faut des cheveux de la personne que tu as l'intention d'usurper ». Confirma sa mère.

« Tiens ! Prends les miens ! » Déclara joyeusement la petite Astoria en présentant au fils de son parrain plusieurs de ses cheveux, avec son innocence enfantine. Sa proposition eut le don de faire rire les deux adultes. « Quoi! Si Harry est une fille, personne ne le reconnaîtra ! » S'indigna la cadette Greengrass, ne voyant pas les lacunes de son raisonnement.

«Pfff! Idiote ! Si Harry devient toi, cela veut dire qu'il n'aura pas l'âge d'aller à Poudlard». Répliqua sa sœur aînée, avant de recevoir une claque à l'arrière du crâne, de la part de sa mère.

« Cela ne marcherait pas petite-fée, car le polynectar est une potion difficile à concocter et elle a une durée limitée». La réconforta tendrement son parrain.

« Et j'ai pas envie d'être une fille ! » Surenchérit le Survivant.

« De toute façon Harry va à Poudlard sous le nom de De-LaSerre et non celui de Potter. Et il ne ressemble pas tant que cela à James. Donc il y a de forte chance qu'il n'arrive pas à t'identifier.

\- Sophia raison, Ry. Il faut juste que tu sois prudent ». Conseilla son père.

Les dernières paroles des deux adultes rassurèrent le jeune homme, mais il ressentait encore une petite appréhension à l'idée de se retrouver seul face à l'idiotie de la société magique anglaise. Une idée bien vite oubliée lorsque sa marraine le pressa d'achever ses préparatifs, avant de se rendre à Kings Cross.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Le quai 9/3.4 de la gare de King Cross était un véritable capharnaüm. Des enfants courraient dans tous les sens, certains hélaient leurs amis à grand renfort de bruit, pressé de leur narrer leur été, des parents disaient en revoir tout en prodiguant les derniers conseils à leurs progénitures, des petits frères et des petites sœurs pleuraient en regardant leurs ainés avec envie.

Au milieu de cette joyeuse agitation, il y avait un certain nombre de futurs étudiants déboussolés par leur entrée dans le monde magique et le chahut ambiant. Les jeunes Né-moldus n'avaient encore aucune attache dans ce monde.

Hadrien arriva au milieu de ce capharnaüm avec la famille de sa marraine. Il trouva cette agitation légèrement terrifiante, il avait la désagréable impression de s'être soudainement retrouvé au cœur d'un maelstrom dès sa sortie de la cheminée. Le monde en perpétuel mouvement l'avait happé lorsqu'il avait atterri avec sa grâce habituelle sur le sol de la gare, personne n'avait daigné lui accorder un regard ou lui avait apporté de l'aide pour se relever.

Heureusement son oncle honoraire, Kral Greengrass, le mari de sa marraine vint l'aider à se relever et surtout à le délivrer de ses bagages qui s'étaient libérés dans sa chute pour venir l'écraser. « Toujours aussi mauvais avec les voyages par cheminée, mon garçon ». Sourit chaleureusement son oncle.

Harry aimait bien son oncle Kral, il était un homme bon qui rendait sa marraine et ses amies, Astoria et Daphnée heureuses. Le grand homme blond aux origines Scandinave s'était parfaitement intégré à leur petite famille arrangée. Avec les De LaSerre il avait trouvé des amis en la personne d'Arno et d'Elise, mais aussi de puissants alliés politiques et économiques, qui lui avaient ouvert les portes des hautes sphères françaises. Jamais ce grand blond ne s'était attendu à un tel bouleversement dans sa vie lorsque sa femme lui avait présenté un jeune bambin plus de 10 ans plus-tôt.

« Toujours la même chose. Je jure un jour je ferai supprimer toutes ces cheminettes inutiles.

\- Pour cela il va falloir que tu deviennes Président, mon garçon ou un Seigneur Noir.

\- Tu penses que je peux devenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui réussira à supprimer ces abominations ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes papa ? » Demanda avec innocence une petite Astoria curieuse de la raison du sourire moqueur qu'affichait son père.

« Rien ma petite puce, c'est simplement Hadrien qui me parlait de ses projets de conquête du monde.

\- Du monde ? Je croyais qu'il voulait conquérir le cœur de Daphnée et de Fleur ? » Questionna la fillette perdue, elle était pourtant persuadé d'avoir entendu sa mère et ses amies, Elise De-LaSerre et Apolline De-LaCour parler entre elles de la relation de leurs trois ainés. Son air innocent eut le don de faire rire son père de bon cœur, alors qu'Harry devenait rouge d'embarras. Il ne comprenait pas l'attrait des adultes pour sa vie amoureuse, il était beaucoup trop jeune pour s'en préoccuper lui-même. Il ne voyait pas encore l'intérêt que pouvait représenter le beau sexe. Il avait bien essayé de demander à son père, mais ce dernier ne lui avait pas apporté de réponse claire, il lui avait seulement remis un livre signé Platon, dont Harry n'avait pas compris le moindre mot de la première page, ce qui l'avait poussé à renoncer à sa quête de réponse.

«Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire autant rire mon aimé ?

\- L'innocence de notre fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore dit comme bêtise toi? Et pourquoi Hadrien est tout rouge ?

\- EH ! Je ne dis pas de bêtise. Je dis simplement que toi et Ha… » Tanta de se justifier la cadette Greengrass avant d'être bâillonné par la main d'Harry. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être une nouvelle fois le centre des moqueries. Sa réaction fit sourire d'amusement sa marraine, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi son mari était aussi enjoué.

« Arrêtez donc vos enfantillages, si vous continuez vous allez finir par rater votre train.

\- Mais maman ce n'est pas moi.

\- Plus-tard, plus tard ma chérie ». Déclara Sophie Greengrass en faisant avancer sa petite troupe vers le train alors que la petite Astoria boudait d'avoir été coupé dans sa plainte.

« DAPHNEE ! »Hurla une voix dans la foule.

Aussi soudainement que cet appel solitaire les interpela, ils se trouvèrent assailli par une fillette brune du même âge qu'Hadrien et Daphnée. Harry connaissait cette jeune fille brune qui venait de les accoster, elle s'appelait Tracey Davis. Elle était une amie de Daphnée, c'était cette dernière qui les avait présentés au cours d'une réception au manoir Greengrass.

Harry trouvait la brune sympathique et amusante dans un monde de sang-pur où la bienséance était une règle de savoir vivre, l'humour, la nonchalance et le comportement indolent de la jeune fille lui conférait une aura de fraicheur et d'insouciance non feinte. Cela avait permis aux trois jeunes enfants de survivre aux longues réunions sérieuses du monde mondain.

Tracey était une fillette espiègle, pleine d'entrain toujours motivé pour faire une bonne farce. Elle n'était jamais la dernière à rejoindre Daphnée lorsqu'il s'agissait de le taquiner.

« OH ! Tu es là aussi Hadrien.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Tracey ». Murmura sarcastiquement le jeune De-LaSerre, ignoré par la fille Davis beaucoup plus préoccuper par la discussion qu'elle tenait avec son amie Daphnée. Entre temps les parents de la brune venait de les rattraper, ils échangeaient maintenant des salutations avec le couple Greengrass sous l'œil curieux de leur cadette qui tenait la main de sa mère.

« Ce n'est pas merveilleux on va toutes les deux à Poudlard. Avec toi aussi Hadrien, tu pourras nous servir de porteur comme ça ». Sourit la brune moqueuse pour taquiner le seul garçon du trio, qui répondit par un tirage de langue immature.

« Trey tu n'as pas vu Blaise ? » Demanda Daphnée pour couper court à toutes chamailleries puériles de ses amis. L'évocation du dernier membre de leur quatuor éveilla l'attention des deux dissipés.

Blaise Zabini était un garçon de leur âge à lui seul il représentait tout un mélange culturel, il possédait pas moins de trois nationalités différentes, entre sa mère qui était une sublime femme Italienne et son père un Sud-Africain à la peau noir ayant rejoint l'Angleterre pour y faire fortune. De son père, il avait hérité sa peau métisse et de sa mère la beauté et l'allure noble d'un sang-pur caractéristique de la Méditerranée.

Comme pour Tracey, Hadrien avait fait sa connaissance lors d'une réception mondaine à laquelle ils avaient tous les deux été obligés d'assister. Blaise était comme lui, il préférait le calme et la tranquillité à la cacophonie et l'agitation de la foule, ce qui contrastait avec son comportement hyperactif et joueur. Les deux garçons s'étaient bien entendus lors de leur rencontre et Blaise avait fini par intégrer leur petit groupe au plus grand plaisir d'Harry qui n'était plus le seul garçon de leur bande.

Il ne fallut pas attendre bien longtemps aux trois amis pour voir arriver le métis accompagné par une sublime femme à la peau olive. En la regardant arriver Hadrien pensa immédiatement que cette femme devait avoir du sang de Velane, une beauté pareille ne pouvait pas être naturelle.

Comme toujours, elle lui offrit un étincelant sourire l'un de ceux, qui selon sa marraine était fait pour faire chavirer les hommes, quelques choses qui était encore incompréhensible pour le jeune Harry. Il était beaucoup plus intéressé de retrouver son ami transalpin.

Pendant que les quatre enfants se retrouvaient avec une forte effusion de joie, principalement de la jeune Davis, les parents échangeaient des salutations beaucoup plus formelles. Les Davis, les Greengrass et les Zabini étaient trois familles venant du même monde, bien que d'origines différentes, toutes les trois avaient un siège au Magenmagot.

Malgré le rapprochement de leurs enfants, ils se devaient de maintenir une certaine bienséance entre eux, il en allait de leur honneur familial et de leur image. Finalement le sifflet de la vieille locomotive leur rappela le départ imminent de leurs enfants respectifs, comme à tous les autres parents du quai.

Immédiatement les mères prirent une dernière fois leur protégé dans une étreinte, pour un dernier baiser, une dernière recommandation murmurée au creux de l'oreille, ou tout simplement un dernier contact avec leur enfant, il en allait de même pour les pères.

Le quatuor finit par monter dans le train après avoir écouté les derniers conseils de leurs parents. Rapidement le déchirement des au-revoir laissa place à l'excitation de la rentrée, tous étaient surexcités à l'idée d'être enfin dans le train qui les mèneraient à Poudlard. Chacun essayait d'imaginer ses premiers pas dans la prestigieuse école. Ils étaient si excités par l'aventure qui s'offrait à eux qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que le train avait déjà quitté la gare.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille, déjà vêtue de sa robe de Poudlard flambant neuve. Elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés, de grandes dents et une expression d'assurance à toute épreuve peinte sur le visage.

Harry pouvait facilement voir à son langage corporel que cette fille était une née-moldue, impatiente d'être à Poudlard qui n'avait pas encore rencontrer les mauvais côtés du monde magique. Elle devait selon lui être persuadé que tout était féérique. Elle allait vite se rendre compte de la triste réalité.

« Bonjour. Je peux m'installer avec vous ?

\- Oui, bien-sûr. Les garçons vont t'aider à mettre ta malle dans les filets. Ils ne sont bons qu'à ça de toute façon.

\- HEY ! » Hurlèrent d'indignation simultanément les deux garçons outré par les propos de leur amie Tracey, qui se contenta de leur répondre avec un sourire angélique dont elle avait le secret, sous le soupir faussement las de l'héritière Greengrass qui était toute aussi amusée que son amie par la réaction des deux garçons.

Finalement Hadrien, ne voulant pas s'engager dans une joute verbale avec la jeune Davis, finit par sortir sa baguette pour alléger la malle de leur nouvelle camarade et la transporter dans les filets, sous le regard à la fois surpris et admiratif de la nouvelle arrivante. Alors que ses amis regardaient la scène comme si cela était la chose la plus banale possible.

« Wouah ! Tu fais de la magie ! C'est génial. Moi, j'ai essayé quelques-uns des sorts de nos manuels et à chaque fois cela a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par cœur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Sinon j'espère pourvoir profiter de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, j'ai lu qu'elle était l'une des mieux achalandée du monde, peut-être que je pourrais apprendre plus de sorts comme ceux que tu viens d'utiliser. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ?

\- Et tu sais comment elle arrive à dire tout ça sans respirer ? » Essaya de murmurer Tracey à son amie Daphnée, mais malheureusement la teinte rouge que prirent les joues d'Hermione indiquèrent le contraire.

« Tracey soit gentille. Tu vois bien qu'Hermione est aussi excitée que nous à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard.

\- Daphnée à raison Trey. Tu as réagi comme elle au début. Excuse la Hermione, Tracey oublie souvent ses bonnes manières. Moi je suis Blaise Zabini, la mégère dont tu viens de faire injustement les frais est Tracey Davis. La belle blonde qui me fusille du regard c'est Daphnée Greengrass. Et celui qui vient de mettre tes bagages dans le filet c'est Hadrien De-LaSerre. Et ne t'inquiète pas tu verras la magie c'est facile.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai lu qu'il fallait beaucoup de concentration, surtout dans les disciplines comme la métamorphose ou les potions. J'aime bien la métamorphose j'espère que je vais être doué dans cette matière. Lorsque le professeur Mac Gonnagall est venue présenter Poudlard à mes parents et moi elle nous a fait une démonstration de métamorphose et c'était génial quand elle a transformé le canapé en cochon. J'ai cru que mon père allait faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Du calme Hermione, on a vraiment l'impression que tu vas manquer d'air ». Sourit la jeune Davis devant l'enthousiasme débordant de la brune.

« Oui, la métamorphose est une discipline fascinante, ma grand-mère est une maitresse dans ce domaine, tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

\- C'est vrai, la dernière fois elle nous a métamorphosé tout un lac en patinoire pour que l'on puisse patiner en plein été. Mais il n'y pas que la métamorphose qui est passionnant, les runes anciennes sont vraiment fascinantes, tu savais qu'elle pouvait être utilisé dans tous les domaines et même remplacer des technologies moldues.

\- Tu oublies les potions qui peuvent pratiquement tout soigner et qui ne dépendent pas de la puissance magique du sorcier, mais de son savoir.

\- Et l'alchimie, Blaise, tu oublies toi aussi l'alchimie, c'est beaucoup plus impressionnant que tes potions, on peut presque tout transformer avec l'alchimie, encore plus qu'en métamorphose car cela peut rester à jamais changé.

\- Heu, désolé mais je ne comprends pas tout ce que vous dîtes. Je ne suis pas du monde magique comme vous, mes parents sont, comme vous le dîtes : moldus ». Se sentit obligée de préciser la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux, mettant ainsi fin au débat s'étant installé entre Hadrien, Daphnée et Blaise sous le regard ennuyé de Tracey. Visiblement la jeune fille aux cheveux corbeaux devait assister régulièrement à ce genre de scène entre ses amis.

Hermione, elle espérait qu'en précisant son statut de nouvelle entrante dans ce monde, toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit à propos de la magie allait avoir une réponse. Et également s'excuser au préalable de son ignorance auprès de ses nouveaux compagnons dont elle espérait pouvoir gagner leur amitié.

« Tu ne devrais pas l'annoncer aussi volontairement ». Remarqua l'héritière Greengrass.

« Ah bon? Pourquoi ?

\- Nous ça ne nous déranges pas, on ne tient pas compte de la filiation sanguine, mais il y a un certain nombre de sorciers qui risque de mal réagir.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ce qu'essaye de te dire maladroitement Tracey, c'est qu'une grande majorité des sorciers sang-purs vont ouvertement te mépriser, te critiquer, ou te snober pour ça ». Clarifia Daphnée.

« Sang-pur ?

\- Les sang-purs sont des sorciers issus de familles magiques très anciennes, un peu comme la noblesse si tu préfères.

\- Donc des Lord ?

\- C'est ça, malheureusement un certain nombre de ces familles ont pris l'appellation sang-pur à la lettre et ont propagé l'idée que les sang-purs étaient des sorciers n'ayant aucune trace de sang moldu dans les veines, car ils le considèrent comme étant souillé ». Expliqua gentiment Harry en voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de leur camarade. Il comprenait son désir de se faire accepter dans sa nouvelle communauté, mais il préférait la prévenir des dangers de la naïveté et de l'ignorance. Il fallait donc mieux l'avertir immédiatement des préjugés des sorciers envers les moldus.

« Mais c'est injuste. C'est de la discrimination.

\- Oui on le sait bien, ça ressemble beaucoup à l'apartheid aux Etat Unis ou en Afrique du Sud. Mais rassure toi, nous ne sommes pas tous comme eux ». Tempéra le jeune homme sous les hochements affirmatifs des trois autres premières années dans le compartiment.

« Vous…vous êtes des sang-purs ? » S'embarrassa la jeune brune en portant ses mains à sa bouche dans l'espoir futile d'empêcher le flot de sottises de s'en échapper. « Oups… Désolé c'est très malpoli de ma part ».

« T'inquiète pas, on ne t'en veut pas. On comprend que c'est difficile de s'adapter lorsque l'on arrive dans un nouveau monde. Regardes, Hadrien et moi on vient d'autre pays et nous devons également nous habituer aux coutumes Anglaises. Toi c'est presque pareil dans un sens.

\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr, Blaise. On vient peut-être d'un autre pays toi et moi, mais nous venons tout de même d'une communauté magique. Nous partageons déjà la même culture, alors qu'Hermione elle, doit s'acclimater à un nouveau monde qui est l'opposé du sien.

\- Hadrien n'a pas tort, Blaise.

\- Je suis d'accord. Et pour répondre à ta question Hermione. Moi je suis une sang-pur, je suis l'héritière de la noble et ancienne maison Greengrass, une famille Anglaise aux origines Scandinave. Blaise lui est également un sang-pur mais un sang-pur Italien.

\- Italien ?

\- C'est bien cela, mais mon père était Anglais, c'est pour cela que je viens à Poudlard.

\- Oui, c'est une histoire un peu compliquée. Tracey, elle est Anglaise et elle est une sang-mêlé.

\- Sang-mêlé ?

\- Oui, mon père est sorcier, alors que ma mère est une moldue, mais nous vivons dans le monde sorcier ». Compléta la jeune fille en souriant.

Hermione se sentait rassurée par l'aisance que ses nouveaux amis avaient à lui révéler leur affiliation, alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'apprendre que ce sujet pouvait avoir un certain tabou dans ce nouveau monde. Elle se tourna vers le seul qui n'avait pas encore révélé son héritage qui comprit immédiatement sa question muette.

« Moi ? C'est aussi compliqué. Mais pour faire cour je suis un sang-mêlé du point de vue purement génétique. Mes parents biologiques Anglais étaient un sang-pur et une Née-moludue, mais après leur disparition j'ai été adopté par mon oncle et ma tante qui sont des sang-pur Français, donc je suis théoriquement un sang-pur ». Tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Comprenant que la situation familiale de son nouvel ami était des plus complexes, Hermione n'insista pas pour en découvrir plus sur Harry, bien que sa curiosité maladive la torturait afin de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle se contenta donc d'hocher la tête pour montrer son assentiment, elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser passer sa chance de se faire des amis.

L'arrivée devant leur porte de la marchande de friandises leur évita de s'enliser dans un sujet bien compliqué pour des enfants de leur âge. Les trois sorciers sang-purs n'eurent aucun scrupule à prendre une large gamme de confiseries afin de les faire gouter à leur nouvelle amie Née-moldue qui ignorait tout de l'art des friandises magiques.

Suçacides, Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Chocoballes, Chocogrenouille, Nid de cafards. Fizwizbiz, bonbons explosifs, Gommes de Limaces, Souris en sucres et bien d'autres délices sucrés tous plus bizarre les uns que les autres furent leur principale préoccupation pendant l'heure suivante.

« Tu veux une Bulles Baveuses, Hermione ? » Demanda Tracey Davis en tendant un chewing-gum à sa nouvelle amie.

« Non, je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est comme les chewing-gums. Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Tu peux prendre autre chose si tu veux. Ou peut-être que tu n'aimes pas les friandises ? J'ai remarqué que tu en mangeais peu ». Constata Daphnée, à la suite de la question de son amie Tracey. Comme les autres, elle avait remarqué que la jeune Née-moldue faisait un peu la fine bouche avec les confiseries n'en prenant que de petite quantité, contrairement à eux qui n'avaient pas cette limite.

« Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que mes parents sont dentistes, donc je n'ai pas le droit d'en manger beaucoup.

\- Tu t'en fifffe, ils font pas là.

\- EH ! Tu es immonde Blaise, garde tes crachats pour toi.

\- Ouais et ferme la bouche ». Surenchérit la brune en complétant de son petit grain de sel la remontrance de son amie blonde, le tout sous le sourire goguenard d'Hadrien heureux de ne pas être la cible de la colère des deux filles. Tout penaud le métis avala son Chocogrenouille avant de se retourner vers la née-moldue pour demander : « Denchiste ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Dentiste, Blaise, et non Denchiste. Les Dentistes sont des médicomages moldus spécialisés dans le domaine dentaire, ils les nettoient, les redressent, les soignent et les retirent parfois.

\- Pourquoi cela t'étonne ? Il n'y a pas de dentistes dans le monde magique ?

\- Non, il n'y a pas de spécialistes dans le monde magique. Les seuls médecins que nous avons sont les médicomages, ils nous soignent que ce soit pour une rage de dent, ou encore un bras cassé. Notre système médical est loin d'être aussi développé et avancé par rapport à celui des moldus. Mais il commence doucement à évoluer, récemment les psychomages, l'équivalent sorcier des psychologues moldus gagnent de plus en plus de crédit ». Expliqua le jeune héritier De-LaSerre.

« Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses les dentistes alors ? Je pensais que vous viviez tous dans le monde magique ?

\- Un de mes amis d'école est le fils d'un dentiste lui aussi.

\- Tu as un ami moldu Hadrien ? » Demanda Tracey surprise, elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré d'enfant de sang-pur ayant des liens amicaux dans le monde moldu. Elle pensait que la relation entre son père et sa mère était unique.

« Tu es allé à l'école ? Je pensais que dans le monde magique, l'école ne commençait qu'à partir de 11 ans.

\- En Angleterre Hermione. Moi en Italie j'ai commencé l'école à 6 ans.

\- Tu n'as pas tant de mérite que ça Blaise, tu es allé dans une école privée magique. Ce n'est pas le cas pour Hadrien. Hein, Hadrien ?

\- Oui, l'âge où l'on va à l'école dépend des pays. En France l'école est obligatoire à partir de 5 ans dans le monde magique.

\- Tu es allé dans une école magique dès tes 5 ans ? Tu as de la chance, moi je ne savais même pas que j'étais magique à cet âge-là ». Se lamenta la jeune Née-moldue devant cette injustice.

« Ce n'était pas une école comme Poudlard, Hermione, on n'était pas tous magique.

\- Hein ?

\- Ce qu'essaye de t'expliquer Hadrien, c'est qu'en France les lois ne sont pas comme en Angleterre. L'école où il est allé mélangeait des enfants magiques, mais aussi ceux de créatures magiques, de cramols et de moldus.

\- Mais le statut du secret ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, le statut du secret ne risque pas d'être menacé. Les moldus autorisés dans cette école connaissent l'existence du monde magique, car ils y sont liés de près ou de loin, en ayant un membre de leur famille dans le monde magique.

\- Et vos sang-purs tolèrent ça ? Je pensais que vous aviez dit qu'ils étaient racistes envers tous ce qui venait des moldus ?

\- Bien évidement les sang-purs Français ne sont pas comme les Anglais. Il y a bien-sûr une petite faction de puriste, mais elle est très minoritaire.

\- C'est surtout que les sang-purs Français ne se voient pas du tout de la même manière que les sang-purs Anglais ». Compléta Daphnée, voyant que son meilleur ami avait du mal à s'exprimer comme il le désirait.

« Il y a autant de différences que cela ?

\- Oui, les communautés magiques sont toutes différentes, surtout dans leur relation avec le monde moldu. La MACUSA la communauté magique de la côte Est de l'Amérique du Nord interdit le moindre contact avec les moldus sous peine de très lourde sanction. Alors que dans les contrées de l'Assemblée des tribus la communauté du centre de l'Amérique du Nord, les sorciers sont vénérés et extrêmement respectés par une grande partie de la population moldue les côtoyant. Pendant que pour la côte Ouest il n'y a même pas de gouvernement et les sorciers déambulent au milieu des moldus en se faisant passer pour des magiciens de cabaret. Pourtant ces trois pays vivent l'un à côté de l'autre, ils sont même unifiés dans le monde moldu.

\- Unifié ? Pas totalement Daphnée, le Canada et les Etats Unis sont des pays totalement indépendants dans le monde moldu ». Corrigea le jeune De-LaSerre en souriant.

« Bien ! Tu n'as qu'à reprendre, si tu es si doué.

\- Pas de problème. Tu vois, Hermione, avec l'exemple de l'Amérique du Nord, Daphnée cherchait à te montrer que des pays magiques voisins pouvaient vivre et être gouverné de manière totalement différente. C'est exactement le cas entre le Royaume Uni et la France. Les sang-purs Anglais sont tout puissant, ils concentrent pratiquement tout le pouvoir qu'il soit politique, économique ou encore judiciaire et tout est fait pour qu'ils restent en haut de la hiérarchie. Cette position hiérarchique les a rendus méprisant envers les autres sorciers et créatures.

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas en France ?

\- Non, en France les Sang-purs n'ont pas autant de pouvoir que leur homologue d'outre-manche et ils n'ont pas la même conception de leurs responsabilités. En France les sang-purs sont les gardiens de notre communauté, ils protègent nos traditions et Magia.

\- Magia ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Magia est une personnification de la magie Hermione, les Français y font souvent référence.

\- Comme les Anglais prennent souvent Merlin à témoin, comme nous Italiens prenons la déesse Trivia ou encore les Grecs avec leur Gaïa.

\- C'est un peu comme le haut mon dieu des moldus ». Compléta Tracey.

« Donc les sang-purs Français sont un peu comme des prêtres ?

\- Un peu, ils peuvent être considérés tout comme parfois. Par exemple : c'est les plus riches familles sang-purs qui organisent les grandes fêtes magiques pour célébrer Magia. Ils font également en sorte que les traditions du monde magique soient préservées et qu'elles soient protégées, en faisant en sorte de les enseigner aux nouveaux entrants dans notre monde. Nos sang-purs servent également de liens entre les créatures magiques et le reste du monde.

\- Alors que les notre ont tendance à ostraciser les créatures magiques de notre monde ». Commenta Daphnée en soupirant. Elle était bien placée pour constater les différences entre les deux pays, ayant grandie en côtoyant les De-LaSerre.

« Comment font-ils ? Je veux dire comment peut-il y avoir une aussi grande différence entre les deux pays ?

\- Les deux pays n'ont pas les mêmes histoires avec les moldus et les créatures magiques.

\- Tu oublies, Daphnée, que les deux pays ont évolué totalement différemment. Après la promulgation du décret sur le secret de la magie, les Anglais se sont séparés de leur royauté et ont fondé leur Magenmagot en réunissant toutes les familles magique appartenant à la noblesse, ainsi sont nées les familles sang-purs. Depuis cette époque ce sont-elles qui règnent sur le pays.

\- Hadrien oublie de mentionner qu'avec les années le nombre de familles nobles a baissé, donc le Magenmagot a instauré tout une liste de critères pour permettre à de vieilles familles magiques d'acquérir le rang de sang-purs.

\- Mais Daphnée, je pensais que maintenant les Né-moldus avaient également une voix au Magenmagot ?

\- En théorie c'est vrai depuis les réformes lancées après la guerre contre Grindelwald, mais cela reste très minoritaire.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, pour calmer la colère des sang-mêlé, des sang-purs non noble et des Né-moldus qui ont fortement augmenté avant la grande guerre, le Magenmagot s'est élargie en créant des sièges dit du peuple. Ces nouveaux sièges sont pour le représentant de chaque guilde officielle, réunissant un même métier et pour des membres élus par des élections. Mais encore une fois cela ne représente pas les proportions de la population car il y a qu'une petite centaine de sièges élus, pour un Magenmagot de 400 personnes. Et dans ces sièges élus ont retrouve aussi des sang-purs, comme Zonko qui est un sang-pur d'une ancienne et noble famille, mais aussi le troisième représentant sur les cinq que compte la guilde des commerçants.

\- Et rien n'empêche un sang-pur non représenté au Magenmagot de se faire élire par le peuple, c'est le cas de Drusman. Il est un sang-pur dont la famille n'est pas assez vieille pour rentrer au Magenmagot avec un siège permanent, mais il a été élu démocratiquement avec l'aide de Malefoy ». Surenchérie Tracey aux explications de Daphnée.

« Et en France, c'est différent ?

\- Oui, comme en Italie je suppose. Blaise ?

\- Pareil, on est différent des Rosbifs et des Français. Nous on a encore une famille royale avec un parlement élu par le peuple, même si le roi choisi la moitié de ses membres. Mais en France c'est encore différent.

\- Vraiment Hadrien ?

\- Nous en France les sang-purs ne sont pas aussi présents qu'en Angleterre. Notre système ressemble beaucoup à celui de nos contemporains moldus, avec une assemblée de députés élus par les citoyens magiques et un consul, lui aussi élu. Le consul choisi pour l'aider un triumvirat de trois hauts commissaires, chacun en charge d'un des trois pouvoirs : l'un la justice, l'autre l'établissement des lois et l'économie et le dernier les exécutants avec les services de santé, les mousquetaires et les fonctionnaires. Toutes les lois ou les grandes actions doivent être votées et validées par l'assemblée, qui peut elle aussi en proposer ou les modifier. Les députés peuvent aussi décider de remettre en question un membre ou tout le gouvernement en votant la censure. Et chaque action passée par l'assemblée doit être validée par le Sénat.

\- Le Sénat ? Comme à l'époque romaine ?

\- Un peu. Le Sénat est une seconde assemblée, mais cette fois composée à la moitié de siège de famille sang-pur et la seconde moitié de membres élus, à 50/50 par les Sénateurs et les députés. C'est le Sénat qui est garant de nos coutumes et traditions.

\- Tes parents sont Sénateurs ? » Demanda curieusement la jeune Née-moldue captivée par les explications du jeune Français sur le système politique de son pays.

« Oui, ma famille à un siège héréditaire de Sénateur.

\- Mais Oncle Arno est aussi un haut Inquisiteur ». Déclara fièrement l'héritière Greengrass.

« Un Haut Inquisiteur, c'est quoi ? Nous on a pas ça en Italie.

\- Pareil pour nous ». Compléta Tracey, alors que tous se tournaient vers Harry pour qu'il les renseigne.

« Un Haut Inquisiteur est un peu comme un juge suprême. Il appartient à l'inquisitoire, c'est une assemblée de 13 personnes chargées de faire respecter les lois de la Magie. En gros n'importe qui peut faire appel à l'Inquisitoire s'il estime que les instances normales ne seront pas juste. Les Inquisiteurs sont chargés de nous protéger contre nos dérives et tous ce qui peux mettre en danger la Magie et notre monde. C'est un titre très honorifique et très prestigieux, il faut connaître les lois du pays, également celle de la CIS et quelqu'une des autres pays, mais aussi les traditions et les coutumes de chaque race vivant sur le territoire Français, être capable de faire face à n'importe quelles créatures ou mage noir. Ils sont un peu vus comme la voix de la Magie sur terre dans notre culture.

-Wouah c'est impressionnant. Toi aussi tu vas devenir un Haut Inquisiteur Hadrien ?

\- Heu… Moi ? Heu… Non, je ne pense pas. La place d'Inquisiteur est très difficile à avoir et à conserver.

\- Ce n'est pas héréditaire ?

\- Ho, non, ça ne risque pas. Comme un Haut Inquisiteur doit être la représentation du champion de la Magie, toute personne pouvant s'en montrer digne peux être choisi.

\- Comment ?

\- Tous les quatre ans, l'Inquisitoire se réunit en Concile, où ils choisissent 3 de leurs membres qu'ils estiment comme les plus faibles ou les plus indignes de la fonction et ils établissent également une liste de 13 successeurs possibles, chacun ayant rempli un certain nombre de critères, comme être Français, avoir remporté minimum trois tournois de duel majeur, etc… Comme le rôle d'Inquisiteur est aussi politique, l'assemblée, le Sénat, le Consul avec les Hauts Commissaires, choisissent également un Inquisiteur à remettre en question et une liste de 13 candidats. Puis dans le mois qui suit les Conciles, les jeux magiques de l'Inquisitoire sont organisés, où l'on y voit s'affronter dans différentes épreuves, les 42 candidats et les 6 Inquisiteurs dévoyés. Les Six meilleurs participants gagnent alors le titre d'Inquisiteur.

\- Wouah !

\- Oui et même après leur nomination, ils doivent continuer à mériter leur titre, en gagnant des tournois de duel, ou écrire des thèses sur la Magie, sauver des créatures Magiques ou nous protéger de ces créatures Magique, etc…

\- C'est super. Et ton père il est ça ?

\- O…

\- Oui, Oncle Arno a été le plus jeune Inquisiteur nommé des deux derniers siècles. Et il a été le seul vainqueur des jeux magique i ans, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis la Guerre contre Grindelwald ». Déclara fièrement Daphnée, en coupant brutalement la parole à son meilleur ami. Elle était toute aussi fière des performances de son oncle que les enfants De LaSerre de leur père.

Hermione avait plein d'autres questions qui lui démangeaient la langue mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de les poser, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit sur un garçon roux flamboyant, de leur âge fit irruption sans même s'annoncer. Il était grand pour leur âge, il avait de grandes mains ainsi que de grands pieds, des taches de rousseurs partout sur le visage, il donnait l'impression d'être un grand dadais pataud.

« He ! Je cherche Harry Potter. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Je doute qu'il veuille être ami avec un type aussi malpoli que toi. » Attaqua froidement Daphnée, le ton tranchant de sa voix surprit légèrement ses amis. Ils savaient qu'elle pouvait être froide, cassante, voire légèrement méchante, mais jamais ils ne l'avaient vu aussi agressive, même en présence de Malefoy.

Le seul à connaître les raisons de cette humeur était Hadrien et au contraire, il ne s'en trouva pas choqué, mais légèrement flatté, car Daphnée agissait ainsi pour le protéger. Son père et sa mère avait eu raison en lui affirmant qu'il ne serait pas seul face à l'avidité des sorciers Anglais.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre à toi ? Tu ne le connais pas !

\- Daphnée ne le connais peut-être pas mais au moins, elle ne s'est pas incrusté dans un compartiment sans même s'annoncer, ni demander l'autorisation.

\- Tu oublies aussi Trey, qu'il n'a même pas pris la peine de se présenter ?

\- L'une des bases élémentaires de la politesse et de la bienséance ». Surenchérit Hermione derrière Blaise et Tracey. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle suivait le mouvement contre ce rouquin, mais elle ne voulait pas être laissée en retrait par ses nouveaux amis.

« Et pourquoi voudrais-tu rencontrer Harry Potter ? Qui te dit que lui a envie de te connaître ?

\- Mais parce qu'il est un héros. Il a vaincu vous-savez-qui.

\- Tu veux le rencontrer simplement parce qu'il a survécut à sa famille ? Parce qu'il est devenu un orphelin à la place de grandir avec ses parents ? Tu t'en réjouis ? Tu t'imagines qu'il aimerait avoir des amis seulement intéressés par sa position ? Tu veux simplement un peu de gloire ? Tu es simplement égoïste ! Bah, sache qu'il n'est pas là. Tu peux aller jouer les sangsues avides de gloire ailleurs ! » Attaqua violement Hadrien, le soutien de ses amis, bien qu'il soit involontaire, excepté celui de Daphnée, lui avait donné confiance de s'en prendre au rouquin.

Sa virulence surprit néanmoins ses amis, ils n'avaient jamais imaginés le calme Hadrien De-LaSerre pouvant se mettre ainsi en colère, contre quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que l'idiotie d'un rouquin.

«Qui es-tu pour me parler comme ça ? Je suis sûr que tu es le fils d'un de ces enfoirés de Mangemorts ayant échappé à Azkaban en versant des pots de vin. Tu dois être l'un de ces sales serpents !

\- Je suis Hadrien De-LaSerre, mufle.

\- Un Français, un sale mangeur de Grenouille. Tu te crois supérieur à moi.

\- N'importe qui est supérieur à toi Weasley ! » Clama une voix narquoise et hautaine venant du couloir. Tous se tournèrent vers sa source qui s'avéra être un groupe de trois garçons, eux aussi de leur âge. Parmi eux, Harry reconnu le garçon pâle de la boutique de prêt à porter du chemin de Traverse, celui avec lequel Daphnée s'était pris le bec, Drago Malefoy.

Il était encadré par les deux autres garçons, eux étaient solidement bâtis, ils donnaient l'impression d'être les garde du corps du blondinet. Contrairement à Draco qui affichait son éternel air hautain et snob accompagné pour l'occasion d'un sourire dédaigneux, qu'il adressait au rouquin, les deux mini-armoires à glace affichaient un regard neutre, légèrement hagard voire perdu. Harry pouvait jurer qu'il voyait les rouages de leurs cerveaux essayer de se connecter entre eux.

«Tu me déçois ma douce Daphnée. Tu fréquentes déjà un Français, mais là, un Weasley. Tu baisses dans la hiérarchie de gens douteux. Au moins le Français était un sang-pur ». Déclara-t-il en souriant, concentrant son attention sur l'héritière Greengrass avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur, sans tenir compte une seconde du rougissement flamboyant du Weasley sous le coup de la colère.

«Ravi de te revoir également Mal-le-foy ». Répondit Hadrien en devançant son amie blonde et en décomposant parfaitement les syllabes du nom du blond.

« De-LaSerre ? Toujours là ?

\- Comme tu le vois, tu as un sens de l'observation qui est très affiné Mal-le-foy. Un vrai limier.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Français.

\- Ho, le petit Malefoy à peur du petit Français.

\- Toi Weasley, la ferme ! » Tranchèrent sans même se concerter, Tracey, Daphnée et Malefoy à l'unisson. Une réplique cinglante qui fit rougir un peu plus le rouquin à un point que sa peau était plus proche du violet que du rouge.

Le regard que lui jetaient les deux camps lui fit néanmoins comprendre qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici, bien qu'il soit en colère, il finit par opter pour un repli stratégique et laissa Malefoy et ses gorilles face à la bande du compartiment.

« Tu devrais vraiment faire attention à qui tu fréquentes ma Daphnée. Si tu veux, je saurai te conseiller vers des gens fréquentables.

\- Des gens fréquentables comme toi, Malefoy et tes deux idiots de chimpanzés qui te servent de lèche bottes.

\- Davis. Il est déjà malheureux que ton père ai décidé de se rouler dans la fange avec une moldue comme ta mère, mais une femme ne devrait pas dire de telle vulgarité ». Répondit dédaigneusement le jeune héritier sang-pur faisant serrer les points de la brune couleur corbeau. Elle ne laissa pas sa colère s'exprimer car Hadrien avait calmement posé une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Il est étonnant d'entendre un Mal-le-foy parler de bonne fréquentation, lorsque l'on connait l'histoire de ta famille, Draco.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Français !

\- Rien de spécial, Mal-le-foy, je te l'assure. Mais je dresse simplement un constat, celui que les gens douteux ne sont pas les même en fonction du côté de la Manche où te trouve.

\- …

\- Eh bah, Draco, il s'emblerait que mon père ne soit pas le seul à s'être roulé dans la fange, comme tu dis.

\- Mais oui, Draco, qu'a donc fait ta famille de l'autre côté de la Manche ?

\- Toi ! Zabini, sale métis…

\- Oh, oui continu mon cher, Draco, montre nous à quel point les Français on eut la chance d'exiler ta famille.

\- Heu… Tu…

\- Dit donc, quelle éloquence. Hadrien, tu penses que les Malefoy ont utilisé le même genre de défense lors de leur procès à Paris ? Ton arrière-grand-père n'était-il pas l'un des juges ? Peut-être que l'on pourrait lire ses mémoires concernant cette affaire.

\- C'est une idée ma chère Daphnée. Un tour dans la bibliothèque De-LaSerre et nous connaitrons la vérité.

-Oh, oui, la vérité. Je suis sûr que Draco aimerait qu'elle éclate au grand jour ». Sourit narquoisement de toutes ses dents la jeune Davis en rentrant dans le jeu de ses amis. A chacune de leurs paroles la peau du Malefoy blanchissait un peu plus. Sous le sourire moqueur du quatuor, Draco arborait maintenant le teint d'un cadavre, il semblait être à deux doigts de défaillir.

A court de mot et dans la peur que cette conversation révèle le passé obscure de sa famille, le jeune blond décida de se replier lui aussi, loin de ce compartiment. Sous le regard moqueur des quatre amis et celui interrogatif d'Hermione qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Contrairement à ses nouveaux amis, elle ressentait du dégout et du mépris à l'encontre du blond hautain, elle ne trouvait pas normal la façon dont il les avait snobés.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Finit-elle par demander une fois qu'ils furent tous réinstallés dans le compartiment.

« Rien de spécial, Hermione. Il va falloir t'habituer, Draco est toujours comme ça et il n'est malheureusement pas le seul, bien qu'il soit l'un des pire.

\- Tracey à raison. Draco est l'un des pires exemples sang-pur. Le pire, je crois que c'est son père ». Compléta la jeune Greengrass.

« Vraiment ? Il fait partie des sang-pur méprisant les moldus ?

\- Oui, tu as bien vu comment il s'est adressé à Trey.

\- Et ça c'est sans compter que Lucius Malefoy, son père a été fiché comme un Mangemort.

\- QUOI !? UN MANGEMORT COMME CEUX DE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI ?

\- Oui, oui, pas besoin de crier Hermione. On est à coté de toi.

\- Oups… Désolée.

\- Pas grave. Mais pour en revenir à ta question, oui Lucius Malefoy était un Mangemort de Voldemort. Mais il a été innocenté à son procès car il aurait été sous _Imperium_.

\- _Imperium_ ?

\- C'est l'un des trois impardonnables, chacun d'eux peux te faire envoyer en prison, voire te condamner à la peine capitale. L'Imperium est un sort de contrôle mental. Il détruit ta volonté et permet au lanceur de faire de toi ce qu'il veut ». Expliqua Hadrien faisant déglutir sa nouvelle amie. Elle venait de se rendre compte que le monde magique n'était pas tout beau et magnifique comme elle le pensait en rentrant dans le train. Apprendre qu'un tel sortilège pouvait exister, était horrible de son point de vue.

« Il était réellement sous _Imperium_ ?

\- Peut-être. On ne sait pas, _l'Imperium_ est très difficile à prouver donc beaucoup ont été innocenté.

\- C'est la présomption d'innocence Daphnée.

\- Oui, peut-être mais il y a aussi les pots de vin qui ont grandement aidé la présomption d'innocence ». Rétorqua la jeune héritière Greengrass à son ami Italien.

Le calme et le silence s'installa après cette petite conversation pesante. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione décide d'y mettre fin, au grand soulagement des quatre autres.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce Draco ne sera pas dans ma maison.

\- A moins que tu ne sois à Serpentard, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- Pourquoi ? Comment peux-tu connaître la maison où il va aller, Tracey ?

\- Les Malefoy se targuent tous d'être allé à Serpentard, c'est un gage de pureté pour eux. Draco ira à Serpentard, il a bien trop peur de décevoir ses parents en montrant une mauvaise image de sa famille.

\- Pourtant il est loin d'avoir les qualités d'un Serpentard, il est vantard, arrogant, idiot, pas rusé pour un sous, il est impulsif, arriviste, lâche…

\- Tracey, c'est bon je crois que l'on a compris, tu ne l'aimes pas.

\- Pourtant on est d'accord avec toi, Draco n'a pas sa place à Serpentard ». Conclu Daphnée avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« Comment pouvez-vous connaître la future maison de ce Draco à l'avance ? Je pensais que nous étions répartit en fonction de nos qualités ?

\- Ça Hermione c'est la théorie. La réalité est bien différente. Nos qualités sont bien-sûr le point essentiel pris en compte, on peut être placé dans une maison parce qu'elle corresponde parfaitement à ce qui est attendu des membres de cette maison ou pour t'aider à en développer une nouvelle.

\- Ce qu'essaye laborieusement de t'expliquer Tracey.

\- Mais je t'en prie tu n'as qu'à essayer toi, Monsieur parfait ». Répliqua la brune aux cheveux corbeau en boudant à l'adresse du métis.

« Arrêtez deux seconde de vous battre tous les deux. Ça devient lassant. Ce qu'essaye de t'expliquer ces deux nigauds, c'est que tu peux être répartit dans une maison pour t'aider à développer un trait de ta personnalité qui n'est pas aussi prononcé que les autres. Par exemple si tu es courageux, mais que ta timidité et ton manque de confiance en soi te tétanise, tu risques d'être répartit à Gryffondor pour t'aider à passer outre ces petits inconvénients. Comme tu peux être placé à Serpentard pour perdre ta naïveté, ou encore Serdaigle pour t'apprendre la rigueur ou bien Poufsouffle pour t'apprendre à t'ouvrir aux autres.

\- D'accord, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi les parents doivent être pris en comptes ?

\- Hermione réfléchis. Ils sont forcément pris en comptes, se sont eux qui t'élèvent donc il y a forcément un peu de leur personnalité en toi.

\- Hadrien a raison, mais ce n'est absolument pas pour cela que Draco va aller à Serpentard. Mais simplement parce que les désirs personnels de chacun sont pris en compte. Draco n'acceptera pas d'être placé ailleurs donc il ira forcément là-bas.

\- Donc si moi je veux aller à Gryffondor, je pourrais quand même y aller même si ce n'est pas la maison que l'on me conseille ?

\- Oui, parfaitement ». Acquiesça la jeune Greengrass. Alors que son amie Tracey regardait la Née-moldue comme si elle venait de dire la plus grosse bêtise qu'elle n'est jamais entendue.

« Tu veux aller à Gryffondor ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Cette maison est géniale.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse. Gryffondor ? Vraiment ?

\- Bah, oui pourquoi ça te dérange ?

\- Non, t'inquiètes pas Hermione, c'est juste que notre amie Tracey voit la maison des Gryffondor comme la pire qui soit.

\- Bien-sûr Hadrien qu'ils sont les pires. Ils sont bruyants, tapageurs, vulgaires, idiots, stupides, butés, idiots…

\- Trey, tu l'as dit deux fois idiots.

\- Peut-être mais ils le sont tellement qu'il faut mieux le préciser deux fois.

\- Pfff, tu es désespérantes Tracey. Mais parents biologiques étaient Gryffondor et on m'a toujours dit qu'ils étaient des gens bien.

\- Ouais, ouais, justement s'ils étaient si bien… ». La phrase de la jeune Davis mourut dans l'œuf sous l'œil noir de Daphnée, qui savait que son amie allait trop loin dans sa moquerie. Harry était assez sensible lorsqu'on abordait le sujet de James et Lily Potter. Pour le bien de tous il était préférable de changer de sujet et cela Blaise l'avait bien compris également.

« Pourquoi veux-tu aller à Gryffondor, Hermione ?

\- Bah… Heu… C'est un peu gênant.

\- Vas-y, promis nous ne nous moquerons pas et si Tracey essaye, on la bâillonnera jusqu'à Poudlard. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Trey, tu sais que l'on en est capable.

\- Grrrrr…..

\- Bien, alors… C'est que les sorciers que j'admire sont tous allé à Gryffondor : Albus Dumbledore, c'est le plus grand sorcier de notre ère et Minerva Mac Gonnagall, car elle est une femme forte qui est la directrice adjointe de la plus grande école de sorcellerie et que c'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir la magie.

\- Tu sais, Hermione, tu as une vision assez obtuse de notre monde.

\- Ah ?!

\- Mais attention ce n'est pas une critique, c'est simplement que tu n'as pas encore tout découvert, tu te contentes de regarder la couverture du livre pour le moment ». Tenta de se justifier maladroitement Harry, ne voulant pas vexer sa nouvelle amie.

« Tu penses ?

\- Moi je suis assez d'accord avec Hadrien, Hermione. Peut-être que tu devrais d'abords en découvrir plus sur notre monde avant de te créer des idoles et surtout ne pas faire un choix important comme la maison dans laquelle tu vas vivre les sept prochaines années sur une première impression.

\- Daphnée a raison. Je pense que tu serais mieux à Serdaigle qu'à Gryffondor. Tu es intelligente et réfléchit ça sera plus facile pour toi de t'intégrer. Comme Tracey l'a dit Gryffondor n'est pas forcément le meilleur endroit lorsque l'on aime les livres et le calme.

\- Merci Blaise ». Rougit la jeune fille, pas habituée à recevoir un compliment, surtout venant d'un garçon. « Toi, dans quelle maison penses-tu aller ?

\- Moi ? Serpentard peut-être, maman n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis rusé, mais bon je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai, ma sœur passe son temps à me dire que je suis idiot comme un Gryffondor.

\- Elle n'a pas tort. Et tu es casse-cou comme eux.

\- Et toi tu es une vraie vipère à la langue crochue.

\- Ça suffit vous deux. Tu ne veux pas aller à Serdaigle, Blaise ?

\- NON ! Tu es folle ? Moi aux milieux de toutes ses têtes d'ampoules, je laisse ça à Hadrien.

\- EH ! Tête d'ampoule toi-même, idiot décérébré.

\- Ah. Les garçons, tous des idiots.

\- EH ! Daphnée !

\- Et sinon toi, Tracey ? Une idée de ta maison.

\- Hermione voyons il est évident que Trey va finir à Serpentard. Une vipère comme elle n'a de place que là-bas.

\- TOI ! BLAISE JE VAIS TE TUER ! » Hurla la jeune fille en se jetant sur son ami métis qui se tordait de rire sous l'assaut. Voir leurs deux comparses se chamailler encore une fois fit sourire Hadrien et soupirer Daphnée. « Et c'est repartit pour un tour.

\- Oh laisses les Daph, ils ont le droit de s'amuser.

\- Hadrien a raison Daphnée, et regarde le bon côté des choses maintenant qu'ils sont occupés, on peut parler tranquillement. Et sinon toi dans quelle maison veux-tu aller ?

\- Moi, Serpentard. Il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille Tracey et Blaise.

\- Heu… Point de vue intéressant. Et toi Hadrien ? » Demanda curieusement la Née-moldue, en se tournant vers le jeune Français, alors que les deux bagarreurs s'étaient relevés et écoutaient maintenant la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

« Moi ? Je ne sais pas. Comme je l'ai dit mes parents biologiques étaient à Gryffondor, j'aimerai aller sur leur trace. Mais ma mère me dit souvent que j'aime trop les livres comme mon père pour ne pas aller à Serdaigle. Mais mon oncle Kral, le père de Daphnée me dit souvent que j'ai l'esprit d'un politicien, donc je pense que je pourrais aussi aller à Serpentard.

\- Ouais, c'est ça naïf comme tu es, tu ne vas pas faire long feu ». Murmura pour elle-même la jeune Greengrass, qui reçue néanmoins un coup de coude dans les côtes pour sa réflexions de la part de son meilleur ami, qui continua sa réponse. « Alors que ma marraine dit que je suis loyal comme un Poufsouffle.

\- Et ton père, il dit quoi ?

\- Oncle Arno ? Il s'en fout complètement.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est rien Hermione, Daphnée a raison, mon père ne s'intéresse pas à ce genre de chose. Il dit que le plus important c'est que quel que soit ma maison je dois m'amuser, apprendre et me faire des amis, que l'école c'est fait pour ça et non nous mettre dans des cases.

\- Ah…

\- Donc en gros tu ne sais pas où tu veux aller ! Tu es vraiment le roi des réponses à rallonge Hadrien ». Se moqua Tracey en concluant parfaitement la pensée du jeune Français Et en provoquant une nouvelle joute verbale. Le reste du trajet se déroula de la même manière, entre conversation, amusement, moquerie et dispute.

La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Contrairement à leurs visiteurs précédent, ce ne fut pas un rouquin malpoli, ni même un petit être pompeux jouant le grand notable de ce monde, qui fit irruption, mais un grand étudiant rentrant dans l'âge adulte avec une robe au liseré jaune et noire des Poufsouffle.

« Salut les mômes, ça faisait longtemps ». Déclara-t-il dans un sourire étincelant.

« Peter ! » Crièrent à l'unisson les quatre enfants sorcier à la surprise de la jeune Née-Moldue qui se sentit légèrement exclue.

« Hermione laisse-moi te présenter mon cousin Peter Layne. Il est le préfet en chef et comme tu peux le voir c'est un blaireau.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance… » Tenta de saluer la jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux, en prenant une posture de révérence. Ses efforts provoquèrent simplement l'hilarité de l'adolescent.

« Pas de ça avec moi, Hermione. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça.

\- Oui, Hermione, tu en fais trop. Ce n'est pas comme ça les salutations dans le monde magique même celle pour les sang-purs.

\- Ils sont peut-être l'équivalent des aristocrates mais la révérence n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle confuse en regardant ses amis penaude.

« Mais oui petite. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr que ces quatre-là vont tout t'apprendre des coutumes sorcières. Et sinon tu peux venir me voir je te conseillerai des livre dessus. Après tout entre Né-moldu, il faut s'entraider.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu n'es pas le cousin de Tracey.

\- Hahahaha, si malheureusement…

\- EH ! Pourquoi malheureusement ?

\- Parce que tu es une vraie plaie Trey ». Sourit de toutes ces dents le jeune Italien avant de se réfugier derrière le septième année pour éviter les représailles de son amie.

« Je vois que tu arrives toujours à te faire des amis ma chère cousine. Vois-tu Hermione je suis le cousin de Tracey du côté maternel. Mes parents, tout comme la mère de Tracey sont moldus.

\- Je vois.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Peter ? Tu n'es pas venu nous raconter ta filiation avec Trey ?

\- Ah, ma petite Daphnée, toujours droit à l'essentiel ». Sourit le jeune homme en se tournant vers la blonde. « Non, je voulais simplement venir voir si vous étiez toujours en vie. Et accessoirement pour vous avertir que l'on arrive bientôt à Poudlard et que vous devriez mettre vos robes ». Déclara-t-il avec un air taquin.

Dès qu'il eut prononcé sa phrase, les trois filles mirent immédiatement les garçons à la porte du compartiment pour se changer à une telle vitesse qu'Hadrien n'eut même pas le temps de se réjouir de l'arrivée prochaine du train. Bientôt il allait pouvoir voir Poudlard de ses propres yeux, bientôt il allait connaître sa maison.

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Fin du Chapitre VI xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

_**Points particuliers :**__**  
* Blaize Zabini est dans la même situation que Harry. Il est obligé d'aller à Poudlard s'il veut hériter un jour des actifs de son père. Ce dernier était un sorcier Sud-Africain ayant réussi à s'enrichir en Grande-Bretagne. Blaize a donc trois nationalités différentes (Sud-Africain, Italien et Britannique).  
** Tracey Davis est une sang-mêlé. Sa mère est une moldu, dont le nom de jeune fille est Layne. Elle a rencontré le père de Tracey lorsqu'elle accompagnait l'un de ses neveux lors de ses courses de rentrée.  
***Peter Layne est le plus jeune membre d'une fratrie de trois frères et le cousin de Tracey. Il est également le petit ami de Nymphadora Tonks.  
**** Tracey, Blaise et Daphnée sont les seuls amis Anglais d'Harry durant sa petite enfance. Il les a rencontrés lors de banquet au manoir Greengrass. **_

_**Voilà donc pour le sixème chapitre de **__**l'Enfant et l'Assassin.**__** J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ou pour poser des questions ou tout simplement pour un commentaire, ou pour me faire part de vos idées (je réponds généralement). **_

_**Sur ce je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu. **_

_**Le chapitre VII: **__**La rentrée **__**sera en ligne le 01/09.  
Le Chapitre XXXI : **__**Un troisième ennemi**__** de **__**la vérité cachée **__**sera en ligne aujourd'hui ou dans les prochains jours.**_

_**A la prochaine. **_

_**Stratesgos. **_.


	7. Chapitre VII: Investigations

_**Bonjour à tous amis lecteurs et lectrices. **_

_**Me revoilà, après près de deux mois d'absence, avec un nouveau chapitre de l'Enfant & l'Assassin. Un chapitre dans lequel Shadow fait son retour. A l'origine ce chapitre devait être très sombre, mais je pense avoir réussi à l'adoucir, mais cela je vous laisse en juger. Avant je souhaite remercier celles et ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review pour le dernier chapitre.  
Donc un grand merci à: Aya31, CutieSunshine, lesaccrosdelamerceri, adenoide, AnonymeV2, Elaelle, Karozthor the Necromagus, Nevanlinna et Tiaiel-san. J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions, si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à les reposer.  
J'en révèlerai plus à la fin de ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture à tous. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter.  
Dans cette Fanfiction apparaîtront également un grand nombre d'éléments appartenant à l'univers d'Assassin Creed (aussi bien des références que des personnages).  
Le reste vient de mon imagination. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**Ce chapitre n'a pas été relu par un bêta-lecteur. Je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire que vous trouverez. Je mettrai ce chapitre à jour à une date ultérieur. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**Chapitre VII **_

_**Investigation au Bon Baisé d'Athènes**_

Stavross Ivanakopoulos était un sorcier grec, ayant dépassé la cinquantaine. Il ressemblait en tous points aux stéréotypes du tenancier de taverne d'Athènes. Pourtant Stavros vivait loin de de son Péloponnèse natal. Tout cela à cause d'une femme. Dans ses jeunes années, il avait rencontré une magnifique touriste islandaise, qu'il avait fini par suivre sur son île, par amour.

Vivre dans ce petit pays insulaire au nord de tout ne l'avait pas dérangé, seul le chant des cigales lui avait manqué, mais il l'avait vite oublié au côté de son aimé. L'Islande était une véritable Eldorado pour les être non magique, car cette île était la seule nation où les sorciers ne prenaient pas la peine de se cacher.

Le folklore islandais était si riche en féérie, que la magie était présente chez les moldu. Sorcier et moldu se côtoyaient sans heurt, seuls les touristes étrangers moldus étaient ignorant de l'existence de ce monde caché sous leur nez.

Stavros avait grandement profité de cette paix, loin des conflits et de l'agitation puriste que l'on pouvait retrouver dans la majorité des sociétés magique du monde. Lui et son amour de jeunesse s'étaient mariés. Ils avaient tous les deux repris l'entreprise familiale de la belle vikings, à savoir une Auberge, dorénavant renommée : le bon baiser d'Athènes, un clin d'œil à leur rencontre. A deux, main dans la main, ils avaient tenu cet établissement ensemble pendant plus d'une vingtaine d'années.

Malheureusement une violente épidémie de Dragoncelle avait ravagé l'archipel nordique, emportant sur son passage un grand nombre d'habitant de cette île viking. Parmi les victimes de ce fléau, il y avait eu sa délicieuse épouse.

En sa mémoire Stavros avait continué à faire vivre leur établissement. Il avait également repris les fonctions de sa femme au sein de l'Ordre.

L'Ordre était une organisation secrète, qu'il avait découverte au contact de sa femme qui était membre de ce groupe depuis son enfance. Elle l'avait formé, elle l'avait initié à ses principes, ses croyances et sa vision du monde, elle s'était portée garante pour lui auprès des maîtres de l'Organisation. Ensemble ils avaient œuvré pour cette mystérieuse confrérie. Et maintenant qu'il était veuf, Stavros avait continué à servir l'Ordre.

Stavros Ivanakopoulos n'était donc pas qu'un simple tenancier de bar, il était aussi un maître des chuchoteurs de l'Organisation.

Les chuchoteurs étaient considérés comme les yeux et les oreilles de l'Ordre. Ils étaient éparpillés et dissimulés au sein de la population mondiale, qu'elle soit magique ou moldu. Ils avaient pour tâche de rapporter à l'Ordre toutes informations susceptibles de l'intéresser.

Les maîtres comme Stavros avaient plus de responsabilités que les simples chuchoteurs. Ils devaient établir et gérer les réseaux d'espionnages de l'Ordre, servir d'agent de liaison entre les différentes branche de l'Organisation et notamment fournir un soutien logistique aux agents de terrain si besoin.

Le vieux barman Grec était le grand maître des Chuchoteurs de cette région du monde. Sa couverture d'aubergiste était idéale pour son rôle. Son établissement accueillait des clients venant de tous les horizons, des travailleurs venaient manger un morceau ou simplement boire un verre durant la journée. Les soirs, la grande salle du Bon baiser d'Athènes se remplissait des traditionnels piliers de bar, ainsi que des individus, à l'air plus ou moins louche, venaient y conclure leurs affaires, plus ou moins légal.

La population hétéroclite de l'établissement en faisant un véritable carrefour de l'information. Stavros en bon propriétaire d'Auberge connaissait tout ce qui se passait dans son bar, lui permettant ainsi de réunir un grand nombre d'informations.

Une autre de ses armes pour obtenir des renseignements était l'alcool. C'était un fait bien connu qu'un bon verre et une oreille attentive étaient les meilleurs moyens de délier les langues. Et Stavros était un excellent auditeur, faisant de lui un maillon essentiel pour l'Ordre et le propulsant ainsi au haut rang de maître.

Afin de l'aider dans ses nombreuses tâches et pour qu'il transmette son savoir, l'Ordre lui avait confié la charge de deux jeunes apprentis, quelques temps après la mort de sa femme Arna et Olafur. Stavros les avait recueillis alors qu'ils étaient encore de jeunes adolescents, il les avait adopté et élevé comme si c'était ses propres enfants.

Le vieux barman les avait formés pour qu'il prenne sa place à la tête du Bon baisé d'Athènes et au sein de l'Ordre. Pour le moment ces deux jeunes gens étaient encore considérés comme de simple novice pour l'Ordre et de simple serveur pour les clients de l'Auberge, bien qu'Arna fût autorisées à tenir les comptes de l'établissement.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient justement attelés au nettoyage de l'établissement, depuis la fuite matinale des derniers clients nocturnes. Arna passait la serpillère, pendant qu'Olafur ranger les tables. Tout cela sous l'œil vigilent du patron qui astiquait mécaniquement son comptoir. Ses gestes étaient distants, les répétant simplement par habitude, alors que son esprit vagabondé de ses lointaines pensées.

Celle qui était au cœur de ses préoccupations, concernait l'Ordre.

Une vingtaine de jours plus-tôt l'Organisation avait transmis une demande d'information à propos d'une des nombreuses affaires en court, comme elle le faisait régulièrement. Dans ce cas il était question de rapporter immédiatement tous renseignements concernant un groupe de mercenaires, spécialistes de dans les cambriolages magiques. Cette demande avait été accompagnée d'une description détaillée des profils recherchés. En soit une demande d'informations classique de l'Ordre, Stavros en recevait des dizaines de ce type par mois.

Bien souvent le maître chuchoteur ne réussissait pas à obtenir le moindre renseignement, mais par une heureuse coïncidence, cette fois-ci il était en possession d'éléments concordant avec l'avis de recherche émis par l'Ordre.

Seulement deux jours après avoir prévenu l'Organisation, Stavros reçu en retour un court message lui annonçant la venue d'un maître Exécuteur, l'élite des agents de l'Ordre. Ces hommes était chargé d'exécuter les tâches les plus ingrates de l'organisation, comme celle d'éliminer les traitres ou d'assassiner ses ennemis. Et parmi tous ces tueurs il y en avait un qui était plus redouté que les autres, Shadow.

C'était ce redoutable tueur que l'Ordre avait envoyé s'enquérir de ses renseignements.

Le violent fracas de chaises s'écroulant bruyamment contre le sol de sa salle déserte ramenant Stavros à la réalité. Son apprenti, Olafur, se tenait honteusement au centre d'un amoncellement de chaises.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive donc, ce soir gamin ? C'est la troisième fois que ça t'arrive.

\- Il est amoureux, patron ». Sourit Arna avec mesquinerie. L'un de ses plaisirs était de taquiner son frère adoptif, qui savait parfaitement le lui rendre. Comme souvent la pic de la jeune femme atteignit son but, car elle fit rougir le jeune homme comme une pivoine.

« Ah ! Un problème de fille, mon garçon ?

\- Arrêtes, Arna ! Après le patron te crois, idiote.

\- De quoi ? Si ce n'est pas à cause d'une fille, il est où le problème ?

\- C'est l'Exécuteur, patron. Olaf est une véritable groupie.

\- ARNA !

\- De quoi ? De l'Exécuteur ? Vraiment, gamin ? Tu es perturbé par la venue de l'Exécuteur ?

\- Ah ça pour être perturbé…

\- ARNA !

\- Arna, tu te souviens de la règle : il ne faut pas lui dire…

\- PATRON !

\- Bien, bien, on arrête, mon grand. Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu es une fangirl de l'Exécuteur.

\- PATRON ! Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel Exécuteur. C'est Shadow ! Le plus célèbre d'entre eux.

\- Tu as conscience que s'il est le plus célèbre, c'est parce qu'il est le plus meurtrier, gamin ? » Demanda avec lassitude le vieux barman. Il y avait que la jeunesse pour être capable de s'exciter à l'idée de se retrouver en compagnie d'un tueur. « Tu ne devrais pas être aussi enthousiasme, Olaf. Tu risques d'être déçu.

\- Ah, bon ? Pourquoi cela, patron ? Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ?

\- Oui, gamin, j'ai eu cette chance, si l'on veut.

\- Wouah ! C'est génial !

\- Crétin ! C'est jamais bon signe la venue d'un Exécuteur, surtout celle d'un maître comme Shadow.

\- Arna a raison, gamin. Il se déplace rarement pour une visite de courtoisie. Bien souvent la venue d'un Exécuteur est l'annonce de la découverte d'un futur cadavre dans le coin.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas mort, patron ?

\- Idiot ! Il n'a pas dit que c'était celui qui voyait l'Exécuteur qui mourait, mais qu'une personne allait mourir. Ce n'est pas un Sinistros.

\- Hein ? Ah, ouais, je vois.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais alors patron, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Quand vous l'avez rencontré ?

\- Pfff…. C'était il y a longtemps…. » Répondit pensivement le tenancier en se grattant le sommet du crâne qu'il avait dégarnie.

« Aller, patron. Je dois avouer que moi aussi je suis curieuse à propos de ce Shadow. Il est quand même l'un des seuls Exécuteurs à opérer en solo.

\- OUAIS ! Il est trop badass !

\- Calme-toi, gamin. Je vais vous le raconter, si vous y tenez tant ». Abdiqua Stavros. Immédiatement ses deux apprentis abandonnèrent leurs tâches pour venir s'accouder au comptoir afin d'écouter religieusement leur maître.

« C'était il y a plus de 11 ans, ma Greta était encore là. Je n'avais pas encore le rang de maître chuchoteur. C'était Greta qui avait ce rôle. Nous avions reçu plusieurs rapports faisant état d'une augmentation anormal de la population de chauve-souris des épines aux alentours du volcan Ljósufjöll à l'Est du pays, nous avons donc prévenu l'Ordre pour qu'il envoie une équipe.

\- Ils l'ont fait ?

\- Bien-sûr, idiot, l'Ordre a envoyé Shadow.

\- Pas tout de suite, soyez patient les enfants. L'Ordre n'envoie pas ses Exécuteurs comme cela. Nous avons d'abord reçu une équipe d'agents de terrain. Ils sont allés voir par eux-mêmes ce qu'il en était réellement, malheureusement nous n'avons plus eux de nouvelles d'eux.

\- Et c'est là que les Exécuteurs sont arrivés ?

\- Non, gamin soit patient un peu.

\- Pfff, abruti !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, les corps des agents furent retrouvés le mois suivant. Nous l'avions immédiatement signalé à l'Ordre, qui a finalement envoyé une cellule d'Exécuteurs. Une cellule est toujours composée de trois Exécuteurs. Celle qui vint nous ne dérogea pas à la règle, elle était composée d'une elfe sylvaine, d'un Kéraunos…

\- Un Kéraunos ? C'est quoi ça déjà, ça me dit quelque chose, mais je me souviens plus quoi ?

\- Pfff, idiot. Souviens-toi de nos leçons. Les Kéraunos appartiennent à une race cousine des Elfes, vivant dans les profondeurs du Kilimandjaro. Contrairement aux Elfes leurs oreilles ne se finissent pas en pointes, leurs yeux sont électriques et ils ont une affinité avec la foudre.

\- Ah ! Oui maintenant que tu le dis, je m'en souviens.

\- Bien, si tu as enfin réussi à connecter tes neurones on peut : peut-être écouter la suite ?

\- Heu…

\- Très éloquent. Tu peux continuer patron ? » Demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers son maître, ignorant totalement l'expression d'hébétude de son frère.

« Bien, où en étais-je ?

\- A la cellule d'Exécuteur envoyée par l'Ordre.

\- Ah, oui. Donc comme je le disais l'Ordre nous a envoyé une cellule de trois…

\- Oui, oui on sait, il a envoyé une équipe d'Exécuteur composée d'une elfe sylvaine, d'un Kéraunos et je suppose que le dernier membre était Shadow ?

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça, toi ?

\- Pfff, crétin.

\- Gamin, une cellule est toujours composée de trois membres, généralement deux des trois Exécuteurs sont expérimentés alors que le troisième est un novice qu'ils forment. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

\- C'était lequel le novice dans cette équipe ?

\- Shadow.

\- QUOI ! Mais comment ça peut être possible, Shadow c'est le meilleur.

\- Tout le monde commence petit gamin avant de devenir grand. Shadow était encore qu'un jeune Exécuteur. Il n'était pas plus vieux que vous, même légèrement plus jeune. Il devait avoir dans les 15, 16 ans.

\- Vraiment ? Il était comment, patron ?

\- Jeune. Il n'était pas très causant, assez renfermé. C'était avec le Kéraunos que nous avons traité, c'était lui le responsable de la cellule, nous n'avons très peu eu d'interactions avec les deux autres. Ils sont restés quelques jours avec nous, puis après avoir réunis tous les renseignements qu'ils leur étaient nécessaires ils sont partis en direction Ljósufjöll. Pendant un moment nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle, jusqu'à ce qu'un beau matin Greta fasse éruption dans la cuisine, alors que je préparé un ragout, pour me dire de venir l'aider. Elle avait retrouvé au pied du puit le corps de deux Exécuteurs, Shadow et le Kéraunos.  
Le Kéraunos était gravement blessé, il avait une moitié du visage qui lui avait été arraché surement par des Griffes ou des dents, l'un de ses bras était noir, totalement brulé et il possédait une plaie béante qui lui barrait l'abdomen. Rien quand y repensant je me demande comment il a fait pour survivre à de telles blessures. Shadow, quant à lui était également salement amoché. Il avait plusieurs plais et il souffrait également d'épuisement magique.  
Avec ma Greta nous nous sommes occupés de les remettre sur pieds. Un matin alors que j'étais chargé de les surveiller j'ai constaté la disparition de Shadow. Il s'était échappé durant la nuit, nous avons bien tenté de le chercher mais nous n'avions pas trouvé une seule trace. Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne 10 jours plus-tard.  
Je m'en souviens très bien s'était un matin, comme aujourd'hui, avec Greta nous étions sur le point de fermer quand il est rentré. C'était presque irréel, il est rentré couvert de sang et de boue avec des vêtements totalement déchirés. Sans prononcer le moindre mot il s'est installé au bar…

\- Et après.

\- Laisse-moi finir gamin. Il s'est installé au bar, s'est servi un verre et il a attendu. Il a attendu que la salle soit vide, que tous les clients soient partis. Une fois notre dernier habitué parti, Shadow a sorti de ses poches trois malles rétrécies. Deux de ces malles contenaient un corps. Dans la première c'était le corps de l'elfe sylvaine, la troisième membre du trio d'Exécuteurs envoyé par l'Ordre. Elle était dans un sale état, sa mort a dû être extrêmement violente et douloureuse. L'autre corps était selon Shadow celui d'un maître nécromant qui était à l'origine de l'augmentation de chauve-souris des épines.  
Cet homme avait modifié l'ADN de ces chauves-souris, à l'aide de la Rage et de la Lycanthropie pour créer ainsi sa propre maladie. Elle devait ainsi lui permettre de créer une espèce de zombie répondant à ses désirs. Il avait pour ambition de se créer une armée afin de conquérir le monde surement. Généralement c'est ce que veulent la plupart de ces détraqués.

\- Et la troisième malle patron ? Il y avait quoi dedans ? » Demanda le jeune homme avec curiosité, pour une fois sa sœur ne le contredit pas, elle aussi était curieuse.

« Rien de spécial, des objets, des livres et des trésors trouvés dans la cachette du nécromancien. Comme le veut le protocole de l'Ordre Shadow avait fait le ménage derrière lui. Le lendemain on apprenait qu'une violente explosion avait été perçue dans la région du volcan Ljósufjöll.

\- Et après ?

\- Il y a rien après gamin. Shadow est resté quelques jours à l'auberge, il n'a pas dit grand-chose d'autre que son rapport, puis il est parti, nous laissant le soin de remettre sur pied le Kéraunos.

\- C'est tout ? Il n'a rien dit d'autre ? » Demanda avec déception Olafur légèrement déçu du manque de détail, sa sœur semblait partager ses sentiments. Tous les deux avaient attendu de cette histoire un récit haletant plein de rebondissements et de péripéties. Stavros le comprit facilement en voyant les mines déconfis de ses deux apprentis.

«Ne soyez pas trop déçu les enfants, les exploits des Exécuteurs sont toujours passé sous silence, même pour les membres de l'Ordre.

\- Mais pourquoi patron ?

\- Parce que l'œuvre des Exécuteurs ne sont pas destiné à la lumière. Nous régnons sur les ténèbres pour le bien de l'Ordre, nous apportons à ses ennemis leur dernier cadeau». Déclara une voix froide venant d'un coin sombre de la salle, faisant sursauter les deux apprentis de Stavros.

Du fond de la salle un homme émergea, comme s'il venait de sortir des ombres. Les deux apprentis chuchoteurs se retrouvèrent paralysés à la vue de cet homme. Il était tout de noir vêtu, tout chez lui était sombre, y compris la courte barbe qu'il arborait, seul détail visible de son visage, le reste était dissimulé sous sa capuche. La présence de cet homme était étouffante, Arna et Olafur avaient la désagréable impression que l'air qui les entourait était soudainement devenu lourd.

L'homme s'avança vers le bar sans monter le moindre intérêt pour les deux apprentis chuchoteurs. Lorsqu'il arriva au comptoir, il se contenta de prendre le verre de whisky que lui avait servi le vieux tenancier.

« Alors maître chuchoteur Stavros, vous auriez quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Effectivement maître Shadow. Arna, ma grande vas donc me chercher le dossier qui est sur mon bureau s'il te plait ». Demanda l'aubergiste à son apprenti, alors qu'il se tournait vers son visiteur. « Depuis quelque temps nous avons un nouvel habitué. Il est arrivé il y a un mois, c'est un entremetteur. Il cherche des contacts pour ses clients et il se trouve que l'un d'entre eux serait un spécialiste dans le maniement des armes moldu. Mais contrairement aux autres celui-ci aurait l'habitude de travailler en binôme avec un maître des runes ». Au moment où Stavros acheva sa phrase son apprentie revint dans la pièce avec un dossier. Elle le déposa entre son père adoptif est l'Exécuteur, elle fit attention d'éviter tout contact avec l'homme ténébreux, quelque chose chez lui la dérangeait.

Aucun des deux hommes au comptoir firent mine d'avoir remarqué la réticence de la jeune femme. Néanmoins malgré leur crainte Arna et Olafur ne purent s'empêcher de se rapprocher pour suivre la conversation de plus près, mais par mesure de précaution ils préfèrent se tenir à coté de leur maître. Ils trouvaient tous deux plus rassurant d'avoir un comptoir entre eux et l'Exécuteur.

« Burt Smith ? » Demanda de sa voix sans émotion l'Exécuteur, alors qu'il avait commencé à parcourir les données recueilli par Stavros. Le dossier n'était pas très épais, il contenait une dizaine de feuille avec quelque photo montrant un homme à plusieurs state de sa vie.

Sur l'une d'elle, on pouvait observer ce même homme bien bâti avec ses cheveux coupé cours et un sourire charmeur, âgé approximativement d'une quarantaine d'années. Alors que sur une autre il devait avoir moins de trente ans, son physique semblait moins développé et il portait à cette période des cheveux longs mal soignés. Ces deux clichés étaient caractéristiques de ceux employés dans les casiers judiciaires moldus, facilement identifiable à l'absence de mouvement des portraits. Les autres images le montraient dans la vie de tous les jours, l'une d'entre elle avait été prise dans la salle du Bon Baisé d'Athènes.

«Oui, maître. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il a un casier dans le monde moldu pour de menus larcins, mais rien dans le monde magique. Ça fait une dizaine d'années qu'il est entremetteur. Mais il est relativement insignifiant pour que l'Ordre ou un quelconque département de justice magique soient intéressé par lui. J'ai réussi à glaner toutes ces informations par Ouï-dire, en interrogeant quelques contacts.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que cet homme pourrait m'intéresser ?

\- Je sais que c'est peu. Mais votre demande portait sur toutes informations d'un homme utilisant des armes de précision moldu ayant une forte connaissance en rune, suffisamment pour les appliquer sur ses munitions. Un homme probablement à la recherche d'un nouvel emploie parce qu'il aurait achevé le dernier ? J'ai donc pensé que l'entremetteur d'un spécialiste de l'armement moldu faisant équipe avec un maître des runes pouvait vous intéresser. Et vue l'insistance de Smith à leur trouver des clients, je pense qu'ils sont libres de tout contrat ». Expliqua Stavros, nullement gêné par le manque de réaction de l'Exécuteur devant lui. Un imperceptible hochement de tête de l'homme en noir lui signifia qu'il acceptait son explication et qu'il était bien intéressé par Burt Smith.

Le maitre chuchoteur se doutait que son visiteur devait déjà avoir exploré plusieurs pistes comme celle-ci, donc il avait préparé à l'avance son argumentation pour le convaincre. Mais visiblement il n'avait pas eu à donner son dernier argument. Shadow devait avoir suffisamment confiance en son jugement pour l'écouter. Il devait néanmoins lui fournir tous les éléments qu'il avait en sa possession, même s'il était dans les bonnes grâces d'un maître Exécuteur, il préférait ne pas lui donner de motif pour lui en vouloir.

« Sans compter que les deux clients de Smith serait : le Cramol et son frère Thorek.

\- Intéressant ». Déclara avec un léger sourire l'Exécuteur. Un sourire qui fit frissonner les deux apprentis de Stavros, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à voire les dents blanches de l'homme en noir dessiner un sourire moqueur.

Arna ne put s'empêcher de se sentir envouté par leur visiteur. L'aura sauvage et mystérieuse qui émanait de lui la fait se sentir, insignifiante, vulnérable et fragile, mais il y avait une douce euphorie à savoir qu'un homme tel que lui était de son côté, qu'il pouvait la protéger, la défendre de tous les dangers. Elle espérait maintenant en découvrir plus sur lui, elle se sentait comme une jeune fille attendant la sainte parole de son idole. Le voir sourire ainsi signifiait qu'une chose pour elle, il les croyait et il allait rester avec eux pour approfondir ses recherches.

Elle connaissait l'argumentation de son maître, elle l'avait aidé à trier les différentes informations, c'était une tâche qui était au-delà des capacités de son frère. Son père adoptif lui avait expliqué comment interagir avec un Exécuteur, lui conseillant ainsi de garder son argument le plus percutant pour la fin. Elle savait que la mention du Cramol et de Thorek retiendrait immédiatement l'attention de Shadow. Ces deux criminels s'étaient forgé une petite réputation dans le milieu de la pègre magique européen. Ils faisaient partis des incontournables si l'on voulait qu'un travail soit exécuter à la perfection.

« Je lui parlerai ». Déclara l'homme en noir, sortant Arna de ses pensées.

« Nous vous aiderons à le capturer maître Shadow ». Abonda Stavros surprenant ses deux apprentis, Arna crut même apercevoir derrière les ténèbres de sa capuche un froncement de sourcil, montrant la surprise de l'Exécuteur. « Oui, je pense qu'il est temps pour mes apprentis de voir la noirceur de notre fonction, maître Shadow ». Répondit le vieux tenancier à une question muette de l'homme en noir.

« Bien. Je vous laisse alors ». Hocha l'assassin en terminant son verre avant de disparaître en un nuage de fumée noir. Cette action soudaine surpris les deux jeunes gens qui ne purent retenir un hoquet de surprise.

« Comment ? Comment il a fait ça ? Je pensais qu'il était impossible de transplanner dans l'établissement ? » Demanda Olafur avec excitation, le départ du maître Exécuteur lui avait redonné sa joie de vivre.

« C'est l'un des modes de disparition des Exécuteurs mon garçon, je crois que cela s'appelle le brouillard d'ombre.

\- Wooouuuuahhh !

\- Patron ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par : il est temps pour mes apprentis de voir la noirceur de notre fonction ?

\- Exactement ce que j'ai dit Arna. Il est temps pour vous deux de voir le mauvais côté de notre tâche de chuchoteur. Pour le moment vous n'avez rien vu de déplaisant, que de la recherche d'information, espionner nos clients et écouter leur conversation. Mais notre rôle peut-être également beaucoup plus sombre. Nous n'avons pas à tuer mais nous avons des décisions difficiles à prendre parfois. Je crois que vous êtes prêt, pour cette partie.

\- Heu… Ok, ça consiste en quoi patron ?

\- Nous allons aider Shadow à capturer Smith et on assistera à l'interrogatoire.

\- On va vraiment assister à l'interrogatoire, patron ?

\- Qu'est ce qui ne te plait pas Arna ? Tu n'as pas envie de voir Shadow en action ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le voir torturer Smith crétin !

\- QUOI ! On va le voir se faire torturer, mais c'est horrible.

\- Les enfants, les enfants calmez-vous. Chaque Exécuteur à sa propre méthode pour soumettre suspect à la question.

\- Mais patron pourquoi ne pas simplement les interroger avec du véritasérum ?

\- Parce qu'il est possible d'y résister, idiot.

\- Arna, laisse ton frère. Mais tu as raison le véritasérum n'est pas totalement fiable. C'est pour cela qu'on les soumet à la question. Je sais que c'est un coté de notre travail qui n'est pas reluisant, mais nécessaire parfois.

\- Nécessaire ? Vraiment patrons ?

\- Oui, malheureusement ma fille, c'est parfois nécessaire. Je me souviens de l'une de mes premières missions entant que maître Chuchoteur. C'était cinq ans avant la disparition de ma chère Greta. Nous avions constaté qu'un Médicomage spécialisé dans les maladies à risque était devenu subitement fou. L'Ordre à lui aussi trouvé cela préoccupant et a décidé d'agir. Il a envoyé une cellule d'Exécuteur et deux d'agents. Je les ai accompagnés le jour de l'intervention pour récupérer tous les documents pouvant être utile. L'assaut a été rapide, malheureusement dans la cohue le Médicomage a eu le temps de se donner la mort avec l'un de ses trois apprenti, alors qu'un autre avait été utilisé comme cobaye humain, seul le dernier avait été capturé en vie. Du moins c'était ce que racontait le rapport des Exécuteurs, je n'ai pas participé à l'assaut. J'aurais préféré qu'il crame ce laboratoire, c'était une véritable maison de l'horreur. Le Médicomage avait bel et bien sombré dans la folie. On a retrouvé des corps de cobayes enfermé dans des espèces de cages à lapin pour être humain, des membres humains disséminé un peu partout, sans compter le cadavre des malheureux disséqués. C'était horrible. Mais la mission primait sur nos états d'âmes, nous avons mené nos tâches à bien. Jusqu'au moment où le maître Exécuteur est venu me voir pour connaître mes intentions à propos du prisonnier.  
J'ai rapidement compris qu'il me demandait plutôt s'il fallait le soumettre à la question. En voyant l'état déplorable du prisonnier, j'ai eu pitié de lui et j'ai préféré simplement le soumettre à un simple interrogatoire avec véritasérum et une légère légilimencie. Malheureusement comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, on peut résister au véritasérum et on peut user de l'occlumencie contre la légilimencie.

\- C'est ce qui est passé ? » Demanda avec une curiosité avide le jeune homme interrompant une nouvelle fois le récit de son père adoptif à la plus grande exaspération de sa sœur. « Si tu passes ton temps à l'interrompre idiot on aura jamais le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Arna, s'il te plait.

\- Mais patron…

\- Je sais, je sais ma grande. Mais reprenons…. Où en étais-je déjà ?

\- Tu nous racontais l'interrogatoire de prisonnier.

\- Ah, oui. Le prisonnier, nous l'avons interrogé. Il ne nous a pas fourni beaucoup d'informations, j'ai soupçonné qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire petit sous-fifre et qu'il fallait mieux le laisser. Comme le veut le protocole, il a été oubliété et on lui a incorporé de faux souvenir avant de l'abandonner dans un hôpital moldu. Ça aurait très bien pu s'arrêter là, malheureusement cinq ans plus tard une terrible épidémie de Dragoncelle a ravagé notre pays, elle a même emmenée avec elle ma Greta ». La voix du vieux tenancier s'arrêta à la mention de la disparition de son épouse regrettée. Aucun de ses deux enfants adoptifs n'eut le courage de le presser à reprendre son récit. Ils savaient que le souvenir de cette femme lui était encore douloureux.

« La fulgurance de cette épidémie a intrigué l'Ordre. Il a mandaté une équipe de maîtres du savoir pour l'étudier. Ils ont découvert que la souche de Dragoncelle à l'origine de l'épidémie était une souche magiquement modifier. Modifié selon les travaux du Médicomage que l'on avait appréhendé cinq ans plus-tôt….

\- Je sais ! C'est l'apprentis qui a fait le coup ». S'exclama avec enthousiasme Olafur, mais le regard noir que lui lança Stavros pour l'avoir une nouvelle fois interrompu le fit taire immédiatement.

« Exactement, en remontant la piste nous avons découvert le jeune apprenti Médicomage, devenu entre-temps lui-même Médicomage. Il s'est avéré qu'il était un excellent occlument et qu'il nous avait bernés, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si nous l'avions soumis à la question. Parfois je me demande si ma lâcheté ce jour-là ne m'a pas couté ma Greta.

-…

\- Papa ». Murmurera avec douceur Arna, en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de son père adoptif. Ce simple geste sortit Stavros de son humeur sinistre, Arna avait le don de le ramener sur terre lorsqu'il était pris de mélancolie. Ses deux enfants ne l'appelaient jamais papa ou père lorsqu'il était en service, pourtant à chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient le cœur du vieux grec ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réchauffer. « Désolé mes enfants.

\- Ce n'est rien patron ». Sourit chaleureusement la jeune femme bénissant l'idée lumineuse de son frère de se taire, évitant ainsi toutes âneries maladroites. Olafur se contenta d'hocher la tête en accord avec elle. « Mais patron, comment aurais-tu pu connaître le vrai visage de cet homme s'il était un excellent Occlument ? » Finit-elle par demander, malgré la tragédie de ce récit, elle ne voyait toujours pas la nécessité de la Question.

« Arna, ma fille, le principe de la Question est de détruire toute résistance, de zapper toute les défenses mentales d'un esprit. C'est l'une des méthodes les plus rapides, les plus efficaces et les plus faciles à mettre en place». Expliqua le vieux tenancier avec sérieux faisant ainsi comprendre à ses apprentis l'importance de cette méthode.

« Bien, si nous devons passer par là patron, j'accepte. Je te fais confiance si tu estimes que je suis prête alors je ne te décevrai pas.

\- Je sais, ma fille, je sais.

\- Moi, moi aussi patron, moi aussi j'accepte » Déclara précipitamment Olafur ne voulant pas être mis de côté. Son empressement fit sourire son père adoptif, un sourire affectueux mêlé avec une once d'appréhension.

« Bien-sûr, le contraire aurait été étonnant ». Soupira dramatiquement la jeune viking, bien qu'elle ne puisse résister de sourire, face au comportement puéril de son frère, avant de se tourner vers son père. « Mais patron comment va-t-on procédé ? Avec Smith je veux dire ?

\- Assez simple ma fille. Demain quand il reviendra, il vous suffira de l'emmener à l'étage dans une chambre où Shadow le neutralisera.

\- Mais comment ? » Questionna le jeune commis perdu, alors que sa sœur devait avoir compris les dessous de leur implication car elle devint livide. « Je, …, je vais devoir lui faire du charme ?

\- C'est plus que probable ma fille ». Répondit sombrement Stavros, il n'était pas favorable à cette idée. Bien que ce soit pour le bien de l'Ordre, le père en lui refusait de laisser sa fille adoptive user de ces charmes pour séduire un homme. C'était un autre des côtés peu reluisant de leur fonction, mais encore une fois utile, car un grand nombre d'homme devenait extrêmement bavard et vulnérable lorsqu'il laisser leur désir les contrôler.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre le savaient, cela faisait même parti de leur formation. Deux ans plus-tôt Stavros avait justement fait venir un de ses consœurs pour former ses deux apprentis à l'art subtil de la séduction et de ses implications. Il se souvenait encore de l'expression déconfite qu'avait pris le visage d'Olafur lorsqu'il avait compris que lui aussi devait se soumettre à ce genre d'exercice. L'un des avantages avec la magie c'était que le côté dégradant de leur fonction pouvait être aussi bien effectué par une femme que par un homme, notamment grâce au glamour et aux potions pour changer d'apparence.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne veux p…

\- Si, c'est bon patron. Je peux le faire. De toute manière je n'aurai qu'à le séduire un peu et lui faire espérer plus s'il monte à l'étage. Rien d'autre ?

\- Non, rien de plus. Une fois en haut il sera le problème de Shadow.

\- Bien, alors c'est bon. Ça ne sera guère différent des creuvars qui passe leur temps à me lorgner ». Conclu-t-elle avec un semblant de confiance, bien que Stavros est perçu un soupçon d'inquiétude teinter la voix de sa fille.

Ne voulant pas s'épancher sur le sujet Arna se remit immédiatement au rangement et au nettoyage de la salle. Voyant que le sujet semblait être clos Olafur fit de même. Dans un lourd silence les deux apprentis finirent leur tâche et prirent congé de leur père adoptif. Bientôt seul Stavros restait dans l'auberge.

Avec lassitude, le vieux tenancier pris une bouteille sous son bar, ainsi que deux verres. Il alla les poser sur l'une des tables devant le comptoir. Il s'y installa, il remplit les deux verres. « Ai-je tort, selon toi ? » Demanda-t-il aux ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Des ténèbres d'où sortit quelques minutes plus-tard l'homme en noir qui avait provoqué toute cette agitation.

D'un pas lent il vint rejoindre l'aubergiste à sa table, prenant son verre qu'il but d'une traite.

« Alors ? » Insista le Grec.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de savoir, Stavros.

\- Mais ton avis ?

\- Mon avis ? Un jour où l'autre tes gamins devront passer par là. Que ce soit demain où dans deux ans c'est à toi, leur maître de sentir lorsqu'ils sont prêts ». Conclu Shadow d'une voix neutre. Stavros e pu s'empêcher de soupirer face à cette réponse.

« Tu me promets qu'il ne leur arrivera rien ? » Demanda-t-il pour se rassurer lui-même. Mais aucune réponse verbale ne vint de l'Exécuteur. Il se contenta de les resservir. Lorsqu'il présenta son verre pour trinquer avec le grec, Shadow déclara solennellement : « A l'Ordre ! Que Magia nous protège ! »

Ces simples mots soulagèrent le vieil aubergiste, cette phrase rituelle signifié que Shadow ferait tout pour protéger l'Ordre et que tant que ses apprentis feraient partie de l'Organisation, il les protègerait. Stavros ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il répondit lui aussi : « A l'Ordre ! Que Magia nous protège ! ».

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

Pour la troisième fois depuis l'arrivée de leur cible, Arna passa négligemment devant sa table, faisant bien attention de mettre ses atouts en avant, elle savait que beaucoup d'hommes aimer lorgner sur sa poitrine ou encore sur ses fesses. Généralement les hommes n'avaient pas besoin d'invitation pour la déshabiller avec un regard lubrique.

Mais pour la première fois qu'elle voulait que le regard pervers d'un homme, elle n'arrivait pas à capter son attention. Elle avait pourtant usé de toutes les astuces que lui avait enseignées Ludwin, une membre de l'Ordre qu'avait fait venir Stavros lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans l'âge adulte. Ludwin avait eu pour tâche de lui apprendre à elle et son frère l'art de la séduction et bien au-delà.

Arna gardait de bon souvenir de cette formation qui avait été bien souvent embarrassante pour une adolescente de 17 ans, mais apprendre au côté de Ludwin avait été captivant et la tête qu'avait fait son frère lorsqu'il avait compris que lui aussi été invité à suivre ces leçon avait été un agréable bonus. Apprendre l'art de la sensualité auprès de Ludwin n'avait pas été simple, mais la jeune femme avait tellement appris de son corps lors de cette période qu'elle ne le regretté pas et bien qu'elle avait du mal à l'avouer elle avait été touché par le charme de sa formatrice. Mais pourtant malgré tout l'enseignement de Ludwin, Arna n'arrivait pas à accrocher le moindre regard de sa cible.

« Pffffff ! » Souffla la jeune fille en déposant son plateau sur le bar un peu plus brutalement qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle n'aimait pas le rôle qu'elle avait dans ce stupide plan, elle se sentait comme un morceau de viande qu'il fallait exhiber devant une meute de chiens affamés.

« Que se passe-t-il ma fille ?

\- J'en ai marre, patron. Je passe et je repasse devant ce type et il n'a pas levé une seule fois les yeux vers moi. Même pas un regard sur mes seins alors que tous les autres porcs de la salle le font.

\- Mmh, je vois.

\- C'est un problème. Tout notre plan repose sur ta capacité à le séduire ». Compléta Olafur alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine avec un plateau de vaisselle. « Tu dois être trop laide pour lui.

\- Idiot !

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es un laideron.

\- Les enfants, les enfants calmez-vous. Nous sommes en plein milieu d'un service. Et ne t'inquiète pas ma grande tu es très belle, le problème ne vient pas de toi.

\- Comment ça patron ?

\- La cible n'est pas intéressée par les femmes ». Expliqua l'Exécuteur platement. Il était installé au bar. De sa place il pouvait voir l'intégralité de la salle. Depuis le début de la soirée, il avait observé les tentatives infructueuses de la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire, maître ?

\- …

\- Notre ami à raison, Olaf ». Abonda Stavros tout en continuant à essuyer ses verres.

« Vous avez compris ce qu'il a dit maître ? Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- Pff, idiot.

\- Les enfants s'il vous plait.

\- Mais patron, j'ai rien compris.

\- Ça ne change pas de d'habitude. C'est pourtant claire, abruti. Maître Shadow dit simplement que je n'arrive pas à séduire notre cible parce qu'il n'est pas attiré par les femmes.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne vois pas ?

\- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je vois ?

\- Idiot. Notre cible est gay. Il est homosexuel abruti.

\- OOoooh, ça ! Vraiment ?

\- Ton apprenti est un idiot, Stavros.

\- Désolé maître, je fais ce que je peux, mais cela ne semble pas suffisant.

\- HE ! Je suis toujours là ». S'indigna le jeune homme révolté par les dernières déclarations des deux maîtres de l'Ordre. « Donc on fait quoi pour Smith, s'il n'aime pas les femmes ?

\- Simple c'est toi qui t'y colle ». Répondit sérieusement l'Exécuteur sans montrer un seul instant de l'intérêt pour la conversation.

« QUOI !? » Hurla de stupéfaction le jeune homme attirant malencontreusement l'attention de toute la salle.

« Tu vas la fermer gamin stupide ». Lui répondit dans un murmure glacial, l'Exécuteur faisant comprendre à l'adolescent qu'il était allé trop loin cette fois. « Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà. Notre cible aime les hommes. Et si j'en juge au regard qu'il t'a lancé quand tu étais à proximité de lui, il est du genre à apprécier la compagnie d'adolescent pré-pubère en manque d'intelligence. Donc tu vas aller là-bas, lui sortir ton numéro et le ramener dans la chambre. Clair ?

\- Oui, maître ». Répondit docilement le jeune viking, devenu blanc de peur sous l'effet de la remontrance du tueur de l'Ordre. Le ton froid de l'homme lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un simple outil entre les mains d'un assassin. A cet instant, il maudit sa bêtise de l'avoir contrarié. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poser une question qui le démangeait.

« Euh… Et… Je vais ça comment ? Je n'ai jamais fait ça moi ?

\- Arna vas dans la cuisine et brief le ». Ordonna Stavros soucieux d'éloigner l'ignorance de son apprenti de la possible colère de l'Exécuteur.

Comprenant les vraies raisons de l'Ordre de son maître, Arna entraina manu-militari son frère dans les cuisines où elle pouvait lui faire la leçon en toute discrétion, loin des oreilles indiscrètes des clients. Elle le réprimanda pour sa bêtise et lui rappela les leçons que leur avait données Ludwin. Finalement elle l'envoya accomplir sa mission.

A contre cœur Olafur s'exécuta et offrit à sa sœur un délicieux moment comique. Le comportement du jeune homme qui se voulait séducteur, était totalement sur-joué qui le rendait grotesque. Le jeune viking était en plein dans les stéréotypes, il faisait mine de se pencher afin de ramasser quelque chose qu'il avait fait tomber juste avant, mais sa maladresse naturel contre carré ses plans, au lieu de mettre ses fesses en avant comme il espérait le jeune homme bascula vers l'avant, jusqu'à ce qu'il percute le pied d'une table, renversant ainsi les commandes de malheureux client qui n'avait rien demandé.

Sa parade dura plusieurs minutes où il enchaîna les maladresses les unes après les autres, il finit de par renverser plusieurs commandes sur lui, le transformant en un participant de t-shirt mouillé. Arna dut aller se cacher dans les cuisines pour contenir son rire, il y avait déjà son frère qui compromettait grandement la mission, elle n'avait aucune envie de participer à cette débâcle et décevoir son maître ou bien faire face à Shadow.

Elle était certaine que l'Exécuteur n'était le type d'homme qui laissait passer un échec comme celui-ci.

Heureusement, par le plus grand des miracles, le ridicule comportement de son frère sembla plaire à leur cible. De sa cachette Arna vit Smith s'adresser à Olafur avec un sourire charmeur lorsque ce dernier fit par s'arrêter à sa table. La teinte rouge vif que prit le visage de son frère était un indice flagrant pour la jeune femme, son frère était embarrassé et cela ne devait pas être à cause de ses maladresses.

Le service continua comme si de rien était par la suite, aucun client ne sembla se souvenir des pitreries du jeune viking. Arna, qui était retourné en salle, épaula son frère pour servir les différents clients. Néanmoins elle remarqua que tout n'était pas revenu à la normal, son frère arboré toujours une teinte légèrement rouge notamment lorsqu'il était à proximité de la table de leur cible ou lorsque Smith lui envoyé un clin d'œil.

Elle prit garde de laisser la table de leur cible au bon soin de son frère, ce dernier ressemblait à une tomate à chaque fois qu'il s'y arrêtait. Petit à petit le nombre de clients diminua dans la salle délaissant les tables du restaurant pour le comptoir du bar. Smith était l'un des derniers à s'éterniser.

Alors qu'elle était occupée à débarrasser les dernières tables, Arna vit son frère monter à l'étage suivit de près par leur cible. La manière dont Smith regardait Olafur ne laissait peu de place à l'interprétation. En voyant son regard remplit de désir une bouffé d'angoisse la submergea.

Avec inquiétude elle chercha Shadow du regard, dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir dans la foule du bar afin de l'alerter, elle ne voulait pas laisser son frère entre les mains de leur cible. Il était peut-être un idiot mais il était son frère et elle l'aimait.

Malheureusement l'Exécuteur n'était nulle part.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXX**

Le noir. Burt Smith s'était réveillé dans le noir, il ne se souvenait de rien excepté l'innocent sourire timide du charmant petit serveur du Bon Baiser d'Athènes. Il se souvenait de l'avoir suivi à l'étage d'avoir profité de la monté des escaliers pour se rincer l'œil.

Il savait que son vice pour les jeunes hommes n'était pas moral et qu'un jour cela allait lui jouer des tours, mais il n'avait pas réussi à résister au regard craintif et intimidé du jeune adonis, le rendant encore plus désirable à ses yeux. Son excitation l'avait poussé à le suivre à l'étage des chambres, là il l'avait guidé jusqu'à l'une d'entre elle.

Burt n'avait pas vu grand-chose de cette pièce, excepté le fait qu'elle était petite. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir plus, car au moment où il avait voulu se jeter sur le jeune homme, il s'était retrouvé aspiré dans les ténèbres.

Des ténèbres qu'il n'avait pas réussi à quitter malgré son réveil. Excepté l'obscurité qui l'entourait, il ignorait tout de la pièce dans laquelle il était. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à discerner son environnement, il ne savait pas s'il était dans une chambre avec du mobilier ou enfermé dans une cave ou pire.

Il savait seulement qu'il était assis sur une chaise à laquelle il était ligoté et qu'il devait vraisemblablement être nu, car il ne sentait pas ses vêtements sur lui. Cela le rendait nerveux, il avait cette désagréable sensation d'être vulnérable d'être aussi faible qu'un nourrisson.

Son esprit paniqué envisagea un instant que c'était un jeu du jeune homme pour lui faire monter le désir. Mais cette pensée perverse fut rapidement éclipsé par la peur et son instinct qui lui hurler de fuir.

Réalisant cela il tenta de canaliser sa magie dans le vain espoir de l'utiliser pour se libérer, mais hélas pour lui la magie sans baguette était d'un niveau bien supérieur au sien. Il se tortilla, murmura des formules puis il les hurla comme si le volume de ses cries pouvait influencer sa magie. Malheureusement lorsqu'il sentit l'épuisement venir il n'avait pas réussi à desserrer d'un pouce ses liens.

Après avoir repris des forces il retenta l'expérience jusqu'à l'épuisement et ainsi de suite. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il resta là attaché ainsi dans les ténèbres de la pièce, le temps avait la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas vouloir s'écouler lorsqu'on était plongé dans le noir comme l'était Burt. Pourtant il y avait des signes du passage du temps qui ne le trompait pas notamment sa barbe qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pousser. Mais avec le temps venait la faim et la soif qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa peur. Il était enfermé dans une boucle sans fin.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXX**

Dans une pièce adjacente de la chambre 9 du Bon baisé d'Athènes Arna regardait la vitre sans teint qui donnait sur la chambre voisine. A ses côtés se tenait son maître/père adoptif : Stavros et son frère Olafur. Tous trois observé le corps frêle et émacié de Burt Smith.

L'homme paraissait misérablement faible pourtant cela ne faisait que trois qu'il était enfermé dans cette chambre. Jamais elle ne s'était imaginée le voir ainsi après si peu de temps enfermé ici, la dernière fois qu'elle avait l'homme il était plein d'assurance et semblé se réjouir d'avance des plaisirs qu'allait lui offrir Olaf. Maintenant il était pathétique, sa barbe et son corps nu lui donnait l'impression d'être face à un miséreux.

Elle ne savait pas comment Shadow était arrivé à un résultat aussi frappant en si peu de temps. Personne à l'exception du maître Exécuteur n'avait eu le droit d'entrer dans la chambre 9, Arna ne le regrettait pas, la vue pitoyable de leur captif et des déjections qui recouvrait le sol, suffisait à provoquer des hauts le cœur chez la jeune femme.

Malheureusement elle devait assister à ce spectacle, son maître avait insisté, elle et son frère devait observer Shadow interroger le prisonnier. Voir un homme se faire torturer ne l'avait pas enthousiasmé, elle avait même redoutée le moment, même son maître semblait dérangé par cette idée. Seul Olafur paraissait excité à l'idée de voir l'Exécuteur en action, mais son frère avait toujours été idiot. Encore une fois il le prouva lorsqu'il s'extasia de l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait Smith.

« Wouah, il est dans un sale état. Comment maître Shadow a-t-il réussi à faire ça, patron ? Le Crusiux ? Ou un autre sort de torture ?

\- Rien de tout cela, gamin. Tu as une idée Arna ?

\- Heu…. » Laissa échapper la jeune femme décontenancée. Elle ne voyait pas comment l'Exécuteur avait réussi arriver à un tel résultat sans recourir à des sortilèges de torture.

« Ah! Ah! C'est bien la première fois que l'autre est sans voix.

\- Olaf tais toi. Je ne supporterai pas une de vos disputes aujourd'hui ». Coupa strictement Stavros, étouffant dans l'œuf ainsi les chamailleries de ses deux apprentis. Le vieil aubergiste était habituellement indulgent face aux disputes de ses enfants adoptifs, Arna le soupçonnait même de les apprécier. Mais lorsqu'il leur faisait la leçon, ils devaient être sérieux, c'était la règle. Revenant à sa voix paternelle le grec se tourna vers sa fille. « Tu ne vois vraiment pas Arna ?

\- Non, désolé maître.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma fille, réfléchit plutôt. Shadow n'a pas encore commencé son interrogatoire. Il a simplement attaché sa cible en le dépouillant de tous ses vêtements et l'abandonnant dans une pièce totalement noire. Sa barbe ne t'interpelle-t-elle pas ?

\- Sa barbe ? » Demanda sans comprendre la jeune femme. Il est vrai que voir leur prisonnier avec une barbe aussi développée en l'espace de trois jours était impressionnant, elle donnait plutôt l'impression que cela faisait plusieurs mois que Smith n'avait pas eu accès à un rasoir. Il n'y avait pas seulement la pilosité faciale de leur captif qui était étrange, Arna voyait mal comment l'homme pouvait être aussi maigre en si peu de temps. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule possibilité à toutes ces incohérences. « Maître, est-ce que Shadow a installé un système pour accélérer le temps dans la chambre ?

\- Une idée intéressante, ma fille. Je vois ce qui t'a fait penser à cela, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose d'aussi complexe.

\- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que c'est alors patron ?

\- Heu, vous pouvez faire comme si j'étais là ? Moi j'ai rien compris de votre discussion.

\- Ça on s'en doute…

\- Les enfants ! Ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour vos enfantillages ». Trancha sévèrement le tenancier. Avant de se tourner vers son fils adoptif. « Quant à toi Olaf, il va falloir que tu sois plus attentif. Ta sœur a simplement remarqué que la barbe et la maigreur de notre prisonnier est anormal pour quelqu'un d'enfermé depuis trois jours.

\- Ah ! Ouais je vois. Maintenant que vous le dîtes, patron, c'est vrai que ça me parait exagérer.

\- Bien ». Approuva Stavros en envoyant un regard noir à sa fille adoptive pour lui interdire toutes répliques acerbes. « Donc tu comprends maintenant pourquoi ta sœur a suggéré un système d'accélération du temps ?

\- Oui, je crois. Car cela expliquerait sa barbe et sa maigreur ?

\- Exactement. Mais ce type de système est très difficile à mettre en place et ça ne vaut pas le coup pour ce genre d'interrogatoire. Shadow a utilisé une méthode beaucoup plus douce à mettre en place et plus vicieuse pour notre ami.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, il a utilisé des potions. Une pour accélérer la pilosité faciale, une autre pour augmenter la dépense énergétique et une potion nutritive pour le maintenir en vie.

\- Très intelligent, vraiment très intelligent ». Réalisa la jeune femme, alors que son frère la regardé avec incrédulité, comme souvent il n'avait pas compris l'intérêt des potions. Le prenant en pitié elle décida de lui expliquer. « Oui, vraiment très ingénieux. Avec ces potions maître Shadow a essayé de faire croire à Smith qu'il était enfermé ici depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Exactement, ma fille. Shadow utilise ici la torture psychologique contre notre captif.

\- Je comprends pour la potion de pilosité, mais à quoi servent les deux autres, patron ? » Demanda Olafur légèrement perdu. Sa question ne fit que lui attirer un sourire de son père adoptif, Stavros s'était attendu à recevoir une question de son fils.

« Réfléchit idiot. La potion qui augmente la dépense énergétique augmente la faim du prisonnier et l'amaigrie, tout lui provoquant une grande fatigue ce qui l'oblige à dormir régulièrement. Cela lui donne la sensation que le temps passe plus vite, comme cela Smith à l'impression qu'il a été abandonné dans cette pièce. Je suppose qu'elle a été totalement insonorisée ?

\- Très bien, ma fille. Tu as deviné. Smith ne voit rien et il n'entend rien de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Le but de cette méthode est d'enfermer le captif dans son propre esprit. Il est fascinant de voir à quel point l'esprit humain s'enferme dans ses pires craintes. J'en ai vu qui se sont liquéfiés en pensant être enterré vivant. Smith n'est pas différent, lui aussi pleuré pitoyablement, en hurlant à l'aide, implorant les dieux pour qu'ils le libèrent. Le maître Chuchoteur n'eut pas le temps de compléter son explication car un homme vêtu de noir entra dans la chambre devant eux.

Dès qu'il entendit l'entrée de l'Exécuteur le visage du prisonnier s'illumina un instant puis le doute, la peur, remplacèrent rapidement l'espoir que lui procurait l'arrivé d'un autre être humain. Il n'avait pas été abandonné comme il l'avait craint, malheureusement il y avait de forte chance pour que son visiteur soit à l'origine de son enfermement.

En réalisant cela Burt Smith essaya de se libérer en se contorsionnant, malheureusement encore une fois sa tentative se révéla une fois de plus infructueuse, provoquant une nouvelle vague de panique chez l'entremetteur.

Shadow, quant à lui ne sembla pas une seule seconde dérangé par la terreur qui frappait sa proie. Il se contenta de s'installer silencieusement en face de son prisonnier, qui était subitement paralysé par l'aura de son visiteur. Pourtant l'Exécuteur ne prononça pas un seul mot, il se contenta simplement de fixer son Smith.

A la plus grande surprise du captif et des trois spectateurs, Shadow fit apparaître magiquement un plateau repas, qu'il dégusta avec une infime lenteur sous les yeux exorbité de Smith. Lentement il vint s'assoir face à son prisonnier, dans une chaise qui apparut de nulle part comme par magie. Sans se soucier un instant de Smith, l'Exécuteur se mit à manger avec une infinie délicatesse. Arna était totalement sans voix devant se manège qui lui paraissait surréaliste et elle n'était pas la seule à le penser.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui fait ? Je croyais qu'il devait l'interroger ?

\- Olaf réfléchit un peu mon garçon ! Que crois-tu qu'il fasse ?

\- Bah, il mange ?

\- Crétin…

\- Réfléchit mon garçon. Mets-toi à la place de Smith. Tu es attaché nu à une chaise, tu es vulnérable, tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu es ici, tu as l'impression que l'on a abandonné, pire tu es peut-être mort. Et là quand tu te crois au plus bas un homme apparait. Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais ?

\- Heu ! Je ne sais pas…

\- De la joie, de l'espoir, d'un coup tu n'es plus seul. Surtout que l'homme t'apporte visiblement de la nourriture, alors que ton esprit est persuadé qu'il n'en a pas touché depuis des lustres. Tu imagines donc que cet homme est un allier, une porte de sortie. Mais alors que tu sautes à ces conclusions tu te réalises qu'il t'ignore, pas un seul instant il te porte de l'intention. Que pense tu que tu ressentirais à ce moment-là ?

\- Je serai déçu et en colère.

\- Exactement, tu passerais en l'espace d'un instant à un espoir profond, une immense joie, au plus grand désespoir et la colère. Des émotions totalement opposées et le changement est tellement brutal que généralement tu n'as pas le temps d'ériger des barrières mentales.

\- Tout ça c'est encore une méthode pour déstabiliser les défenses de mentales de Smith ». Demanda avec incrédulité le jeune homme, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux malgré le hochement approbateur de son maître. Alors que devant lui le captif venait de retrouver l'usage de la parole et s'en servait pour exprimer sa frustration.

«QUI EST VOUS ? » Hurla de rage le prisonnier sous le regard impénétrable de l'Exécuteur, qui se contenta de manger lentement. Avec une infinie délicatesse l'homme en noir découpa son repas et le porta à sa bouche.

Pour les trois spectateurs la scène leur semblait totalement irréaliste, l'Exécuteur était totalement imperturbable à la douleur de son captif. Il donnait l'impression de ne pas voir ni entendre Smith. Etre ignoré comme cela avait le don d'exacerber sa colère. « QUE ME VOULEZ VOUS ! » Sans aucun effet sur son tortionnaire qui continua son repas.

« POURQUOI MOI ! » Et l'Exécuteur continua son manège qui continua pendant plusieurs minutes sous les cris, les injures et les lamentations de son prisonnier jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

« PUTAIN QUI ÊTES VOUS ! » Hurla Smith avec rage devant le silence de l'homme en noir, encore une fois ce derniers ne prononça pas un seul mot, il fit glisser vers sa proie un grand verre d'eau. Par ce geste il donnait l'impression de se moquer de son captif, après qu'il se soit égosillé pendant de longues minutes. Smith ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir car il se jeta avec avidité sur le verre, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait se désaltérer depuis le début de son enfermement.

Il vida d'une traite son verre et lorsqu'il le reposa violement sur la table il ressentit une foudroyante douleur au niveau de sa main qui le fit hurler à nouveau. Sa main était inexplicablement fixée à la table, comme clouée.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant que la douleur s'estompe, lui donnant le courage d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir un couteau planté dans sa main à sa plus grande surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » Interrogea Olafur stupéfiés par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Les deux apprentis Chuchoteur avaient sursauté sous le coup de la surprise, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était attendu à une action aussi soudaine de l'Exécuteur, s'était à peine s'ils l'avaient vu bouger tellement son geste avait été vif.

« Shadow a profité d'un moment d'inattention de Smith pour lui planter un couteau dans la main.

\- Tu n'as rien remarqué d'autre, ma fille ? Regarde bien le couteau ». Conseilla chaleureusement le maître Chuchoteur à sa jeune apprentie. Arna avait toujours était la plus débrouillard et la plus talentueuse de ses deux disciples.

« Moi, je vois rien.

\- C'est un couteau de rituel runique ». Répondit la jeune femme après avoir scrutée contentieusement l'arme, qui maintenait Smith cloué à la table, elle était recouverte d'une multitude de petites runes qui s'illuminaient au fur et à mesure que le sang les remplissait. Le malheureux prisonnier avait essayé de retirer le couteau avec sa seconde main, mais lorsqu'elle s'était refermée sur l'arme une effroyable douleur l'avait foudroyé, le faisant hurler.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Pourquoi Burt vient-il d'hurler ? Shadow a fait quelque chose ?

\- Que fait précisément le couteau patron ? » Questionna la jeune islandaise, ignorant les interruptions de son frère. Devant eux Shadow venait de prononcer un mot dans une langue mélodieuse et inconnue. A ce simple mot les runes se mirent à étinceler et à se répandre sur la table pour former un étrange sceau dans la pièce dont le couteau en était le centre.

« Un rituel de vérité ? Shadow a utilisé la torture psychologique pour détruire les défenses mentales de Smith, permettant ainsi au rituel de vérité d'être totalement viable.

\- Effectivement, ma fille. Mais Shadow doit maintenir Smith sous pression sinon il aura le temps de reconstruire un semblant de défense. Maintenant regarde ». De l'autre côté de la vitre sans tain Shadow fixait toujours sa proie en silence qui était maintenant terrorisé par l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? » Demanda d'une voix chevrotante Smith. Il était à bout de nerf, il était fatigué, il avait faim, il avait toujours soif, il souffrait, il voulait voir de la lumière, il voulait que son calvaire s'arrête.

« Je cherche des réponses ». Répondit platement l'Exécuteur parlant pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la chambre, aucune émotion n'était audible dans sa voix. Il était visiblement habituer à ce genre d'exercice.

« Quelles réponses voulez-vous ? Pitié, s'il vous plait.

\- Que peux-tu me dire de ça ? » Interrogea Shadow en faisant apparaitre une douille de calibre 7,62 sur la table, celle-là même qu'il avait trouvé lors de sa visite au manoir Flamel.

Smith s'empressa de l'observer avec une curiosité désespéré, il était bien décidé à coopérer pour sortir de son calvaire. Il la fit rouler avec minutie entre ses doigts, traçant délicatement les runes qui la recouvraient. Mais il se retrouvait maintenant face à un nouveau dilemme, s'il révélait à son tortionnaire qu'il connaissait celui qui avait forgé cette balle, il signait son arrêt de mort. C'était le terrible sort qui l'attendait si jamais il venait à trahir l'un de ses clients.

« C'est une œuvre de Thorek le maître des runes ». Murmura pitoyablement Burt dans une espèce de couinement. Il avait décidé de révéler à l'homme en noir ce qu'il savait, à l'heure actuelle il lui faisait bien plus peur que ses clients. Il fut récompensé de sa révélation par une douce chaleur qui venait de se diffuser au niveau de sa main cloué.

« Qu'est- ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » Demanda Olafur de l'autre côté de la vitre sans tain faisant soupirer d'exaspération sa sœur. La pulsation lumineuse qui venait s'échapper du sceau runique était évidente pour elle, Smith venait de faire une révélation à Shadow et le cercle de vérité runique avait confirmé sa véracité.

« Nous avions raison Thorex est bien l'une des proies que Shadow traque ». Conclu le maître Chuchoteur d'un ton sec qui enjoignait son fils adoptif à se taire et à observer contentieusement l'interrogatoire, qui avait lieu dans la pièce voisine.

« Dis m'en plus !

\- C'est l'une des balles spéciales de Thorex, il les forge lui-même pour son frère. Ils travaillent ensemble. Thorex est le cerveau et Cracmol est les muscles.

\- Et toi tu es leur entremetteur ? » Questionna l'Exécuteur faisant sursauté son prisonnier. La façon dont l'homme en noir venait de le couper donnait l'impression à Burt qu'il savait déjà tout cela. A nouveau la panique submergea Smith, il devait donner plus d'information s'il voulait avoir une chance de revoir la lumière du jour.

« Oui, oui, c'est bien cela, je suis chargé de leur trouver des contrats et de les mettre en relation avec des commanditaires pour une vaste gamme de service, allant du simple meurtre, au cambriolage sophistiquer, de la récupération d'objet ancien, même de la protection.  
Thorex est l'un des plus grands maîtres de runes que je connaisse, il est capable de percer n'importe qu'elle protection. Mais il est également un sorcier talentueux, il a de solide connaissance en sortilèges et en enchantements. Alors que le Cracmol, lui est comme son pseudonyme l'indique un Cracmol. Il n'a pas beaucoup de talent magique mais grâce à son entrainement et ses compétences physique il est parfaitement capable de rivaliser avec n'importe quels sorciers en duel. Il reste quand même un spécialiste de l'armement moldu, son frère a personnellement développé et conçu une gamme d'arme runique pour lui. Comme cette balle. » Expliqua d'une traite l'entremetteur terrorisé. Une nouvelle fois son honnêteté fut récompensée par une agréable pulsation de chaleur au niveau de son bras cloué.

« Leur as-tu trouvé des contrats ?

\- Heu,…, là non. A ce que je sache, ils n'en n'ont pas actuellement.

\- On-t-il eu un contrat pour un casse en France au mois de juillet ? » Interrogea l'Exécuteur avec son éternelle voix rogue. Cette question donna des sueurs froides à Burt, son tortionnaire ne lui demandait pas seulement de trahir ses clients mais également les commanditaires. En trahissant ses clients il était devenu une âme en sursit, ils ne lui laisseraient jamais la vie sauve après cela, mais il ne pouvait pas trahir les commanditaires.

Cela lui était impossible, car dès qu'il trouvait un contrat pour ses clients le contrat qu'il signait, en leur nom, avec le commanditaire comportait des clauses et pas n'importe quelles clauses mais des clauses magique faîtes pour assurer son silence. C'était un moyen efficace de protéger l'identité des commanditaires, étant le seul à la connaître.

Ces clauses Burt Smith les craignait, elles n'avaient pas seulement pour but de le réduire au silence, elles devaient également lui rappeler son manque de parole. Dans le monde magique il y avait des choses bien pires que la mort et c'était ce qui l'attendait si jamais il rompait son serment.

« Heu,…non, non, je ne sais…AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH ! » Hurla-t-il de douleur, la souffrance le faisant se contorsionner, creusant ainsi la main un peu plus. Sa main le faisait souffrir mais ce n'était rien comparé au cercle runique. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être percé de toute part par des millions d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc, il sentait que ses veines charriaient des torrents d'acides, ses nerfs étaient tellement à vif qu'ils explosaient un par un dans une éruption de douleur.

Lorsque la douleur finit par s'estomper, Burt comprit qu'il était pris entre le marteau et l'enclume, quoi qu'il fasse il souffrirait. Une petite voix au fin fond de son esprit le lui enjoignait à tout révéler, afin de faire arrêter la douleur et que malgré ses tentatives désespérées jamais il allait réussir à tromper cet homme en noir qui lui faisait face.

Cédant à la pression de sa conscience Smith fini par révéler dans un gargouillis à peine audible : «Il a…vait b…un… en… ance…, mais…j…pas... négicié…sui…là.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'ils étaient en France, si tu n'as pas négocié ce contrat ?

\- Ils ont refusé… celui que je leur… proposais. Ils m'ont dit… qu'ils étaient sur un gros coup …à Dijon ». Répondit plus clairement l'entremetteur, la douce chaleur qui le récompensait de son honnêteté avait quelque peu dissipée la douleur.

« Tu n'en sais pas plus ?

\- Heu…, non, désolé. Pitié, je vous jure ». Supplia-t-il avec crainte. Il craignait que s'il ne donnait pas les informations espéré par l'Exécuteur, la douleur reviendrait à la charge.

« Et maintenant, ont-ils un contrat ? » Questionna l'assassin sans la moindre émotion pour les suppliques de son prisonnier.

« Ne…Non, pas de moi en tout cas.

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Quand ils ne sont pas sous contrat ils vivent à Tirana.

\- En Albanie ?

\- Ou…oui ». Murmura Smith dans un soupire de désespoir, son arrêt de mort venait d'être signé. Désormais il ne lui servirait plus à rien de résister à son interrogateur, il venait de se résigner.

De l'autre côté de la vitre sans tain, les trois spectateurs l'avaient également compris, même le jeune Olafur avait fini par prendre la scène au sérieux. Assister à cet interrogatoire avait été plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, notamment en voyant la détresse émotionnelle dans laquelle se trouvait leur victime. Son admiration pour l'Exécuteur avait grandi, bien qu'elle ne soit plus l'admiration qu'un enfant vouait à un héros ou une idole, mais celle d'un jeune homme respectant un homme qu'il n'allait jamais égaler et en son for intérieur il espérait qu'il n'aurait jamais à le faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, patron ?

\- Le travail est n'est pas encore totalement terminé pour nous, mais Shadow en a surement terminé avec l'interrogatoire.

\- C'est tout ? » Demanda curieusement la jeune femme, elle pensait qu'un homme plongé dans la pègre magique pouvait avoir bien d'autres secrets pouvant être utile à l'Ordre.

«Pour Shadow, oui. Il cherchait des pistes pour sa mission et il les a obtenu, il ne voit pas l'intérêt de poursuivre. Seule sa mission compte.

\- Mais Smith en sait surement plus, il doit connaître plein de contacts et d'informations pouvant nous être utile.

\- Je sais ma fille, c'est pour cela que j'ai dit que le travail n'était pas encore fini pour nous. Nous allons garder Smith en vie encore quelque temps. L'Ordre va nous envoyer une équipe d'agents pour le récupérer.

\- Des agents ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Olaf… Réfléchit deux secondes. On vient à l'instant de dire que Smith possédait un grand nombre d'informations pouvant être utiles à l'Ordre, que crois-tu que ses agents feront ?

\- Ils vont le soumettre à la question une nouvelle fois.

\- D'une certaine manière fils. Ces Agents vont venir ici pour le récupérer et le transférer dans l'une des bases de l'Ordre où il sera interrogé plus en détail.

\- Et après, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de Smith ?

\- Ça ne nous regarde pas gamin ». Trancha Stavros sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Pour Arna il ne faisait aucun doute que Smith n'allait jamais ressortir libre de sa rencontre avec l'Ordre, selon elle, il était peu probable qu'il en ressorte vivant. Cela ne la dérangeait aucunement, elle considérait Smith comme un vendeur de mort, négociant le prix de la vie des gens dans le simple but d'obtenir la plus grosse commission possible, avec une ordure tel-que lui le monde se porterait mieux.

« Heu !... Patron, il est passé où Shadow ? » Demanda Olafur ramenant sa sœur à la réalité. Elle n'avait plus fait attention à ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la vitre sans-tain après que l'Exécuteur est obtenu l'information qu'il était venu chercher. Mais l'exclamation de son frère l'avait poussé à s'y intéresser de nouveau. Shadow avait bel et bien disparu de la pièce laissant derrière lui un Burt Smith sanglotant sur sa chaise. Il venait sans aucun doute de réaliser la trahison qu'il venait de commettre sous l'influence du cercle runique, ou peut-être que ses nerfs l'avaient totalement lâché, ou tout simplement un peu des deux. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace du passage de Shadow, était-il réellement venu ?

Curieuse elle se tourna vers son maître qui avait une expression songeuse gravée sur le visage. Elle l'entendit murmurer pour lui-même : « En Albanie, sa chasse n'est pas terminé. Elle ne fait que commencer… »

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Fin du Chapitre VII xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

_**Points particuliers :**__**  
* Une cellule d'Exécuteur est toujours composé de trois membres :  
\- Un maître Exécuteur qui est le chef de la cellule.  
\- Un Exécuteur, qui a rôle de second.  
\- Et généralement un novice ou un apprenti  
Seul les Exécuteurs les plus puissants et les plus habilles opèrent en solitaire.  
** Les Kéraunos sont un peuple magique vivant sous la surface du Kilimandjaro au Kenya. Ils sont noirs de peau, ont les oreilles pointues, leurs yeux sont bleus électrique ou blanc et ils ont de longs cheveux blancs généralement tressés (plus un Kéraunos à les cheveux longs plus il est considéré comme sage et honorable). Ils ont une grande affinité avec la foudre et la glace (généralement les Kéraunos se contentent de ces deux domaines magique), selon une ancienne légende le dieu Olympiens Zeux (où Jupiter chez les romains) serait un Kéraunos. Ils sont également de féroce guerrier à la force surhumaine.  
*** Les chauves-souris des épines sont une espèce de chauves-souris géantes ayant la taille humaine, un crâne chauve, des canines surdéveloppées ressemblant à des défenses de phacochère et des épines en os (recouverte d'un mucus nauséabonde) qui parcours leur colonne vertébrale. Elles ont l'intelligence d'un troll et une grande proportion à la violence, qui fait d'elles d'excellent gardien pour tous repaires secrets car elles attaqueront quiconque ne ressemblant pas à leur maître.  
**** Les entremetteurs ont le rôle de chasseur de tête dans le milieu de la pègre magique. Ils sont chargés de mettre en relation des criminels avec un commanditaire. Par exemple dans le cas de cette histoire le commanditaire du vol de la pierre philosophale à surement fait appel à un entremetteur (ou plusieurs) pour trouver les différents membres de son équipe.  
*****Les entremetteurs sont les seuls à connaître à la fois l'identité d'un commanditaire et de son client. Comme cela un commanditaire ne peut pas révéler la personne qu'il a mandaté pour accomplir ses basses besognes et inversement.  
****** Un entremetteur peut-être en charge de plusieurs criminels, comme il est possible qu'un criminel est confié sa promotion à plusieurs entremetteur.  
*******La séduction et le sexe ont toujours été l'un des moyens employés par les espions pour soutirer des informations (James Bond a toujours été connu comme un homme à femme, mais plus sérieusement un grand nombre de femme on user de leurs charmes pour soutirer des informations, par exemple Mata Hari). Il est donc normal que l'Ordre forme ses agents à la séduction.  
********L'avantage dans le monde magique c'est que la barrière des sexes peut-être facilement éliminer grâce à quelques potions ou sortilèges bien choisie. Donc tous les agents de l'Ordre ont été formé à la séduction, qu'ils soient homme ou femme.  
*********Un cercle de vérité runique permet d'obtenir la vérité lors d'un interrogatoire. Pour son activation il est nécessaire d'utiliser le sang du suspect. Si le suspect ment le cercle le torture détruisant ainsi ses protections mentales, mais quand il est honnête le cercle lui procure une sensation de bonheur pour le récompenser. Les cercles de vérité runique sont considérés comme des instruments de torture car ils peuvent rendre un suspect qui résiste totalement fou et esclave de ses émotions. **_

_**Voilà donc pour le septième chapitre de **__**l'Enfant & l'Assassin.**__** J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ou pour poser des questions ou tout simplement pour un commentaire, ou pour me faire part de vos idées (je réponds généralement). **_

_**Sur ce je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu. **_

_**Ma prochaine publication sera le chapitre 32 de la vérité cachée, il devrait être en ligne vers la fin du mois. **_

_**A la prochaine. **_

_**Stratesgos. **_.


	8. Chapitre VIII Répartition

_**Bonjour à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.**_

_**Me voilà de retour après une longue absence avec un nouveau chapitre de l'enfant & l'assassin. Dans ce chapitre nous retrouverons Harry et ses amis, faisant leur grande rentrée à Poudlard.  
Je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même, mais avant je souhaite remercier les personnes ayant pris la peine de laisser une reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir et ça motive à continuer. Donc un grand merci : Tiaiel-san, Aya31, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Elaelle, adenoïde, Karozthor the Necromagus, sebferga et Sxarlin. **_

_**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter.  
Dans cette Fanfiction apparaîtront également un grand nombre d'éléments appartenant à l'univers d'Assassin Creed (aussi bien des références que des personnages).  
Le reste vient de mon imagination. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**Ce chapitre n'a pas été relu par un bêta-lecteur. Je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire que vous trouverez. Je mettrai ce chapitre à jour à une date ultérieur. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**Chapitre VIII **_

_**La Répartition**_

Harry et ses amis s'étaient de nouveau réunis dans leur compartiment après s'être changés avec leur uniforme scolaire vierge de toues couleur de maison. L'annonce du cousin de Tracey les prévenants de l'arrivée imminente du train à Poudlard les avaient rendu excité à un point qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à se concentrer sur les paysages qui défilaient à travers la fenêtre.

Finalement leur calvaire pris fin lorsque qu'une voix retentit dans le train.

« Nous arrivons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires ».

Immédiatement après cette annonce les cinq futurs étudiants ressentirent un léger malaise s'installer. Ils n'étaient plus si sur de vouloir aller à Poudlard. Ils avaient attendu ce moment avec une telle impatience qu'ils se retrouvaient maintenant avec leurs estomacs noués par le stress.

Ce dernier s'évanouie instantanément lorsque le train s'arrêta et comme tous les autres élèves les cinq enfants se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Ils descendirent sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre de la nuit tombante. Après une dans le train l'air frais de la gare était bienvenu. Ignorant où ils devaient aller, Harry et ses amis se contentèrent d'observer bêtement la cohue des élèves envahissant la gare.

Une voix bourrue les sorties de leur léthargie contemplative :

« Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi ! » Appela un homme qui aux yeux des premières années devaient être un géant. Harry savait que cet homme s'appelait Rubeus Hagrid, sa grand-mère honoraire l'avait informé que l'homme était le gardien des clefs de Poudlard, qu'il était une personne douce et gentille, qui avait démesuré pour les créatures dangereuses. L'homme imposant, à la tête hirsute les couvait d'un regard bienveillant. Plusieurs élèves des années supérieurs le saluaient avec enthousiasme.

« Les premières années sont tous là ? Aller. Allons-y, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route ! » Déclara-t-il joyeusement en prenant la tête du groupe. En sortant de la gare Harry remarqua que le quai qui grouillait de vie quelques instants auparavant était désormais désert. Les autres années avaient déjà quitté les lieux.

« He ! Hadrian dépêche-toi !

\- Pff, toujours dans la lune celui-là ». Soupira la jeune Greengrass en empoignant le bras de son ami tout en souriant à Hermione pour la remercier de sa remarque qui ramena le jeune De LaSerre à la réalité. Ils se hâtèrent de regagner le groupe.

La masse trapue d'Hagrid guida les aspirants sorciers le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité provoqué par la nuit tombant et les arbres environnent. Harry devina qu'ils devaient longer une épaisse forêt. Autour de lui personne ne parlait, tous trépignaient d'impatience de voir Poudlard qu'ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot de peur rompre le charme.

« Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard. Après le prochain tournant ». Déclara le géant en se retournant vers les enfants qui le suivaient. Cette annonce soulagea les jeunes gens. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps avant d'entrevoir leur école.

« Oooooh ! »Clamèrent plusieurs d'entre eux à la vue de l'immense château hérissé de tours pointues dont les lumières étincelaient de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé, se trouvant sur une corniche qui surplombé un lac noir. La lumière mourante du jour faisait refléter l'image de l'imposant édifice sur le lac lui donnant ainsi l'impression de flotter sur l'eau.

La grande majorité des futurs étudiants s'étaient arrêtés pour admirer leur future école. Ils devenaient encore traverser l'immense lac, qui s'étendait devant eu, pour pouvoir enfin franchir les portes de l'école. Hagrid les avait conduits à une petite plage de galets sur laquelle reposait une vingtaine de petites embarcation.

«Aller ! Pas plus de quatre par barque ! » Rugit le volumineux géant. Une simple injonction qui laissa les cinq compères dans l'embarra. Ils étaient tous les cinq réunis autour de l'une des barques à se regarder d'un air indécis, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient envie de se retrouver seul avec trois autres inconnues, mais ils ne voulaient pas être également celui ou celle qui imposerait son choix aux quatre autres.

Harry était tout aussi indécis que ses amis, comme eux il les regardait dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux soit plus courageux que lui et prenne la décision à sa place. Jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur sa nouvelle amie, Hermione.

La né-moldu n'affichait pas la même expression que ses trois autres amis. Elle paraissait anxieuse, comme si elle redoutait d'être mise de côté par les autres, d'être le maillon faible de leur groupe, la quantité négligeable, juste bonnes à être jetée. Elle donnait l'impression à Hadrien de se sentir coupable de s'immiscer entre eux.

Cette réflexion lui rappela brutalement l'un des moments de leur discussion de leur long trajet en train où la brune aux cheveux broussailleux avait affiché un air similaire : légèrement honteuse et coupable. C'était lorsque Tracey l'avait taquiné en lui demandant : si les livres étaient ses seuls amis, car elle n'arrêtait pas d'y faire référence. Ce qui était une tare pour l'espiègle sang-mêlé.

Cette expression similaire entre les moments fit comprendre à Harry qu'Hermione n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis avant de les rencontrer dans le train. Et maintenant elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seule à nouveau, mise de côté, où elle risquait d'être oubliée. Cela suffit au jeune français pour prendre sa décision.

«Allez-y. Je vais monter dans une autre barque. On se retrouve après ». À cette simple phrase le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira de soulagement, faisant ainsi sourire Adrien. Il se mit alors à déambuler entre les différentes embarcations qui étaient maintenant presque toutes complètes. Il devait être l'un des derniers encore à terre.

Il passa devant la barque où se trouvait le rouquin malpoli, ce dernier riait bruyamment à grand renfort de gestes avec deux autres garçons et une fille. Il devait sûrement leur narrer une bonne blague. Harry passa ensuite devant l'embarcation de Malefoy, ce dernier était en pleine conversation avec un autre garçon Hadrien connaissait comme étant Théodore Nott, le fils d'un éminent sang-pur britannique. La vision d'un Draco bombant le torse lui fit comprendre que le blondin était occupé à se vanter d'un quelconque exploit, le tout sous le regard hagard de ces deux gorilles décérébrés.

Finalement le jeune De LaSerre finit par se trouver de place à bord de l'une des coquilles de noix. Il se retrouva avec une jeune fille rousse, possédant plein de petites taches de rousseur sur les joues. Elle était assise à côté d'une autre fille, qui devait être son amie, un peu grassouillette à l'air timide qui jouait nerveusement avec l'une de ses couettes brunes. En face de ses deux filles se trouvait un garçon au visage joufflu, comme la brune de il avait l'air timide voire un peu peureux. Il ne semblait pas être très rassuré à l'idée de se retrouver embarqué sur le lac dans l'une de ses frêles embarcations. Il avait sans doute peur de finir à l'eau pensa Harry.

« Je peux monter ?

\- Oui, oui, oui bien sûr ». Répondit le garçon en souriant timidement. N'en demandant à plus Harry grimpa à bord et s'installe à ses côtés, voyant que les deux filles face à lui le regardaient, il décida de faire galamment le premier pas.

«Heu ! Salut, je suis Hadrien…

\- De LaSerre ! ? » Coupa précipitamment la jeune rousse avec excitation, prenant totalement le jeune homme par surprise.

«Heu… oui, c'est ça, on se connaît ? Je suis désolé, mais je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

\- Non, non. Je t'ai vu dans :" Duelliste Magazine"». S'excita-t-elle.

Cela ne faisait pas de doute pour le jeune français que la publication mentionné par la rousse était un magazine anglais, il n'y avait que les Britanniques qui n'avaient aucune imagination pour les noms de leurs quotidiens, dueliste magazine pour le duel, sorcière hebdo pour les sorcières, Quidditch Magazine pour le Quidditch, potion Magazine pour les potions ou encore métamorphose magazine. Aucune originalité.

« Je ne savais pas que j'étais dans ce magazine ? Je ne fais pourtant pas de duel.

\- Oh, tu n'y es pas à proprement parlé. Mais tu apparais sur une photo d'Arno De LaSerre avec sa famille au tournoi de Canne ». Eclaira la rousse en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Harry connaissait ce mensuel, son père y était régulièrement cité. Tous les hauts inquisiteurs étaient obligé de participer à un certain nombre de tournois de duel et surtout d'y faire bonne figure, après tout en tant que représentant de la magie ils devaient en gagner plusieurs afin de justifier leur place. Mais il était néanmoins étonnant qu'Hadrien apparaisse aux côtés de son père sur une photo de mensuel Britannique, car ses parents mettaient un point d'honneur à le protéger lui et ses sœurs du feu des projecteurs. Il ne faisait donc aucun doute que la photo dont la rousse faisait référence était une photo volée. Il fallait mieux pour le photographe qui l'avait prise que son père ne lui mette jamais la main dessus.

« C'est ton père ? » Demanda la rousse toute excité, il était facile pour Harry de comprendre qu'elle était une fane rien qu'en voyant la lueur d'envie et d'admiration qu'elle avait au fond du regard. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que leur barque avait quitté la plage et qu'ils avançaient dorénavant sur le lac noir en direction du château.

« Heu… Oui, c'est mon père ». Répondit le jeune De LaSerre légèrement décontenancé par l'énergie de cette fille trop curieuse à son gout.

« Wouah ! C'est génial ! Tu as de la chance ! C'est un super duelliste. Il est le meilleur. J'ai adoré son duel contre Ivanof au tournoi de Dublin, la façon dont il a réussi à contourner sa défense, c'était tout simplement génial. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas été inscrit au tournoi de Paris. J'espérais le voir et avoir un autographe. Tu penses que tu pourrais lui en demander un pour moi ? Hein ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un enthousiasme débordant, Harry eu du mal à suivre le débit avec lequel les mots sortaient de sa bouche.

« Heu…heu, oui. Beaucoup n'ont pas compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas aller à Paris. Mais en y participant, il aurait été qualifié pour la ligue mondiale ce qui l'aurait éloigné de la maison pendant une longue période et avec maman enceinte ce n'est pas le bon moment. Si tu veux je peux essayer d'avoir son autographe, mais je ne te promets rien mon père n'ai pas du genre à aimer signer des autographe. Et de toute façon je ne sais même pas à qui l'adresser ». Répondit beaucoup plus calmement le jeune français en faisant ainsi remarquer à la rousse qu'il ignorait totalement son identité.

Se rendant compte de son impatience le visage de la jeune fille vira au rouge, bien plus prononcé que sa couleur de cheveux. Mal à l'aise elle se mit à triturer les doigts timidement. « Désolé. Je me suis un peu fan de duel et savoir qui est ton père m'a un peu excité. Je suis désolée. Je suis Susan Bones.

\- Bones ? Comme Amelia Bones, la directrice du département d'application des Lois ?

\- Oui, du département de Justice Magique. Elle est ma tante, c'est elle qui m'a élevé. Tu l'as connait ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais je l'ai aperçu à la réception d'été de ma marraine.

\- Ta marraine ?

\- Oui, Sophie Greengrass.

\- Ah ! La grande réception d'été des Greengrass. Je n'ai pas pu y aller car ma tante pensait que j'étais encore trop jeune pour ce genre de d'événement social ». Soupira la jeune Bones oubliant rapidement sa gêne du à son impolitesse. Ne voulant pas remuer le couteau dans le plait Hadrien se tourna vers la voisine de la rousse, la fille brune aux tresses. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot durant leur conversation, pourtant Harry voyait qu'elle avait envie d'y participer. Tout comme le garçon joufflu à sa droite.

« Et toi ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot.

\- Oh ! Je manque vraiment à tous mes devoirs. Voici Hannah Abbot, ma meilleure amie et Neville Londubat.

\- Tu es le petit fils d'Augusta Londubat ?

\- Oui… Tu la connais ?

\- Oui je l'ai rencontré à la réception d'été, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Elle était très fière.

\- Vraiment ? » Demanda le jeune garçon avec une joie à peine dissimulé. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse en apprendre plus ils furent interrompus par la voix grave d'Hagrid.

« Baissez la tête ! » Indiqua le géant alors qu'ils atteignirent une paroi abrupte. Suivant son conseil ils s'exécutèrent tandis que les barques franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui dissimulait l'entrée d'une grotte forée à même la roche qui se prolongeait en tunnel sombre. Les bateaux les emportèrent le long de la paroi rocheuse qui semblait mener sous le château. Cette impression fut confirmée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de crique souterraine où se trouvait un débarcadère en roche noire couverte de galet, surmonté d'un escalier qui semblait monter vers l'étage supérieur.

Une fois que leur embarcation eu touché le sol rocailleux, Harry et ses compagnons de croisière sautèrent à terre pour rejoindre l'attroupement de premières années excités qui avaient commencé à se rassembler au pied de l'escalier. Où ils attendaient avec impatience l'ordre d'avancer de leur escorte géante. Pendant ce temps Hagrid était occupé à vérifier l'intérieur des barques afin de s'assurer que personne n'avait rien oublié.

« He ! Toi, là-bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud ? » Demanda le garde de chasse sortant un crapaud de l'embarcation utilisé par Hadrien plus-tôt.

« Trevor ! » S'écria un Neville, rouge d'embarra d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention de ses pères. Certains ne manquèrent pas de le commander l'oublie du jeune Londubat. Hagrid ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, il se contenta de donner un sourire compatissant au jeune garçon avant de reprendre sa marche vers les escaliers.

Le géant les guida dans le noir à l'aide de sa lampe lors de leur monté de l'escalier escarpé taillé à même la montagne. Ils finirent par déboucher sur un vaste palier surplombé d'une immense porte sur laquelle se trouvait fièrement l'écusson de Poudlard. Tous admiraient le serpent, le blaireau, le lion et l'aigle qui le constituait.

Hagrid les laissa contemplait les armoiries de l'école quelques minutes avant de se placer devant elle afin de capter leur attention. « Tout le monde est là ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix bourrue. L'absence de réponse devait lui servir de signal car avec un sourire fier il se tourna vers l'imposante porte.

Une série de « Ooooh ! » émerveillé retentit du groupe de première année lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Tous étaient médusés devant ce spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, même les né-magiques étaient sans voix devant l'étalage de féérie.

Devant en se trouvait un immense Hall qui ne semblait ne pas avoir de fin. En son centre une porte en bois deux fois plus grande que celle ouverte par le géant plus-tôt, elle aussi était ornée des armoiries de l'école, elle était encadré par quatre sablier de taille humaine surmonté d'une statue protectrice, un lion, un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle. Les quatre étaient si finement sculptées qu'elles donnaient l'impression d'être vivante, chacune avaient des pierres précieuses à la place de leur yeux qui projetaient une aura mystérieuse. Ces sculptures semblaient protéger les sabliers, alors qu'au-dessus de leur tête flottaient tel un mirage un chiffre coloré en fonction de sa maison. Il était facile de deviner qu'ils représentaient le décompte des points des quatre maisons, actuellement ils indiquaient zéro.

Deux escaliers géants encadraient cette porte, ils semblaient se perdre vers les cieux, à leurs côtés deux autres escaliers identique descendaient vers les profondeurs du château. Chacune des rampes étaient surmontées par une statue en marbres blancs deux fois plus grande qu'Hagrid qui représentaient les fondateurs, baguette à la main. Ils étaient facilement identifiable à leur familier, Gryffondor était représenté avec un lion se tenant fièrement à son coté, Serpentard qui lui faisait face avait un long serpent enroulé autour de son bras de baguette, à son côté Serdaigle avait un aigle majestueux sur l'épaule alors que Poufsouffle avait un blaireau protecteur à ses pieds.

Des quatre baguettes des fondateurs s'échappaient des faisceaux lumineux qui maintenaient en lévitation un lustre aux dimensions titanesques autour duquel flottait une myriade de petites lucioles dont la lueur se reflétait dans les cristaux.

« Allez ! N'ayez pas peut ». Essaya de les rassurer le gardien des clefs en les invitants à le suivre. Sortant de leur émerveillement contemplatif les jeunes élèves le suivirent mécaniquement. Il les conduisit dans une petite pièce dont l'entrée était dissimulée par les statues de Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Dans la petite pièce, dans laquelle ils s'entassèrent, les attendait une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une robe verte émeraude. Elle avait le visage sévère de celle qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier. Une impression immédiatement partagé par la majorité du groupe de novice, instinctivement plusieurs d'entre eux se redressèrent afin de ne pas paraître négligé à ses yeux. Avant qu'Hagrid ne parle elle les couva avec un regard scrutateur comme le ferait un félin face à ses proies. Cette réflexion fit sourires Harry, car cela correspondait à la forme Animagus de sa grand-mère honoraires

« Professeur Mc Gonagall, voici les élèves de première année.

\- Merci Hagrid. Je m'en occupe ». Le remercia-t-elle en finissant de les analyser. Elle s'attarda une seconde de plus sur Hadrian et Daphné, mais elle ne montra aucun autre signe de les avoir reconnus, bien-que le jeune De LaSerre soit persuadé d'avoir entre aperçu l'étincelle d'un sourire dans ses yeux.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard ». Continua-t-elle attirant ainsi l'attention de tous les nouveaux élèves, qui l'écoutèrent religieusement. « Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé aux cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle que soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue ».

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Neville dont la cape était attachée de travers et sur plusieurs autres étudiants dont la tenue était débrayée. Ce regard désapprobateur, Harry le connaissait bien c'était celui qu'elle lui adressait lorsqu'elle trouvait qu'il n'était pas assez présentable. Il chercha immédiatement à aplatir ses cheveux et remettre sa cravate droite.

« Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt. Attendez-moi en silence ». Avertit l'enseignante avant de disparaître derrière la porte d'où l'on entendait le vacarme de la grande salle.

Son absence leur sembla durer une éternité. Son discours avait fait monter la pression d'un cran, ils deviendraient tous officiellement des étudiants de Poudlard dans quelques minutes, après avoir étaient répartis. C'était justement la répartition qui était au cœur de leurs préoccupations actuelles.

Chacun essayaient de deviner comment elle se faisait. Le gamin Weasleyavait exprimé ses doutes à haute voix en racontant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que c'était selon ses frères un test ou encore un combat contre un duel qui permettait de les répartir. Ce qui lui valut un soupire d'exaspération de la part de l'héritière Greengrass devant sa bêtise, néanmoins Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer un sourire apparaître sur le visage d'Hermione. La né-moldue était à n'en pas douter favorable à l'idée d'un test écrit.

Hadrian perdit rapidement son intérêt par les suppositions de plus en plus loufoque, après tout qui irait demander à des enfants de 11 ans d'aller affronter un cerbère ou pire encore un dragon. Il avait trouvé l'idée émise par Susan, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui et ses amis, en compagnie d'Hannah et Neville, beaucoup plus crédible. Elle avait supposé que le tri se faisait à l'aide d'un artefact magique. Pour Harry cela avait plus de sens, après tout il savait par son amie Fleur que c'était cette méthode qui avait été privilégiée Beauxbaton, les élèves étaient répartis grâce à une fontaine magique qui prenait la couleur de leur classe lorsqu'ils passaient sous l'eau.

Il fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par l'apparition de plusieurs spectres, ses camarades poussèrent un cri en les apercevant. Même dans le monde magique il n'était pas évident de côtoyer des fantômes. Pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient effrayant. Ils étaient une vingtaine, tous d'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparent et flottant à travers la salle. Ils ne semblèrent pas faire attention à l'attroupement de jeunes enfants devant eux, ils donnaient plutôt l'impression d'être en pleine dispute.

« Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance ». Lança l'un d'eux, il ressemblait à un petit moine grassouillet. Son interlocuteur était le spectre d'un homme grand, vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et il avait le cou entouré d'une fraise. On remarquait immédiatement à son visage que l'homme avait été un aristocrate lors de sa première vie.

« Mon chère Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?

\- Ce serait les nouveaux élèves. Vous attendez la Répartitions, j'imagine ? »Demanda avec bonhomie le moine gras auquel seule une poignée d'élèves répondirent en hochant la tête en silence.

« J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle. C'était ma maison dans le temps.

\- Allons-y, maintenant. La cérémonie va commencer ». Déclara 'une voix brusque un grand fantôme, à la carrure d'une armoire à glace, aux yeux vide, le visage émacié et ses vêtements maculés de tâches de sang. A ce signal les fantômes disparurent en traversant le mur du fond, celui où était la porte par laquelle le professeur Mc Gonagall les avait quittés.

Soudain elle s'ouvrit sur la directrice ajointe. Les premières années purent ainsi entendre la clameur de la grande salle. C'était très impressionnant. «Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi ». Exigea-t-elle d'un ton qui n'offrait aucune contestation. Elle leur fit emprunter la petite porte et les introduit dans la Grande salle.

Harry connaissait cette salle, sa grand-mère honoraire lui avait souvent décrite, mais il l'avait également découverte à travers ses lectures sur Poudlard, notamment dans Poudlard une Histoire. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'émerveiller devant le plafond magique en pensant à la complexité des sorts et enchantements qui le constituaient pour le faire ressembler à un ciel étoilé. Les milliers de chandelles et de bannières des différentes maisons qui flottaient dans les airs étaient toutes aussi intrigantes.

Le groupe des premières années avança en rang serré, comme si leur unité leur permettait de se prémunir des prédateurs. Ils étaient visiblement intimidés, car être ainsi conduits par la directrice adjointe entre deux des quatre immense table remplient d'élèves des années supérieurs, qui pour la plupart les scrutaient avec curiosité, certain allant jusqu'à lancer des paris sur la future maison d'un tel ou une telle.

Malgré sa contemplation admirative le jeune Hadrian ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme un cheval de course à qui l'on faisait faire un tour de démonstration afin que les parieurs puissent le jauger.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie lorsqu'il percuta son ami Blaise, qui se trouvait devant lui Le jeune italien soupira d'exaspération lorsqu'il entendit les excuses du jeune Français. Comme toujours Harry était dans la lune et comme toujours il ne faisait pas attention au monde extérieur qui l'entourait. C'était devenu un sujet de moquerie dans leur petit groupe.

Pendant ce temps le professeur Mc Gonagall avait installé un tabouret à quatre pieds devant la table des professeurs de tel sorte qu'il soit visible de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Elle déposa également un chapeau râpé, sale, rapiécé, il était facile de voir qu'il était vieux. Harry pensa qu'il devait dater de la fondation de l'école. Derrière lui, il entendit qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser, plusieurs de ses camarades s'en faisaient la remarque. Certain aller jusqu'à suggérer qu'ils allaient devoir en faire sortir un lapin et en fonction de leur performance ils allaient être répartis dans l'une des maisons.

Pour Hadrian cette idée était idiote et illogique, il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de de faire sortir un lapin d'un chapeau et généralement le résultat était soit une réussite soit un échec total. Hors à ce qu'Harry sache aucune des maisons ne prônait l'échec, c'était plutôt le contraire elles poussaient vers le succès.

Ses pensées furent coupées lorsque plusieurs de ses camarades l'entourant eurent un hoquet de surprise lorsque le chapeau décrépit se mit à prendre vie, une déchirure tout près du bord s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche. Il se mit à léviter quelques centimètres au-dessus du tabouret, puis il se mit à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.  
Les hauts-d'-forme, les chapeaux splendides  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi.  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison.  
Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
Si à Poudlard vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.  
Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsque la chanson fut terminée des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle, le groupe de premières années suivirent l'exemple des autres et acclamèrent de concert le choixpeau. Ce dernier semblait ravi de l'attention qu'il recevait, il s'inclina à plusieurs reprises afin de saluer ses adorateurs comme n'importe qu'elle Rockstar.

Finalement lorsque le silence se fit à nouveau le professeur Mc Gonagall s'avança sur le devant de l'estrade pour être visible de tous. Elle tenait entre ses mains un rouleau de parchemin.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez mettre le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah ! »

Suite à l'appel de la directrice ajointe Harry vit la jeune fille avec qui il avait partagé une barque quelques minutes plus-tôt s'avancer devant tout le monde, être ainsi le centre d'attention de la salle accentua sa gêne. Ses joues étaient devenues rouge d'embarra et sa démarche était mal assuré. Une fois sur le tabouret le choixpeau lui tomba sur la tête engloutissant son visage jusqu'au niveau de son nez.

« POUFSOUFFLE ! » Clama finalement le chapeau seulement quelques instants plus-tars rompant du même coup le silence qui s'était installé dans l'attente de son annonce. Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à la gauche du groupe de première année, celle où flottaient les bannières arborant un blaireau noir sur fond jaune. Encouragée par ces applaudissements la jeune fille aux couettes enleva le choixpeau et le remit au professeur Mc Gonagall avant d'aller rejoindre la table des Poufsouffle où elle reçut un chaleureux accueil à grand renfort d'accolade.

« Aldhoch, Leon ! » Appela la directrice adjointe imperturbable aux effusions des jaunes et noirs. Le silence revint dès qu'un garçon blond aux yeux bleu s'avança vers le tabouret. Il avançait avec plus de confiance que l'avait fait Hannah, maintenant que la première élève avait été répartie une grande partie des nouveaux élèves avaient perdu leur crainte Aldhoch fut réparti à Serpentard où il fut accueilli avec des applaudissements plus réservés.

La répartition se poursuivit sur le même modèle. Le professeur Mc Gonagall appelait un élève, en suivant sa liste, ce dernier s'avançait sur l'estrade, prenait place sur le tabouret avec le chapeau sur la tête et après un court silence se retrouvait réparti dans l'une des quatre maisons, où il était accueilli dans un tonner d'applaudissements. Et de nouveau le processus recommençait.

Les noms se poursuivirent, Susan fut répartie à Poufsouffle, un certain Terry Boot s'en alla à Serdaigle, tout comme Mandy Brocklehurst qui le suivit quelque minute après, Lavande Brown fut la première à être triée à Gryffondor et ainsi de suite.

Tracey fut la première de leur petit groupe à être appelé par la directrice adjointe. Avec confiance elle s'avança sur l'estrade où son trie ne dura qu'un bref instant, le choixpeau n'eut aucun mal à cerner la jeune Davis en la répartissant à Serpentard.

« De LaSerre, Hadrian ! » Appela le professeur Mc Gonagall d'un ton aussi neutre que possible. Harry rassembla son courage et s'avança à son tour devant tout le monde. Il remarqua quelques regards curieux posé sur lui, il était évident qu'un petit nombre d'élève s'interrogeaient sur la présence d'un sang-pur Français, n'ayant aucun lien avec l'Angleterre, à Poudlard, d'autres semblaient avoir fait le lien avec sa Famille. A la table des professeurs Dumbledore en faisait partie, il regardait avec curiosité le jeune Français.

Il était surprit de la présence de l'héritier d'une éminente famille étrangère sans qu'il en soit informé. En temps normal les familles prenaient contact avec lui pour se présenter ou pour s'assurer de la qualité des cours enseigné dans son école, visiblement les De LaSerre n'avaient jugé bon de l'avertir. Mais malgré cette entorse, il allait peut-être pouvoir utiliser la présence de l'enfant pour les gagner à sa cause.

Ignorant les pensées de son nouveau directeur Harry plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête.

« _Oh ! Bonjour monsieur Potter. Ou préférez-vous De LaSerre ?_ » Résonna joyeusement une voix à son oreille. Surprit le jeune De LaSerre chercha son interlocuteur, ne voyant personne à gauche ou à droite, cette absence lui fit comprendre son origine.

« _Vous êtes dans ma tête ? _

_\- Oh ? Un garçon intelligent. Peu de première année le comprennent aussi rapidement que toi. _

_\- Vous connaissez mon identité ? Vous l'avez lu dans ma tête ?_ » Accusa le jeune garçon, il craignait que son identité anglaise soit révélé. Il voulait pouvoir contrôler sa révélation et non dépendre d'un inconnu, même d'un chapeau magique. Il avait appris de ses parents que le meilleur moyen de contrôler une information c'était d'y être à la source. Sans comptait qu'il se sentait violer d'avoir le choixpeau dans son esprit. Il devait renforcer ses barrières mentales pour l'en empêcher.

«_ Calme, mon jeune ami. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne divulguerai rien de ce que je vois dans ton esprit. Tu n'as pas besoin de renforcer tes barrières d'Occlumencie comme cela. Les fondateurs s'en sont assurés. Pas même le directeur n'apprendra tes secrets jeune Potter. _

_\- Vous êtes sur ? _

_\- Oui, rassure toi mon jeune ami. Bien que je l'avoue notre bon directeur donnerait cher pour connaître votre véritable identité, monsieur Potter. _

_\- Je suis un De LaSerre ! Hadrian De LaSerre est ma véritable identité ! _

_\- Mmmmh, je vois. Tu fais preuve d'une grande loyauté envers ta famille. C'est intéressant. Notre ami directeur n'en sera pas heureux. _

_\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec le Directeur ?_ » Demanda Harry sur la défensive. Il savait que le vieil homme était étrangement intéressé par lui, son père et sa marraine l'avaient averti de se méfier d'Albus Dumbledore.

« _Il s'intéresse à toi mon garçon. Depuis ta disparition de chez tes proches, le vieux bouc te cherche. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore ou bien je ne suis pas en mesure de te le dire car je suis retenu par les mêmes sorts de confidentialités qui m'empêchent de te révéler ses préoccupations. Et je avoue que je ne les comprends pas tous. _

_\- Ah ? _

_\- Ton esprit est passionnant mon jeune ami. J'y vois toute une histoire. Orphelin à cause de la guerre. Mais adopté par votre oncle maternel, ainsi que sa femme, à l'insu de tous. Une histoire vraiment passionnante. Et le directeur qui pense que tu as été vulgairement kidnappé. Oh ! Je vois que vous connaissez aussi Minerva. Elle a bien caché son jeu votre grand-mère. Votre esprit est une mine d'informations monsieur Potter. Passionnant _». Déclara le choixpeau excité par ses découvertes dans l'esprit du jeune garçon. Harry quant à lui fut plutôt soulagé par le ton du chapeau. L'artefact semblait amusé par ses souvenirs et non avide de les découvrirent pour aller les révéler au public.

Il entendit u gloussement du chapeau lorsqu'il visionna l'une des blagues que ses jeunes sœurs avaient faites à leur mamie-chat.

« _Une lecture des plus passionnante mon jeune ami. Vous m'avez donné de quoi faire chanter notre chère Minerva lorsqu'elle deviendra directrice. Mais malheureusement je crois qu'il faille revenir à la réalité. Je dois reprendre mon rôle et te trier Hadrian De LaSerre, né Harry Potter _». Déclara finalement le choixpeau presque déçu. Il était vrai que cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'Harry se trouvait sur le tabouret. Ayant le chapeau sur les yeux il ne voyait pas l'assistance mais il arrivait à capter un léger murmure qui s'en échappait.

M'impatience devait gagner ses condisciples.

« _Voyons voir où vais-je te mettre ?… Tu n'es pas un choix facile mon jeune ami. Oh ! Je vois que tu en as déjà parlé avec tes proches. Leur avis est très important pour toi. Une nouvelle preuve de ta grande loyauté. Un trait très apprécié par Helga. Et tu es également un travailleur acharné et très sociable avide de faire de nouvelles connaissances. Poufsouffle serait bien pour toi. Néanmoins je ne pense pas que cette maison t'apportera quoi que ce soit. _

_\- Que voulez-vous dire ? _

_\- Vois-tu mon jeune ami. Je tris des élèves depuis un millier d'années. Bien souvent cela consiste à vous répartir dans la maison qui correspond le mieux à vos traits de caractères. Mais quelque fois, je vous place dans la maison qui est susceptible d'être le plus bénéfique pour vous, celle qui vous permettra d'évoluer afin d'atteindre votre plein potentiel. _

_-C'est comme ça que je vais être réparti ? _

_\- Eh ! Oui mon jeune ami. Tu ne possèdes pas de trait de caractère avec une dominance assez forte. _

_\- Quoi ? _

_\- Oh ! Ne sois pas si vexé mon jeune ami car ce n'est pas un défaut. Tu es loyal, social, travailleur, mais aussi rigoureux, courageux, intelligent, rusé et ambitieux. Tu es le savant mélange de nos quatre fondateurs. _

_\- Dans quelle maison vais-je alors ? _

_\- Pas Poufsouffle cela ne t'apportera pas grand-chose. Et comme vous la parfaitement remarqué votre amie, Daphné Greengrass, tu es un peu trop naïf pour passer sept ans à Serpentard. Il nous reste donc Gryffondor et Serdaigle. _

_\- Mes parents biologiques étaient à Gryffondor. _

_\- En effet mon jeune ami. James et Lily Potter, tes parents étaient dans la maison de Godric, tu partages pas mal de points commun avec eu. La soif d'apprendre et la rigueur de ta mère et le courage et la mesquinerie de ton père. Mais tu as également été influencé par le reste de tes proches_ ». Expliqua le choixpeau qui était visiblement excité par le défi que lui offrait le jeune De LaSerre. Une excitation que ne goutait pas le reste de la grande salle.

Le murmure entendu par Harry s'était transformé en un brouhaha chaotique. Il crut entendre une personne suggérer qu'il était surement un cramol pour laisser le choixpeau aussi indécis, cela entraina toute une série de ricanements. D'autre le justifiait par son origine française, n'étant pas anglais il se faisait recaler par le chapeau, alors que quelques un évoqué une éventuelle impureté liée par une quelconque hybridation avec une créature magique et jamais le choixpeau ne prendrait le risque de mettre en danger les enfants vivant dans l'école avec un tel monstre.

« SUFFIT ! » Rugit la voix sévère de sa grand-mère honoraire ramenant immédiatement un silence de plomb dans la salle.

« _Oh ! Oui, Minerva a toujours eu ce don pour se faire écouter. Ne t'en fait pas. Ton calvaire est terminé mon ami. J'ai pris ma décision. Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Harry James Potter, fils d'Arno et d'Elise De LaSerre_ ».

« SERDAIGLE ! » Hurla le choixpeau avant qu'Hadrian ne puisse lui parler.

La salle fut aussi surprise par l'annonce du chapeau, qu'ils attendaient pourtant depuis une dizaine de minutes. Leur impatience leur avait fait imaginer que le trie du jeune De LaSerre allait encore durer.

Finalement des applaudissements émergèrent de la table la plus à gauche de la salle, celle situé sous les bannières aux aigles en bronze. Ils se propagèrent même à d'autre table, surement une manière pour certains étudiants de s'excuser pour leur moquerie pendant son tri.

Sans plus attendre Harry se dirigea vers la table des bleus et bronze. Plus-tôt il allait s'y assoir plus-tôt toutes cette attention disparaîtrait et se focaliserait vers le prochain étudiant sur la liste. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table de sa nouvelle maison, il aperçut son amie Daphné sourire victorieusement en ramassant un gallion venant de Blaise, ses amis avaient parié sur sa future maison. Quant à sa grand-mère honoraire, elle ne paraissait pas s'en soucier, bien qu'Harry soupçonne qu'elle était déçue qu'il ne soit pas l'un de ses lions.

Hadrian fut accueilli par une grande fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, elle se présenta comme étant Eve Starling, la préfète de septième année. Elle lui présenta son homologue masculin, Jonathan Rees, un grand garçon maigre qui lui sourit en guise de salutation et elle l'invita à s'assoir face à lui aux côtés des autres premières années répartis précédemment. La table était organisée de manière à ce qu'un première année soit placé face à un élève dernière année. Seule Eve ne respectait pas cette disposition car elle était chargée d'accueillir les nouveaux aiglons. Discrètement elle lui expliqua qu'il poursuivrait les présentations plus détaillées après la cérémonie de répartition.

Cette dernière reprit son cour, l'appel suivant concerna un dénommé Justin Finch-Fletchey. Parfois le choixpeau prenait plus de temps pour sa réflexio, comme pour Seamus Finnigan qui se retrouva à Gryffondor après quelques minutes. Néanmoins le nouveau camarade d'Harry, Cornfoot Stephen, qui était installé à sa gauche, lui précisa que son tri restait le plus long de la cérémonie avec près d'une dizaine de minutes, selon certains des années supérieurs c'était la plus longue répartition de leur mémoire.

Bientôt se fut au tour d'Hermione d'être répartie dès que Mc Gonagall prononça son nom elle courut presque jusqu'au tabouret où elle s'enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête. Conformément à son souhait elle se retrouva triée à Gryffondor. Harry trouva dommage que la brune aux cheveux broussailleux est laissée son admiration pour le directeur lui dicter sa maison, mais son amie du train semblait heureuse de son choix.

Après Harry vit son amie Daphné être répartie à Serpentard sans surprise pour le jeune homme, tout comme Draco Malefoy qui se retrouva également chez les verts et argents, où il alla rejoindre ses deux amis Crabbe et Goyle. Les noms continuèrent à se succéder les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que la voix du professeur Mc Gonagall prononce :

« Potter, Harry ! »Deux mots qui laissèrent la salle dans un étrange silence. Les étudiants s'étaient tous mis à attendre avec impatience qu'un première année sorte des rangs. Certains d'entre eux, les plus éloigné du groupe de nouveaux élèves, se levèrent pour avoir une meilleure vue. D'autres essayèrent de pronostiquer lequel des derniers garçons du groupe était le célèbre Survivant.

Hadrian quant à lui ne put s'empêcher de vouloir se faire le plus petit possible. Ses parents et sa marraine lui avaient prévenu que son nom de naissance allait être utilisé au moment de la répartition. C'était selon eux une méthode de Dumbledore pour l'identifier et l'obliger à se révéler aux yeux de tous. Un plan qui sembla marcher car toute la salle était dans l'attente de la révélation, même les professeurs semblait avoir arrêté de respirer, tenu en haleine par l'attente.

Rapidement des murmures d'incompréhensions commencèrent à se faire entendre demandant pourquoi personne parmi les nouveaux élèves ne bougeaient. Où était donc Potter ? D'autres étaient beaucoup moins flatteur, supposant que le garçon-qui-avait-survécu refusait de se révéler parce qu'il avait tout simplement peur, pour d'autre cette attente était dû à un caprice de star.

« Potter, Harry ! » Appela une seconde fois la directrice adjointe, rapidement suivit par un troisième appel complété d'une injonction à se présenter devant elle. L'animagus chat fit preuve d'un talent d'actrice qui impressionna son petit-fils. Si Harry n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence au préalable, il autait été persuadé que la vieille dame était très remonté contre lui pour ne pas se révéler. Elle couvait la salle d'un regard furibond à la recherche du moindre indice montrant la présence du Survivant. Elle donnait cette impression qu'avaient les prédateurs lorsqu'ils étaient prêts à bondir sur leurs proies.

Finalement sa fureur se posa sur un vieil homme à la barbe blanche à la table des professeurs, le directeur. Albus Dumbledore avait semblait impatient, comme le reste de la salle, à l'annonce du nom du Survivant, mais désormais il paraissait soucieux voire résigné. D'un soupire lasse il invita son adjointe à poursuivre la cérémonie.

« Summers, Dickson !

\- Et Potter ? Il est où Potter ? » Crièrent certains dans la masse étudiante surpris par l'absence de leur sauveur. Rapidement d'autre voix s'élevèrent pour abonder dans leur sens créant ainsi un chaos dans lequel il était impossible de s'entendre. Le pauvre Summers fut tellement désappointé par l'ambiance qu'il n'osa pas s'avancer.

« SILENCE ! » Rugit la voix magiquement amplifié du directeur Dumbledore. Depuis le début de la cérémonie c'était la première fois qu'il prenait la parole, son éclat eut le don de calmer les esprits qui s'échauffaient. « Comme vous avez malheureusement pu le constater par vous-même, Monsieur Potter ne s'est pas présenté. Etant donné son absence de réponse à sa lettre, moi et l'ensemble du corps professoral savions qu'il y avait un risque pour que cela se produise. Mais rassurez-vous, nous avons prévenu le ministère et les institutions compétente afin qu'ils fassent la lumière sur cette affaire. En attendant je pense que nous devrions continuer la cérémonie du tri. Donc si monsieur Summers veut bien s'avancer, je crois que c'est à son tour d'être réparti ». Déclara le vieil homme sur un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

Les élèves pesèrent les paroles de Dumbledore alors que la cérémonie du triage se poursuivait dans une étrange atmosphère. Plus aucuns élèves n'avait la tête à la répartition à un point que la répartition de Dick Summers chez les Poufsouffle passa presque inaperçu, seul quelques salutations et des applaudissements timides murmurés l'accueillir à sa table. Ce fut également le cas pour les derniers élèves répartis.

Une fois Blaise, le dernier de la liste, envoyé à Serpentard un silence pesant s'installa dans la grande salle, seul le bruit de Mc Gonagall enroulant son parchemin venait le perturber. Tous les élèves avaient le regard tourné vers le directeur espérant plus d'informations. Comprenant cela le vieil homme se leva à nouveau, il les couva d'un regard calculateur.

« Bienvenu, bienvenu à tous pour cette nouvelle année. Je comprends que cette cérémonie a eu un déroulement inattendu. Et en attendant que cette histoire soir tire au clair, je vous invite à profiter de ce magnifique banquet que je suis sur beaucoup d'entre vous attendez avec impatience. Donc je ne rajouterai que quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Gras-double ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie ! ». Et alors qu'il se rasseyait des applaudissements confus éclatèrent pour finalement gagner l'ensemble de la salle. Dès qu'ils prirent fins des plats chargés de victuailles firent leurs apparitions sur toutes les tables par magie.

L'arrivé de la nourriture sembla faire oublier l'absence du Survivant aux autres étudiants. Des conversations enthousiasmes se répandirent dans chacune des maisons. Hadrain put ainsi être présenté à ses nouveaux colocataires. Les années supérieurs leur expliquèrent le fonctionnement de l'école ainsi que de leur nouvelle maison, ils répondirent à toutes leurs interrogations, les rassurants, leur présentant les professeurs et les matières qu'ils enseignaient.

Harry vit que contrairement aux tables des étudiants, à celle des professeurs une atmosphère beaucoup plus sombre s'était installée. Les visages étaient fermés, le jeune garçon pouvait voir sa grand-mère était en colère et elle faisait la leçon au directeur qui avait le même mécanisme de défense que lui et ses sœurs qui consistait à se faire le plus petit possible. Une méthode de survit adopté par d'autres professeurs.

Ayant était plus d'une fois la cible de ce genre de remontrance de sa grand-mère Harry n'enviait pas le vieil homme et plusieurs élèves autours de lui partageaient son avis. Tous pouvaient deviner l'origine de sa colère, l'absence du Survivant. C'était d'ailleurs le sujet de prédilection d'une grande majorité des conversations de la salle.

A Serdaigle plusieurs années supérieures débattaient justement de la question, bien qu'à première vue la table qui semblait le plus touché par l'absence du Survivant était celle des Gryffondor. Lorsqu'Harry en fit la remarque à Starling, la préfète de septième année, elle lui confia dans un reniflement dédaigneux que les lions s'étaient persuadés de recevoir l'honneur d'accueillir le garçon qui-avait–survécu dans leur rang, sous le motif qu'il était le fruit de l'union de deux grands Gryffondor ou simplement parce que selon eux pour vaincre Voldemort il fallait forcément être courageux.

Harry était d'accord avec la jeune femme, le raisonnement des lions était idiot, un avis qu'il partageait avec d'autres Serdaigle.

Le jeune français apprécia le banquet dans sa nouvelle maison. Faire la conversation avec ses colocataires avait été agréable et les années supérieurs avaient été sympa avec eux, répondant à chacune de leurs questions. Ils lui avaient conseillé toute une liste de livres sur divers sujets.

Finalement après que les déserts eurent disparus, Albus Dumbledore se leva une troisième fois. Cela installa instantanément un silence curieux. L'homme les regardait avec un sourire heureux, la lecon de son adjointe avait été rapidement oublié.

« Bien maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le château. Certain de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir ». Dumbledore fit une courte pause en prononçant ces mots, un court moment où ses yeux étincelants s'arrêtèrent sur une paire de jumeaux roux à la table des Gryffondor.

« Mr. Russard, le concierge m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. Les sélections de Quiddtich se feront aux cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaiteraient faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez à absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ». S'écria joyeusement le directeur en sortant sa baguette. A cette annonce plusieurs sourires firent leur apparition sur le visage des étudiants et de quelques professeurs.

« Prêt ? Chacun chantera sur son air préféré ». Compléta jovialement l'homme donnant un coup de baguette qui fit apparaitre les paroles de la chanson pour que toute l'école puisse la chanter :

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou-du-lard du Poudlard  
Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,  
Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux chauve  
Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,  
On veut avoir la tête bien pleine  
Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine  
Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,  
Qui mijote dans nos crânes,  
Oblige-nous à tout étudier,  
Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié  
Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse  
Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Harry comme le reste de la salle purent admirer les deux jumeaux roux à la table des lions achever en dernier le morceau sur un rythme lent d'une marche funèbre. Dumbledore sembla ravi de leur marquer la cadence avec sa baguette et il fut le premier à les applaudir avec enthousiasme.

« Ah ! La musique. Elle est la plus magique que tout ce que nous ne pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit ! »Déclara joyeusement le directeur. A ces mots les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à quitter la salle.

Guidé par les deux préfets de cinquième année, Pénélope Deauclaire et Calder Roose, les nouveaux aiglons sortirent dans le hall d'entrée où ils empruntèrent l'un des deux escaliers qui montaient vers les hauteurs du château. Celui qui était voisin de l'escalier descendant qu'empruntèrent les Serpentard pour rejoindre les cachots. Cela permit à Harry de saluer ses amis, Daphné, Blaise et Trace avec la promesse de se réunir le lendemain.

« Tu les connais De LaSerre ? » Demanda Calder qui avait patiemment attendu le jeune garçon. Il était surpris de voir que le jeune Français est des connexions à Poudlard. Pendant le banquet lui et ses amis s'étaient posé la question sur la raison de la venue d'un héritier d'une ancienne famille française à Poudlard, mais s'il s'avérait qu'il avait liés d'une manière quelconque à une famille Britannique, cela pouvait justifier sa venue.

« Oui, Daphné est l'une de mes meilleures amis.

\- Greengrass ? C'est ça ?

\- Oui c'est bien ça. Daphné Greengrass. Pourquoi ?

\- Tout à l'heure on se demandait pourquoi l'héritier d'une famille française viendrait à Poudlard. Mais si tu as des connexions avec les Greengrass cela se comprendrait ». Lui répondit évasivement le préfet. Harry ne préféra pas s'éterniser avec le cinquième année trop curieux à son gout. Il se hâta de rejoindre ses camarades en haut de l'escalier.  
Ils furent guidés à travers des escaliers et des paliers, grimpant toujours plus haut, passant en revue des séries de tableau magique. Le jeune De LaSerre ne se souvenait pas en avoir déjà vu une aussi grande concentration, il y en avait tellement qu'Hadrian avait du mal à apercevoir le mur.

« Je n'ai jamais vu de peinture aussi étrange ». Lui murmura un garçon brun s'appelant Kevin Entwhistle si la mémoire d'Harry ne se trompait pas. Il était fasciné par les portraits qui les montraient du doigt, tout en chuchotant à leur passage. Hadrian devina que le brun était un né-moldu n'ayant pas encore l'habitude d'évoluer dans le monde magique.

« Va falloir que l'on s'y habitue rapidement, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a que ça ici ». Acquiesça Hadrian.

«Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas comme ça partout dans le monde magique ?

\- De quoi ? D'avoir des portraits partout comme ça ? Oh, non, je crois que Poudlard est unique. C'est surement parce qu'avant il y avait une matière "art magique" ou "artisanat enchanté" un truc comme ça ». Répondit le jeune De LaSerre, il avait lu quelque part que ces matières avait été supprimé car considéré comme trop désuète.

Comprenant que son nouveau colocataire était une mine d'information sur le monde magique, Kevin se mit à le bombarder de question auxquelles Harry essaya de répondre du mieux qu'il put. Cette distraction ne l'empêcha pas de rester attentif à leur ascension. Ils passèrent devant d'innombrables tableaux, à plusieurs reprises ils trouvèrent des couloirs obscurs, à cause de leur tardive, et montèrent les escaliers.

Finalement ils arrivèrent dans une partie du château beaucoup mois sinistre. Les couloirs sombres en pierre grise où des tableaux s'y trouvaient par dizaine laissèrent place à des couloirs en calcaire ouvert sur l'extérieur par de grandes fenêtres, les portraits étaient moins présent, remplacés par quelque statues, certaines d'entre elle les saluèrent à leur passage.

« Nous sommes dans la partie du château dessinée par Rowenan Serdaigle, notre fondatrice. Quand vous irez le visiter demain vous découvrirez que les fondateurs ont divisé l'école en cinq zones, une pour chacun d'entre eux et une partie commune. Elles sont toutes différente. Nous sommes actuellement dans l'aile Ouest n'hésitez pas à demander aux portraits si vous êtes perdus. Une fois arrivé ici il vous sera facile de regagner notre salle commune. Mais méfiez-vous les sculptures des autres maisons, elles ont tendance à induire en erreur». Explique savamment Pénélope Deauclaire, jouant la guide touristique alors qu'ils passaient aux abords d'une cloître au centre duquel se trouvait un bassin où sautait joyeusement des poisons.

Le groupe de premières années et ses deux guides arrivèrent dans une petite cour circulaire entouré de hauts murs troués de baies vitrées teintés. Au milieu de cette cour trônait fièrement une sculpture en marbre blanc d'un aigle prenant son envol.

« Je vous présente notre gardien, Thot. C'est lui qui garde notre salle commune. Pour y rentrer c'est assez simple. Il suffit de s'approcher et d'attendre qu'il vous donne l'énigme.

\- Et d'y répondre ». Compléta Calder en montrant l'exemple. Dès qu'il franchit une ligne peinte sur le sol, la statue prit vie. Elle tourna son regard vers le préfet de cinquième année qui baissa la tête en guise de salut. L'aigle lui répondit d'un hochement avant de déclarer d'une voix éthérée :

« On me trouve deux fois dans l'année, une fois dans la semaine, mais pas du tout dans le jour… Qui suis-je ?

\- Voila c'est assez simple il suffit de répondre et Thot nous ouvrira la salle commune. Quelqu'un à une idée ? » Demanda le préfet en se retournant vers le groupe.

« Que se passe-t-il si on a pas la réponse ? » Demanda timidement Mandy un peu inquiète de se retrouver à la porte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu n'as pas la réponse tu attends que quelqu'un vienne t'ouvrir de l'intérieur où tu demandes poliment à Thot une seconde chance. Il t'en donnera une seconde après t'avoir fait patienter une demi-heure. Personne n'a d'idée pour cette énigme ? N'ayez pas peur.

\- C'est la lettre N. Il y en a deux dans le mot année et une seule dans semaine ». Répondit Harry en levant la main. Sans attendre la statue repris la pause et un grincement se fit entendre.

Le mur devant eux venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser place à un escalier descendant. Le groupe de première année l'emprunta toujours guidé par Pénélope. Ils finirent par déboucher sur une grande salle circulaire, situé sous la cour de Thot, qui était visible grâce au plafond transparent.

Dans cette salle ils se retrouvèrent accueillis chaleureusement par l'ensemble de leur maison. Harry devina que les deux préfets de cinquième année leur avaient fait emprunter un long parcours afin de permettre aux autres d'arriver avant eux, y compris l'un des professeurs aperçu plus-tôt à la table d'honneur de la grande salle.

C'était le professeur Flitwick, leur chef de maison et aussi le professeur de sortilège. Il leur avait été présenté par les autres Serdaigle lors du banquet.

« Bonsoir et Bienvenu à Serdaigle mes chers petits aiglons. Comme vous l'on surement apprit vos camarades des années supérieurs, je suis votre directeur de maison et également votre professeur de Sortilège ». Les accueillit-il chaleureusement le petit homme avec sa voix fluette. « N'hésitez pas à venir me vois sir vous avez le moindre souci, qu'il concerne l'école ou autre. Je suis là pour vous aider. Mon bureau et ma salle de classe se trouve tous les deux à côté de celui des préfets. Je leur fais confiance pour vous l'indiquer. Maintenant je vous laisse entre les mains de Marcus et de Bella vos préfet de sixième année ». Acheva le petit homme en lui présentant deux adolescents qui s'avancèrent à leur rencontre. Ils leur firent un cours discours sur les règles de leur maison et leur firent visiter leur salle commune.

Harry apprit que comme celle des autres maisons leur salle commune était unique. Le quartier des aigles, plus souvent désigné comme le Nid, était divisé en cinq zones, toutes se rejoignaient à la grande salle circulaire. En montant l'un des escaliers de la salle on arrivé dans une salle d'étude, qui donnait sur la cours de Thot, à l'étage au-dessus se trouvait la bibliothèque privé de leur maison, une joyeuseté remplit de tous les livres écrit et offert par d'anciens membres.

Sous la salle commune se trouvé les deux zones dortoirs l'une réservé aux garçons et l'autre aux filles. Marcus accompagna les nouveaux aiglons dans cette partie du Nid. Ils y trouvèrent un petit salon, où étaient installés fauteuil et canapé.

« Ici nous nous trouvons dans la salle commune des garçons. Les filles ne peuvent pas aller plus loin, comme vous ne pourrez pas aller plus loin que la salle commune des filles. Derrière moi il y a sept porte et comme vous pouvez le voir chacune d'elle est numéroté de un à sept. Elles correspondent aux parties réservées à chaque année. Vous y trouverez vos chambres que vous partagerez en binômes. Maintenant si vous n'avez pas de question, je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher car demain vous allez avoir une longue journée où vous découvrirez Poudlard ». Sourit le jeune homme.

Il les accompagna dans le couloir qui leur était destiné. Conformément à sa description ils trouvèrent des chambres de deux qu'ils se répartirent, étrangement il y avait exactement le bon nombre de chambre et de lit. Marcus resta avec eux encore quelques minutes afin de les aider à les installer et répondre à leurs dernières questions.

Harry se retrouva en binôme avec Kevin. Malgré l'heure tardive ils prirent le temps de faire connaissance avant de se mettre au lit. Finalement ils s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres et une seule pensé à l'esprit, ils étaient enfin à Poudlard.

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Fin du Chapitre VIII xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

_**Points particuliers :**___

_***La version de Poudlard de cette histoire est beaucoup plus fantasque et féérique que le celle du canon. (Plus d'informations dans le prochain chapitre).  
**Dans cette histoire le nombre d'élèves par année dans chacune des maisons est plus important que dans le canon. Autour d'une quinzaine par maison, ainsi le nombre des premières années avoisine la soixantaine. Soit près 450 élèves pour l'ensemble de l'école (en comptant entre 60 et 75 élèves par année).  
*** Poudlard accueil plus d'élèves, donc également plus d'enseignants et il y a plus de matières enseignées (plus d'information dans le prochain chapitre).  
**** Dans ce chapitre Minerva Mc Gonagall laisse sa colère s'exprimer à la fois celle accumulé durant les dix ans où elle a joué le jeu de l'ignorance concernant Harry, mais également parce que elle a été ridiculisée par Dumbledore qui l'a obligé à appeler Harry Potter.  
*****La venue d'un De LaSerre intrigue les étudiants car cette famille étrangère n'est pas connue pour avoir des liens avec le Royaume Uni. Contrairement aux Patil, aux Zabini, aux Chang, aux Lee et toutes autres familles étrangères qui seront mentionnées dans l'histoire. **_

_**Voilà donc pour le huitième chapitre de **__**l'Enfant & l'Assassin.**__** J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review afin de donner votre avis, ou pour poser une question ou tout simplement pour un commentaire, ou bien encore me faire part de vos idées (je réponds généralement).  
Le prochain chapitre de cette histoire est terminé ainsi que le suivant. Je le posterai début Juillet. **_

_**Sur ce je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu. **_

_**Ma prochaine publication sera le chapitre 33 de **__**la vérité cachée**__**, le 13 juin prochain. **_

_**A la prochaine. **_

_**Stratesgos. **_.


	9. Chapitre IX Poudlard

_**Bonjour à toi qui lit ceci. **_

_**Me voici comme convenu avec un nouveau chapitre de l'Enfant & l'Assassin. Ce chapitre comme le précédent à Harry comme personnage principal, vous y lirez les premiers pas du jeune De LaSerre à Poudlard. Il est également le dernier chapitre à suivre le canon. Après l'histoire suivra ma propre trame.  
Avant de vous laisser le découvrir j'aimerai prendre un instant pour remercier ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review, cela m'a fait très plaisir et m'a motivé à continuer.  
Donc un grand merci à : lesaccrosdelamerceri, Aya31, sebferga, CrazyWizard et Bylbash. **_

_**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. En espérant que ce chapitre aura plus de succès que le dernier. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que lui emprunter.  
Dans cette Fanfiction apparaîtront également un grand nombre d'éléments appartenant à l'univers d'Assassin Creed (aussi bien des références que des personnages).  
Le reste vient de mon imagination. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**Ce chapitre n'a pas été relu par un bêta-lecteur. Je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes ou de grammaires que vous trouverez. Je mettrai ce chapitre à jour à une date ultérieur. **_

_**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**_

_**Chapitre IX**_

_**Poudlard**_

Poudlard était un endroit merveilleux. Vu de l'extérieur le château avait un air féérique, qu'il possédait de jours comme de nuit. Depuis deux semaines qu'il en parcourait les couloirs Hadrian ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller également de l'intérieur du château.

En deux semaines le jeune De LaSerre s'était rapidement adapté au rythme de la vie Poudlardienne, ses camarades de maisons l'avaient guidé lui et ses condisciples de première année dans leur intégration. Les années supérieures leur avaient fait visiter le château. Ils ne s'étaient pas limités à la section de leur maison.

Ainsi avait pu découvrir l'aile des Gryffondor, celle où ses parents biologiques avaient vécu leur scolarité. Contrairement à l'aile des Serdaigle qui était lumineuse avec de grandes fenêtres ayant une vue magnifique sur les paysages Ecossais. Les statues et les bas-reliefs en marbres blanc qui décoraient la section des Serdaigle étaient remplacés par des armures et des mosaïques animées de style Byzantin.

En parcourant les différentes sections du château Hadrian avait eu la sensation de voyager à travers l'Europe et le temps. Gryffondor était décoré avec des reliques de la grandeur de l'empire Byzantin. Serpentard était dédié à l'ancienne Egypte, Poufsouffle avait la touche rude des contrés de la Scandinavie et Serdaigle était un savant mélange de la civilisation gréco-romaine.

Le reste des parties communes avaient touche Britannique avec des îlots disséminés de différentes cultures rapporté par les différents directeurs de l'école aux files des siècles. C'était comme cela que la tour nord-est qui était fortement influencé par la dynastie Ming, alors que sa sœur jumelle au nord-ouest était gardée par des samouraïs enchantés. Les serres se cachaient au milieu de ruines Aztèque et Inca, les écuries avait un air de palais d'Orient, tout comme la volière qui s'inspirait des palais des maharajas d'inde.

Tout ce savant mélange faisait de Poudlard un endroit unique aux yeux du jeune De LaSerre.

La seule difficulté qu'offrait cet environnement hétéroclite était qu'il était très facile de s'y perde. Harry en avait fait l'amère expérience à plusieurs reprises. La première fois avait été dès son premier jour, le lendemain de la répartition.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, Harry s'était réveillé avant l'aube, surement à cause de l'excitation provoqué par l'idée de découvrir le château. Son colocataire, Kevin, avait partagé son excitation aventureuse. Ne pouvant attendre les deux aiglons avaient décidé de partir à l'exploration par eux-mêmes dans l'espoir de gagner la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné.

Ils avaient parcouru avec plaisir les couloirs lumineux de Serdaigle, s'émerveillant devant les statuts et les peintures. Partant du principe que leur Nid se situait dans les hauteurs d'une tour, les deux aiglons avaient pris la décision de descendre les étages, mais leur périple les fit descendre beaucoup plus bas que la grande salle pour finir par arriver dans le domaine de Poufsouffle.

Comme toutes les parties du château, cette section de l'école était unique. Les murs de pierres avaient laissé place à des murs en bois éclairés par des torches enflammées. Des totems de bois décoraient sobrement les étages et de petits drakkars miniatures parcouraient de petits canaux creusés aux milieux des couloirs.

Emerveillé par cette découverte les deux jeunes Serdaigle avaient joyeusement suivi les petites embarcations vers les profondeurs de l'école. Ils finirent par arriver dans un grand hall, aussi grand que la grande salle, où en son centre se trouvait un bassin où se retrouvait une flotte de petits drakkars. Une multitude de piliers en bois remplissaient le reste de la pièce et montaient vers un plafond qui imitait le feuillage des arbres, donnant l'impression aux deux visiteurs de se retrouver au cœur d'une forêt boréal.

Les deux murs qui bordaient la salle étaient décorés par des trompes l'œil animés illustrant les Fjords de la Baltique. De petits écureuils, des oiseaux, des corbeaux et de petits lutins s'ébattaient joyeusement entre les troncs. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent la présence des deux aiglons, toutes les petites créatures disparurent, les oiseaux et les écureuils se cachèrent dans la canopée, les lutins allèrent s'abriter dans les fissures du mur du fond.

Ce mur était occupé par une immense porte, rivalisant avec celle du château, encadré par deux statues de guerriers vikings. A leur approche, les deux jeunes Serdaigle furent surpris de voir les statues croiser leurs lourdes haches pour leur interdire l'accès.

Dans cette salle merveilleuse Harry et Kevin furent découverts, par un groupe de Poufsouffle, alors qu'ils se faisaient une bataille navale à l'aide des drakkars. Ces derniers furent heureux de les raccompagner à la grande salle. Ils leur firent découvrir plusieurs passages secrets qui permettaient de rejoindre plus facilement telle ou telle section du château.

Hadrian et son colocataire furent également présentés aux restes des Poufsouffle par Susan Bones. La petite rousse survoltée n'avait pas oublié le jeune français avec qui elle avait navigué sur le lac noir la veille. Elle appliquait avec joie l'un des grands principes de la maison du blaireau qui revenait à : "Si tu me parles c'est que tu es mon ami".

L'attitude joviale de la jeune Bones ne dérangeant pas Harry, il se surprit même à apprécier passer du temps avec elle et son amie Hannah qui ne la quittait jamais. Ce duo de Poufsouffle avait été ravi de faire découvrir le domaine des jaunes et noirs, allant jusqu'à leur faire visiter la salle commune des blaireaux, qui se trouvé derrière un passage dissimulé derrière la porte de la salle forestière.

La tanière des Poufsouffle était la représentation vivant du grand Hall d'un Jarl Viking. En son centre une fosse creusée à même le sol servait de foyer pour un grand brasero. Canapés, fauteuils et table basse étaient réparties dans la pièce de manière à ce que les élèves puissent profiter de la convivialité du foyer. Comme à Serdaigle trois portes connectées au Hall permettaient aux Poufsouffle d'accéder respectivement aux dortoirs des filles et des garçons, mais la dernière menait à une salle d'étude où les murs étaient décorés avec les portraits magiques des anciens directeurs de la maison d'Helga ainsi que de ses étudiants les plus émérites.  
Contrairement au Nid des Serdaigle les murs du Hall n'étaient pas ouverts sur le parc de Poudlard grâce à de grande baie vitré, mais plutôt par d'immense fresque illustrant des baquets où les convives festoyaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ces scènes rappelèrent à Harry les illustrations qu'il avait vu dans des livres sur le Valhalla et la salle des héros.

Les Poufsouffle étaient accueillant par nature, ils avaient volontiers accueilli Hadrian et Kevin dans leur Hall, permettant aux deux aiglons de venir régulièrement rendre visite à Susan et Hannah. Il n'était pas rare de voir les quatre premières années ensemble.

Malheureusement cette bonne entente entre les maisons s'arrêtait à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Harry en avait fait l'amer constat, lorsqu'il avait remarqué quel point il lui était difficile de passer du temps avec ses amis triés à Serpentard. La première semaine, le jeune De LaSerre avait vu Blaise, Daphné et Tracey que lors de leurs cours en commun ou de loin dans la grande salle pour les repas. Cela avait également le cas pour Hermione, ce qui avait étonné Hadrian. Il avait pensé au départ que la brune de Gryffondor aurait essayé d'entretenir l'amitié naissante qu'ils avaient commencé à tisser dans le Poudlard Express.

La raison de cet éloignement était l'omniprésence de l'intimidation. Cela avait été une découverte déconcertante pour le jeune français. Ayant lu les journaux de ses parents biologiques, Harry avait qu'à leur époque les scènes d'intimidations étaient monnaie courante. Mais à l'époque les îles Britannique étaient alors enfermées dans un conflit interne, Hadrian avait donc supposé l'intimidation n'était qu'un simple signe que la guerre civile avait atteint l'école.

Pourtant à sa grande déception les actes rapportaient par ses parents biologiques continuaient à se perpétuer plus de dix ans de paix plus-tard. A croire que les actes d'intimidations et de discriminations étaient rentrés dans les mœurs de l'école.

Etre témoins de cela avait donné l'impression au jeune français que la guerre faisait toujours rage à l'extérieur. Il avait fait part de sa déception et son incompréhension de la situation à sa famille, même à sa grand-mère honoraire, Minerva. Il communiquait avec elle en dissimulant des lettres dans ses copies, afin de cacher leur relation familiale.

En France, sa famille avait compati devant sa déception, mais ils n'avaient pas été surpris par ce triste constat. Il était de notoriété publique que malgré une guerre civile les mentalités n'avaient pas changé en Grande-Bretagne depuis les troubles qui avait amené à l'air des ténèbres. Néanmoins sa famille lui avait donné des conseils pour éviter de se retrouver victime d'intimidation, lui assurant que le conflit était principalement concentré entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de ses proches, Harry avait lu entre les lignes que sa mère était prête à venir le chercher à Poudlard aux moindres problèmes.

Sa grand-mère quant à elle, lui avait laissé une longue lettre dans laquelle, elle lui avouait être bien consciente de la situation, surtout celle entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose, car le directeur refusait de prendre des mesures concrète pour étouffer toutes tentatives d'intimidation, prétextant que ce n'était que de simple querelle d'enfant qui disparaitrait avec le temps. Un point de vue partagé par un certain nombre de parents issus de famille puriste qui étaient plutôt favorable à l'idée que leur progéniture ne soit pas souillée au contact d'impure sang-de-bourbe.

Des idées totalement idiotes selon Harry, si une querelle d'enfant durait depuis plus de dix ans, il était temps pour les adultes de s'en mêler pour la régler, surtout si elle empêchait les amis de se retrouver.

Ne voulant pas renoncer à ses amitiés, Harry suivi le conseil de son père. Il avait réquisitionné une salle de classe abandonnée au cinquième étage du château, dans la partie commune de l'école loin du tumulte du conflit Serpentard Gryffondor. Avec l'aide de Kevin et des deux Poufsouffle, il avait transformé cette salle en un confortable petit salon où ils pouvaient étudier et s'amuser.

La facilité avec laquelle ils avaient trouvé les différents meubles et livres, avait été un peu déconcertante. A un moment Harry avait cru que même le château leur fournissait de l'aide pour créer leur "zone neutre".

Ainsi dès le second dimanche du manda scolaire, Hadrian avait pu retrouver ses amis Serpentard et même renouer avec Hermione. Il les avait tous les quatre présentés à son colocataire et aux deux filles de Poufsouffle.

Susan et Hannah en bonne Poufsouffle n'avaient eu aucun mal à sympathiser avec les amis d'Harry. Kevin avait été plus retissant à l'idée de rencontrer des Serpentard, comme la plupart des élèves il avait été mis en garde contre la sournoiserie de la maison de Salazar. Mais la garantit de son colocataire eut raison de ses craintes.

Celle qui avait été la plus difficile à convaincre avait été Hermione. La jeune lionne avait vite perdu l'envie de se socialiser avec d'autre élève. Son intégration dans la maison des lions ne s'était pas passée comme elle l'avait espéré. Elle s'était retrouvée seul sans ami, rapidement isolé du reste des premiers années lorsqu'elle avait eu le malheur de reprendre Ronald Weasley. Depuis le garçon faisait tout pour la discrédité et la ridiculiser. Son isolement dans la maison des lions et les railleries venant des autres maisons, principalement des Serpentard avait rendu la brune aux cheveux broussailleux méfiante, même envers ceux qui avait partagé son voyage dans le Poudlard express. Mais finalement l'insistance du jeune De LaSerre et la sympathie du duo de Poufsouffle avait eu raison de sa résistance. Et elle avait fini par s'ouvrir aux autres, même aux ennemis de sa maison.

Finalement s'était avec joie qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les jours après leur cours pour étudier, faire leur devoir, s'amuser ou tout simplement passer du temps ensemble.

Les cours étaient une autre source de surprise pour Hadrian.

Comme tous les enfants sorciers français, il était allé à l'école dès ses 5 ans. Il connaissait donc les bancs des salles de classe avant de côtoyer ceux de Poudlard. Il y avait appris l'art de l'écriture, de la lecture, des mathématiques, les langues étrangères ainsi que l'histoire aussi bien magique que mondaine. Il avait également acquis les bases des sciences moldus, du brassage de potions, la botanique et du forgeage des runes. En plus de cela Harry avait eu la chance, comme tous enfants d'anciennes familles sang-purs, d'avoir des tutorats privés avec des précepteurs dès son plus jeune âge.

Hadrian avait donc redouté de s'ennuyer en classe, bien que Poudlard ait une réputation d'excellence. Mais Poudlard avait également la réputation d'abaisser son niveau d'exigence pendant les deux premières années afin de permettre aux élèves magiques où mondain d'avoir les mêmes bases scolaires. A l'origine cette mesure avait été prise pour permettre aux Né-moldu d'apprendre à lire et écrire. Mais depuis près d'un siècle les rôles avaient changé, les enfants mondains fréquentant les bancs des écoles bien avant Poudlard, une grande majorité d'entre eux possédaient dorénavant une meilleure éducation que les enfants magiques.

Ce cursus de remise à niveau, plus communément nommé le "cursus de base". Il était principalement consacré aux langues comme le français, l'allemand le russe et bien évidemment une grande partie du temps de ces matières étaient consacrer à l'apprentissage de l'anglais. Ce cursus n'était pas exclusivement réservé aux langues vivantes, les élèves étaient également initiés au latin, au grec ancien et au celtique. Ces langues mortes pour les moldus étaient à la base de beaucoup de sorts et d'enchantements, une meilleure compréhension et une bonne formulation de ses langues permettait une plus grande efficacité lors du lancement de sort.

Les restes des cours de premières années étaient composé des matières magiques de base, comme les sortilèges, la métamorphose, la botanique, l'astronomie, l'histoire de la magie, les potions, etc… Contrairement aux matières du "cursus de base" les classes magiques avaient lieu en commun avec d'autre maison.

C'était ainsi qu'Harry, comme le reste des Serdaigle, s'étaient retrouvés le premier lundi du mandat scolaire à attendre avec impatience leur tout premier cours de Métamorphose partagé avec les Gryffondor, donné par la grand-mère du jeune De LaSerre.

Excité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin faire de la magie, Harry comme l'ensemble de ses colocataires de Serdaigle étaient arrivés en avance dans la salle de métamorphose. Dans un premier temps, ils trouvèrent une salle de classe vide de toute présence humaine. Il y avait plusieurs cages alignées le long d'un mur, dans lesquelles étaient enfermées des animaux, tel-que des rats, des grenouilles, des toucans… L'absence de bruit indiquait que ces cobayes étaient placés sous charmes de silence. Un seul animal se déplaçait librement dans la pièce était un chat tigré dont l'une des rayures caractéristiques entourait ses yeux comme le faisait une paire de lunette.

En apercevant l'animal Hadrian n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, contrairement à ses camarades qui avaient supposé que ce chat ne fût rien d'autre que le familier de leur professeur de métamorphose, Harry avait su qu'il s'agissait de la forme Animagus de sa grand-mère. Le clin d'œil qu'il pensa recevoir de l'animal lorsqu'il croisa son regard, le convaincu de se taire. De toute manière cela aurait paru suspect si le jeune garçon avait montré sa connaissance de la forme animale de Mc Gonagall. Alors qu'ils avaient convenue avant d'aller à Poudlard qu'ils ne devaient pas montrer leur lien en public.

Harry s'était donc assis, suivant l'exemple de ses camarades de maison. En bon Serdaigle, ils s'étaient rapidement mis à débattre sagement du sujet, jusqu'à l'arrivé des lions, qui se présentèrent au compte-goutte, seul ou en petit groupe de deux ou trois.

Trois d'entre eux firent même l'affront d'arriver plus de dix minutes après la sonnerie annonçant le début des classes, dix minutes où la classe resta silencieuse à attendre le professeur. Une fausse absence qui réjouit les trois retardataires lorsqu'ils finirent par faire irruption dans la salle à grand renfort de bruit, se vantant d'être arrivé avant cette vieille peau de Mc Gonagall. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque le matou qui surveillait la classe du haut du bureau professoral se transforma pour révéler à tous la vieille peau en question.

Les trois retardataire, qu'Hadrian appris par la suite être Deans Thomas, Ronald Weasley et Seamus Finnigan, eurent le droit à une sévère remontrance sur la ponctualité et une perte de points de la part de leur directrice de maison.

Ce fut pour l'ensemble de la leur première leçon sur le monde magique : ne jamais se fier aux apparences, surtout dans un monde où un chat pouvait s'avérer être un professeur sévère.

Outre cet incident le cours se déroula ‶normalement″ lorsque l'on considère que le sujet de cette classe était l'initiation à la métamorphose, avec comme objectif final celui de transformer une allumette en aiguille. Aux yeux d'Harry le sujet était passionnant et une véritable découverte.

Ses parents avaient refusé de l'initier à la métamorphose, préférant lui permettre de le découvrir avec sa grand-mère honoraire. Et Hadrian ne regrattait pas le choix de ses parents, car Minerva Mc Gonnagall abordait le sujet d'une telle manière qu'elle avait captivé le jeune garçon que ce soit en exposant la théorie quand les faisant pratiquer.

Après seulement une demi-heure de cours, Harry fut convaincu que cette matière allait être sa préférée.

Cela se confirma lorsqu'il réussi sa transformation pratique, il fut l'un des premiers à métamorphoser son allumette, seule Hermione réussi l'exercice avant lui. Mais celle du jeune français était beaucoup plus sophistiquée que celle de la jeune lionne, dû à un mouvement de baguette plus fluide.

Une compétence qu'il démontra une nouvelle fois lors de la classe de sortilège du professeur Fliwitch.

Le petit directeur de Serdaigle fit lui aussi montre d'une éloquence captivante avec sa voix fluette. Il leur exposa savamment la théorie qui se cachait derrière les sorts lumineux, le sujet de leur première classe. Comme la professeure de métamorphose, il divisa son temps en deux, le premier avait été consacré à la théorie puis le second à la pratique. Un domaine où Harry et Daphné s'étaient révélés excellents.

C'était lors de cette classe que les deux amis s'étaient rapprochés et avaient émis l'idée de créer leur ‶zone neutre″.

D'autre matière se révélèrent toutes aussi passionnantes, comme l'astronomie et la botanique, respectivement partagé avec les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Hadrian était heureux d'avoir deux autres enseignantes passionnées par leurs sujets.

Lors de ces cours Harry remarqua une grande différence entre les deux maisons avec lesquelles lui et ses camarades partageaient ces matières.

Les Gryffondor étaient exubérants de nature, généralement sujet à de grandes démonstrations d'enthousiasme, comme Hermione qui bondissait de sa chaise à chaque question d'un professeur, ou bien Neville qui avait fait tomber les télescopes de la tour d'astronomie lorsqu'il trébucha une fois de plus.

Alors que les Serpentard étaient beaucoup plus mesurés, légèrement distant voire arrogant dans leurs attitudes. Bien que la palme de l'attitude la plus désagréable revienne à n'en pas douté à l'héritier Malefoy, selon Harry. A en croire se dernier, il était le prochain merlin, ayant déjà tout vu et tout fait grâce à son inestimable père.

Il avait été dès le premier cours avec le blondin que ce dernier cherchait à se faire connaitre comme le prince de sa maison. Mais contrairement à ses souhaits une partie de ses camarades ne se rangeait pas à cette idée. Ils n'hésitaient d'ailleurs pas à le ramener sur terre lorsque son égo devenait démesuré. Parmi eux se trouvaient les amis Serpentard d'Harry. Leurs remarques acerbes et sarcastiques avaient le don de refroidir les ardeurs de Draco, bien qu'elles ne soient perceptibles qu'aux oreilles initiées à l'art subtile de la politique.

Gryffondor aussi avait sa forte tête, Ronald Weasley. Mais contrairement à Serpentard aucun de ses colocataires n'avaient le courage de lui faire face, exceptait peut-être Hermione à certain moment. Sans véritable opposition le rouquin avait tendance à vouloir étendre sa domination sur les autres y compris ceux des autres et notamment sur Hadrian. Il lui reprochait le fait d'être français, cependant Harry n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et les autres Serdaigle étaient heureux de faire front derrière lui.

Depuis le premier cours de métamorphose, pas une seule classe partagée avec les lions ne se passait sans qu'il y ait un incident impliquant le garçon Weasley. Parfois le rouquin était victime de sa propre bêtise comme lorsqu'il s'était endormi en classes d'astronomie, mais d'autre fois il était victime de des machinations vengeresse des aiglons. Lorsqu'il avait essayé d'intimider Padma, Harry et Kevin avaient ensorcelé sa plume pour qu'elle refuse d'écrire se qui au final lui avait couté une dizaine de points pris par sa directrice de maison ou encore la fois où son télescope qui se brisait à chaque fois qu'il le touchait. Le professeur Sinistra avait fini par lui donner une punition pour avoir détruit son précieux matériel à plusieurs reprises.

Ce genre de représailles étaient rapidement devenues un jeu pour les Serdaigle de classe les aiglons avaient déjà imaginé toute une liste d'action à intenter contre le Weasley et sa bande afin d'animer un peu leur cours. Et selon les rumeurs de Poudlard Poufsouffle et Serpentard agissaient de manière similaire.

Excepté ces quelques petits bémols Hadrian appréciait ces quatre classes partageaient avec les serpents et les lions. Mais pour les matières en commun avec les Poufsouffle s'étaient une toutes autres affaires.

L'histoire de la Magie était aux yeux d'Hadrian l'une des plus grandes escroqueries de Poudlard. Cette matière enseignée par un fantôme dont la voix monotone qui ne variait pas d'une octave tout au long de sa classe, rendant ainsi son cours, déjà fortement ennuyant et obsolète, extrêmement soporifique. Heureusement le spectre ne se souciait absolument pas de son auditoire, si ce dernier restait calme, permettant ainsi aux élèves vaquer à d'autres occupations.

Au départ les Serdaigle coopéraient avec les Poufsouffle afin qu'il y ait toujours un élève en mesure de copier le discours indigeste de leur professeur fantomatique, grâce à un roulement soigneusement planifié et au charme de clonage, ils avaient tous été en mesure de conserver une trace écrite. Puis par l'intermédiaire de leur des années supérieurs les Serdaigle avaient été en mesure de se procurer une plume à dicter afin de remplacer le malheureux scribe. Depuis Harry passait son cours d'Histoire de la magie à étudier, tout sauf la dîtes matière, à lire ou simplement à discuter discrètement avec ses amis, notamment Susan et Hannah.

Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais l'idée de faire en classe de potion. Le professeur Rogue était un être venimeux et vil qui sanctionnait quiconque avait le malheur d'être le responsable du moindre bruit aussi infime soit-il.

Son caractère haineux et antipathique avait fait des potions la matière la plus haïs et la plus détesté de l'école. Même Harry s'était mis à la détester avec ferveur, pourtant l'art sophistiqué des potions avait été avant son entré à Poudlard la matière dans laquelle il avait été impatient d'apprendre. En effet il avait toujours eu une certaine affinité avec cet art subtile. D'une certaine manière les potions avait été pour lui un lien qu'il partageait avec sa mère biologique, qui selon ses proches excellait dans le domaine du brassage.

Ses parents adoptifs avaient rapidement compris son engouement pour les potions, ils lui avaient donc fourni un tutorat intensif, supervisé par sa grand-mère maternelle, une ancienne maîtresse de potion réputée. Maintenant qu'Hadrian avait assisté aux cours du professeur Rogue il remerciait sa famille de lui avoir fourni ces leçons privées.

Sa grand-mère maternelle avait une approche beaucoup plus pédagogique, ce qui n'était pas difficile comparé à celle de Rogue aux yeux d'Harry. Contrairement au professeur au nez crochu et aux cheveux graisseux, sa grand-mère avait pris le temps de lui expliquer le ‶pourquoi″ et le ‶comment″ qui se cachaient derrière les différentes réactions. Elle était allée jusqu'à illustrer certaines d'entre elles en les expérimentant devant lui, car à ses yeux il était beaucoup plus ludique de l'apprendre en pratiquant. C'était ainsi qu'Hadrian avait découvert qu'en mélangeant des racines de Poussépine et de l'écorce de Rosier-Touffu du golfe pouvait entrainer une explosion de fumé rose nauséabond, et qu'au contraire si cette même écorce était encore verte elle entrainait la formation d'un gaz hilarant.

Ayant découvert les potions d'une manière aussi ludique et interactive Harry avait fondé beaucoup d'espoir pour la matière lors de son entrée à Poudlard. Malheureusement à l'école les potions étaient devenues un art sinistre voire sombre, toute beauté et amusement avaient été inexorablement chassés. Et cela dès les premières minutes de leur première classe.

Le professeur Rogue était rentré dans la salle de classe avec une mise en scène sinistre déroutant totalement les jeunes Poufsouffle et Serdaigle qui partageaient la matière. Les rumeurs qui courraient dans le château et les avertissements de leurs ainés, les avaient déjà grandement mis en garde contre le directeur de Serpentard. De ce fait ils s'étaient tous présentés en avance pour le cours, près de dix minutes avant, certains d'entre eux étaient allés jusqu'à écourter leur petit-déjeuner.

Au final ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à attendre bêtement dans l'un des couloirs sombres du donjon, n'osant pas s'assoir sur le sol humide, ni même sortir du rang de peur d'attirer la colère du maître des lieux, préférant de loin la tactique instinctive qui voulait qu'un rang serré était une bien meilleure défense contre un prédateur inconnu. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient même osé interrompe le silence pesant qui s'était installé, pas même la bavarde Susan n'avait osé émettre un mot.

Minutes après minutes ils étaient restés là, à attendre l'inévitable, jusqu'à ce que finalement la porte de la salle de potion s'ouvrit lentement dans un grincement strident afin de leur laisser découvrir l'antre du professeur Rogue. Ce dernier s'était avéré absence de la pièce, pas âme qui vivent n'avait été présente. Ce qui ne rassura en rien les jeunes sorciers qui avaient alors contemplés la pièce avec une certaine crainte.

Rien à l'intérieur les avait rassurés, ni même donné envie d'y pénétrer. La salle ne pouvait être décrite autrement que comme sombre, car pas une seule ouverture ne laissait filtrer la lumière, seules quelques torches disséminées ici et là offraient une faible source de lumière. Eclairant ainsi les sinistres étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des bocaux contenant des ingrédients baignant dans du formol ou d'autre liquide à la teinte visqueuse. Hadrian avait réussi à en identifier plusieurs, comme les yeux de crapaud, des limaces séchées, des cervelles de lutins, des pieds de fées et bien d'autres joyeusetés…

Finalement après quelque instant à la recherche de potentiels dangers, les premières années avancèrent toujours en rang serré, poussé par un courage de groupe. Suivant un accord tacite ils se répartirent entre les différentes paillasses toujours en silence.

A peine furent-ils assis qu'ils entendirent la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours de la journée. Immédiatement après ce signale la porte des cachots se referma brutalement sur eux les condamnant à rester dans cette salle pour les deux heures qui suivirent.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour vivre la suite de la mise en scène, car d'une porte dissimulée derrière le grand tableau noir surgit leur professeur dans un tourbillon de cape. Ce fut pour la plupart d'entre eux leur première véritable rencontre avec l'homme aux cheveux luisant de graisse. Plusieurs déglutitions craintives se firent entendre alors que le professeur au nez crochu et au teint pâle circula à travers la pièce afin de les toiser de son regard haineux, exprimant un profond dégout pour ses élèves.

Après les avoir revus et scruté individuellement dans un silence sinistre, il fit demi-tour pour regagner son bureau dans un nouveau tourbillon de cape noire. D'une voix froide et monotone, il se mit à leur déclarer un laïusse à peine audible d'un ton lugubre.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici ! On ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui empoisonner les sens…  
Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une bande de cornichons ignares à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours ». Cette longue introduction un brin insultante et terrifiante fut suivit d'un long silence pesant, laissant les jeunes sorciers encore paralysé par crainte de l'homme, qui quant à lui savouré d'un regard victorieux l'effet que venait d'avoir son discours. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'en défaire qu'il se mit à les submerger de questions toutes plus déconcertantes et sophistiquées les unes des autres.

« Miss Bones ! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'aphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? » Demanda sévèrement l'homme ne prenant pas la peine de regarder sa victime se tortiller inconfortablement devant sa table. La rousse était visiblement mal à l'aise de se retrouver le centre d'attention de la salle, surtout qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse comme un grand nombre d'élèves présents.

Afin de soulager son amie Harry leva la main pour répondre, tout comme Stephen Cornfoot l'un de ses camarade Serdaigle. Néanmoins le professeur ne sembla pas avoir remarqué leurs mains levées préférant poser son regard sévère sur sa victime afin d'accentuer son malaise, qui dura encore plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent se révéler de longues minutes tellement l'atmosphère dans la salle de classe était devenue pesante.

Finalement n'y tenant plus Stephen finit par bondir de sa place pour annoncer avec empressement : « De la Goutte du Mort vivant monsieur ! Ajouté après la sève de saule des hybrides et du …

\- ASSEZ ! Cornfoot quand est-ce que je vous ai posé une question ? Sachez que dans mon cours je n'accepte aucun je-sais-tout-isme ! Moi et moi seul vous donne la parole.

\- …

\- Maintenant Mademoiselle Bones, vous n'aurez pas toujours un ignare mal polis pour vous sauver. Il va valoir que vous commenciez à étudier. Vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher derrière votre nom ou le poste prestigieux de votre tante ». Réprimanda cruellement le sinistre professeur, laissant derrière lui une classe totalement médusée par la venimosité de ses paroles. Susan quant à elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. Voulant la réconforter silencieusement Harry lui pris la main pour lui transmettre son soutien.

« Maintenant Monsieur Cornfoot, vous qui désirez tant faire étalage de vos petites connaissances surement acquises dans la lecture de livres que vous n'arrivez à peine à comprendre, pouvez vous me dire la différence entre un bézoard et un minéral de Dall ?

\- Heu … » Fut les seules paroles que réussi à émettre le pauvre Stephen, sonné par le discours abject de son professeur. Ce dernier lui dardait un regard de pure méchanceté. Comme pour Susan, il laissa le jeune Serdaigle être la cible des regards de pitié que lui lançait ses camarades. Cette fois, ils avaient tous retenus la leçon, aucun d'entre eux ne chercha à sauver le malheureux Cornfoot de son supplice.

« Pitoyable. Répartit dans la maison de la connaissance mais incapable de d'utiliser le vrai savoir… Sachez monsieur Cornfoot que la différence entre un minéral de Dall et d'un bézoard proviens de l'animal dont le prélève. Un bézoard est une pierre que l'on récupère dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, alors que le minéral de Dall est une pierre que l'on récupère dans l'estomac d'un mouflon de Dall. C'en est navrant. Essayons encore une fois. Peut-être qu'un élève répartit dans la maison du travail acharné et de la persévérance sera capable de me répondre correctement. Miss Clood ! » Déclara le sévère professeur en se tournant vers une petite Poufsouffle blonde qui ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un hoquet de peur à l'annonce de son nom.

« Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

\- Je ne sais pas monsieur ». Répondit d'une petite voix Séléné Clood optant pour la franchise dans l'espoir de ne pas se retrouver sous le feu de son professeur. Malheureusement cette solution de facilité ne la préserva pas du sarcasme de l'homme.

« Lamentable. Vous ne cherchez même pas à cacher votre ignorance. Vous, vous savez si faible que vous ne cherchez même pas à combattre. Et après on s'étonne que Poufsouffle soit considéré comme une maison de lâche. Mais sachez Miss Clood qu'il n'y a aucune différence entre le napel et le tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante, connue également sous le nom d'aconit. Mais ça, vous l'auriez su si vous aviez lu un livre avant de venir ici comme il le conviendrait à tout étudiant consciencieux. Ah ! Monsieur De LaSerre, voyons voir comment le système éducatif français se situe. Bien que je ne m'attende pas à de grande prouesse si vous préférez le fuir pour venir dans notre célèbre institution ». Sourit sauvagement l'homme le rendant encore plus sinistre qu'il ne l'était déjà. A son nom Hadrian s'était raidit, il avait espéré ne pas être choisi pour cette démonstration de haine.

« Expliqué moi pourquoi dans la préparation de la Felix Felicis nous utilisons du jus de Bulbe de Gloire des Neiges et non sa pulpe ? » Demanda sournoisement l'homme sachant pertinemment que cela allait bien au-delà d'un cours de premières années. Hadrian le savait également, c'était d'un niveau post-BUSES, il était clair pour lui que l'homme voulait l'humilier. Mais il ignorait que le jeune français avait déjà étudier avec sa tutrice la potion de chance.

« Le jus de Bulbe de Gloire des Neiges doit être pur et sans pulpe car le tissu conjonctif de la pulpe est d'une constitution basique qui neutralise la forte acidité du jus de Gloire des Neiges, alors que c'est justement cette haute acidité qui est recherché pour cette potion. Sinon il sera impossible de dissoudre la coquille d'œuf d'Occamy ajouter lors de la cinquième étape ». La réponse d'Harry surprit le visiblement l'homme au nez crochu qui lui envoya un regard mélangeant dédain et curiosité. Alors que l'ensemble de ses camarades le regardaient avec une profonde admiration pour avoir défier sans trembler le terrible professeur.

« Comment-ce fait-il que vous sachiez cela De LaSerre ? » Demanda sévèrement l'homme avec venimosité admettant ainsi que sa question dépassait largement le niveau d'un premier année.

« On me l'a enseigné monsieur.

\- Je vois. Un précepteur privé ? Vous devez estimer avoir le droit à une meilleure éducation que vos camarades ? Les maitres de Poudlard sont-ils trop bon pour vous ? Cherchez vous à nous éblouir avec vos connaissances factices, qui dépasse de loin votre véritable niveau de compétences ? Quoi qu'il en soit vos pseudos connaissances ne vous dispenseront pas de suivre mes cours ! Les instructions sont au tableau ! Vous avez une heure ! » Déclara platement le sinistre professeur avec dédain, en rejoignant son bureau dans un tourbillon de cape.

Sa remarque figea la salle un court instant où personne n'osa bouger. Que leur arriverait-il si jamais même les bonnes réponses étaient récompensées à la hauteur des mauvaises.

Finalement Hadrian fut le premier à réagir en reprenant vie, comme tous les autres il avait été choqué par le comportement et les paroles haineuses de son professeur. Le dédain de l'homme était glaçant et totalement injustifié. Malheureusement cela n'avait pas été une surprise. Harry avait été averti par son père et sa marraine. Sophie Greengrass connaissait suffisamment Rogue, après avoir partagé plusieurs années ensemble à Poudlard, quant à son père, ce dernier avait fait la connaissance de l'homme par le biais de sa mère biologique lorsqu'il l'a visité. Cela leur avait permis de dresser au jeune De LaSerre un portrait plutôt juste du terrible professeur de potions.

Ce portait peu élogieux l'avait décrit comme étant hargneux, arrogant, haineux, rancunier, mesquin, dangereux, autant de qualificatifs qui en temps normal empêcheraient un homme de devenir enseignant. Et sa manière déplorable d'enseigner sa matière, en balançant négligemment les consignes au tableau sans aucune explications pour ses élèves, tout cela en circulant entre les paillasses dans le but de vilipender, en était le parfait exemple

A contre cœur Minerva avait avoué partager les doutes de son petit-fils sur les compétences du directeur de Serpentard à enseigner. A ses yeux l'homme aux cheveux graisseux cherchait à se venger des Gryffondor qui l'avait maltraité lorsqu'il était lui-même étudiant. Il ne se soucier guère d'être à l'origine du chiisme entre les maisons, alors que le reste de l'école avait appris à vivre avec.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

Minerva Mc Gonagall sortit de sa cheminé. Elle était enfin de retour dans son appartement Poudlardien après une longue journée. Son poste de directrice adjointe et ses responsabilités comme chef de la maison Gryffondor l'obligeaient à vivre au château durant le mandat scolaire. Cela lui donnait parfois l'impression de ne pas avoir de vie, de ne jamais quitter son travail.

Pas que cela la gêne. Elle aimait profondément son travail de professeur et de directrice ajointe, elle aimait enseigner la métamorphose aussi bien que remplir ses tâches administratives de l'école. A ses yeux il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de voir un élève réussir ses projets de vie et de remplir son plein potentiel. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être lasse, de ne pas avoir un moment à soi, entre ses tâches administratives, sa mission d'éduquer de jeune sorcier et surtout la bêtise de la jeunesse rendaient ses journées éprouvantes et fatigantes.

Une journée comme celle qu'elle venait de passer. Pour la première fois Minerva pouvait profiter d'un instant de calme depuis qu'elle s'était levée le matin. Après une journée à enseigner, elle et ses collègues s'étaient réunis comme toutes trois semaines du manda scolaire. Pendant ces réunions, ils faisaient le bilan des élèves et sur les événements passés et à venir. En début d'année leur première réunion était largement consacrée à l'évaluation des premières années, alors qu'en fin d'année ces réunions concernaient principalement les étudiants d'ASPICs et de BUSEs.

Pour ces trois premières semaines de mandats Minerva n'avait pas eu grand-chose à noter. Comme toujours les nouveaux élèves avaient fini par rapidement prendre le rythme de Poudlard que ce soit lors de classes où dans la vie quotidienne. Contrairement à certaine année, elle n'avait pas eu à souffrir de trop de plaintes concernant ses lionceaux de la part de ses collègues, comparé aux années où les maraudeurs ou encore les jumeaux Weasley avaient fait leur rentrée à l'école.

Bien évidement tout n'était pas parfait, elle avait appris il y a bien longtemps que les années parfaites n'existaient pas. Ce nouveau mandat ne dérogeait pas à cette règle, elle avait eu le droit à son lot de remarque venant de ses collègues à propos du plus jeune Weasley répartit dans sa maison ; Ronald. Elle était d'accord avec ces commentaires sur le petit rouquin, elle-même avait trouvé que le jeune garçon avait un mauvais fond.

Il était rapidement devenu le meneur de ses premières années et il n'hésitait pas à consolider sa position à grand renfort de moqueries, de railleries et d'intimidations. A deux reprises il avait déjà écopé d'une retenue. La première lui avait été donnée après une altercation avec le jeune Malefoy et comme il n'était pas subtil pour deux gallions, Ronald avait répondu à grand renfort d'insulte et de poings. La seconde avait été pour avoir ouvertement critiqué son professeur de potion, évidement Severus avait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui infliger une sévère punition et une grosse perte de points.

Mais outre la perte fréquente de points à cause de son comportement, aux yeux de Minerva le plus grand défaut du derniers fils Weasley était son attitude. Le jeune garçon avait une prédisposition à la paresse et avait tendance à utiliser son influence auprès de ses paires pour se faciliter la vie. Plusieurs fois, Minerva avait remarqué des passages dans ses devoirs qui n'était pas de lui et assurément copié ou soufflé par l'un de ses camarades, surement dans les essais de la jeune Miss Granger ou du timide Neville Londubat.

En étant enseignante depuis plusieurs décennies Minerva avait bien évidement eu son lot d'élève timide et introvertie. Pourtant le jeune Neville faisait facilement partie de son top 10. Elle avait facilement noté lors de son premier cours avec ses lions que le garçon joufflu avait un grand manque de confiance en soi. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas eu une vie facile, elle connaissait le triste sort réserve aux parents du garçon, de ce fait il avait été élevé par sa grand-mère. Et la personnalité critique et étouffante d'Augusta Londubat avait sapé l'assurance de son petit fil.

Malheureusement la personnalité effacée et soumise de Neville, sabotait son travail pratique en classe et le laissait à la merci du plus jeune Weasley. Pourtant il était loin d'être un cas désespéré, il mettait simplement beaucoup plus longtemps que ses camarades pour maitriser ses sorts. Son véritable point fort était la théorie, il était l'un des meilleurs avec des copies montrant une vraie compréhension et une connaissance des sorts. Il possédait également un esprit critique capable de tirer des conclusions justes et pertinentes de ses sources.

C'était un petit quelque chose que n'avait pas Hermione Granger. La fillette né-moldu était une excellente élève avide de découvrir et de comprendre le monde magique qu'elle venait tout juste de découvrir. Mais dans sa hâte d'emmagasiner des connaissances, elle négligeait son esprit critique, recopiant des extraits de manuel sans que les informations importantes y aient été soigneusement sélectionnées afin de montrer une bonne compréhension du sujet.

Minerva avait très souvent remarqué ce genre de défaut au cours de sa longue carrière d'enseignante. Elle ne s'en formalisait pas trop, car elle savait qu'il avait tendance à disparaitre avec le temps, quand les élèves gagnaient maturité. Non, selon elle, le véritable problème avec la jeune Miss Granger était qu'elle était socialement isolée.

Son attitude je-sais-touïste l'avait jeté au banc des autres élèves de son année, surtout chez les Gryffondor. Et comme elle était la seule à être capable de résister un tant soit peu aux pressions de Ronald Weasley, le garçon avait fait en sorte qu'elle se retrouve à être la paria de la classe, créant ainsi un fossé entre ses paires et elle. Une scission accentuée depuis qu'elle avait été vue en compagnie d'élève d'autre maison, notamment des Serpentard, au détour d'un couloir vide.

Contrairement à ses lions, la directrice de Gryffondor savait parfaitement ce que la jeune Né-moldue faisait au cinquième étage de l'école. Son petit-fils lui avait raconté son la création de la zone neutre comme ses amis et lui avaient aménagé pour se réunir. Par curiosité elle était allée découvrir leur salle et elle avait été plutôt impressionnée par leur effort.

Le groupe de premières années avait totalement réaménagé une salle de classe pour en faire une confortable salle commune, qu'ils avaient décorée avec les bannières des quatre maisons et de l'école comme un symbole de leur bravade contre la discrimination qui régnait dans l'école. Ils avaient même réussi l'exploit de réunir une petite collection intéressante de livre.

Au grand désarroi de Minerva l'attitude discriminatoire de ses lionceaux à l'égard des autres maisons les isolaient et ne les desservaient pas. Beaucoup de ses lions s'imaginaient qu'en haïssant et rabaissant les Serpentard, ils étaient des héros luttant contre des mages noirs. Mais dans leur arrogance, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que leur comportement les avait également éloignés des deux autres maisons de Poudlard, car elles craignaient autant Gryffondor que Serpentard.

Malheureusement au plus grand désarroi de Minerva elle n'avait pas pu y remédier, le directeur refusait toutes ses tentatives prétextant qu'avec l'âge et la maturité ses élèves surmonteront leurs différends.

Minerva se retrouvait donc à devoir réconforter certain de ses lionceaux qui avaient du mal à surmonter l'isolement de leur maison, surtout vis-à-vis de leur famille. Comme la jeune Parvati Patil qui avait été dévasté par l'éloignement de sa jumelle répartie à Serdaigle, elle craignait d'être mise à l'écart de ses camarades si elle était vue avec elle en dehors des cours.

Le cas de la jeune sorcière aux origines indienne n'était malheureusement pas un cas isolé, la jeune Fay Dumbar ou encore le jeune Scott Mc Cloud qui étaient eux aussi venus lui demander la permission de parler à leurs frère et sœur, respectivement répartis à Poufsouffle et à Serdaigle. Ils avaient tous deux eu peur des répercussions qui pouvaient arriver s'ils étaient vus à fraterniser avec une autre maison. Selon eux une rumeur courait dans la tanière des lions disant que la fraternisation entre maison était interdite par le règlement, sauf autorisation de leur directrice.

Encore une fois celui à l'origine de la rumeur était nul autre que Ronald Weasley, le rouquin s'était surement imaginé qu'aucun de ses camarades n'allaient avoir le courage de venir lui demander cette faveur.

Minerva savait qu'elle allait devoir convoquer le jeune garçon pour avoir une sérieuse conversation avec lui. Ses mauvais comportements étaient actuellement concentrés entre les murs de la tanière des lions, mais elle savait que s'il continuait sur cette voie ses exactions aller se tourner vers d'autre maison, surtout s'il était en confiance. Elle devait impérativement le recadrer sinon il deviendrait rapidement un problème dans les années futures.

Au départ elle avait émis l'idée de contacter les parents du rouquin, lorsque ses confrères professeurs avaient exprimé leurs doutes devants le comportement suspect du dernier membre de la fratrie Weasley. Mais le directeur avait plutôt été retissant face à une telle action, arguant que le mandat scolaire était encore jeune et qu'il y avait encore le temps pour que le jeune Weasley soit remis dans le droit chemin et pour que ses colocataires s'affirment également afin de lui tenir tête.

Ces arguments avaient un certain sens pour la directrice adjointe, il était vrai qu'au cours de ses longtemps années d'enseignement Minerva avait vu plusieurs comportements déplorables disparaitre au fur et à mesure que le mandat scolaire avancé dans le temps. Cela n'allait tout de même pas l'empêcher d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec le jeune Weasley afin de le mettre en garde. C'était son rôle de directrice de la maison des lions.

Heureusement Gryffondor n'était pas la seule maison à devoir faire face à quelque problème interne. Elle avait remarqué que les Serpentard souffraient également des mêmes difficultés, bien qu'elles soient dissimulées aux élèves d'autre maison. Elles aussi causaient par une première année, Draco Malefoy. Le garçonnet aux cheveux blond platine agissait d'une manière relativement similaire à Ronald Weasley, ce qui était assez ironique lorsque l'on savait qu'ils se haïssaient tous les deux.

Le rouquin s'appuyer sur la réputation de terrible farceur que possédaient ses deux frères ainés de troisième année, personne n'osait s'en prendre au plus jeune des Weasley si c'était pour être la cible des blagues des jumeaux. Tout comme personne n'osait s'aliéner Malefoy car il était sous la protection de son parrain le terrible professeur Rogue, s'en oublier l'ombre imposante que laissait planer le père du blondinet, l'un des hommes les plus puissants du pays.

Mais tous deux s'appuyaient sur l'intimidation de leur camarade pour assoir leur domination, tous deux avaient des hommes de mains pour les aider dans leur tâche et tous deux semblaient être protégés par la renommée d'un autre.

La grande différence entre les deux était que Malefoy s'appuyait sur la renommée et la richesse de sa famille, Weasley sur la gloire et l'honneur passé de sa famille maintenant en disgrâce. Et contrairement au rouquin, le jeune Serpentard avait beaucoup plus de mal à assoir son autorité sur la maison au serpent, car à la grande déception de Minerva les serpenteaux avaient beaucoup plus de caractère que ses lionceaux.

Notamment un petit groupe d'amis soudé, mené par Daphné Greengrass, tenait tête au petit tyran blond.

Penser à la petite blonde qu'elle considérait comme sa petite-fille fit sourire la vieille Animagus chat. C'était pour elle une source de fierté de voir ses deux petits-enfants s'intégrer parfaitement à Poudlard et encore plus lorsqu'ils y distinguaient. Minerva ne comptait plus les éloges qu'elle entendait dans la salle des professeurs à propos d'eux. Evidemment ses collègues ignoraient totalement les liens très forts qu'elle entretenait avec Hadrian De LaSerre et Daphné Greengrass. Ils savaient qu'elle était proche de la famille Greengrass, car elle avait été régulièrement vu chez eux ces dix dernières années, mais ils ne connaissaient pas la raison, ni ses liens avec les De LaSerre. Et Minerva faisait bien attention à les garder secrets.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de suivre avec intérêt l'évolution de ses petits-enfants honoraires à Poudlard.

Daphné avait montré à tous qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire, dès les premiers jours en remettant publiquement à sa place l'héritier Malefoy. Elle avait également montré à plusieurs reprises qu'elle n'était pas qu'une belle petite fille en se distinguant régulièrement en classe, principalement en potion et en sortilège.

Mais ce qui rendait Minerva particulièrement fière était les nombres louages émis par le corps professoral sur l'ouverture d'esprit de la jeune fille, surtout depuis quelques jours où elle avait été vue à plusieurs reprise avec des élèves d'autres maisons, principalement l'héritier De LaSerre, une rumeur concernant un éventuelle contrat de fiançailles circulait déjà dans le château. Cette interaction naissante entre deux maisons annonçait la fin de l'isolationnisme des Serpentard.

Puis il y avait Hadrian. Son arrivée avait inquiété Minerva dans un premier temps, surtout avec la pression qu'il y avait autour du nom d'Harry Potter. Pourtant le jeune français l'avait surpris, il avait baissé la tête, résistant à la pression qui voulait le poussait à se révéler venant du corps étudiant et de la presse. L'affaire Potter avait secoué tout le pays pendant les deux premières semaines du mandat.

Mais comme toujours cette agitation avait été passagère et dorénavant elle semblait être oublié. Permettant à Harry de s'épanouir complètement à Poudlard. Et Minerva en était très heureuse et très fière de la manière dont il avait géré ses trois premières semaines. Elle en avait d'ailleurs fait part à aux parents du garçon et elle ne comptait plus les jours où Filius ne loué pas les capacités extraordinaires de son aiglon favoris.

En effet Hadrian s'était révélé un parfait petit Serdaigle. Chose que la vieille écossaise n'avait jamais douté, bien-sûr elle était un peu déçue de ne pas l'avoir parmi ses lions. Mais elle devait le reconnaitre Serdaigle était la maison parfaite pour lui.

Hadrian avait toujours était une éponge, absorbant les connaissances avec une facilité déconcertante et ajouter à cela une curiosité insatiable que ses parents avaient été plus que ravie de nourrir pendant son enfance l'avançant considérablement dans certain domaine scolaire. Elle savait également qu'il n'y avait pas une seule journée sans qu'il soit vu à la bibliothèque, un comportement qui en fit rapidement le chouchou de la bibliothécaire, Madame Pince.

Le seul qui émettait un doute sur le jeune De LaSerre était le professeur Rogue parce qu'il n'était pas un Serpentard.

La soudaine alarme de sa cheminette la sortie de ses pensées. Grommelant contre la personne qui l'obligeait à quitter le confort de son fauteuil à une heure aussi tardive, qui était normalement consacré à une détente bien mérité. Se résignant devant cette interruption elle alla rencontrer son visiteur inopportun. Elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de son collègue et ami, Filius Flitwick.

Tous deux travaillaient ensemble depuis plus de trois décennies maintenant, ils avaient survécu à une guerre et aux maraudeurs côte à côte. Cela avait permis de forger une solide amitié entre eux, il était donc fréquent qu'ils se retrouvent le soir pour parler de leurs élèves autour d'un verre ou simplement pour se détendre autour d'une partie d'échec. Mais généralement Filius ne venait pas à l'improviste, surtout après qu'ils se soient quittés à une réunion du personnelle enseignant.

Curieuse, Minerva le fit entrer dans ses quartiers et l'invita à s'assoir dans son salon, pendant qu'elle leur servait un verre de whisky-pur-feu.

« Alors Filius qu'est-ce-qui t'amène à cette heure ? Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose pendant la réunion ?

\- Oublié ? Non, ma venue ne concerne en rien la réunion. Et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que cela se sache, surtout des oreilles d'Albus.

\- De quoi parles-tu Filius ? Qu'est-ce que je n'apprécierai qui se sache ? Et Pourquoi particulièrement d'Albus ?» Demanda Minerva intrigué par les paroles de son ami.

« Voyons, Minerva, cela fait pratiquement 40 ans que nous nous côtoyons, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à te connaître. J'ai donc facilement remarqué que tu battais froid Albus. Quelque chose s'est passée ? Cela a peut-être à voir avec la disparition d'Harry Potter ? » Déclara le petit homme surprenant son amie Animagus. Elle le regardait maintenant avec une certaine méfiance. « J'ai constaté que tu es en froid avec Albus un peu avant qu'il nous annonce avoir perdu le jeune Potter. Sans oublier la magnifique remontrance que tu lui as servie lors du banquet de bienvenu. … Tu sais je te comprends. Je sais que tu étais proche de James, après tout c'était ta filleule. Albus n'aurait jamais dû négliger l'enfance du jeune Harry ». Minerva ne vit pas l'intérêt de répondre à son ami. La brouille entre le directeur et elle n'était plus une affaire privée. Plus maintenant qu'elle avait clairement et publiquement fait comprendre à Albus qu'elle ne lui faisait plus confiance. Elle avait déclaré devant tous le corps enseignant quelle acceptait d'être dans la même pièce que le directeur seulement parce qu'elle aimait profondément son métier.

Cette déclaration lors du premier jour du mandat scolaire avait profondément choqué ses collègues professeurs. Personne autour de la table n'avait envisagé que la haine de Minerva pour le directeur était presque suffisante pour la faire démissionner.

Depuis ce jour aucun de ses collègues n'avaient encore évoqué l'événement, craignant à raison attirer ses foudres, ils marchaient donc sur des œufs en sa présence surtout lorsqu'ils devaient mentionner le directeur. Filius était le premier à faire référence à l'événement survenu lors du banquet. Après réflexions Minerva n'en était pas étonnée. Le petit homme était de nature curieuse, une curiosité qui ne s'arrêtait pas aux domaines scolaires. C'était pour cela qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Pomona Chourave, les deux directeurs de maisons étaient les deux grandes commères du corps enseignants, toujours à l'affut des derniers potins.

Minerva observa son invité. Il n'avait encore rien dit, se contentant d'observer sa réaction à ses paroles et jouant négligemment à faire tourner son whisky contenu dans son verre.

« Tes déclarations ce soir-là ont choqué tout le monde. Même Albus a été touché, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas montré.

\- Je ne regrette rien.

\- Bien-sûr que tu le fais Minerva. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu pensais chacun de tes mots. Et je te l'ai dit, je comprends la principale raison de ton action. Albus a trahi ta confiance en usurpant les droits du jeune Potter. Où est-ce De LaSerre maintenant ? … Minerva ? » Demanda le petit professeur de sortilège de sa voix fluette voyant son amie totalement interloquée par sa question. Il savait que son insinuation avait été comprise et l'expression de surprise qu'affiché le visage de sa collègue en était le signe. De manière rassurante il chercha à l'apaiser en mettant bien ses mains en évidence. Il ne désirait pas recevoir un sortilège avant qu'il n'ait terminé leur conversation. Les Gryffondor étaient parfois un peu trop prompts à dégainer.

« Rassure toi Minerva, je ne dirais rien !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas Albus, je n'ai aucun intérêt pour le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Et si le jeune Hadrian refuse de se faire appeler par son nom de naissance, cela ne me regarde pas. Mais je souhaite néanmoins de m'assurer qu'il va bien. Et qu'il vit dans un environnement sain. Je le dois en tant que son directeur de maison et je le dois aussi à Lily. Après tout elle était mon apprentie ». Expliqua le petit homme au grand soulagement de son hôtesse. Elle reconnaissait Filius par ces mots. Il avait toujours été très proche de son apprentie, allant même jusqu'à la considérer sa fille. Elle savait qu'il avait été profondément touché par sa disparition ainsi que celle de son fils.

« Comment ? … Comment as-tu deviné, Filius ?

\- Je l'ai supposé et tu viens de me le confirmer Minerva. Je te savais en froid avec Albus, j'ai commencé à le remarquer la première année après la guerre. Oh ! Rassure-toi, je ne pense que personne d'autre que Pomona et moi ne l'a remarqué. Ton changement d'attitude était susceptible mais certain indice et quelque expression ici et là, nous ont indiqué. Nous n'avons rien dit pensant que le temps ferait son œuvre et régler le problème par lui-même. Visiblement nous avions tort, surtout lorsque nous avons été témoin de ton coup de sang lorsqu'Albus nous annoncer la disparition du jeune Potter seulement quelques jours après qu'il lui ait été confié ». Sourit le maître des sortilèges en faisant référence à une réunion qui avaient eu lieu entre le directeur et les quatre chefs de maisons afin de préparer le mandat scolaire arrivant.

Lorsque le vieux directeur leur avait annoncé un problème avec Harry Potter, Minerva s'était alors mise dans une fureur noire s'opposant ouvertement à Dumbledore dans une diatribe vilipendant copieusement le vieil homme, allant même jusqu'à le menacer de lui faire bouffer sa barbe par une vieille chèvre.

A ce souvenir le sourire du directeur des aigles s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit l'embarra apparaître dans les yeux de son amie Animagus. Elle n'était pas particulièrement fière de son éclat, il lui avait permis d'évacuer 10 ans de frustrations accumulé envers Dumbledore, mais cela n'avait pas été professionnel à ses yeux.

« Quoi qu'il en soit après cela, il était clair que ta brouille avec Albus venait de là. Malgré tes efforts pour le dissimuler j'ai compris que tu connaissais le jeune Potter, ou du moins son lieu de résidence. Oh ! Rassure-toi, Minerva, tu es une excellente actrice. Mais je te connais très bien. Si comme je le supposais ta rupture de confiance avec Albus était à l'origine la disparition du jeune Harry, tu aurais immédiatement explosé dès que tu l'aurais appris et pourtant tu as été capable de contenir ta colère pendant près de dix ans. Pour moi cela a été possible parce que tu savais où se trouvait le jeune Potter. Je l'ai compris lorsque tu es venu avec le dossier d'inscription du jeune De LaSerre que ce jeune homme était loin d'être un élève lambda pour toi. Mis bout à bout tous ses éléments mon permis de déduire que Hadrian De LaSerre et Harry Potter ne font qu'un.

\- Juste comme cela ? Tu l'as compris ?

\- Non, mais en lissant le dossier du jeune De LaSerre, j'ai noté qu'il était régulièrement fait mention des Greengrass, comme étant l'une des personnes à prévenir en cas de problème, Sophie Greengrass a même une dérogation pour agir en tant que tutrice en cas d'absence des parents. Et je sais que tu es devenue très proche de cette famille ces dix dernières années.

\- Simplement avec le dossier ?

\- Tu oublies également que je suis un ancien champion de duel qui est toujours passionné par son sport. J'ai encore souvent la chance de suivre le circuit de duel et même d'assister à certain tournois, aussi bien en tant qu'invité ou de juge. Je suis donc encore très aux faits des dessous du monde du duel. Je connais donc l'histoire du jeune duelliste prometteur qui a renoncé à son nom de famille pour épouser l'héritière De LaSerre. Je ne suis pas le seul à connaître cette histoire, c'est même devenu un fait important dans la légende d'Arno De LaSerre, l'un des plus jeunes Haut Inquisiteur de France, surtout pour les âmes romantiques, car cela donne un petit côté conte de fée. Un jeune et beau prince renonce à sa famille et à ses titres par amours pour sa princesse, c'est mielleux à souhait ». Sourit narquoisement le petit homme, en prenant une gorgé de whisky pour ponctuer ses paroles. Il pouvait voir que son amie et collègue attendait le reste de ses explications avec impatiente, c'était inscrit sur son visage.

« Même Albus a dû en entendre parler. Après tout avec ses fonctions à la CIS il se tient informé de ce qui se passe dans les pays voisins. Mais rassure-toi, cela m'étonnerai : qu'il arrive à faire le rapprochement entre Hadrian De LaSerre et les Potter. Très peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence du demi-frère de Lily. Et il y en a encore moins qui connaisse son véritable nom : Arno De Lame, surtout parce qu'elle le mentionnait rarement par ce nom, préférant utiliser le diminutif de son deuxième prénom : Ned. C'était pour elle une manière de le revendiquer comme étant un Evans, car il tenait se surnom de son père Eddart Evans. A ma connaissance je devais être l'une des rares personnes dans la confidence et cela parce que j'étais son mentor. Il lui arrivait parfois de se confier à moi, notamment pour ce qui concernait sa vie privée. Je sais donc à quel point elle était fusionnelle avec son jeune frère. Il ne m'a donc pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qui était vraiment Hadrian De LaSerre, fils d'Arno Eddart De LaSerre anciennement De Lame.

\- Je suis désolé Filius. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi proche de Lily, mais je ne pouvais rien te dire à propos d'Harry. J'ai déjà eu suffisamment de mal à me faire accepter d'Arno, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de gâcher ma chance de voir grandir Harry en révélant son identité ». S'excusa l'Animagus une fois que son ami est fini de la convaincre qui ne voulait aucun mal à son petit-fils avec ses explications.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Minerva. Ne rien dire était le meilleur moyen de protéger le jeune Hadrian. Et si la description que m'a faite Lily à propos de son frère est vraie, je sais qu'il est du genre très protecteur.

\- Tu n'en as même pas idée. Arno peut parfois rivaliser avec une mère dragon.

-Bien. Tu peux m'assurer que le jeune Harry est en sécurité et heureux ? » Demanda finalement le maître de charmes de Poudlard. Pour toute réponse Minerva lui fit un sourire rayonnant avant d'aller chercher un volumineux livre cacher sur l'une de ses étagères. Alors qu'elle le posait devant son ami Filius, le petit homme pu voir qu'il s'agissait d'un album photo. Beaucoup d'entre elles représentaient des enfants. Sur quelques-unes Filius identifia Hadrian De La Serre à différent âge et Minerva, souvent accompagné de Daphné Greengrass, ainsi que sa mère Sophie. Il y avait même une fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux émeraude, qui ressemblait étrangement à une version miniature de Lily Potter, son ancienne apprentie.

Minerva arrêta de tourner les pages pour s'arrêter sur une grande photo de groupe qui prenait toute une page. Dessus Le maître de charme pouvait y voir trois couples d'adulte et vraisemblablement leurs enfants qui entouraient une directrice adjointe tout sourire.

« Celle-ci a été prise lors du dernier anniversaire d'Harry. Ici tu reconnais surement Kral et Sophie Greengrass. A droite c'est Apolline et Sébastien De Lacour, des cousins d'Elise. Elise est la femme enceinte avec Arno qui m'entoure. Elise est une femme adorable, Lily l'aurait aimé, elle est parfaite pour Arno. Elle a été plus qu'heureuse d'adopter Harry en épousant son père. Elle se considère comme sa mère et l'aime comme telle. Elle lui a même donné trois petites sœurs et comme tu le vois elle attend le quatrième. Cette petite fille là est Lily, elle est la cadette d'Harry de deux ans à côté d'elle tu as Astoria sa meilleure amie et la cadette des Greengrass. Toutes les deux sont inséparables C'est pour cela que je pense que nous aurons la chance de la comptait parmi nos élèves dans deux ans. Entre son adoration pour son frère et sa meilleure amie, elle a deux bonnes raisons de choisir Poudlard à la place de Beauxbaton.

Là, c'est Rose et Aelya, les deux petites démones de la fratrie De LaSerre. Elles n'ont pas que trois ans bientôt quatre pourtant elles seraient capables de rivaliser avec les jumeaux Weasley lorsqu'il s'agit de semer le chaos. Surtout si elles sont rejointes par le troisième membre de leur gang là, Gabrielle De Lacour. Heureusement ses petites chipies iront surement à Beaubâtton, sinon je prendrais ma retraite ». Sourit chaleureusement Minerva. Elle passa le reste de la soirée à détailler chacune des photos parlant de l'amitié entre Daphné Greengrass, Fleur De Lacour et Harry. Filius était heureux de découvrir le côté mamie gâteau de son amie et collègue. Ecouter les histoires de son amie, le rendit impatient de voir grandir le fils de son ancienne apprentie, surtout lorsque Minerva lui indiqua qu'il avait été initié au duel par son père, un haut inquisiteur français.

_**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx Fin du Chapitre IX xxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**_

_**Points particuliers :**___

_***Comme vous avec pu le lire, ma version de Poudlard est beaucoup plus fantasque que celle du canon.  
** Considérant le peu de matières magiques offertes aux premières années et le grand nombre de classe, il m'a semblait plus logique d'augmenter le nombre de matière. Sans compter qu'à l'époque de la fondation de Poudlard les enfants né-moldus devaient être en grande majorité issus des classes pauvres de la société, donc illettrés (et cela jusqu'à ce que l'école soit devenu une norme sociétale). J'ai donc supposé que l'une des premières choses que les étudiants de Poudlard apprenaient, étaient les matières de base (comme l'écriture, la lecture et les mathématiques).  
La société magique étant très lente à évoluer ces matières sont toujours au programme de Poudlard, même si elles sont plus complexes que de simple cours d'écriture ou de lecture.  
***Ces matières de bases ont bien évidemment leurs professeurs attitrés, mais ils ne seront pratiquement pas nommés dans l'histoire, ayant un rôle très secondaire voire négligeable.  
**** Avec l'augmentation du nombre d'élève dans l'école, il est évident que les professeurs principaux (ceux énoncés dans le canon) ne suffiront pas pour enseigner à toutes les classes, ils auront des assistants (deux apprentis chacun).  
*****Pour ces mêmes raisons que les préfets auront plus de responsabilités  
******Dans cette histoire Rogue est détestable, car ses années d'enseignements (alors qu'il déteste enseigner) l'ont aigri et amère. Ce qui le pousse à se venger sur les élèves.  
*******Filius Fliwitch dans cette histoire n'est pas un serviteur de Dumbledore (comme les autres enseignants). Il est un enseignant qui respecte son directeur pour son rôle et ses accomplissements, mais il ne suit pas aveuglément ses directives, il a son propre libre-arbitre. **_

_**Voilà donc pour le neuvième chapitre de **__**l'Enfant & l'Assassin.**__** J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review afin de donner votre avis, ou pour poser une question ou tout simplement pour un commentaire, ou bien encore me faire part de vos idées (je réponds généralement).  
Le prochain chapitre de cette histoire est terminé, il verra le retour de Shadow et de sa quête de la pierre philosophale. Ce chapitre porte le titre de : **__**La chasse**__**, il sera long près du double du neuvième. Il devrait être posté fin août. **_

_**Sur ce je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plu. **_

_**Ma prochaine publication sera le chapitre 34 de **__**la vérité cachée,**__** j'espère pouvoir le poster courant juillet, mais il y a un sérieux risque de retard. Partant en vacances sans ordi, ni internet, il va mettre difficile de la poster avant mon retour qui se fera fin août. **_

_**A la prochaine. **_

_**Stratesgos.**_


End file.
